Cerca del cielo
by aoibird6
Summary: Los padres de Castiel no le permiten contaminarse con la suciedad del exterior, ya que lo consideran un enviado del cielo debido a las habilidades especiales que posee. Todo en lo que cree y sabe se verá afectado cuando conozca al hijo mayor de sus nuevos vecinos pero sus padres no lo dejarán ir fácilmente y deberá descubrir quién es, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. AU.
1. Al otro lado de la ventana

**Título** : Cerca del cielo.

 **Parejas:** Cas!angelxDean, Gabriel!arcángelxSam, Lucifer!arcángelxBalthazar!ángel.

 **Rating** : M

 **Género:** Drama, Romance, Angst.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Los padres de Castiel no le permiten contaminarse con la suciedad del exterior, ya que lo consideran un enviado del cielo debido a las habilidades especiales que posee. Todo en lo que cree y sabe se verá afectado cuando conozca al hijo mayor de sus nuevos vecinos pero sus padres no lo dejarán ir fácilmente y deberá descubrir quién es, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. AU.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Al otro lado de la ventana.**

El moreno permanecía de pie junto a la ventana mientras miraba por el pequeño espacio libre que dejaba la cortina celeste. Los tres niños jugueteaban en medio de la calle con un balón de futbol, nunca había practicado ese deporte pero parecía ser divertido, ya que los menores se reían muy seguido.

-¡Castiel!

Reaccionó al oír esa voz grave y se apresuró en sentarse junto al escritorio, en donde había un grueso libro de algebra abierto por la mitad. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y tomó el lápiz para continuar resolviendo los ejercicios hasta que la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no respondes cuando te hablo?- preguntó su padre serio.

-Lo siento… estaba terminando estos ejercicios y no escuché…

-¿Cuántos llevas?

-Veinte- respondió bajito.

-Son casi las doce y te dije que quería los cuarenta resueltos para el medio día, ¿Por qué insistes en perder el tiempo?

-Lo siento…

-No vas a almorzar hasta que termines, así que apresúrate porque a las dos viene tu tutor de química.

-Sí padre…

Se concentró por completo en acabar cuanto antes, ya que solo tenía una hora para almorzar y sabía muy bien que no debía dejar la comida enfriarse, eso molestaba mucho a su madre. Cuando terminó, bajó a reunirse con sus padres y comió en silencio.

-¿Terminaste tus ejercicios?

-Sí padre… los dejó en tu despacho…

-Bien, los revisaré cuanto antes.

-Mamá…- la rubia lo observó- ¿Crees que hoy podría… salir un momento…?

Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó el golpe en la mesa y su progenitora comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles hasta que tomara un tenedor. El moreno mantuvo la vista en su plato, intentando disimular el miedo que sentía o el castigo sería peor. Por unos segundos creyó que lo golpearía pero solo tomó la cruz del rosario que tenía en el cuello.

-Dios, ¿Por qué tuviste que darnos a este desgraciado como hijo? ¡¿Tanto desear marcharte de aquí?!- gritó molesta- ¡¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho así nos pagarás?! ¡Pequeño bastardo!

-Querida basta- pidió el mayor tomando su mano- Tranquilízate.

-¡¿Oíste lo que dijo?!

-Ve a tu cuarto, Castiel.

-Pero papá.

-Ahora- ordenó con voz grave.

-Sí… permiso…

Subió rápidamente hasta su habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo. La última vez que le pidió a su madre salir, ésta se alteró mucho y terminó castigándolo severamente. Castiel tenía muy claro las cosas que podía o no hacer pero guardaba la secreta ilusión de que ahora sería diferente y por fin podría conocer a otras personas o simplemente dar un paseo a la manzana. Los pasos acercándose lo alertaron y su temor se cumplió cuando su madre entró muy seria.

-Ven- ordenó con voz grave.

-Yo…

-Ahora.

Esa mano furiosa se cerró sobre su muñeca y lo obligó a salir de la habitación para bajar las escaleras. Su cuerpo se tensó al observar la puerta en la cocina que conducía al sótano y miró con temor la puerta roja frente a ellos.

-Mamá…- susurró bajito- Por favor…

-Es por tu bien, Castiel, es la única forma en que mi niño regrese.

-Mamá…

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio bajó del impala corriendo y tocó la reja antes de que su hermano menor con una gran sonrisa de victoria. Debido a que su padre encontró trabajo en esa ciudad, debieron mudarse los cuatro hasta Lawrence y aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho, terminó aceptándolo mejor después de platicarlo con su madre.

-No corran, chicos- pidió la rubia descendiendo del auto.

-Eres una tortuga, enano.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

-Ya basta- dijo John suspirando- Deja de molestar a tu hermano, Dean.

-Te retaron- se burló el menor.

-Cállate, Samantha.

-Ya basta- intervino Mary riéndose y los abrazó a ambos- Tenemos que desempacar antes del anochecer o ninguno comerá tarta en la cena.

-¡Ahora lo hago!- respondió entusiasta el rubio- ¡Quiero el cuarto más grande!- entró corriendo a la casa.

-¡Es mío, Dean!

Estuvieron hasta bien entrada la tarde desempacando las cajas y ordenando todo en las diferentes habitaciones de su nuevo hogar. Cuando terminó de dejar sus cosas en su nuevo dormitorio, fue hasta el de su hermano menor, quien se mantenía mirando por la ventana.

-Sammy, ¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí.

-¿Qué ocurre, enano?- fue a su lado curioso.

-Nada… es que… ¿Crees que nos quedemos en este lugar? Siempre nos mudamos…

-Sabes cómo es el trabajo de papá y las cosas no han sido fáciles.

-Sí…

-Mamá dijo que esta vez podría ser definitivo.

-Dean.

-Y además, no importa cuántas veces nos mudemos, siempre vas a contar conmigo, tu genial hermano mayor que evitará que te vuelvas un nerd aburrido.

-Idiota- dijo sonriendo.

-Eres mi nerd favorito- lo abrazó antes de hacerle cosquillas- Mi pequeño nerd.

Los dos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas sobre la cama hasta que Mary los llamó para cenar pero faltaban algunas cosas en la despensa y Dean se ofreció a comprarlas a la tienda que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí. Cuando regresó unos minutos después, iba a abrir la reja pero su mirada se dirigió hacia la casa contigua, en donde vio a un chico de cabello negro junto a la ventana, la cual tenía barrotes. La luz del alumbrado público, le enseñó los intensos orbes azules del desconocido que lo mantuvieron cautivado por varios segundos hasta que el joven lo saludó tímidamente con la mano y el rubio correspondió su gesto.

-¡Dean! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!- el castaño fue a abrir la reja- Apresúrate, tengo hambre.

-Sí…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo saludaba a nuestro vecino- indicó la ventana pero no había alguien.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, Sammy, vamos a comer, las tartas de mamá son el cielo en la tierra.

El rubio cerró la reja y observó nuevamente hacia la casa vecina pero no había señales del chico, aunque seguramente, mañana lo conocería.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación y observó las marcas de sus muñecas, que eran las últimas heridas que mostraban su cuerpo después de lidiar con el enfado de su madre. Colocó una mano sobre el moretón y éste desapareció al cabo de unos segundos. Ni siquiera él comprendía muy bien la razón de sus extrañas habilidades pero las detestaba más que nada, ya que debido a eso, sus padres se volvieron muy estrictos y eran contadas las ocasiones en que le permitían salir de la casa, argumentando que no podía contaminarse con la suciedad del exterior. Un presentimiento hizo que se levantara para acercarse a la ventana y observó a un chico de cabello rubio que abría la reja contigua. Sus antiguos vecinos, se habían mudado de ahí después del altercado que tuvieron con su madre y por eso Castiel se prometió, que no volvería a involucrarse con otras persona pero las cosas que percibía de ese chico, le agradaban bastante. Inesperadamente, el rubio se giró hacia él y se dio cuenta de ese par inconfundible de ojos esmeraldas. Movió la mano despacio para saludarlo y fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-¡Dean! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apartó de la ventana, ocultándose a un lado mientras frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo. Lo mejor era no involucrarse con ese chico, ni con alguna otra persona, ya que no quería que alguien más resultara herido por su culpa. Lo único que podía hacer, era continuar observando al otro lado de la ventana y esperar que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad en un par de meses más, pudiera cumplir su mayor deseo: Conocer el exterior.


	2. Sonríe si estás feliz

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review rociohotaru93 (En casi todas mis historias largas incluyo a ese trío de parejas XD me gustan. Gracias por la observación, yo tengo entendido que las dos formas son correctas). Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Sonríe si estás feliz.**

Castiel observaba por la ventana como los chicos regresaban entusiasta de sus clases. Hace una semana habían comenzado las clases en el instituto pero el moreno no podía asistir, ya que recibía clases particulares y solo iba a presentar los exámenes libres cada dos meses. Un presentimiento hizo que girara hacia la derecha, en donde venía el rubio junto a un chico castaño alto y otro de cabello negro, los tres se reían.

-Debe ser divertido- susurró para sí mismo- ¿Cómo será sonreír…?

Colocó la mano en el cristal y el hijo mayor de sus nuevos vecinos, dirigió la vista en su dirección antes de que lo saludara con la mano en alto. El moreno se sintió algo cohibido cuando sonrió y regresó a su lugar en el escritorio, terminando los ejercicios de física que debía presentar a su padre en una hora. Cuando terminó unos minutos antes de la hora programada, sacó un croquis de debajo de su cama y comenzó a dibujar muy concentrado, ya que no quería omitir un solo detalle del modelo que repetía día tras día. Al marcar el último trazo, tomó el lápiz verde para colorear esos hermosos ojos.

-Dean- susurró recordando el nombre de ese chico- Dean.

Unos pasos acercándose lo hicieron reaccionar y se apresuró en esconder el croquis bajo su cama para luego sentarse mientras fingía revisar su tarea. Su madre entró a la habitación observándolo fijamente antes de que sonriera de ese modo que no le gustaba.

-¿Ya terminaste, Cas?

-Sí, mamá…

-Muy bien- se acercó a él para abrazarlo y el moreno se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo responder para no recibir un castigo- Eres un buen chico, Cas.

-Mamá…

-Ven, te están esperando abajo.

-¿Eh?

-La hija de Kathy tuvo un accidente y se rompió la muñeca.

-Mamá… yo…

-Serás un buen chico y la curaras ¿Verdad? Un valioso don te fue entregado, Cas y no querrás desperdiciarlo, eso me haría muy infeliz.

-Iré…

-Ese es mi chico.

Bajó en silencio hasta la sala de estar y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña que sollozaba sosteniéndose la muñeca lastimada. Al moreno no le gustaba enseñar sus poderes, ya que las personas lo observaban como si fuera un monstruo o un fenómeno pero eso era mejor que provocar la ira de su madre. Colocó la mano sobre la herida de la menor y la curó al cabo de unos segundos.

-Muy bien- dijo su madre orgullosa.

-¿No te da miedo, Rachel?- preguntó la mujer tomando en brazos a su hija- Ese chico no es normal.

-Claro que no, es un elegido del cielo y deberías estar agradeciendo de rodillas por lo que ha hecho.

-Rachel.

-Es mejor que te vayas, las mujeres como tú me repugnan- el moreno aguardó en silencio que su madre regresara después de cerrar con llave la puerta- Esa sucia perra, va a recibir lo que se merece por su insolencia.

-Mamá…- prefirió no decir lo que pensaba- ¿Puedo… tomar un vaso de jugo…?

-Claro, Cas, ve por él.

-Gracias… permiso.

Se dirigió a la cocina suspirando bajito y sacó el jugo del refrigerador pero cuando iba a servirlo, unos golpes a la ventana junto a la puerta, lo sobresaltaron. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con esos orbes esmeraldas que tantas veces coloreó en su croquis a lo largo de la semana.

-Hola- dijo el chico entusiasta y se apresuró en abrir la ventana.

-Por favor guarda silencio- pidió asustado de que su madre hubiera oído algo.

-Perdón- susurró- ¿Cómo te llamas? Soy tu nuevo vecino, nos mudamos hace una semana, mi nombre es Dean Winchester.

-Tienes que irte.

-Dime tu nombre.

-Por favor vete.

-Vamos a charlar un poco, mis padres salieron y mi hermano menor, Sam, fue con sus amigos a la ciudad- suspiró- Ya sé, ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo un video juego buenísimo.

-¿Video juego?- preguntó curioso- ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes qué es? Vaya, no pensé que fuera cierto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, ¿Vamos?

-No puedo salir… por favor vete o.

-¡Cas!- gritó la voz de su madre.

-Vete de aquí.

-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Por favor, Dean, márchate- pidió afligido al oír los pasos que se acercaban.

-Dime tu nombre- insistió infantilmente.

-Castiel Novak, ahora vete o mi madre se enfadará.

-Está bien pero voy a regresar por la noche.

-¿Eh?

-Tus padres estarán dormidos a media noche, así que regresaré a esa hora.

-Pero.

-Prométeme que estarás aquí o no me iré.

-¿Qué haces Cas?- preguntó la voz de su madre acercándose.

-Te lo prometo, ahora vete.

-Entonces es una promesa, nos vemos, Cas.

Observó curioso como el rubio saltó la cerca para regresar a su casa. El moreno se apresuró en servir el jugo en un vaso antes de voltearse, al mismo tiempo que su madre entraba a la cocina seria e inspeccionaba el lugar.

-¿Ocurre algo…?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Creí escuchar una voz.

-No mamá…

-Entonces lo imaginé, ¿Terminaste todos tus deberes?

-Sí mamá…

-Muy bien, ve a leer, te avisaré cuando esté la cena lista.

-Sí… permiso.

Subió a su habitación aliviado para cumplir con su siguiente tarea del día pero secretamente, esperaba ansioso que llegara la media noche y que su nuevo vecino viniera a platicar con él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean permanecía observando distraídamente por la ventana que daba a la entrada del instituto. Había intentado conocer al chico de la ventana junto a su casa pero esa mujer que tenía por madre, lo trató de una forma muy despectiva y no tuvo más opción que desistir de su cometido.

-¡Oye!- reaccionó al oír la voz de su amigo.

-No grites, Benny.

-Dime de una vez que sucede, estás en las nubes desde que llegaste.

-Lo siento… ¿Y el profesor?

-Las clases ya terminaron, rubito- dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… ¿Tú sabes quienes son las personas que viven junto a mi casa? Llevas más tiempo que yo en el vecindario, así que quizás los conozcas.

-¿Te refieres a los Novak?

-Hay un chico de cabello negro, moreno y unos increíbles ojos azules que suele asomarse por la ventana pero nunca lo he visto en el instituto.

-Da exámenes libres.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Ni idea, su familia es muy rara y él también, así que mantente lejos.

-No entiendo.

-Mi mamá fue a saludarlos cuando nos mudamos hace cuatro años al vecindario pero esa mujer, Rachel, fue muy grosera con ella.

-Oh…

-Y el otro sujeto, su padre, Zacarías, es un idiota, una vez estábamos jugando a la pelota afuera y cayó en su jardín, se enfadó mucho con nosotros y esa mujer nos gritó como una loca.

-¿Y has hablado con ese chico?

-Nunca, jamás lo he visto salir de esa casa, esa familia es muy rara, así que no te acerques a ellos.

-Mmm…

-En serio, Dean, esos sujetos no me agradan y ya viste como trataron a tu mamá cuando fue a saludar.

-Sí…

-Ahora vamos, me dijeron de un lugar que vende las mejores tartas del mundo.

-¡Sí!

Estuvo con su amigo el resto de la tarde. Había conocido a Benny Laffite el primer día de clases y luego descubrió que vivía en la esquina de la cuadra, a cuatro casas de ellos. Ambos congeniaron rápidamente y le agradaba bastante la compañía del mayor. Cuando volvió a las seis, descubrió que sus padres habían salido a hacer unos trámites y sabía que su hermano regresaría a la hora de la cena, así que después de asegurarse que no hubiera alguien en la calle, saltó al patio contiguo y rodeó la casa hasta la parte trasera, en donde vio por la ventana al moreno, quien sostenía una jarra con jugo.

-Hola.

El chico parecía bastante tenso con su presencia y fue aún más notorio cuando escuchó la voz de su madre. Una de las cosas que caracterizaban al rubio, era su terquedad y por eso insistió hasta que consiguió que el moreno le dijera su nombre, además de prometer que hablarían por la noche.

-Entonces es una promesa, nos vemos, Cas.

Estuvo expectante el resto de la tarde y se entretuvo leyendo las horas que faltaban para su excursión nocturna al patio contiguo. Unos toques a la puerta lo sobresaltaron y vio a su hermano, quien se recostó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede, Sammy?

-Eso me gustaría saber, has estado raro estos días.

-¿Eh?

-A mí no me engañas, sé que lo que sea que sucede tiene relación con el chico de al lado.

-Sammy…

-Le pregunté a Amelia sobre ellos y no fue algo bueno.

-Lo sé… esa mujer es bastante gruñona.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí, quería salir con Cas.

-¿Cas?

-Así se llama, o sea Castiel pero Cas suena mejor.

-Dean.

-Quedamos de juntarnos hoy.

-¿Juntarse?

-Bueno…me escabulliré hasta su casa para hablar.

-Dean, por favor no te metas en problemas.

-Hay algo raro en esa casa, Sammy, y ese chico… no lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento que debo hacer esto, que es lo correcto.

-¿Y si te descubren?

-Todos estarán dormidos a esa hora.

-Mañana hay instituto.

-Por favor, enano, cúbreme- pidió en un puchero- Sé un buen hermanito conmigo.

-idiota- suspiró- Bien, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza, es imposible que cambies de idea.

-Gracias, Sammy.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo hoy?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curioso- Solo duermes en mi habitación cuando estás triste o enfadado con papá.

-No es eso… es que…

-¿Es que? Dímelo- pidió recostándose a su lado.

-Cuando fuimos al centro, me encontré con un hombre, choqué con él en la fila para comprar un helado… fue muy extraño cuando me miró y…

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- frunció el ceño- Sam Winchester, ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?

-Me…besó…- respondió sonrojado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un maldito pervertido profanó tu inocencia?!

-Baja la voz… fue muy raro, Dean… sentí… como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que nos encontramos.

-Sammy…

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nuestros padres, por favor, Dean- aceptó de mala gana- Ahora sigue estudiando… tengo sueño.

El rubio tuvo que tragarse su enfado por el pervertido que acosó a su hermano menor y pobre de él si volvía a aparecer, porque le iba a dar una gran paliza.

Cuando llegó la media noche, Sam dormía profundamente abrazando la almohada, así que salió en silencio para saltar la cerca y fue hasta la parte trasera de la casa pero la luz estaba apagada. Golpeó con suavidad e incluso lo llamó en susurros.

-Supongo que no vendrá…- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Cas…

Iba a marcharse pero un ruido del otro lado de la puerta lo detuvo, antes de que se abriera y el moreno se asomara por el espacio entreabierto. Dean esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verlo.

-Hola Cas.

-Baja la voz- pidió en un susurro.

-Perdón, ¿Puedo pasar o prefieres hablar afuera?

-Pasa… no me permiten salir.

-¿Eh?

-Entra.

-Permiso.

El moreno cerró la puerta en silencio para luego sacar otra vela de uno de los cajones del mueble y la encendió dejándola sobre la mesa. Dean se sentó curioso, tenía un montón de preguntas pero no se atrevía a formularlas.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en conocerme?

-Pareces alguien agradable, Cas y me gusta hacer nuevos amigos.

-Dean…

-¿Te parece si somos amigos?

-Pero…

-Di que sí, por favor- pidió casi en un puchero.

-Mmm… sí.

-Genial- sonrió- ¿Cuánto años tienes, Cas?

-Diecisiete… cumplo los dieciocho en noviembre.

-Ya veo, entonces eres un par de meses mayor que yo, estoy de cumpleaños en enero, ¿Qué haces durante el día? Espero que no te moleste pero tengo entendido que no asistes al instituto.

-Doy exámenes libres… mis padres contrataron tutores…

-Suena aburridísimo pero parece mejor que la escuela, me aburro de muerte.

-A mí me gustaría ir…

-¿De verdad?

-Sí… la biblioteca es enorme… y las clases deben ser divertidas…con los demás chicos.

-¿Nunca has ido a una clase?

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-A mis padres… no les gusta que salga… ni hable con otras personas…

-¿Eh?

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Entonces no lo haremos- dijo comprensivamente- ¿Conoces la playa?

-No…

-Es un lugar genial, Cas, mira, tengo unas fotografías aquí.

Sacó su teléfono para enseñárselas y el moreno parecía maravillado con todo lo que podía hacer el celular, además de las fotos y los videos. Estuvieron hablando por horas y el mayor le pareció bastante inocentón, además de que era una persona muy agradable y aunque no hablaba mucho, le hacía gracia sus reacciones un tanto infantiles.

-El tiempo pasó volando- dijo observando el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana- Es mejor que me vaya, en un par de horas tengo que ir a clases.

-Lo siento… deberías estar descansando…

-Tranquilo, me divertí bastante contigo.

-Dean…

-Ya sé, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos una fotografía?

-¿Eh?

-Mira, yo te enseño como.

Se levantó para arrimarse junto al moreno y enfocó la cámara hacia ellos para tomar varias pero al revisarlas se dio cuenta de algo curioso.

-Oye Cas.

-Dime- respondió observando las fotografías con fascinación.

-¿Por qué no sonríes?

-¿Eh?

-Tengo una idea, toma la foto tú.

El chico obedeció y Dean se ganó tras él, afirmando su mentón en el hombro derecho de su vecino mientras llevaba ambos dedos índices a cada lado de los labios de Castiel para luego curvarlos en una sonrisa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno no esperaba que la visita del rubio se convirtiera en las horas más agradables que había tenido desde que nació, lo cual era bastante decir. Tomó el celular cuando el menor se lo indicó y no pensó que se ganaría tan cerca de él mientras estiraba sus labios en lo que seguramente era una sonrisa.

-A ver- pidió tomando el aparato- Oh…- se mordió el labio.

-¿Dean?

-Jajajajaja- se cubrió la boca para acallar su risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Observó la fotografía y comprendió que su vecino se reía por lo ridículo que salió. Volvió a fijarse en su amigo. Amigo. Nunca había tenido uno y realmente estaba feliz de que Dean fuera el primero.

-Cas…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estás sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-Sonreíste- lo señaló con el dedo infantilmente- Vaya, tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

-Gracias…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Ya sé, vamos a hacer una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Sí, te prometo que cada vez que nos encontremos, te haré sonreír.

-Dean…

-Y vamos a ser los mejores amigos, ¿Prometido?

-Prometido- ambos estrecharon sus pulgares sonriendo.

-¿Puedo volver mañana, Cas?

-Te estaré esperando…

-Genial, nos vemos.

Acompañó al menor hasta la puerta y después de ver como saltaba la cerca que dividía sus patios, dejó todo cerrado y regresó a su habitación con cautela para acostarse llevándose dos dedos a los labios. Era la primera vez que tenía un "mejor amigo" y que "sonreía", nunca se había sentido de esa forma con otra persona y tenía el presentimiento que Dean iba a convertirse en alguien especial en su vida, cambiando muchas cosas


	3. Cuando todo esta bien, algo malo vendrá

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review rociohotaru93 (Ahora se sabrá quien es el pervertido XD) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Cuando todo está bien, algo malo vendrá.**

Castiel escuchaba atentamente lo que le contaba el rubio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ya llevaban dos semanas viéndose por las noches, a excepción del fin de semana, ya que su amigo trabajaba en un restaurant del centro y llegaba cansado por las tardes, además de que se desvelaban varias horas conversando los días de semana. Nunca había conocido a alguien como Dean, no solamente era lindo y tenía esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, sino que también era divertido, tenía un montón de historias para contarle y le hacía gracia cuando blasfemaba o se quejaba porque ponían en duda su inteligencia al ser rubio.

-Oh, ya son casi las seis- dijo el menor- Vaya, realmente el tiempo pasa volando contigo.

-Dean.

-Es mejor que me vaya, tus padres se levantan temprano ¿Cierto?

-A las siete- respondió susurrando.

-No creo que venga mañana, me estoy quedando dormido en el trabajo- se rio bajito.

-Lo siento… por mi culpa estás perdiendo horas de sueño.

-No, Cas, me divierto muchísimo contigo.

-Yo también, Dean- ambos sonrieron.

-Casi lo olvido, te traje un obsequio y no acepto devoluciones.

-¿Eh?

-Ten- sacó algo de sus bolsillos y el moreno lo reconoció.

-¿Un teléfono?

-Mi hermano se compró otro nuevo después de reunir el dinero, así que le pedí que me diera este y quiero que tú lo tengas, así podemos hablar en cualquier momento.

-Dean…

-Mira, puedes enviar mensajes, fotografías, videos y llamar, mi hermano tiene un plan así que tienes todo eso durante el mes.

-Oh… pero…

-No te preocupes por lo demás, por favor acéptalo.

-Es demasiado… Dean…

-Pero me agradas mucho y así puedo hablar contigo más seguido, anda, di que sí, por favor.

El moreno se sonrojó un poco al ver el adorable puchero que hacia su amigo y terminó aceptando con timidez. El rubio le enseñó cómo se usaba cada función del teléfono y ambos se tomaron otra fotografía juntos para usarla como fondo de pantalla.

-Me gusta, especialmente porque sonríes.

-Dean…

-Aunque la primera que nos tomamos es increíble, es mi favorita- canturreó bajito.

-No te burles de mí.

-Estás haciendo un puchero, Cas, eres un niño.

El menor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y rápidamente respondió de la misma forma. Estaban tan ensimismados riéndose que unos pasos en el segundo piso hicieron que se tensara e intercambió una mirada con su amigo.

-¿Cas?

-Mi mamá se levantó…- murmuró pálido- Tienes que marcharte.

-Sí, lo siento- se levantó tomando su chaqueta- Llámame cuando puedas, Cas.

-Sí… gracias Dean.

-De nada, estaré esperando tu llamo- le guiñó un ojo y se fue en silencio. El moreno se apresuró en encender la luz para luego sacar el jugo del refrigerador, sirviéndose en un vaso mientras intentaba calmarse al oír los pasos acercándose.

-¿Castiel?

-Mamá- se giró despacio.

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

-No podía dormir… y quería algo de beber.

-¿Estabas con alguien?- preguntó seria.

-No mamá…

-Estoy segura que escuché unas risas.

-Quizás fue de la calle… a veces pasan chicos riéndose… los he escuchado.

-Es cierto, esas ovejas descarriadas van camino a la perdición, tú no eres como ellos, eres alguien muy especial, Cas.

-Mamá…

-Y por eso no puedes ensuciarte estando con esos bastardos, ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, mamá…

-Buen chico, termina tu jugo y regresa a la cama.

-Sí, mamá.

Bebió su jugo antes de subir a su habitación para recostarse con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la fotografía que tenía como fondo de pantalla el celular. Estaba muy contento con la idea de poder hablar con el rubio cuando quisiera. Escribió un mensaje y lo envió, esperando algo nervioso una respuesta hasta que el celular vibró.

" _Eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que no nos descubrieron. Estaré esperando tus mensajes y llamadas, Cas :D_ "

Esbozó una sonrisa antes de colocar el teléfono en silencio para luego ocultarlo bajo el colchón.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba observando el aparador mientras esperaba que Jo y Kevin salieran de la tienda. Se inclinó un poco para observar la cajita musical, pronto sería el cumpleaños de su madre y aún no se le ocurría que obsequiarle.

-Es bonito ¿Verdad?- se sobresaltó al oír esa familiar voz.

-Tú…

-Hola, pequeño.

-El pervertido de la semana pasada.

-Oye, no me digas así, eso es hiriente- respondió con una sonrisa el mayor mientras abría un chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres un acosador?

-No lo soy, puedes tranquilizarte- se inclinó un poco hasta rozar sus narices.

-Oye…

-Vaya que has crecido, pequeño, un poco más y serás de mi altura.

-¿Eh?

-Realmente me gustaría que no estuvieras en medio de esto- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Qué…?

-Ojala pudiera… lo siento, Sammy…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó algo asustado.

-Tú lo sabes, yo soy un—

-¡Gabe!- un hombre mayor abrazó al desconocido por el cuello- Aquí estás, pillín.

-Balthy…

-¿Y este niño? Ya te lo dije, te arrestarán por pervertido si continuas acosando niñitos indefensos.

-Cállate, idiota.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el menor observándolos, ¿Por qué le parecían tan familiares?

-Es hora de irnos, Gabe.

-Sí, hasta luego, Sammy.

El sujeto colocó una mano sobre sus ojos antes de que lo besara otra vez. El castaño se apresuró en apartarse pero cuando observó de nuevo, no había señales de ninguno de los desconocidos. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y se giró asustado.

-¿Estás bien, Sam?

-Kevin…

-Amelia está pagando unas cosas y viene, ¿Sucede algo? Tienes una cara rara.

-No… nada…

Estuvo el resto de la tarde con sus amigos antes de regresar a su casa a comer. Su madre le pidió que fuera a buscar al rubio, quien había llegado hace unos minutos y subió a cambiarse de ropa. Observó la puerta entreabierta pero antes de entrar, escuchó la risa de su hermano.

-Jajajajaja, realmente eres un inocentón, Cas… Sí, dentro de poco tengo que bajar a cenar, mi mamá cocina como los dioses, Jajajajaja, tienes toda la razón, ya sé, el lunes te llevaré un poco de su tarta, quedarás fascinado- dio un par de asentimientos- Hablamos después, Cas y gracias por llamarme, me alegré mucho cuando contesté y escuché tu voz.

Sam permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, nunca pensó que oiría esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano, ni mucho menos que fueran acompañadas por esa sonrisa tan cálida que solo le dedicaba a él. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, entró al cuarto.

-Sammy.

-Hola, parece que estás de muy buen humor, ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?

-Sí, Hellen me dio una tarta en mi descanso del almuerzo- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, vaya que te hacen muy felices.

-No solo eso, ¿Te cuento un secreto?- preguntó cerrando la puerta y lo llevó a sentarse-Ayer estuve con Cas y le obsequié tu teléfono, es algo tímido así que no pensé que lo usaría tan pronto pero acaba de llamarme.

-Ya veo ¿Por eso estás tan feliz?

-No exageres, enano.

-Es la verdad, tienes una sonrisita de idiota.

-Perra.

Ambos comenzaron una guerra de cosquillas que terminó ganando el castaño gracias a su altura. Por unos segundos pensó en contarle a su hermano lo sucedido con ese hombre pero ni siquiera él comprendía que ocurrió, ni como esos dos sujetos desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean llegó impaciente del instituto y después de cambiarse de ropa, fue directo a la cocina, ya que iba a ayudarle a su madre a preparar una tarta para la cena, de la cual guardaría un poco y se la llevaría a Castiel cuando se juntaran a media noche.

-¿Tardará mucho, mamá?- preguntó observando la hora.

-Estará listo para la cena, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

-Dean- éste suspiró- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Has estado actuando extraño estos días y estoy muy segura que ayer escuché unos pasitos dirigiéndose a su habitación en la mañana.

-Mamá… ¿Te puedo decir un secreto?

-Claro que sí- se sentó junto a Mary.

-Verás… es que yo… ¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?

-¿Es algo malo?

-No.

-¿Lastimas a alguien haciéndolo?

-No… lo hago feliz… y a mí también me gusta.

-Entonces no me enfadaré, cariño, dímelo- pidió con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Es que… hace unos días que… estoy visitando a Cas.

-¿Cas?

-Nuestro vecino.

-¿Te refieres a la familia Novak?- el rubio asintió- Ya veo, pensé que Rachel no aceptaba que alguien entrara a su casa, ¿No se enfadó?

-No… es que… no lo sabe…

-Oh…

-Nos estamos viendo a escondidas de sus padres…- bajó la vista.

-Ya veo, entonces puedo suponer que ciertos chicos se escapan por la noche de su habitación para hablar, ¿Es así?

-Sí…

-Eso explica por qué estás tan cansado durante el día.

-¿Estás enfadada mamá?

-No, cariño, no podría enfadarme cuando estás tan feliz, ¿Cas es un buen amigo para ti?

-Mucho.

Comenzó a contarle sobre el moreno a su madre. A pesar de que no hablaba mucho, Castiel era una persona bastante divertida y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Finalmente le confesó a Mary aquello que había estado pensando por varios días.

-Me gustaría mucho… salir con Cas, ir al parque, al cine, a comer algo… salir con él.

-¿Y se lo has propuesto?

-No… sus padres no lo permitirían… ¿Por qué son tan estrictos con Cas? Solo va al instituto para dar exámenes libres, tiene profesores particulares y no lo dejan salir de casa… ¿Por qué son así?

-No lo sé, cariño.

-Lo he estado pensando pero no encontré una respuesta… solo sé… que Cas se siente triste porque lo tratan de esa forma.

-No creo que esté triste ahora, al menos no de la misma forma que antes.

-Mamá.

-¿Sabes cómo lo sé?- negó despacio- Porque Cas encontró a un muy buen chico que es su amigo y le enseñará que la vida es mucho más divertida cuando la compartes con otros.

-Mamá- sonrió.

-¿Le llevarás tarta a Cas?

-¡Sí!

-Dean, respecto a tus salidas nocturnas.

-Lo sé mamá… pero es que es el único momento en que puedo hablar con Cas…

-No quiero que esto interfiera con tus estudios.

-No sucederá, mamá, por favor, solo lo voy a ver los días de semana.

-Estoy segura que si tu padre se entera no lo permitirá.

-Mamá.

-Pero realmente es algo que disfrutas, tu carita se ilumina cuando hablas de Cas y no voy a quitarte aquello que te hace feliz.

-Gracias mamá- la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero no regreses tan tarde, debes descansar.

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Y también quiero, que cuando tengas la oportunidad y sea posible, invites a Cas a comer con nosotros.

-Le preguntaré, mamá, yo también quiero que lo conozcan.

-Ahora vamos a colocar la mesa para cenar.

Después de la cena, el rubio fue a su habitación a terminar sus deberes y leer un poco mientras esperaba la media noche. Se sorprendió un poco cuando su hermano menor se fue a dormir a su cama, aunque tenía la sensación de que ese sujeto pervertido había aparecido de nuevo pero no se atrevió a preguntarle y el menor tampoco respondería. A la media noche, tomó el envase con la tarta y la cuchara antes de colarse al patio contiguo e ir a la puerta trasera, pasaron solo unos segundos y le abrieron.

-Hola, Cas.

-Dean, pasa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel saboreó la tarta que le trajo su amigo con fascinación, tenía mucha razón al decir que su madre cocinaba como los dioses, ya que el postre estaba delicioso. Estuvieron conversando hasta las tres de la mañana y el rubio guardó el envase de plástico en una bolsa.

-Muchas gracias, Dean, estaba riquísimo.

-De nada, Cas, me alegra que te gustara, mañana te traeré unas galletas, mi mamá ya sabe que vengo aquí.

-¿Se enfadó…?- preguntó temeroso.

-No, todo lo contrario, está feliz porque tengo un muy buen amigo.

-Dean…

-Y espera, que cuando puedas, vengas a comer con nosotros.

-Eso me encantaría, Dean… pero mis padres…

-Lo sé, ¿Crees que algún día te permitan salir?

-No lo sé… tengo la esperanza que… cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad… podré salir.

-Cas…

-Entonces… iré a comer con ustedes…

-Te prometo que cuando seas mayor de edad, no continuaras encerrado aquí, te llevaré a conocer la playa para tu cumpleaños.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, nos bañaremos y después comeremos pescado.

-Gracias, Dean- sonrió- Gracias por ser mi amigo…

-No tienes que agradecerme eso, a mí me hace feliz ser tu amigo- le revolvió el cabello con ternura.

-Dean.

-Nos vemos mañana, Cas.

-Nos vemos.

Acompañó al menor hasta la puerta y observó cómo saltaba la cerca que dividía sus casas. Realmente estaba muy feliz de tener un mejor amigo, y que éste fuera Dean. Cerró con cuidado pero todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando la luz se encendió.

-¿Qué haces, Castiel?- preguntó una voz grave.

-Padre…- se giró despacio.

-Así que esta era la razón por la cual salías de tu habitación en medio de la noche.

-Puedo explica—

-Tu madre estará muy decepcionada cuando lo sepa, ven conmigo.

Lo siguió asustado hasta que vio la puerta roja en el sótano y tragó saliva con fuerza. Fue muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que algo de felicidad sería duradera en su vida. Unos pasos aproximándose lo atemorizaron.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces juntándote con ese sucio hombre?

-Mamá… yo…

-Que decepción, Castiel, que decepción.


	4. No puedes proteger lo que quieres

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Si no puedes proteger lo que quieres, eres muy débil.**

El rubio terminó de guardar las galletas que horneó con su madre durante la tarde y se escabulló hasta el jardín contiguo, en donde fue recibido por el menor pero éste no le permitió entrar.

-¿Cas?- preguntó curioso- ¿Qué sucede? Vamos, déjame entrar, hace frio aquí afuera.

-Dean.

-Traje unas galletas, no soy muy buen cocinero pero mamá me ayudó y quedaron bastante bien, aunque yo mismo lo diga- iba a entrar pero el moreno no se apartó- ¿Cas?

-No puedes… entrar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tus padres todavía están despiertos?

-No… duermen.

-Entonces no hay problema.

-No, Dean- dijo colocando una mano en su pecho para detenerlo- No puedes entrar… ni ahora… ni otro día.

-¿Qué? Cas…

-No quiero… que vuelvas a venir aquí.

-No entiendo, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?- preguntó temeroso.

-Yo… me di cuenta que esto fue un error.

-¿Error?

-No quiero ser tu amigo, Dean… eres molesto…

-¿Molesto?- su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

-Hablas y hablas y ya me aburrí de tener que oír tus tontas historias sobre tu complejo de hermano.

-Cas…

-Intenté que no me molestara pero no puedo seguir fingiendo, eres demasiado desagradable… y no quiero tenerte cerca.

El menor apenas podía creer que todas esas palabras salieran de la boca de su amigo. ¿En qué momento había arruinado todo? Realmente pensó que las cosas iban bien entre ellos. No era la primera vez que le decían lo molesto que era pero oírlo de Castiel, hacía que doliera mucho.

-No quiero que vuelvas, Dean, mi mamá tiene razón al decir que hay personas con quienes no vale la pena perder el tiempo… tú eres un claro ejemplo de eso.

-Cas…- susurró dolido.

-Quiero que te largues y no regreses de nuevo.

-Pero.

-Lárgate ¿O eres demasiado idiota para entenderlo?

-No tienes que tratarme así…- murmuró despacio y le entregó la bolsa que traía- Gracias por aguantarme todo este tiempo… y perdóname por molestarte… adiós… Cas.

Se marchó muy triste de regreso a su habitación y acurrucó bajo las tapas suspirando. No tenía idea de que había hecho mal para arruinar todo con el moreno pero sus palabras habían sido muy crueles y sería un mentiroso si no admitiera lo mucho que le dolió escucharlas.

-Cas…

Los siguientes días no recibió ni un solo mensaje o llamada por parte de su vecino, lo cual le aseguró que era muy serio con sus palabras de romper cualquier tipo de relación entre ambos. Ese sábado estaba comiendo con desgana, trazando círculo con su tenedor sobre el puré.

-¿Qué tienes, Dean?- preguntó Mary curiosa.

-Nada…

-Ni siquiera has probado tu almuerzo.

-No tengo hambre…

-Has estado raro estos días- agregó John- No fuiste a trabajar hoy.

-Tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes… ¿Me puedo retirar?

-Está bien- dijo su madre.

-Permiso…

Fue directo a su habitación y se asomó por la ventana, observando hacia la casa de al lado pero no vio a alguien en el jardín. Se sentía un poco tonto al pensar que esa amistad solo fue importante para él. Unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron voltear y Mary entró al cuarto.

-Mamá…

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?- preguntó acercándose a él y lo abrazó por la espalda- Estás triste porque no has visto a Cas ¿Verdad?

-Mamá…

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-Cas no quiso seguir siendo mi amigo…- susurró con tristeza- Dijo que era molesto…

-¿Hiciste algo que lo incomodara?

-No, estoy seguro que no, mamá… se lo pregunté para disculparme pero no quiso decírmelo… quizás solo se aburrió de estar con un tonto como yo… de verdad soy molesto, hablo y hablo… además tengo un complejo de hermano…

-Eso no es cierto, cariño.

-Mamá.

-Eres un buen chico, Dean y dudo mucho que Cas piense eso sobre ti.

-Pero me lo dijo…

-Quizás pasó algo con sus padres.

-¿Eh?

-Llevaban bastante tiempo viéndose a escondidas y siempre me has dicho que Cas sonríe mucho contigo.

-Sí.

-Entonces dudo que él piense que eres molesto o que realmente sintiera todo lo que dijo.

-Mmm… ¿Crees que sus papás se enteraron de lo que hacíamos?

-No lo sé, cariño pero eso me parece una razón más creíble para que te dijera esas cosas.

-Debo averiguarlo.

-Dean.

-Regreso pronto.

-Si- iba a salir corriendo de la habitación pero regresó para abrazar a Mary- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, cariño.

Se apresuró en ir hacia la casa de al lado y tocó el timbre un par de veces hasta que Rachel le abrió la puerta muy seria y en cuanto lo reconoció, intentó cerrar pero el rubio colocó su pie para impedirlo antes de entrar sin ser invitado.

-Sal de mi casa.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuche, señora, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Usted lo sabe.

-No quiero a un sucio hombre como tú en mi casa, así que lárgate.

-No me quiere en su casa y tampoco cerca de Cas.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué le dijo? Sé que por su culpa ahora me evita.

-Mi hijo hizo muy bien en alejarse de una basura como tú, que estás condenado a la perdición.

-No sé de qué habla y no me interesa.

-No permitiré que un sucio hombre como tú este cerca de mi hijo, no vas a contaminarlo.

-¿De qué habla? Solo quiero ser su amigo.

-¡Solo quieres profanarlo! ¡Quieres volverlo un vicioso como tú! ¡Quieres apartarlo del buen camino!

-Eso no es cierto, jamás haría algo que lastimara a Cas, nunca- soltó serio- Y él ya es grande para tomar sus propias decisiones, dígale que venga y será él quien decida.

-Lárgate de mi casa.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas ven! ¡Soy Dean! ¡Cas!- una violenta mano lo tomó por el brazo para empujarlo contra la pared y esa mujer lo observó muy molesta.

-¿Quién te crees para venir a mi casa y armar este escándalo? Solo eres un sucio puerco que se consumirá en su porquería, basura pecadora.

-Suélteme- forcejeó.

-Estás perdido y no vas a contaminar a mi hijo con tu mierda- apretó su agarre- No lo permitiré.

-Suélteme- pidió serio.

-¡Mamá basta!

El moreno la tomó de la mano apartándola de él pero recibió una fuerte bofetada que casi lo tira al suelo. Dean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y se apresuró en llegar junto a su amigo, acariciándole la mejilla lastimado con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-Vete de aquí… por favor…- suplicó.

-Cas.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- gritó la mujer tomándolo por el cabello y lo llevó hasta la entrada, en donde lo arrojó al jardín- ¡No te atrevas a regresar, basura!

La puerta fue cerrada con violencia y el menor se levantó estupefacto, sin creer la agresividad con que acababa de ser tratado y que una madre lastimara a su hijo de esa forma. Tenía planeado regresar ahí, ya que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esa loca volviera a golpear a Castiel pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió y se encontró con la mirada seria de John.

-Papá.

-Ve a la casa ahora.

-Pero.

-Ahora- ordenó.

Obedeció la orden de su padre y fue hacia su casa, en donde fue recibido por una preocupada Mary y su hermano menor, quienes seguramente escucharon los gritos y vieron parte del espectáculo que montó esa mujer para sacarlo de su casa. John no tardó en llegar con él muy molesto.

-¿Qué hacías en esa casa? Te he dicho, a ti y a Sam que no quiero que se involucren con los Novak, no sé qué demonios le ocurre a esa familia pero después de la forma en que trataron a Mary, no quiero que estén cerca de ellos.

-Pero papá.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Tengo que ayudar a Cas, esa mujer está loca y lo abofeteó.

-¿Cas? ¿Quién es Cas?

-Mi amigo.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que se hicieron tan amigos?

-Mmm…

-Dime la verdad, Dean Winchester.

Al rubio no le quedó más opción que contarle todo, incluyendo el hecho de que cada noche se colaba a la casa de los Novak para hablar con el moreno sin que sus respectivos padres lo supieran. El enojo en la mirada de su progenitor era palpable y lo comprobó en sus palabras.

-¿Tú sabias de esto, Sam?

-No, nadie lo sabía- respondió Dean serio- Me escapaba por las noches cuando todos estaban durmiendo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante estupidez? No quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero que te sigas involucrando con esa familia.

-Pero Cas.

-¡Dije que no! Y escúchame muy bien jovencito porque no lo repetiré dos veces, si vuelvo a saber que te escapas por las noches, te voy a castigar.

-John.

-No Mary, no es discutible, ahora ve a tu cuarto, no quiero que salgas de ahí el resto del día.

-¡Cas está peligro!

-¡Ahora, Dean!

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó frustrado.

Le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su padre antes de subir corriendo las escaleras para dejarse caer sobre la cama y ahogar un grito de rabia contra la almohada. Estaba muy seguro que esa mujer le hizo algo a Castiel para que tomara la decisión de terminar con tu amistad y podía apostar lo que fuera que esa loca religiosa era capaz de golpear a su hijo mucho más allá que una simple bofetada. El ruido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó y se apresuró en responder al reconocer el número.

-¡Cas!

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimó?- preguntó la voz preocupada y en un susurro.

-Estoy bien, Cas, ¿Y tú? ¿Volvió a golpearte?

-No… me castigó en mi habitación… no debiste venir, no puedes volver a hacerlo.

-No te dejaré solo con esa loca.

-Es mi mamá…

-Una madre no golpea a su hijo, eso no se hace.

-No quiero que regreses, Dean, por favor no vuelvas.

-No te dejaré solo, Cas.

-No lo entiendes… por favor.

-No lo haré, voy a sacarte de ese horrible lugar.

-Dean.

-Nosotros hicimos una promesa.

-¿Promesa?

-Prometimos que seriamos los mejores amigos, y por si no lo sabes, yo siempre protejo a mis amigos.

-Dean…

-Iré a verte hoy.

-Pero.

-Estaré ahí y si no quieres que toque el timbre para entrar, vas a abrirme.

-Dean…

-Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo a replicas y estuvo el resto del día en su habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano menor. Esperó pacientemente que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos por la noche y se escabulló hasta la casa de al lado, siendo recibido por el moreno.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo afligido.

-No te voy a dejar, Cas, esa mujer será tu madre pero está loca.

-Dean…

-No puede tratarte de esa forma.

-Tú no entiendes…

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo quieres que entienda esto? Quizás de hace cuanto te maltrata.

-No… lo hace por mi bien.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó enfadado- Ninguna madre golpearía a su hijo por su bien.

-Tienes que irte…

-Cas, déjame ayu—

-¡Lárgate! Mi mamá lo hace por mi bien… ella solo quiere cuidar el don que me otorgaron.

-¿De qué hablas?- un ruido del segundo piso lo sobresaltó.

-Vete.

-Pero Cas.

-Tienes que irte, rápido- los pasos bajaron las escaleras- No, si te ve aquí, se va a enfadar mucho, ocúltate- el rubio lo hizo bajo la mesa y contuvo la respiración.

-¿Dónde está, Castiel?

-Se fue, mamá…

-¿Qué te dije?

-Que… no volviera a hablar con él…

-¡¿Por qué insistes en desobedecer?!

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó una voz grave.

-¡Este pequeño malagradecido volvió engañarme!

Dean se asomó con cautela y observó sorprendido como Rachel tomaba a su hijo del cabello sin ninguna delicadeza para luego llevarlo hacia una puerta que había junto al refrigerador. Esperó pacientemente a que ese otro sujeto se marchara escaleras arriba y bajó rápidamente a lo que parecía ser un sótano. Avanzó por un pequeño pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta roja que se encontraba entreabierta y se asomó a mirar, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo pero lo que lo vio lo dejó inmóvil de la impresión.

-¡¿Volverás a desobedecer?!

-No… mamá… nunca más… lo prometo…

-¡No voy a permitir que ese sucio puerco te contamine! ¡Tú eres especial, Castiel y no puedes ensuciarte con esa basura!

Rachel volvió a azotar la espalda del moreno con una delgada varilla que dejaba finos hilos de sangre sobre su piel con cada golpe. Dean logró salir de su asombro y se abalanzó sobre la mujer para apartarla de su amigo, empujándola a un rincón del cuarto.

-¡¿Qué mierda le haces a Cas, maldita?!

-Tú- siseó muy enfadada.

-Oh Dios, Cas- lo tomó por las mejillas- Mierda, mira cómo te dejó, tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

-Dean… vete…- suplicó casi llorando- Por favor… no quiero herirte…

-Cas.

-¡Apártate de él!- una fuerte mano lo tomó violentamente por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo!- gruñó furioso- ¡Caaasss! ¡Caaaasss!

Lo sacó de la casa muy enfadado y lo empujó al jardín, en donde intentó volver a entrar para rescatar a su amigo entre gritos, provocando que varios vecinos se acercaran a mirar que ocurría, incluyendo sus padres junto a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó John serio.

-Controla a tu hijo, Winchester, lo encontré husmeando en mi casa.

-Dean.

-¡Tienes que llamar a la policía, papá! Esa loca está golpeando a Cas con una varilla en el sótano.

-No digas idioteces- replicó Zacarías- Mi hijo duerme, al igual que mi esposa.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo lo vi en el sótano!

-¿Qué son todos estos gritos?- preguntó Rachel.

-¡Ella lastimó a Cas! ¡Hay que llamar a la policía!

-Detén este escándalo ahora- ordenó el patriarca Novak.

-¡Ustedes lo golpearon! Tienes que creerme, papá, hay que ayudar a Cas, hay que… ¡Cas!- gritó al verlo- Tienes que denunciarlos, te lastimaron y—

-No sé de qué hablas, Dean- respondió con su habitual seriedad- Por favor no grites frente a nuestra casa, ni ofendas a mis padres

-¿Qué…? Pero ella te golpeó.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó mirándolo- Mi mamá no lo haría.

-Ya basta, Dean, estás acusando de algo muy serio a los Novak- ordenó John.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Yo lo vi!

-Pues yo veo a Cas en perfectas condiciones- hizo notar- ¿Dónde están las supuestas heridas?

-Eso…- revisó la espalda del moreno pero no había señales de algún golpe- No es posible… yo lo vi…

-Será mejor que controles a tu hijo, Winchester, si lo vuelvo a ver merodeando por nuestro jardín, seré yo quien llame a la policía.

-No ocurrirá otra vez, Zacarías, siento mucho las molestias.

John lo tomó muy molesto del brazo para llevárselo de ahí, Dean volteó una última vez hacia esos sujetos y se dio cuenta que Rachel sonreía de un modo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo antes de entrar junto a Castiel, quien lucía muy asustado. No le cabía ninguna duda que lo que vio en ese sótano fue real pero en este momento no podía hacer algo por probarlo y esos monstruos continuarían lastimando a Castiel porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo.


	5. No te dejaré

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews rociohotaru93 (No le creen pero el rubito no se rendirá y ahora tiene una gran duda que debe aclarar respecto a Cas. En cuanto a Gabe y Sam, ya se sabrá más sobre ellos adelante, y porque Gabe lo ronda tanto) y Yolo (Gracias por pasarte por aqui también xD, me encantan esas parejas en una historia) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

 **No te dejaré.**

El moreno observó como su padre terminaba de colocar el último barrote en la ventana antes de salir sin decir una palabra y cerró la puerta con llave. Desde lo ocurrido hace unos días con el rubio, sus padres estaban más estrictos que nunca y Rachel solía castigarlo muy seguido. Fue hasta la cama y sacó el teléfono que escondía bajo el colchón.

-Dean- susurró mientras miraba el fondo de pantalla- Dean… lo siento…

El rubio lo había llamado un montón de veces y enviado más de cincuenta mensajes pero no se atrevía a responderle, ya que tendría que explicarle lo ocurrido y cuando se enterara de sus habilidades especiales, volvería a ser temido. Unos pasos lo sobresaltaron y volvió a ocultar el celular para luego fingir que leía mientras la puerta se abría.

-Castiel.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy leyendo…

-Tienes algo que decirme ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió y se levantó yendo a su lado.

-Por favor perdóname… no debí desobedecerte… Dean es una mala persona y cometí un error al dejarlo entrar…

-Así es.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá… no volveré a desobedecer tus ordenes… solo quieres lo mejor para mí…

-Sí, Castiel- lo abrazó- Solo quiero cuidarte, hay personas muy malas afuera que no dudarán en usarte para sus propósitos, tienes un don muy especial que no debe ser mal usado.

-Lo sé…

-Te has portado bien estos días, así que lee un poco más y te traeré algo de cenar.

-Gracias, mamá…

El moreno se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras meditaba en todo lo ocurrido. En todo ese tiempo, nunca había cuestionado el accionar de sus padres y terminó acostumbrándose a ser tratado de esa forma pero después de conocer a Dean, su mundo había cambiado, ahora tenía deseos y el mayor de ellos era volver a hablar con su amigo.

-Dean…

Y como si su deseo hubiera sido escuchado, vio al rubio que caminaba distraídamente por la acerca hacia su casa. Lo extrañaba tanto, sus conversaciones, su risa, sus miradas, su compañía. Si tan solo esos orbes verdes se fijaran en él otra vez. En ese preciso instante, el menor volteó en su dirección.

-Dean.

Pegó una mano al cristal casi por inercia y el rubio le hizo una seña con la mano antes de quedarse junto a la reja de su casa y sacar su teléfono. El moreno se apresuró en responder y esa varonil voz inundó sus oídos, haciéndolo sonreír como hace días no lo hacía.

-Dean.

-Gracias a Dios me respondes…

-Perdóname- pidió afligido- No quise involucrarte en todo esto… no quería…

-Tienes que decirme que está ocurriendo, Cas porque te juro por Dios que vi como esa loca te golpeaba con la varilla pero después no había alguna herida… tienes que decirme la verdad.

-Dean…

-Por favor, Cas, eres mi amigo y si estás en problemas, yo te ayudaré.

-Dean no…

-Déjame ayudarte… por favor.

-Dean- un sollozo escapó de sus labios- No quiero… estar aquí…- admitió por primera vez- No quiero que me lastimen de nuevo.

-Quiero ayudarte, Cas pero debes decirme la verdad.

-Es… complicado… me odiarás.

-¡Claro que no! Somos amigos, Cas, eres muy importante para mí y no habría una sola cosa que pudieras decirme por la cual yo te odiaría.

-Dean…- se sorprendió ante la seriedad de esas palabras.

-Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Lo… lo haré… te diré la verdad… pero… no por teléfono.

-¿Eh?

-Mis padres… saldrán mañana por la noche y regresarán al medio día… quiero que vengas…

-Sí, ahí estaré, Cas.

-Dean.

-Y por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Eh?

-No vuelvas a ignorar mis llamadas y mensajes… no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estoy- dijo angustiado.

-Dean… no lo volveré a hacer…

-Nos vemos, Cas y cuídate mucho.

-Tú también… nos vemos…

Cortó la llamada con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba en dirección hacia el rubio, quien correspondió su gesto por varios segundos antes de entrar a su casa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El castaño estaba terminando sus deberes cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del primer piso. Sus padres habían salido a hacer unos trámites y regresarían en unas horas más. Se asomó al pasillo pero todo estaba en silencio.

-¿Dean?- preguntó curioso- ¿Eres tú, Dean?

Al no recibir respuesta, decidió continuar escribiendo pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró de frente con ese hombre que había tenido el descaro de besarlo en las dos ocasiones que se encontraron.

-Hola, Sammy.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- gritó asustado- ¡¿Cómo encontraste a mi casa?!

-Cálmate, por favor, no voy a herirte.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó molesto- No tengo idea de cómo apareciste en mi cuarto pero lárgate antes de que llame a la policía y te arresten por acoso- amenazó sacando su teléfono.

-Por favor escúchame, me tomé muchas molestias para estar aquí y Balthy se enfadará si lo sabe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No soy malo, Sammy- se acercó a él- Mírame a los ojos y verás que digo la verdad.

El castaño sabía que lo más sensato era llamar a la policía para que se llevaran a ese extraño hombre pero cuando vio esos orbes color miel, no encontró algo que le indicara peligro o que ese sujeto mentía en sus palabras, muy por el contrario, le generaba una gran sensación de nostalgia, como si lo conociera con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó guardando su teléfono y el mayor sacó un chocolate de su bolsillo.

-Gabriel.

-Bien, ¿Y cómo entraste a mi habitación, Gabriel?

-Deberías saberlo, Sammy- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama- Como sea, estoy aquí por algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ven- el menor se acercó curioso- Dame tu mano derecha.

-¿Eh?

-Hazlo, no te heriré- extrañamente obedeció y el mayor lo jaló por la muñeca para dejarlo sentado en sus piernas.

-¡Gabriel!- gritó tensándose.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, así será más cómodo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero protegerte, Sammy.

-Gabriel…

-Realmente desearía que no estuvieras involucrado en esto- acarició su muñeca con ambas manos- No quiero que resultes herido…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Involucrado en qué?

-Tienes que ser cuidadoso- pidió soltándolo y reparó en el brazalete que tenía en su muñeca.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es lo único que puedo hacer para cuidarte… lo siento, Sammy…

-No entiendo, Gabriel, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hablas como si me conocieras? ¿Qué es ese supuesto peligro del que debo cuidarme?

-Pronto vendrá…

-¿Quién? No entiendo.

El mayor le cubrió los ojos con una mano y volvió a besarlo, Sam se apresuró en apartarse pero cuando abrió los ojos, no había señales del mayor por todo el cuarto y hubiera pensado que era un sueño de no ser por el brazalete que seguía en su muñeca.

-¿Fue… real?

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresaltó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con su hermano mayor que tenía un gesto pensativo en el rostro. Por unos segundos pensó en decirle lo ocurrido pero ni siquiera él lo consideraba creíble, ¿Cómo explicaría que Gabriel apareció en su cuarto de la mano, le dio ese brazalete y luego se esfumó misteriosamente?

-¿Estás bien, enano?

-Sí…

-Necesito pedirte un favor muy grande.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy en la noche, tienes que cubrirme, voy a ir a hablar con Cas.

-Dean.

-Algo muy raro ocurre en esa casa, Sammy, te juro que fue verdad lo que dije, esa mujer lo golpeó.

-Cas estaba bien.

-Y eso es lo que averiguaré porque sus heridas no pudieron desaparecer de la nada.

-Dean…

-Por favor, Sammy, necesito que me ayudes, debes creerme.

-Te creo.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que no mientes, Dean.

-Sammy.

-Te ayudaré.

-¡Gracias enano!- lo abrazó por el cuello.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir a su hermano a la cocina para tomar un bocadillo. Todavía no entendía que sucedía, ni quien era Gabriel pero estaba seguro que muy pronto lo descubriría y esperaba que su mal presentimiento no se hiciera realidad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se encontraba muy ansioso ese día, ya que por la noche se juntaría con Castiel y por fin tendría las respuestas que tanto quería. Después de la cena, Dean inventó la excusa de que dormiría en su cuarto para que le ayudara con unos ejercicios de matemática que no entendía. Sus padres confiaban mucho en el castaño, así que no lo vieron como algo sospechoso, sino que todo lo contrario, estaba felices de que su hijo se preparara de esa forma.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo el menor dejando un grueso libro sobre el escritorio.

-Solo era una excusa, Sammy- respondió el rubio recostado sobre la cama.

-Apenas son las nueve, así que aprovecha de estudiar mientras esperas.

-Está bien, enano, comencemos con esto- dijo indicando un ejercicio de la primera página.

-Bien, presta atención.

-Oye, no te había visto ese brazalete- tomó su muñeca- ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Mmm… alguien…

-¿Y ese alguien tiene nombre?

-No me molestes.

-Vale, te lo dio tu noviecita misteriosa.

-Idiota- se sonrojó un poco- Comencemos a estudiar.

-Vale, vale, no te enfades.

Estuvo resolviendo los ejercicios con su hermano hasta las once, ya que el menor comenzó a bostezar y lo envió directo a la cama. Continuó estudiando un poco más hasta que su teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa. Salió de la casa con cautela y se coló al jardín vecino para ir hacia la puerta trasera, el moreno lo entró rápidamente antes de cerrar con seguro.

-Cas.

-Dean…

-Deseaba tanto hacer esto- lo abrazó con fuerza- Me tenías muy preocupado.

-Dean- correspondió su gesto con la misma intensidad.

-Dime que ocurre, por favor- pidió sin separarse.

-Te lo diré pero vamos a mi cuarto.

-Sí.

Los dos subieron hasta la habitación del menor y Dean se fijó en las cinco cerraduras que había en la puerta antes de ver los barrotes en la ventana. Se sintió muy triste al pensar en la manera injusta que esos sujetos trataban a su propio hijo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- el moreno tomó su mano para llevarlo a la cama y ambos se sentaron al borde.

-Cas…

-No tienes que estar triste por mí.

-¿Eh?

-Voy a contarte algo que… sé que va a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros… y… está bien si después de saberlo te quieres ir…

-Cas.

-Verás, yo… tengo… desde que nací… he sido diferente a las demás personas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por favor escúchame y no interrumpas- pidió afligido- Después que nací… con el tiempo… mis padres se dieron cuenta que soy diferente… mamá… lo tomó por una señal del cielo… y comenzó a ser muy aprensiva conmigo… me prohibió salir y estar con otras personas…cuando estaba en primaria… mi diferencia se hizo muy notoria y cuando lo hice frente a unos de mis compañeros… se asustó mucho y me dijo que era un fenómeno…- el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura y con su mano libre tomó la del mayor- Desde ese momento, mis padres solo me enviaron a la escuela para tomar exámenes libres… me aislaron por completo del mundo exterior para que no me contaminara… y yo lo acepté… hasta que te conocí… tú eres diferente, Dean… no quiero herirte… todos estos días que mis padres me mantuvieron encerrado y lejos de ti… pensé que estaba bien, así no te lastimarías por mi culpa… pero recordaba todas nuestras platicas, la forma en que me defendiste… y no quería alejarme de ti- respiró profundo- Yo…tengo ciertas habilidades que me hacen diferente… mamá dice que es un don otorgado del cielo… yo… puedo curar personas.

-¿Eh?

-Cualquier herida, sin importar su gravedad- el menor se levantó para tomar el lápiz de su escritorio- No importa cómo fue hecha- se lo enterró en el antebrazo y la sangre no tardó en brotar.

-¡Cas!- se apresuró en ir a su lado pero el moreno lo apartó para quitar el lápiz antes de colocar su mano sobre la herida.

-No importa como sea… yo puedo curarlas con solo tocarlas y desearlo- movió su mano y la herida ya no estaba.

-¿Qué…?

-No sé por qué tengo este don o maldición… no sé qué es… pero mamá cree que es un regalo del cielo que no debe ser desperdiciado… y por eso no me permite salir… cree que si me contamino con el mundo de afuera, mi don se extinguirá…

-Entonces… ese día… cuando tu mamá te hirió…

-Sí, curé mis heridas…

-Cas.

-Cuando hago algo mal… mamá dice que debo ser corregido para no hacer enfadar a Dios y no perder mi don…

-Cas…

-Me tienes miedo ¿Verdad? Soy un fenómeno… está bien si quieres irte… no volveré a molestarte y—

El rubio no le permitió seguir hablando antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba. No podía creer que esa mujer retorciera las cosas de esa forma y lastimara a su hijo pero lo que más le dolía, era la inmensa soledad en que vivía a diario el mayor.

-Dean…

-Idiota… ¿Cómo sería posible que te dejara ahora?

-Dean…

-Ya te lo dije… eres mi amigo y yo siempre protejo a mis amigos… no me importa esa mierda divina… no me importa lo que digan tus padres o cualquier otra persona- tomó al moreno por las mejillas- No te dejaré, Cas… no te dejaré.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no pudo ni quiso controlar sus lágrimas después de oír esas tres simples palabras "No te dejaré". Eso era todo lo que deseaba oír, todo lo que quería era alguien que estuviera a su lado sin importar nada más.

-Dean… Dean.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos terminaron recostados sobre la cama mientras se miraban fijamente. Ninguno dijo una palabra más pero no era necesario, ya que lo más importante estaba dicho y demostrado. El moreno se sentía tan bien y tranquilo, que por primera vez en su larga existencia, fue capaz de tener una buena noche de sueño.

-Mmm…- abrió los ojos despacio y escuchó una risita.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-Dean… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media.

-Tus padres…

-No te preocupes, como es domingo, se levantan a las ocho y de todas formas Sammy me cubre.

-Dean.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien- aclaró sonriendo- Te gustaría… solo si quieres… sé que es temprano pero… ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?

-Me encantaría, Cas.

Ambos se levantaron para ir a la cocina y preparar la comida juntos. El moreno se rio cuando su amigo abrió la llave muy fuerte y le saltó agua en la cara. El menor lo miró entrecerrando los ojos antes de iniciar una guerra de cosquillas que terminó ganando Castiel gracias a su fuerza superior.

-No es justo- replicó haciendo morritos- ¿Por qué siempre pierdo? Primero contra Sammy y ahora contigo.

-Dean- se rio.

-Mmm, aunque admito que si te hago reír, no me importa perder.

-Dean.

-Vamos a comer y luego limpiaremos.

-Sí.

Los dos desayunaron manteniendo una agradable conversación y luego de secar, acompañó al rubio hasta la puerta, éste le dio un fuerte abrazo que correspondió antes de acariciar su cabello cariñosamente.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Cas.

-Dean.

-Y no lo olvides, no te dejaré- el mayor esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias, Dean… gracias por ser mi amigo- el menor le guiñó un ojo.

-Sé que no podré venir a visitarte tan seguido como antes pero al menos responde mis llamadas… o me voy a preocupar mucho.

-Lo haré- tomó una de sus manos- Dean.

-No olvides que hicimos dos promesas.

-¿Dos?

-Que seremos mejores amigos y que cuando sea tu cumpleaños, iremos a la playa.

-Sí, no lo olvidaré- respondió sonriendo.

Observó como el rubio saltaba la cerca que dividía sus patios y entró a la casa cerrando con seguro pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un sujeto desconocido pero extrañamente familiar.

-¿Quién—

-Soy?- completó el mayor- Tú sabes muy bien esa respuesta, mi pequeño Cassie.

-Balthazar…

El hombre frente a él esbozó una amplia sonrisa y el moreno entrecerró los ojos, ¿Qué hacía ahí el hombre de sus sueños?


	6. Los enviados del cielo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews rociohotaru93 (Ya se sabrá porque Gabe ronda tanto a Sammy y aún no le dice quien es, Balthy también tiene su historia, se conocerá más adelante con la de Gabe:) ZafiroKristalino (Jajaja, sí, todo eso en los próximos capítulos:) y Yolo (Pronto se sabrá que se refiere Gabe con el peligro que ronda a Sammy:) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Los enviados del cielo.**

 _-Hola, por fin podemos hablar._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Mmm, así que es cierto, no nos recuerdas…- el hombre suspiró._

 _-¿Nos hemos visto antes?_

 _-Claro que sí, Cassie… lo siento… no pude protegerte y ocurrió todo esto… no debería estar aquí pero tenía muchas ganas de verte… cuando Gabe me dijo dónde estabas, tenía que venir…_

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Balthazar._

El moreno mantuvo la vista fija en el hombre frente a él. Era imposible que no lo recordara, había soñado con esa persona en varias ocasiones pero nunca le decía más de lo estrictamente necesario y siempre se disculpaba por algo que no entendía.

-No debería estar aquí pero… por fin te encontramos y ahora me puedo acercar a ti sin problemas.

-¿Eh?

-Sé que debes tener muchas dudas y preguntas pero no es el momento, Cassie, tengo que sacarte de aquí ahora.

-¿Qué…?

-Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro, sé que Gabe lo entenderá y nos ayudará.

-¿De qué hablas?- guardó sus distancias- No te acerques o llamaré a la policía, ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

-Cassie.

-No te acerques.

-No voy a herirte, quiero ayudarte y mantenerte a salvo- se acercó.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó sosteniendo un cuchillo- No te acerques o te lastimaré.

-Cassie.

-Dime de una vez quien eres.

-Tú lo sabes.

-¡Responde!

-Yo soy- apareció frente a él y se enterró el cuchillo en la mano derecha- Igual que tú.

-¿Qué…?- observó como la herida del mayor comenzaba a sanar después de quitar el arma.

-No tengas miedo, Cassie, nunca te heriría, ¿Cómo podría lastimar a mi hermanito pequeño?

-¿Hermano…?

El mayor lo abrazó despacio mientras le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que solo debía confiar en él. Por alguna razón, Castiel no percibía algo peligroso de ese hombre, sino que todo lo contrario, le resultaba muy familiar y cierta forma protector.

-Balthazar…

-Está bien, yo te protegeré, Cassie.

-¿Qué… soy?

-Cassie.

-Yo no soy como ellos… dijiste que eras igual a mí… ¿Qué somos?- preguntó mirándolo afligido.

-Eso no importa ahora, tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes.

-Pero—

-Es peligroso que continúes en este lugar y no voy a perderte, no de nuevo.

-Nos vamos.

-¡No!- se apartó rápidamente.

-Cassie ven, no tienes que seguir en este horrible lugar, solo sufres aquí.

-Yo…

-Voy a cuidarte y nadie volverá a herirte, eso es lo que deseas ¿Verdad? Salir de este lugar.

-Yo… no… no puedo irme…

-¿De qué hablas?

-No, si voy contigo… no volveré a ver a Dean.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero eso.

-Olvídate de ese mono idiota, tu vida es más importante.

-¡No! Dean es mi amigo, es el primer amigo que tengo e hicimos una promesa.

-Cassie.

-Vete de aquí.

-No me iré sin ti, Cassie y te sacaré de este lugar por las buenas o las malas.

El moreno subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación pero al voltear, se encontró de frente con Balthazar. Retrocedió hasta chocar con el escritorio y tomó uno de los lápices que había sobre el escritorio para luego correr hacia la ventana.

-No quiero lastimarte, Cassie- dijo el mayor acercándose despacio- Por favor ven conmigo, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-¡Vete de aquí!- se enterró el lápiz en la mano y comenzó a dibujar algo en la pared mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo.

-Quiero ayudarte, Cassie y no voy a perderte de nuevo… por favor entiéndeme...- el extraño lo jaló por la muñeca y vio el símbolo que dibujaba con su sangre- No, Cassie…

-¡Suéltame!

-No voy a dejar que te lastimen otra vez y si tengo que quitar a ese mono idiota del camino, lo haré.

-¿Qué…?

-Duerme- dijo cubriendo sus ojos con una mano- Es mejor que olvides esto… hasta que sea el momento indicado.

-Espera…

-Buenas noches, Cassie.

El moreno iba a decir algo pero comenzó a sentirse muy somnoliento hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido. Un insistente golpeteo en su hombro derecho lo hizo despertar y se frotó los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Rachel.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué haces durmiendo? Son casi las dos de la tarde.

-Lo siento… me dio sueño…

-Ve a lavarte la cara y ponte a estudiar.

-Sí, mamá…

Fue al baño para arreglarse un poco y se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Lo último que recordaba era que estuvo con Dean hasta las siete pero las horas posteriores eran confusas y tenía la sensación que olvidó algo muy importante.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean entró a la casa sin hacer ruido pero antes de que subiera por las escaleras, escuchó unos pasos en la cocina y fue a ver, rezando porque sus padres no hubieran despertado antes de lo previsto y se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Se armó de valor para asomarse en el cuarto pero estaba vacío.

-Qué raro- dijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada- Seguramente fue mi imaginación.

-O tal vez no- se giró asustado al oír ese susurro contra su oído.

-¡¿Quién eres?!- retrocedió torpemente y cayó sentando al suelo- Mierda…

-Bonita caída, rubio idiota.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?- preguntó serio- ¿Eres un ladrón?

-Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, no soy un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- preguntó levantándose.

-Sentí curiosidad por conocer al chico que hizo caer a mi hermano.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Aunque no tengo derecho a reclamar, a mí me pasó algo similar con tu hermano- sonrió.

-¿Qué? Espera un poco, ¿Tú eres el acosador que besó a Sammy?

-Acosador es un término muy hiriente- dijo haciendo morritos.

-Hijo de puta- lo tomó por la camisa- ¿Cómo mierda te atreves para profanar la inocencia de mi hermano? Si le has hecho algo mientras no estaba, te juro por Dios que voy a romperte la cara a golpes.

-Wow, tu complejo de hermano sigue tal cual.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-Quería ser amable contigo pero prefieres la rudeza- el desconocido lo observó y Dean sintió una aplastante fuerza que lo dejó inmóvil contra la pared- Eso está mucho mejor, deberías mostrar más respeto hacia tus superiores, mono idiota.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- por más que forcejeaba no conseguía liberarse- ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Tranquilo, no voy a matarte, ni algo por el estilo, solo estaba de paso por aquí.

-Suéltame.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Dean.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Estás involucrándote en algo muy peligroso.

-No entiendo.

-Solo lo diré una vez, aléjate de Castiel.

-¿Qué…?

-Su historia terminó hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo conoces a Cas? Si te atreves a lastimarlo.

-No soy yo quien lo herirá de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?

-Hasta luego, Dean.

El desconocido desapareció de su vista y fue capaz de moverse. No entendía ni una sola cosa de lo que acababa de pasar pero si tenía claro algo. Se apresuró en subir a la habitación de su hermano y lo movió por el brazo para que despertara.

-Mmm… Dean… déjame dormir- pidió acurrucándose bajo las tapas.

-Sammy despierta.

-Mmm… es muy temprano…

-¡Sammy!- éste abrió los ojos despacio.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- preguntó incorporándose- ¿Dean? ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

-Necesito que me escuches y por favor dime la verdad.

-Claro.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a ese hombre? Al pervertido que te besó.

-Mmm…

-Dime la verdad.

-Sí…

-Él estuvo aquí ¿Verdad?- preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama y tomó su mano- Él te dio este brazalete ¿Cierto?

-Dean.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy loco pero acabo de verlo abajo.

-¿Qué?

-No entendí que quiso decirme pero te mencionó a ti y luego desapareció… no estaba.

-Dean…- el menor lo miró afligido- Yo también lo vi… apareció de repente en mi habitación, me dio este brazalete y desapareció… ¿Qué está pasando?

-No tengo idea, Sammy pero ese sujeto nos conoce.

-Dean.

-Y lo que sea que pase, está relacionado con Cas, dijo que me alejara de él.

-¿Y por qué Cas?

-Es que él…

-¿Él qué?

-No puedo decírtelo, es algo personal.

-Dean.

-Algo muy raro está pasando, Sammy y tenemos que descubrir quién es realmente ese sujeto.

-Gabriel.

-¿Eh?

-Se llama Gabriel.

-Entonces hay que llamarlo de alguna forma e interrogarlo.

-¿Llamar a quién?- preguntó Mary entrando al cuarto.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

-Conversar- mintió- Solo conversamos, mamá.

-Mmm, bien.

El rubio fue a su habitación e intentó llamar al moreno pero como no respondía, le envío un texto pidiéndole que lo llamara en cuanto pudiera. Estuvo ansioso el resto del día hasta que recibió la tan ansiada llamada a las cuatro, subió corriendo a su habitación y contestó murmurando, ya que sus padres le habían prohibido que se acercara a su vecino después de lo ocurrido.

-Dean.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo siento, me quedé dormido después de que te fuiste y mis padres llegaron.

-Oh… ¿Se dieron cuenta que estuve ahí?

-No, no te preocupes.

-Menos mal…

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?

-Sí pero necesito que hablemos en persona.

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que podamos? Es algo urgente, Cas.

-Mmm, no lo sé, Dean, mis padres se han calmado un poco después de lo que pasó pero me vigilan constantemente y por las noches cierran con candado mi habitación.

-Maldición… ¿Conoces a alguien que se llama Gabriel?

-Mmm, no, no conozco a alguien con ese nombre, ¿Por qué?

-Luego te lo explicaré, prométeme que me llamarás si ocurre algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, Dean.

-Nos vemos y cuídate mucho.

-Tú también, Dean.

El rubio cortó la llamada asomándose a la ventana y se percató que había un hombre rubio en la acera frente a la casa del moreno. No sabía que era pero tenía la sensación que no era algo bueno. El desconocido observó en su dirección con enfado.

-¡Dean!- se sobresaltó al oír la puerta y se giró.

-Sammy, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, ¿pasó algo?

-No, es que hay un- observó hacia la calle pero el hombre ya no estaba.

-¿Dean?

-No, no es nada

Un mal presentimiento lo embargó y estaba seguro que las cosas se complicarían pero sin importar lo que ocurriera, no iba a alejarse de Castiel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar daba vueltas por la habitación del departamento que ocupaban como escondite entre los humanos para lograr su cometido. Al cabo de unos minutos, su hermano apareció frunciendo el ceño mientras comía un chocolate.

-Al fin apareces, Gabe, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con ese mono idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Le advertí que se alejara de Cas.

-¿De verdad? ¿O solo fue una excusa para ir a ver a tu pequeñín?- canturreó.

-Cállate, Balthy.

-Sabes muy bien que nuestro propósito para estar aquí es llevarnos a Cassie antes de que ellos aparezcan.

-Sí.

-No tenemos tiempo para que juegues con tu querido Sammy o platicar con ese rubio idiota.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?- soltó molesto.

-Con Cassie, fui a visitarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Él me reconoció pero no tiene recuerdos de nosotros, o de quien es realmente.

-No me sorprende después de lo que pasó.

-Quise traerlo conmigo pero se negó y dibujó un sello en la pared.

-¿Qué?

-Por poco lo activa y me manda de regreso al cielo.

-Mmm, ¿Y por qué no quiere marcharse? ¿Le dijiste sobre el peligro en que se encuentra?

-Sí pero no le importa- gruñó- Y todo por ese maldito humano.

-Balthy.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí de nuevo?

-No lo sé.

-Hay que sacarlo del camino.

-Balthy.

-No estoy dispuesto a ver sufrir a mi hermano otra vez, si ese sujeto no se aparta de su lado con la advertencia que le diste, entonces simplemente lo mataré.

-Balthy.

-Ese maldito humano no volverá a lastimar lo que es valioso para mí, no le daré la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez.


	7. Creo que te quiero

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Yolo y rociohotaru93 (Ya se descubrirá el pasado que comparten). Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Creo que te quiero.**

Castiel esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó los golpecitos a la puerta y se apresuró en abrir. Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad y regresarían dentro de dos días, así que no dudó en llamar al rubio para que viniera.

-Hola Cas- lo saludó el menor abrazándolo amistosamente- Mira lo que te traje- movió la bolsa frente a él- Es una de las tartas que prepara Hellen, la dueña del restaurant donde trabajo, no son tan deliciosas como las que hace mi mamá pero te encantará.

-Dean.

-Vamos a comer, me muero por probarla.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa y sacó los platos junto a los cubiertos. Ya había pasado un mes desde que le contó a su amigo sobre sus extrañas habilidades y la relación de amistad que mantenían, no había hecho más que mejorar, lo cual provocaba cosas muy extrañas en Castiel pero le gustaban.

-Está muy rica, Dean.

-Te lo dije, las tartas son geniales.

-Oye… tus padres saben que…

-No- respondió con tristeza- Papá está muy enfadado por lo que pasó… cree que eres una mala influencia para mí y me prohibió acercarme a este lugar.

-Dean… no quiero causar problemas.

-Idiota- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Pensé que te había quedado claro, eres mi amigo y tu amistad es importante para mí, no importa lo que digan los demás.

-Dean- sonrió- Para mí también eres un amigo muy valioso… eres el primer amigo que he tenido.

-¿Eh?

-Ya te conté lo que pasó desde que otras personas supieron de mi habilidad… y después de que mis padres me prohibieron salir de casa… conozco muy poco que hay afuera.

-Cas.

-Pero ahora estoy muy feliz, sigo sin conocer mucho del exterior pero te tengo a ti y eso es invaluable para mí.

-Cas- se sonrojó- Idiota, no digas esas cosas con tanta seriedad.

-¿Está mal?

-No pero me avergüenzas…

-Dean- sonrió.

-¿Cuándo regresarán tus padres?

-El miércoles.

-Entonces mañana lo haremos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No solo voy a ser tu primer amigo, también seré yo quien te enseñe lo que hay tras la ventana.

-Dean.

-Vamos a salir a divertirnos mañana.

-Pero mis padres.

-Ellos no se enterarán, nadie lo sabrá.

-Dean…

-Será divertido, lo prometo.

-Pero… tienes que ir al instituto.

-Fingiré que estoy enfermo, mi papá estará todo el día en el taller y mi mamá saldrá de la ciudad para hacer unos encargos, así que llegará por la tarde.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí- le guiñó un ojo- Estoy ansioso por salir mañana, ¿A qué lugares te llevaré? Mmm, tengo que pensarlo muy bien.

Castiel esbozó una amplia sonrisa para continuar comiendo su tarta. Las únicas veces que salía de su casa era para ir a dar los exámenes libres al instituto y su padre lo llevaba en auto, así que tampoco lo podía considerar como un paseo al exterior. El rubio comenzó a platicarle sobre todos los lugares que podían visitar hasta que hicieron un itinerario con cuatro destinos que le enseñaría mañana.

-Muy bien, entonces iremos al parque central, al centro comercial y almorzaremos ahí, después te llevaré a recorrer el centro de la ciudad y finalmente iremos al invernadero que hay en el parque este, ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, Dean.

-Te aconsejo que tu celular tenga toda la batería porque haremos muchos recuerdos y así podrás verlos cada vez que quieras.

-Sí- respondió entusiasta.

-Vaya, mira la hora que es- dijo indicando el reloj- Pronto amanecerá- esa atractiva risa llegó a sus oídos- Es mejor que me vaya.

-Sí.

-Te vendré a buscar a las diez.

-Sí, Dean- lo acompañó a la puerta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cas…

-Gracias, nadie había hecho tanto por mí… eres genial, Dean- el aludido se sonrojó un poco- ¿Dean?

-Espacio personal…- carraspeó y el mayor se dio cuenta que sus narices se rozaban.

-Lo siento…- se apartó con el corazón latiendo más a prisa.

-Nos vemos, Cas…

-Nos vemos, Dean.

El moreno cerró la puerta con seguro y subió a su habitación para cargar el teléfono mientras una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. Dentro de unas horas por fin conocería que había tras la ventana y si era honesto, se sentía un poco ansioso, ya que su madre siempre le contaba historias horribles sobre la suciedad que contaminaba a "los de afuera" pero una gran parte de él sabía muy bien que el rubio nunca lo expondría a algún tipo de peligro.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora acordada. Bajó a la cocina vistiendo unos jeans negros y una camisa azul oscura. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y pensó que quizás su amigo no consiguió ausentarse del instituto pero los golpes en la puerta le indicaron lo contrario.

-Dean.

-Hola, Cas, ¿Listo para la aventura?

-Sí- el menor lo observó de arriba abajo- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… te ves muy bien…

-Gracias- respondió ligeramente sonrojado- ¿Tuviste problemas para salir?

-Por poco no pude venir, mamá quería quedarse conmigo pero la convencí de que solo era una indigestión y que descansando se me pasaría.

-Ya veo.

-Pero dijo que regresará a las cinco, así que démonos prisa para disfrutar al máximo todas estas horas afuera.

-Sí, Dean.

-Bien, primera parada, el parque central.

Castiel miraba a su alrededor curioso cuando se detuvieron en un paradero y subió en el autobús que le indicó el menor. El trayecto duró cerca de diez minutos pero observó fascinado el paisaje por la ventana.

-¿Te gusta, Cas?

-Es maravilloso.

-Jajajajaja, si esto te impresiona tanto, vas a alucinar cuando lleguemos a nuestro último destino.

-Dean.

-Hagamos unas fotos.

El moreno asintió para sacar su celular y se tomó varias fotografías junto a su amigo antes de hacerlo con el paisaje que miraba a través de la ventana. Se bajaron al llegar a su destino y entraron por un gran arco de cemento, en donde en la parte superior se podía leer "Parque central" con letras doradas. Castiel se encontraba maravillado con la gran extensión de áreas verdes que se abría paso en medio de la ciudad. Dean le dio un tour por el lugar antes de que se detuvieran frente a una gran pileta con agua, cuyo fondo brillaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó afirmándose del borde- ¿Monedas?

-Verás, hay un rumor que dice que si pides un deseo y arrojas una moneda, se hará realidad.

-¿De verdad funciona?

-Algunos dicen que sí, otros que no.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Que es cierto- el mayor se giró hacia él- Yo arrojé una moneda y mi deseo se cumplió.

-¿Y qué pediste?

-Que pudiéramos salir juntos algún día.

-Dean.

-Puede que el rumor sea cierto ¿Verdad?

-¿Puedo pedir un deseo también?

-Claro- le pasó una moneda- Tienes que concentrarte en lo que quieres y arrojarla al agua.

-Sí.

Castiel apretó la moneda entre sus manos y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Solo había una cosa que deseaba más que nada y estaba seguro que si lo pedía de corazón, se llegaría a cumplir muy pronto. La arrojó al centro de la pileta antes de girarse a su amigo.

-Listo, pedí que—

-No- dijo cubriéndole la boca- Si quieres que tu deseo se cumpla, no debes decirlo hasta que se haga realidad.

-Oh, entiendo- asintió.

-Muy bien- miró su reloj- Son casi las doce, vamos al centro comercial, el lugar es inmenso, así que recorreremos un par de pisos, almorzaremos y luego veremos el resto.

-Sí, Dean.

Afuera del parque tomaron otro autobús que los llevó hasta su siguiente destino y Castiel miró asombrando lo inmenso que era el lugar. El rubio le dio un tour por los primeros dos pisos y el moreno curioseó en todas las tiendas a las que entraron.

-Wow, mira esto, Dean- le enseñó la mitad de una esfera de cristal que se encontraba sobre una base de madera y dentro contenía una pequeña casita en la nieve junto a unos pinos.

-Si lo agitas la nieve se mueve y es un paisaje invernal.

-¿En serio?- lo movió curioso- ¡Mira!- indicó infantilmente- Está nevando, es genial.

-Cas.

-¿Y qué es esto?- tomó una caja negra con detalles en blanco.

-Ábrela y toca música.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

Se apresuró en hacerlo y una melodía llegó a sus oídos. Cerró los ojos para disfrutarla con calma hasta que sintió una caricia en su cabello, encontrándose con esos orbes esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente.

-Dean.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, bastante.

-Entonces la llevaremos, será un obsequio.

-Dean- sonrió dejándola en su lugar- Gracias pero es mejor que se quede aquí y la compre alguien que realmente pueda apreciarla como es debido.

-¿Eh?

-Si la llevo a casa… tendría que ocultarla y no podría escuchar su melodía tan seguido como me gustaría.

-Cas…

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Continuaron recorriendo las tiendas del segundo piso hasta que se dirigieron a la cafetería del centro comercial para almorzar. El moreno probó la hamburguesa con extrañeza pero terminó encantándole y se repitió otra más.

-Vaya que te gustaron- canturreó el menor.

-Son deliciosas.

-Jajajajaja, comes como un niño- tomó una servilleta para limpiarle la boca.

-Dean.

-Ve con calma, aún tenemos un par de horas para ver lo que queda.

-Sí.

Luego de almorzar, fue a recorrer los dos pisos que les faltaban y se percató de algo bastante curioso, varias personas que recorrían las tiendas iban de la mano. Observó discretamente al rubio que iba a su lado y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-Cas- dijo sobresaltándose por el inesperado gesto.

-¿Por qué tantas personas se toman de las manos?

-Mmm… porque son pareja.

-¿Pareja?

-Cuando dos personas se dan cuenta que sienten lo mismo la una por la otra, comienzan a salir… a tener una relación, se toman de las manos, se besan y tienen sex…

-¿Sex?- preguntó curioso.

-Nada…- dijo sonrojado- Hacen cosas de pareja…

-No entiendo.

-Otro día te lo explico… ahora vamos a recorrer- lo soltó.

-Dean.

-Solo las parejas van de la mano… los amigos no…

-Entiendo.

Siguió al rubio pensativo, había sido un gesto breve pero se sintió bastante bien sostener esa cálida y protectora mano. El centro de la ciudad era caótico, raro, curioso pero le gustaba ver a todas esas personas yendo de un lado a otro con cierta prisa. Finalmente se dirigieron a su último destino, ya solo tenían una hora antes de regresar a casa.

-Aquí es.

Atravesó el arco de metal por donde trepaban varias enredaderas que tenían un montón de pequeñas flores blancas y observó el lugar con fascinación, parecía un inmenso jardín con las flores más hermosas que hubiera visto alguna vez.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el menor.

-Es hermoso, Dean.

-Ven- lo llevó por un camino de cerámicas rojas que se abría paso entre el montón de vegetación que había en el lugar- ¿Sabes lo que es un invernadero, Cas?

-No- respondió mirando a todos lados con curiosidad.

-¿Ves esos fierros que forman la estructura de la cúpula sobre nosotros?

-Sí.

-Cuando llega el invierno, los cubren con grandes plásticos para impedir que la lluvia y el fuerte viento destruya este lugar.

-¿Plástico?

-Sí, no es muy estético pero sirve para proteger las flores.

-Ya veo, ¿Por eso se llama invernadero?

-Técnicamente es lo que es, hace mucho tiempo, hubo un excéntrico millonario que llegó a la ciudad, durante el tiempo en que se alzaban los primeros edificios y construcciones grandes, dicen que cuando llegó a este parque, encontró un hermoso árbol que a pesar del mal tiempo, se mantenía erguido y cada primavera, hermosas flores lilas crecían en él.

-Debe ser hermoso.

-Así es, el hombre quedó fascinado con tal belleza natural y decidió comprar este terreno para mantenerlo en pie, trajo a las personas capacitadas que conocía para diseñar el jardín más hermoso que cualquier persona hubiera visto pero entonces se dio cuenta que a diferencia del árbol, las flores no tenían una buena resistencia y con las primeras lluvias fuertes del invierno, muchas de ellas murieron.

-Oh…

-Fue por eso que construyó esa cúpula sobre todo este jardín y lo convirtió en una especie de invernadero que abrió a cualquier persona que quisiera conocerlo.

-Vaya, sabes mucho sobre la ciudad, Dean.

-No… la verdad es que después de decidiéramos los lugares que visitaríamos juntos… investigué un poco sobre ellos.

-Dean.

-Quería que tu primera visita a estos lugares fuera algo especial… y que los conocieras.

-Dean.

-Mira, ese es el árbol del que te hablé, los primeros brotes están saliendo y dentro de unas semanas, florecerá por completo.

Castiel observó con fascinación la imagen frente a él antes de tomar la mano del rubio, quien se giró hacia él. Antes, ni siquiera hubiera soñado con que algún día saldría esa casa para conocer lo que había tras la ventana pero ahora que estaba ahí, no eran los lugares que visitaron lo que realmente lo tenía cautivado.

-Dean, muchas gracias.

-Cas.

-Siempre deseé salir de esa habitación y haberlo hecho contigo, es algo mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Cas…- se sonrojó un poco.

-Una vez que mis padres se ausentaron de casa por varias horas, encontré un libro en la sala de estar… seguramente lo trajo una de las personas que mi mamá trae para que use mi don con ellos, no recuerdo el nombre porque fue hace mucho tiempo pero cuando vi las primeras páginas no pude detenerme y terminé leyendo completo, no entendí muchas cosas de lo que decía pero había una parte que creo que ahora comprendo.

-¿Qué parte?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Él decía, que cuando estaba a su lado, las cosas malas del pasado ya no podían lastimarlo y se sentía correcto, estar junto a esa persona, era como estar en tu hogar, un lugar cálido y protector a donde siempre podrás ir… Dean- lo miró fijamente- Yo me siento de la misma forma contigo.

-Cas…- el menor se sonrojó.

-Él también dijo otra cosa después de pensar eso…

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó mirándolo con intensidad.

-Te quiero.

-Cas…

-Dean, creo que te quiero.

Por unos segundos creyó que su amigo se incomodaría con sus palabras pero fue todo lo contrario, ya que llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y para su sorpresa, le dio un suave beso que hizo que cerrara los ojos por unos segundos.

-Tenemos un problema, Cas.

-¿Cuál?

-Yo también, creo que te quiero.


	8. Hermanos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Eliza Tenshi, rociohotaru93 y Yolo. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Hermanos.**

Balthazar daba vueltas por el cuarto muy enfadado y no se inmutó cuando se rompió el cristal de la ventana. Gabriel sabía muy bien que el motivo de su enfado fue ver ese beso que se dio su hermano menor con el humano en aquel jardín. Las cosas estaban colocándose muy peligrosas y a este paso, terminarían repitiendo la misma historia del pasado si no detenían las cosas a tiempo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó comiendo un chocolate- Ese mono idiota ya tomó una decisión.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que vuelva a quitarme algo valioso?- siseó.

-Tu cara me dice que no pero sabes muy bien que no nos está permitido asesinar humanos.

-Entonces mientras no lo asesine no habrá problemas.

-Balthy- suspiró- Cálmate un poco, no estás pensando con—

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme?! Por culpa de ese humano Cassie tuvo que caer y lo perdió todo.

-Balthy.

-Sus recuerdos, su buen nombre, su gracia… su existencia por un sucio mono estúpido que lo traicionó.

-Eso no nos consta.

-¡¿Y quién más pudo hacerlo?! Solo nosotros cuatro sabíamos sobre ese lugar… ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo, Gabriel?

-Detesto a ese idiota tanto como tú pero también hay algo que no podemos negar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese humano realmente lo amaba y que se hayan vuelto a encontrar en su siguiente vida es la prueba de eso.

-No me vengas con esa mierda del destino, no es real.

-Estoy en desacuerdo contigo.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, ¿Acaso dices esas idioteces por tu querido Sammy?

-No lo metas en esto.

-Por favor, Gabriel, ¿Crees que ese chiquillo comparte el alma de esa mujer? Sus actos la llevaron hasta la muerte y a los traidores no se les permite renacer.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- gritó provocando que la ampolleta de la habitación se rompiera- No te atrevas a cuestionar mis acciones, ¿O acaso no fuiste tú quien huyó cobardemente del cielo hace tantos siglos?

-Gabriel.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que hiciste, Balthazar y la marca en tu hombro derecho es la prueba de lo bajo que caíste al involucrarte con ese abominación.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada por largos segundos hasta que el ángel rebelde desvió la vista mientras apretaba los puños. El arcángel sabía perfectamente que esa insignificante noche hace dos siglos era lo que más atormentaba a su hermano pero no iba a tener consideraciones con él después de lo que dijo.

-Vete al infierno, Gabriel.

-Eso te encantaría, Balthazar, así podrías verlo otra vez y recordar los viejos tiempos.

-¡Cállate!- gritó atacándolo con su espada y le hizo un corte en la mejilla derecha- Cierra la maldita boca.

-Un ángel que cayó tan bajo como tú, nunca podrá regresar al cielo otra vez, solo te espera el infierno- el mayor frunció el ceño- Una cosa como tú no es digno de ser mi hermano, ni el de Cas.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada dolida antes de desaparecer del cuarto. El arcángel permaneció en el departamento unos minutos más pero se sentía demasiado molesto por lo que acababa de ocurrir y decidió ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores hasta que se detuvo frente al escaparate de una pastelería.

-Quizás una torta de chocolate me suba el ánimo- dijo para sí mismo.

-Puede ser pero comer demasiados dulces no te hará bien- se giró rápidamente hacia la voz.

-¿Sammy?

-No pensé que te encontraría en un lugar así- afirmó antes de tomar su brazo- Tenemos que hablar y no vas a desaparecer.

-¿Eh?- sonrió divertido- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo solo porque me sujetas?

-No, sé que no lo harás porque de lo contrario no te invitaré a comer los mejores pasteles de la ciudad.

-¿Qué…?

-Conozco una pastelería muy buena cerca de aquí, te invitaré a comer pero debes escucharme.

-Mmm, puedo escucharte pero es probable que no obtengas las respuestas que buscas.

-Tomaré el riesgo.

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa de diversión antes de seguirlo en silencio. Ya se imaginaba de lo que quería hablar el castaño y no iba a decirle más de lo estrictamente necesario, quizás lo mejor hubiera sido marcharse pero estar con el menor lo tranquilizaba. Cuando llegaron a la pastelería, se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres pedir?

-La torta de chocolate.

-Bien, entonces pediré lo mismo- una de las meseras se acercó a tomar su orden antes de ir al mostrador.

-Voy a ahorrarnos tiempo, Sammy, sé que tú y el rubio idiota están sacando conclusiones sobre mí.

-Así es.

-Probablemente ya te dijo sobre la conversación que tuvimos- el aludido asintió- Entonces lo diré ahora, no voy a responder preguntas sobre Cas, ni mi relación con él, tampoco sobre la advertencia que le hice a tu idiota hermanito, ni mis propósitos.

-Entiendo, entonces quiero saber una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te acercaste a mí en primer lugar?- la chica que los atendió les trajo su pedido antes de ir a otras mesas- Eso si lo puedes responder.

-Te has vuelto un chico muy inteligente, Sammy- dijo tomando un poco del pastel con el tenedor- Y estas enorme, dentro de poco serás más alto que yo.

-Responde mi pregunta, por favor.

-Mmm, supongo que no habrá problemas si lo hago.

-Gabriel.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando tenías cinco años para ser preciso, nos conocimos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has oído eso sobre que los ángeles caen del cielo?

-Sí…

-Bueno, esta vez fue a la inversa, tú caíste sobre mí.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba dando un tranquilo paseo cuando escuché una voz chillona que gritaba.

-No soy chillón- respondió haciendo morritos.

-No sabía de donde provenían los gritos hasta que caíste sobre mí.

-¿Caí sobre ti?

-Yo también me sorprendí, los humanos no caen del cielo- se encogió de hombros- Pero entonces me explicaste que subiste al árbol para dejar a un pajarito que había caído de su nido en una de las ramas.

-Mmm.

-Me pareció algo tan ridículo que me reí de ti pero entonces comenzaste a llorar y no te callaste hasta que te di un dulce.

-idiota… yo no recuerdo eso.

-Claro que no, era peligroso que supieras sobre mí, así que manipulé tus recuerdos.

-¿Y por qué has vuelto?

-Vine a buscar algo que pensé haber perdido hace muchos años.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sin comentarios.

-Pero.

-Que rico pastel- dijo engulléndolo.

-Entiendo, no preguntaré sobre eso- suspiró.

El arcángel observó de reojo al humano frente a él. Cuando se conocieron, le pareció ridículo que alguien se preocupara de ese modo por una forma de vida más insignificante pero después de hablar con él, terminó siendo cautivo por la dulzura de esa alma, además de que le recordaba mucho a…

-Gabriel.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué ocurre? Tenías un gesto raro en la cara.

-Nada, Sammy.

-Aparte de raro, eres un mentiroso- el mayor sonrió- Déjame ver si entiendo, nos conocimos cuando yo tenía cinco años y nos hicimos… algo así como amigos.

-Algo así.

-Vale, por alguna razón te marchaste, manipulaste mis recuerdos y ahora regresaste buscando algo importante.

-Así es, lo has entendido.

-No me dirás que buscas, ni lo que pasó para que te marcharas, ni por qué conoces a Castiel y amenazaste a mi hermano.

-Correcto.

-¿Entonces por qué volviste a acercarte a mí?

-Mmm…

-Podría ser… ¿Aún me consideras algo así como tu amigo?

-Sammy.

-¿Estás en problemas, Gabriel?

-No… todavía…

-¿Para qué sirve el brazalete que me diste?- preguntó enseñándoselo.

-Es… protección.

-¿Contra qué?

-Ciertas cosas malas que hay por aquí.

-Gabriel… ¿Eres un ángel?

-¿Eh?- ladeó un poco la cabeza- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Desapareces a voluntad, manipulas los recuerdos de las personas, haces aparecer objetos y me llamaste humano…

-Un demonio también podría.

-Pero tú no lo eres, tengo una muy buena intuición para juzgar a las personas y eres alguien bueno, no sabría explicarlo pero sé que no me harías daño o a otras personas.

-Sammy- esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción- Has crecido físicamente pero no has cambiado en tu forma de ser.

-Gabe.

-Solías llamarme de esa forma cuando nos reunimos a jugar- lo miró fijamente- Me alegra que no hayas cambiado.

-Gabe.

-Has acertado a la mitad, Sammy, pertenezco al cielo pero no soy un ángel, soy un arcángel.

-¿Gabriel, el arcángel?- preguntó asombrado.

-Así es, soy súper genial ¿Verdad?

-Eres increíblemente arrogante- respondió divertido.

-No me molestes- hizo morritos.

El menor continuó comiendo su pastel y lo miró con curiosidad, le parecía fascinante como un par de palabras o la simple presencia de ese humano eliminaban cualquier malestar que lo embargaba. En ese momento recordó la pelea que tuvo con su hermano hace unos minutos, no había medido sus palabras y fue hiriente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sammy.

-Te has puesto triste.

-¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Claro, dime.

-En una situación hipotética, que no necesariamente debería ser real, o sea, algo que acabo de inventar para pasar el rato.

-Vale.

-Supongamos que por ciertos motivos, tu idiota hermano inicia una discusión hasta que los dos se dicen cosas muy hirientes… y se van molestos… ¿Qué harías?

-Bueno, hipotéticamente hablando, si me doy cuenta que dije cosas muy hirientes que hicieron sentir mal a mi hermano, entonces me disculparía.

-¿Aún cuando no fuiste tú quien inició esa discusión?

-Quizás no comencé yo pero si dije cosas que lo hicieron sentir triste.

-Sammy.

-Y aún cuando discutamos, nada cambia el hecho que es mi hermano y lo quiero por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Todas las cosas?

-Es inevitable que en ocasiones estemos en desacuerdo, podemos discutir y ser hirientes pero sé que cuando lo necesito, él siempre estará ahí para mí.

-Sammy.

-Además, cuando te enfadas, dices cosas que no sientes y solo se busca herir a la otra persona pero cuando lo pensamos con calma, nos damos cuenta de nuestro error y eso nos ayuda a repararlo.

-Mmm, tienes razón… es un completo idiota pero es mi hermano… y lo quiero así…

-¿Respondí hipotéticamente a tus suposiciones?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, Sammy, buen chico- estiró la mano para pasar un dedo por sus labios y lamer la crema en ellos- Debes regresar a casa, ya está oscureciendo.

-Sí…

Acompañó al menor hasta su casa y después de robarle un beso apareció en el departamento, en donde sintió la presencia del rubio en una de las habitaciones y golpeó dos veces antes de entrar. El mayor ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

-Sal de aquí, Gabriel, no me interesan tus—

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó girándose.

-Siento haber dicho esas cosas… no debí lastimarte de esa forma.

-Gabe.

-No es verdad lo que dije, yo si te considero mi hermano, Balthy y eres tan importante para mí como lo es Cas, ustedes dos son la única familia que tengo… y la única que necesito.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? No eres de los que se disculpa.

-Cometí un error…y Sammy tiene razón, no importa que discutamos o peleemos… ambos somos hermanos y nada va a cambiar eso, ni lo mucho que me importas.

-¿Estuviste con el pequeñín? Vaya que te hizo cambiar de idea.

-Es bastante asertivo con sus palabras… y puede que tengas razón… me acercó a él… porque su alma se parece a la de ella… y una parte de mí… esperaba que lo fuera pero— el ángel rebelde lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, Gabe, no debí decir esas cosas… es cierto que ella no regresará y por más que lo desees, su alma no renacerá.

-Balthy.

-Pero encontraste a otra persona que te hace sentir de la misma forma… ese humano es especial para ti, y aún cuando no es ella, te gusta tal como es.

-Mmm… Balthy, te estas colocando cursi.

-Tú comenzaste- dijo riéndose.

-Idiota- se separaron.

-¿Crees que las cosas serán diferente ahora, Gabe? ¿Crees que podemos cambiar lo que ocurrirá…? No quiero perderlo otra vez…

-No sé qué ocurrirá, Balthy pero tengo la sensación que será diferente ahora… las cosas no suceden de la misma forma dos veces- se levantó- Como sea, vamos a dar nuestro—

Un ruido le impidió seguir hablando y observó cómo su hermano llevaba la mano para cubrir su hombro mientras gruñía por el dolor con los ojos cerrados. Se apresuró en quitarle la chaqueta junto con la camiseta que usaba y observó como la marca brillaba de un color rojizo.

-Balthy…

Abrazó a su hermano por la cintura mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo con fuerza. Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche hace dos siglos, esa maldita marca había sellado el destino del ángel rebelde, no podía volver al cielo sin ser repudiado por sus actos. Cada cierto tiempo, aquella huella marcada a fuego en el cuerpo de su hermano parecía arder con fuerza, como si aquel detestable sujeto continuara reclamando su pertenencia sobre él pero Gabriel no lo permitiría, que se jodiera el maldito destino, porque no iba a permitir que uno de sus queridos hermanos volviera a sufrir.

-Nadie me arrebatará lo que amo otra vez… nadie.

Estrechó más fuerte el cuerpo del rubio hasta que se desmayó en sus brazos.


	9. Pertenencia

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Yolo. SAludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Pertenencia.**

El rubio guardó unas galletas en su bolso antes de bajar las escaleras con cautela, los padres de Castiel se ausentarían por dos días y aprovecharía de ir a visitarlo. Desde que ambos se besaron en el invernadero hace un mes, una extraña pero agradable relación comenzó entre ellos y le gustaba demasiado todo lo que el moreno provocaba en él.

-¿Dean?- se tensó cuando alguien apareció de improviso frente a él.

-Mierda, Sammy… casi me matas de un susto- suspiró.

-Lo siento, ¿Vas a salir?

-Iré con Cas- respondió murmurando- Cúbreme hasta que regrese.

-Dean.

-Nos vemos, enano.

-Espera- lo detuvo por la muñeca- Es peligroso que vayas allá.

-Sus padres no están y ese sujeto raro no ha vuelto a aparecer.

-Gabriel- corrigió.

-Como se llame.

-¿Qué ocurre entre Castiel y tú?- el rubio lo observó fijamente- Cuando no estás en su casa, ambos pasan muchas horas hablando por teléfono o enviándose mensajes.

-¿Y qué?

-No te enfades, solo digo lo evidente.

-Sammy…

-No te tomes a mal lo que diré pero si no te conociera, pensaría que te gusta Castiel.

-¿Y por qué sería tan difícil de creer?

-Dean… pero tú siempre estás ligando con varias chicas en el instituto, ¿Ya olvidaste cuando estabas saliendo con esas gemelas? Dudo mucho que de repente te comiencen a gustar los hombres.

-A mí no me gustan los hombres.

-Lo sé.

-Cas es diferente.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Y qué tiene que me guste?

-Dean…

-Cas es una buena persona, es divertido, amable, inteligente y bastante inocentón- se rio- Esa es su mejor cualidad.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy? Tú no eres prejuicioso.

-No es eso, Dean… es que estoy preocupado y no quiero que algo te ocurra… la advertencia de Gabriel… no quiero que resultes lastimados.

-No te preocupes, enano- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Me tendrás fastidiándote por mucho tiempo y tendrás que darme tartas de por vida- el menor se rio.

-Idiota.

-Perra- se dirigió a la puerta- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Dean y algún día de estos tendrás que presentarme a mi futuro cuñado.

El rubio gruñó antes de acercarse al cerco y después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, se coló al jardín contiguo, yendo hasta la puerta trasera, en donde fue recibido por el moreno y en cuanto estuvieron en la intimidad de la casa, comenzaron a besarse por largos segundos.

-Cas… Mmm…

-Dean…

-Traje galletas… Mmm…- tomó al mayor por la cintura- Pero creo que comeremos otra cosa…

Subieron hasta la habitación de Castiel y ambos terminaron sobre la cama. El rubio gimió al sentir esas manos colándose bajo su camisa. Era consciente que su amigo no tenía idea de que era el sexo y si continuaban con esos manoseos, acabarían haciéndolo.

-Cas…- giró un poco para dejarlo aprisionado bajo su cuerpo.

-Dean.

-No podemos continuar…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque terminaremos teniendo sexo…

-¿Sexo?

-Ya sabes… cuando dos personas comienzan a besarse… tocarse… y tienen relaciones sexuales…

-¿Cómo es el sexo?

-Lo sabía, nunca has estado con alguien- dijo sonriendo.

-Tú eres la primera persona con quien estoy de esta manera, Dean, has sido mi primer amigo, mi primer beso, la primera persona que quiero, la primera persona que no me hace sentir como un fenómeno por mi don…eres el primero para mí en muchas formas.

-Cas…- se sonrojó un poco- Dios, eres tan inocentón… y de alguna forma eso me parece increíblemente sexy.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Cas?

-Te quiero mucho- respondió sin dudar- Me gusta estar contigo, nuestras platicas, tus besos, tus abrazos, tus miradas, nunca me había sentido así antes, Dean pero todo lo que provocas en mí, me gusta mucho.

-A mí también, Cas- tomó la mano del mayor para besarla.

-Dean.

-¿Recuerdas esas personas que se tomaban de las manos cuando fuimos al parque?

-Sí, dijiste que eran pareja, cuando dos personas sienten lo mismo la una por la otra comienzan a salir.

-Así es- sonrió- Y nosotros nos parecemos bastante a ese definición ¿Verdad?

-Mmm, tienes razón.

-Cas, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Como pareja.

-Me encantaría, Dean- respondió sonriendo- ¿Eso significa que cuando salgamos otra vez te puedo tomar de la mano?

-¿Solo quieres tomar mi mano?- dijo haciendo morritos- Ahora que eres mi pareja, tienes derecho a hacer mucho más que eso.

-¿Qué cosas más?

-Veamos, ahora cuando quieras puedes abrazarme, besarme, tocarme- lamió sus labios con sensualidad- O podemos hacer otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hacer el amor.

-Dean… yo no…

-¿Te has masturbado alguna vez?

-No… mamá dice que ese tipo de comportamiento es para las ovejas descarriadas.

-Que idiotez, masturbarte es muy sano, Cas y te sientes increíble.

-¿De verdad?- el rubio asintió- ¿Tú lo haces?

-Sí, muy seguido estas últimas semanas y es exclusivamente tu culpa.

-Enséñame, Dean…

El menor esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de inclinarse a besarlo mientras llevaba las manos a ese molesto pantalón de pijama y lo bajó hasta mitad de sus muslos junto con la ropa interior que usaba. Trazó un camino de besos hasta el cuello del moreno y lo mordisqueó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a masturbarlo despacio, obteniendo pequeños gemidos como respuesta. Movió su mano más rápido y el moreno arqueó un poco la espalda mientras le enterraba los dedos en los hombros.

-Dean… Mmm… Aaaahhh… se siente… muy bien… Aaaahhh… Dean…

-Dios- lamió sus labios- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, Cas.

El mayor comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto y bastaron unos segundos más para que llegara al tan ansiado orgasmo, manchando la mano del rubio, quien observaba embelesado esa excitante expresión.

-Aaaahhh… Dean…- dijo jadeando- Eso fue… increíble…- acarició su mejilla.

-Cas…- lo besó apasionadamente- Eres demasiado erótico para lo que puedo soportar.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a comer las galletas que traje.

Iba a ir a limpiarse la mano al baño pero fue empujado sobre la cama antes de que su pareja lo aprisionara con su cuerpo y colara una mano bajo el buzo que usaba para tomar su dura hombría. Se estremeció gimiendo cuando comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Cas… Mmm… Cas…

-¿Te gusta…?- preguntó mirándolo con intensidad.

-Caaasss… Aaaahhh…- se mordió el labio inferior- Caaasss…

No pudo seguir reprimiendo sus gemidos y entrecerró los ojos mientras movía las caderas para generar un aliviador roce contra esa mano. El moreno no sabía sobre sexo pero lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien y a los poco minutos no pudo continuar soportando todo el placer que invadía su cuerpo, corriéndose en la mano del mayor.

-Caaasss… Mmm…

-Dean…- jadeó sonriendo.

-Dios… si vuelves a hacer eso… vamos a tener sexo…

-Quiero hacerlo contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero tener sexo contigo.

-Pero Cas… ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Dean…

-Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo- besó sus labios con suavidad- Pero hoy no.

-Pero.

-Quiero que sea algo especial para ambos.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Ahora vamos a asearnos y comamos.

-Sí, te quiero mucho, Dean.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar sintió un cosquilleo en su pierna derecha y abrió los ojos despacio pero antes de que pudiera moverse, una mano cubrió su boca y reconoció de inmediato ese tacto, especialmente cuando esa lengua comenzó a deslizarse por su oído hasta llegar al cuello.

-¿Me has extrañado, Balthy?

El ángel rebelde comenzó a forcejar por liberarse pero aún cuando esa mano se apartó de su boca, no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno y cerró los ojos gruñendo cuando ese detestable sujeto colocó la mano sobre la marca de su hombro.

-Aún lo recuerda ¿Verdad? Nuestro excitante encuentro hace dos siglos.

-Suel… ta… me…- susurró.

-¿Y por qué me apartaría de lo que me pertenece?- preguntó sonriendo con maldad- ¿Ya lo has olvidado, Balthy? Fuiste tú quien se entregó a mí esa noche y vaya que lo disfrutaste.

-No… fue… lo más… horrible… que he… hecho…

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso- la mano que descansaba en su muslo se deslizó hasta llegar a su cadera- Te encantó, te llevé hasta un éxtasis divino- se rio.

-Suel… ta…me…- se movió despacio.

-Eres mío, Balthy, porque tú así lo decidiste- el ángel rebelde gruñó- Tú me escogiste como tu dueño- el mayor colocó la mano sobre la marca- Y esta es la prueba de que me perteneces.

-¡Aléjate de él!

Balthazar observó como el bromista atacaba al mayor, consiguiendo apartarlo de él y fue capaz de moverse con plena libertad. Ese molesto sujeto esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Gabe, ¿Decidiste buscar algo de diversión o vas por ese chiquillo?

-Lucifer- frunció el ceño.

-Nada ocurre en mi patio de juegos sin que lo sepa- dijo divertido- Así que solo te lo diré una vez, hermanito, no te metas conmigo o quien sufra las consecuencias será tu querido humano.

-Hijo de puta.

-Regresaré muy pronto por ti, Balthy, me perteneces.

-¡Vete al infierno, bastardo!

El ángel caído desapareció con una sonrisa y el bromista se acercó a él con preocupación antes de abrazarlo. En cualquier otro momento, Balthazar lo hubiera apartado por su gesto tan cursi pero se sentía demasiado vulnerable y con un montón de cosas rondando su mente.

-No dejaré que ese bastardo se te acerque de nuevo.

-Gabe…

-Ese hijo de puta no tocará otra vez y si lo intenta, voy a destrozarlo.

-No…

-¿Qué?

-Él… tiene razón…- admitió desesperado- Esta marca en mi hombro… solo puede ser hecha cuando ambas partes desean lo mismo.

-Balthy.

-Alguien que desea poseer… y alguien que desea ser poseído…

-Pero tú no lo deseas, él te engañó… porque así fue como pasó ¿Verdad?- no recibió respuesta- Balthy…

-Nuestros hermanos tienen razón… soy una vergüenza…

-Eso no es cierto.

-Gabe…

-Desconozco los motivos por lo que ocurrió todo esto pero si es como me has dicho, fue porque realmente sentías algo por Lucifer y tus sentimientos no deberían avergonzarte.

-Gabe…

-Nosotros no somos figuras de porcelana en un pedestal, también podemos sentir, por más que nos digan lo contrario y eso no tiene algo de malo.

-Vaya que has cambiado después de conocerla.

-Balthy.

El ángel rebelde se sentó al borde de la cama y palmeó a su lado, provocando que el arcángel se sentara también mientras lo observaba con curiosidad. Jamás había hablado con alguien sobre lo sucedido antes de esa noche hace dos siglos pero consideraba al bromista un verdadero hermano y confiaba plenamente en él.

-Conocí a Lucifer unos meses antes de aquella noche… me había desentendido del cielo hace bastante tiempo así que me dediqué a vagar por ahí y disfrutar de los placeres que ofrece la mundana vida humana.

-Balthy.

-Un día… mientras bebía en un bar de Lawrence… ese sujeto apareció y comenzamos a conversar, al comienzo era como lo harían dos extraños y estuvimos así por varias semanas… flirteando… hasta que una noche mencionó mi condición angelical y pensé que estaban en problemas pero se presentó ante mí y no podía creer que hubiera estado jugueteando con el mismísimo Lucifer…

-¿Y por qué no lo dejaste cuando lo supiste?

-No lo sé… supongo que mi curiosidad fue mayor y… no me pareció alguien peligroso o un traidor como decían los rumores.

-Balthy.

-Continué frecuentándolo hasta que llegó esa noche… nos hizo aparecer en un sótano que parecía sacado de una mazmorra de alguna película porno… no te diré lo que hicimos ahí.

-Gracias por ahorrarme la imagen mental- el rubio se sonrió.

-Si soy honesto…- juntó las manos con seriedad- Es probable que cuando estuvimos juntos esa noche… yo… quizás sentía algo por él…

-Balthy.

-Sé que todos piensan que es un grandísimo hijo puta pero esos meses… conocí una parte de él que nadie más había visto… y me gustó…

-Lucifer es un idiota- el ángel rebelde lo observó- No pudo soportar que papá trajera otro bebé a casa e hizo un gran berrinche de niño consentido.

-Gabe.

-A pesar de eso… ese idiota si se preocupa por sus hermanos, es a los humanos a quienes detesta.

-Sí, lo dejó bastante claro…

-Dijiste que en ese tiempo, quizás sentías algo por él.

-Sí…

-¿Entonces por qué lo dejaste?

-Estaba confundido, acababa de follar con Lucifer, el ángel al cual todos repudiaban… nunca me había sentido de esa forma con otra persona y me asusté… pensé que si continuaba estando cerca de él… las cosas que sentía… se volverían algo peligroso… y no quería ser como los humanos…

-Hay algo más ¿Verdad?

-Hubo un momento en que pensé… quizás… puedo dejar mis temores de lado e intentarlo…

-¿Eh?

-Pero cuando fui con Lucifer… lo encontré con otra persona…- suspiró- Y me dijo "Todavía no es tu turno, perra"

-Balthy.

-En ese momento decidí marcharme de la ciudad pero uno de nuestros hermanos me vio cuando lo frecuentaba y ya sabes el resto…

Balthazar sabía que no era buena idea fijarse en alguien como Lucifer pero el tiempo que estuvieron conociéndose, realmente creyó ver otra faceta del ángel caído que le agradó un poco pero luego ese idiota lo arruinó todo con su arrogancia.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfades?

-Dime.

-¿Aún sientes algo por él?

-Mmm… no lo sé…- reconoció.

-Bien, es mejor que dejemos el tema hasta aquí, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer.

-Sí… ¿Cómo vamos a separar a Cassie de ese mono idiota?

-No creo que podamos, Balthy, las cosas se han vuelto muy serias entre ellos…

-No voy a dejar que mi Cassie sufra por su culpa, quien sabe lo que le harán ahora- frunció el ceño- No, no voy a permitirlo y si ese humano no quiere separarse de él por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

-Balthy.

-Voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirlo.


	10. Familia

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Yolo. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Familia.**

El rubio estaba tarareando una canción mientras miraba las fotografías en la computadora. Las cosas con el moreno iban muy bien y solían aprovechar cada oportunidad para verse mientras los padres del mayor se ausentaban, lo cual era bastante frecuente en ese último tiempo.

-Mi Cas- susurró sonriendo.

Se le había hecho una costumbre, observar las fotografías de su aventura por la ciudad hace varias semanas. Le gustaba mucho las expresiones de fascinación que tenía Castiel y la forma tan cálida en que sonreía cuando estaban juntos. Comenzó a cantar divertido cuando una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y se giró asustado.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Yo…

-Te dejamos muy claro que no podías ir a la casa de los Novak y mucho menos juntarte con ese chico.

-Lo sé…

-¿Hace cuánto lo estás frecuentando?

-Más de un mes…

-Dean.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá- dijo afligido- No debí mentirles pero me preocupa mucho Cas… esos sujetos son horribles y lo tratan muy mal solo porque tiene esos d—

-¿Esos?

-Es diferente a otros… pero ese no es el punto, Cas es un buen chico, mamá, si lo conocieras lo entenderías… Cas me hace feliz y yo a él.

-Dean.

-Hace unas semanas lo llevé a recorrer la ciudad… estaba tan feliz y emocionado- sonrió- No quiero dejarlo solo…

-Lo entiendo- suspiró acariciándole el cabello- Yo pensaba lo mismo de tu padre cuando lo conocí.

-¿Eh?

-Tus ojitos brillan cuando hablas de él y la forma en que acabas de sonreír, te gusta Castiel ¿Verdad?

-Yo…- se sonrojó un poco.

-No voy a regañarte, hijo, debes ser fiel a tus sentimientos y a lo que crees.

-Mamá.

-Y si Castiel es capaz de hacerte sonreír de esta forma, debe ser un muy buen chico.

-Mamá- se levantó a abrazarla- ¿Entonces no te enfadarás si estoy con él?

-No, Dean, no podría quitarte algo que te hace tan feliz.

-Mamá…

-Tengo una idea, la próxima vez que puedas salir con Cas, tráelo a cenar.

-¿De verdad?- Mary asintió- Pero papá…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de John.

-¡Entonces lo haré! Muchas gracias, mamá.

-¿Terminaste tus deberes?

-Sí, mamá, ¿Sammy ya regresó?

-No aún- dijo preocupada- Ya es tarde, me envió un mensaje hace media hora diciendo que llegaría pronto pero está tardando.

-Iré a encontrarlo al paradero del autobús- el rubio apagó la computadora y se colocó una chaqueta.

-Sí, ten cuidado, cariño, ya oscureció y es peligroso.

-No te preocupes, mamá, recuerda que sé defensa personal, traeré a ese enano sano y salvo.

-Dean- sonrió.

-Regreso pronto.

El rubio se dirigió hasta la parada del autobús que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí y se percató que su hermano estaba hablando muy a gusto con el mismo sujeto que apareció para amenazarlo y que se alejara de Castiel. Frunció el ceño muy enfadado antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

-¡Sam!- éste se volteó tenso.

-Dean… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá se preocupó porque no llegabas- siseó- ¿Qué demonios haces con este bastardo? ¿Ya olvidaste que este sujeto me amenazó? ¿Quién demonios eres?

-No le daré explicaciones a idiotas, nos vemos, Sammy.

-¿Sammy? ¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes dos?- lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Por qué te tomas tantas confianzas con mi hermano?

-Dean basta- pidió el menor apartándolo- Vete, Gabe, yo arreglo esto.

-¿Seguro, Sammy? Puedo encargarme de este rubio idiota.

-No le digas así a mi hermano- suspiró.

-¡No te escaparás bastardo!

-Adiosito, idiota.

Ante el asombro del mayor de los Winchester, el desconocido desapareció frente a sus ojos. El castaño le indicó que se sentaran y comenzó a explicarle todo lo sucedido, como se había vuelto a encontrar con ese sujeto, Gabriel y como ambos terminaron reuniéndose con más frecuencia.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Sabía que no reaccionarías bien si te enterabas.

-¡Ese bastardo me amenazó! Y estoy seguro que quiere hacerle algo a Cas.

-No, Dean, Gabe no es malo.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Lo sé, este tiempo lo he conocido mejor y creo en sus palabras.

-Sam…

-Por favor, no te pido que confíes en él pero hazlo en mí.

-Mierda- se levantó molesto- Bien, voy a hacerlo pero por ti, no por ese idiota.

-Gracias, Dean.

-Ahora, regresemos a casa, mamá nos espera.

-Sí.

Esa misma noche el rubio llamó a Castiel para contarle lo ocurrido con su madre y la invitación que le hizo. Sabía que no sucedería pronto pero se alegró bastante cuando el menor aceptó ir cuando tuviera la ocasión.

No fue hasta un mes después, que los padres del moreno se ausentarían por el fin de semana, éstos parecían convencidos de que ya no continuaban frecuentándose, así que las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa calma y tampoco golpeaban al mayor. Esa misma tarde, después de asegurarse que el matrimonio se marchó de casa, se coló hasta el jardín contiguo para ir a buscar a su amigo.

-Pasa.

-¿Estás listo, Cas?

-Me cambiaré de ropa y vamos.

-Estás muy lindo así- dijo tomando sus manos- Me gusta cómo te ves.

-Dean- sonrió.

-¿Ha estado todo bien?

-Sí, bastante tranquilo, no han vuelto a lastimarme.

-Me alegra oír eso, Cas- lo abrazó sonriendo y besó su cuello.

-Dean- se rio.

-He extrañado mucho estar de esta forma contigo.

-Yo también, Dean, hablar por teléfono no es suficiente para mí.

-Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa, cenaremos pronto.

-Sí.

El moreno regresó al cabo de unos breves minutos y el rubio lo besó antes de tomar su mano para llevarlo hasta su casa. Sabía que el mayor problema sería explicarle todo lo ocurrido a su padre y que éste no se enfadara.

-Dean- lo detuvo afuera de la puerta- ¿Seguro que está bien…? No quiero incomodarlos… y tus padres…

-No te preocupes, fue mamá quien me dijo que te invitara a cenar con nosotros, ella sabe todo.

-¿Todo?

-Sí…- carraspeó sonrojándose un poco- Sabe que… estoy enamorado de ti…

-¿Y qué opina al respecto?

-Nos apoyará- respondió sonriendo con timidez- Ella se alegra con verme feliz…

-Tu mamá es una buena persona, Dean.

-Es la mejor.

Ambos entraron y dejó al moreno en el living mientras iba a buscar a su familia para avisarles que ya llegó su invitado. No podía negar que se encontraba un poco nervioso de como reaccionarían y por sobre todo, no quería que el mayor se sintiera mal.

-Mamá, Sammy, él es Castiel Novak, nuestro vecino- el aludido se levantó para estrechar sus manos.

-Un gusto conocerlos.

-Yo soy Mary- dijo la rubia ignorando su saludo tan formal para abrazarlo- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Cas, Dean me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

-Demasiado, a veces no hay como callarlo- el más alto estrechó su mano amistosamente- Yo Soy Sam, su hermano menor.

-No se burlen de mí- pidió el Winchester mayor en un puchero- No les hagas caso, Cas… es cierto que les hablé sobre ti… hace bastante tiempo… y Sammy siempre me escucha hasta que se queda dormido…- se sonrojó ante la risa de su familia- ¡Ya basta! No me molesten…- se cruzó de brazos.

-No te enfades, Dean, me gusta mucho saber que te intereso así… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si tuviera con quien platicar.

-Ahora me tienes a mí- dijo tomando su mano.

-Tranquilo, hermanito, no te coloques cariñosito frente a nosotros.

-Cállate, enano- bufó- ¿Está lista la cena, mamá? Cas está fascinado con tu comida.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Es deliciosa…- respondió con timidez.

-Qué bueno saberlo, porque hice bastante para que te repitas si quieres- lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a la cocina- Dean come mucho, puede devorar hasta cuatro platos.

-¿Tanto?

-Es un comilón, y ni te cuento como se coloca cuando le preparó una tarta, esos postres desaparecen si nos los escondo bien para la cena- el moreno se rio.

-¡Mamá! No me avergüences con Cas- pidió sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Es cierto- la apoyó el más alto divertido- Una vez, mamá preparó una tarta para cenar pero faltaba algo y fue a comprar a la tienda que hay dos cuadras de aquí pero cuando regresó, no había rastros de la tarta, Dean se la devoró en menos de diez minutos.

-Jajajajaja.

-Es por eso que mamá comenzó a ocultar esos postres.

-Ya basta, enano o te avergonzaré también.

-John debe estar por regresar, así que cenaremos pronto.

El rubio había conseguido relajarse, ya que su madre estaba conversando animadamente con Castiel, al igual que Sam y su amigo parecía muy a gusto con ellos pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

-Ya llegó- dijo Mary yendo a recibirlo.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó el moreno.

-Eso creo…

-Ya estamos todos- dijo la rubia- Mira, cariño, tenemos una visita especial hoy.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Viene a cenar con nosotros.

-¿Volviste a desobedecerme, Dean? Te dejé muy claro que no volvieras a esa casa o a juntarte con ese chico.

-Pero papá.

-¿Ya olvidaste el escándalo de la última vez?

-John, por favor, eso fue un malentendido.

-No, Mary, le dije muy claro que no lo quiero cerca de alguien de esa casa.

-Ven, cariño.

-Pero.

-Vamos, hazme caso- sonrió- Comiencen a cenar sin nosotros, chicos.

Los dos mayores se marcharon y el rubio suspiró cansado pero se calmó un poco al sentir como el moreno le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad. No quería que su padre dijera o hiciera algo que lastimara a su amigo.

-Perdona a nuestro papá- pidió el castaño- Es algo estricto pero no lo hace con mala intención.

-Está bien, Sam, es comprensible que reaccione así.

-Pero no debió decir esas cosas, tú eres muy diferente a tus padres- alegó el más alto- Y me agradas bastante.

-Sam…- sonrió un poco.

-A ti te gusta Dean ¿verdad? Ustedes están juntos- ambos se sonrojaron un poco- Jajajajaja, lo sabía, se ven demasiado cómodos juntos, me alegra que mi hermano esté contigo, es algo idiota a veces y tiene un serio complejo de hermano.

-¡Sammy! No me molestes…

-Él no suele pensar antes de actuar pero es un chico genial, así que cuídalo mucho.

-Claro que lo haré, Sam, quiero mucho a Dean- éste sonrió con timidez.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas…

-Te has puesto tan rojo, Dean.

-Cállate, enano.

-Idiota.

-Perra.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel no podía negar que se encontraba nervioso por la cena en casa de los Winchester. Tenía muy claro los sentimientos del rubio pero no quería incomodar a su familia al estar ahí. Rápidamente, sus pensamientos fueron equívocos, ya que Mary y Sam fueron muy amables con él y bastante cálidos en su recibimiento pero con la llegada de John, las cosas se colocaron algo tensa y la pareja fue a hablar a otro lugar.

-Vamos a comer- propuso el castaño- Mamá hizo un pescado delicioso.

-Es mi favorito- dijo el rubio salivando.

-Ayúdame con esto, Dean.

El moreno observó fijamente al rubio, sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le gustaba mucho estar cerca de él y también los momentos que pasaban a solas en su habitación.

-Aquí tienes, una deliciosa cena para el guapo chico de ojos azules- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Dean.

-No coqueteen- pidió el menor divertido- Mamá no tendrá problemas con eso pero ya sabes cómo es papá.

-Sí- suspiró- Se comporta como alguien del siglo pasado.

-Dean.

-Vamos a comer, creo que demorarán.

Estaban en medio de una amena conversación cuando el matrimonio regresó a cenar con ellos. John no dijo una palabra durante la comida, aunque era muy obvio para él que no estaba de acuerdo con su visita y lo que menos deseaba era provocar problemas en esa agradable familia. Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantó tomando su chaqueta.

-Cas- lo llamó el rubio.

-Debo irme, muchas gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa… fue un gusto conocerlos… y siento mucho las molestias.

Se marchó por el pasillo pero Dean lo alcanzó en la entrada y lo detuvo por la muñeca antes de girarlo con cierta brusquedad para besarlo. El moreno se resistió los primeros segundos pero luego correspondió su gesto.

-No tienes que irte de esa forma.

-Pero…

-Lo sé… por favor perdona a mi papá…

-Está bien, no debí venir- dijo mirando el suelo- Tienes una familia increíble, Dean… unos padres que te adoran y un hermano menor que te quiere mucho…

-Cas.

-No quiero arruinar eso.

-Y no lo harás, yo quiero estar contigo, Cas, pensé que lo tenías claro.

-Lo sé… y yo también quiero eso, Dean pero si voy a causarte problemas… prefiero alejarme…

-No, no lo hagas, mi papá es un idiota.

-No lo es- respondió tomando su mano- Él está preocupado por ti y eso demuestra lo mucho que te ama.

-Cas.

-Aún cuando puedan discutir… él te quiere mucho… tienes una familia muy cálida, Dean… sé que no es algo bueno pero creo que… siento un poco de envidia por eso.

-Cas- el menor lo abrazó sonriendo- Esos sujetos no tienen idea del maravilloso hijo que están perdiendo y todo el cariño que no te dan, yo te lo daré mil veces cada día.

-Dean.

-Y te querré tanto que no necesitarás que ellos lo hagan- el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza- Tú no eres como ellos y cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, podrás hacer lo que quieras sin que te lo impidan.

-Quiero estar contigo, Dean…

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte, Castiel- ambos se giraron hacia John- Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para cuidar de mi familia y ya que tienes cierto interés en mi hijo- carraspeó un poco- Seré yo quien tenga la última palabra y primero debo conocerte más antes de decidir si eres adecuado para Dean.

-No soy un niño, papá- dijo el rubio en un puchero.

-Tengo entendido que tus padres regresarán en dos días, así que puedes quedarte esta noche.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el aludido sorprendido.

-No me malentiendas… es que sería muy irresponsable dejar a un niño solo en casa… además, tenemos un cuarto de invitados que puedes usar.

-¡Genial!- celebró el rubio entusiasmado- Gracias, papá.

-Ahora vayan a la cama, tienes deberes que hacer antes de acostarte, Dean.

-Sí, vamos, Cas, te enseñaré la habitación y me puedes ayudar con mis tareas, hay cosas que no entiendo y el nerd de Sammy siempre me regaña cuando me explica.

-Es porque nunca me escuchas- respondió en un berrinche el menor.

Castiel tomó la mano del rubio y éste lo llevó hasta su habitación para que le ayudara con los estudios. El moreno estuvo explicándole por más de una hora y fue al baño por unos minutos pero cuando regresó con la intención de que el menor le indicara su cuarto, lo encontró dormitando sobre la cama.

-Dean, quítate la ropa.

-Mmm…

-Dean- al no obtener una respuesta coherente, lo desvistió él, dejándolo solo con el bóxer e iba a cubrirlo con las tapas pero fue tomado por la muñeca y jalado a la cama- Dean…

-Mi Cas...- susurró antes de acomodarse contra su cuerpo y sonrió entre sueños.

-Dean… supongo que no habrá problemas si dormimos juntos.

Se acomodó junto al rubio quitándose parte de la ropa y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Le gustaba la calidez de la familia Winchester y aún cuando sabía que por más que lo deseara sus padres jamás serían así, no se sentía triste porque tenía a Dean y éste le daba todo el amor, cariño y cuidado que necesitaba. El rubio era la familia que deseaba.


	11. Te amo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Raquel y LadyAniMangaXD. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Te amo.**

El moreno abrió la puerta para que su amigo entrara y se sentaron a cenar juntos. La comida de ayer con la familia Winchester, había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba y hoy, el mayor había venido a pasar la noche con él.

-Mi mamá te envió esto- le entregó una bolsa- Son galletas de chocolate, te encantarán.

-Estoy seguro que así será, cocina muy bien, muchas gracias.

-Mamá preparó una pasta deliciosa con carne- abrió el contenedor.

-Oye Dean- dijo entregándole los platos- ¿Y… tú papá…? No quiero causarte problemas.

-Estuvimos hablando después de que te fuiste en la mañana.

-Dean.

-Está molesto porque le mentí pero creo que entendió que eres importante para mí- sonrió- Mamá también habló con él, eso ayudó- le acarició la mejilla al moreno- Así que irás a almorzar mañana.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, yo siempre te cuidaré.

-Gracias, Dean- sonrió- Yo también te protegeré y te querré mucho.

Los dos comieron manteniendo una amena conversación y a las once fueron hasta la habitación de Castiel. No supo muy bien quien comenzó pero terminaron recostados sobre la cama mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Dean…- dijo jadeando y manteniéndose sobre él.

-Cas… deberíamos parar- esas esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad.

-No quiero…- respondió besándolo de nuevo y acariciando ese fuerte torso.

-Cas… Mmm…

-Dean… yo… quiero estar contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero hacerlo contigo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

El rubio comenzó a desvestirlo mientras le daba besitos por cada parte de piel descubierta que encontraba. Rápidamente el calor aumentó en su cuerpo y llevó sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor antes de quitársela, admirando ese torso desnudo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Cas?- preguntó con sensualidad.

-Demasiado…- respondió jadeando para terminar de quitarle la ropa- Eres hermoso, Dean.

-Y tú no te has visto a un espejo, Cas, eres demasiado atractivo- esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír- Voy a enseñarte algo muy placentero, Cas.

-¿Más que la última vez?

-Oh sí.

El menor sonrió con coquetería para inclinarse a lamer su cuello y bajar lentamente por su abdomen. Castiel disfrutó de sus atenciones hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como lo masturbaba despacio e introdujo su hombría en la boca.

-¡Deeaaannn! Aaaahhh…

Quería apartarlo, ya que le parecía algo muy vergonzoso pero era demasiado placentero como para hiciera algún acto coherente y se dejó hacer, disfrutando de esa caliente boca que subía y bajaba por su virilidad mientras esa lengua hacia cosas extrañas pero fascinantes. Al cabo de unos minutos, su cuerpo ya no podía soportar tantos estímulos y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer.

-Aaaahhh…Mmm…Dean…

-¿Todo bien, Cas?- preguntó el menor lamiéndose los labios.

-Sí… lo siento…- se disculpó sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por dejarme así de caliente?- el moreno bajó la vista y se percató de lo excitado que estaba su acompañante- Bien, te perdono, ahora continuemos.

-Dean- sonrió tomándolo por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares.

-¿Cas?

-Yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Soy todo tuyo- respondió extendiendo las manos.

Castiel exploró el cuerpo ajeno con sus manos antes de inclinarse a mordisquearle el cuello, obteniendo un coro de gemidos que lo hizo estremecer. Comenzó a masturbarlo despacio hasta que se acercó tímidamente para darle un lametón que hizo que el rubio gimiera más fuerte. Encantado con la respuesta que obtuvo, tragó por completo su virilidad para darle placer, de la misma forma que se lo habían dado a él antes. Los gemidos del menor estaban excitándolo otra vez y cuando arqueó la espalda terminando con un gruñido de placer en su boca, se alzó sonriendo.

-¿Lo hice bien, Dean?- éste le dio un lujurioso beso que lo hizo jadear- Dean…

-Fantástico, Cas… Mmm…

-Dean.

-¿Estás listo para lo siguiente?

-Sí, si es contigo sí.

-Cas- sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Pásame mis pantalones.

-¿Eh?- obedeció curioso y vio el sobrecito que sacaba de su pantalón- ¿Qué es eso?

-Lubricante, así será menos doloroso.

-Sí…

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco…- admitió.

-Nunca haría algo que te lastimara, Cas, si quieres detenerte, solo debes decírmelo.

-Dean, quiero hacer esto contigo.

-Yo también, Cas.

El menor lo dejó recostado sobre la cama antes de esparcir el lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente con uno. Se sentía algo extraño pero el segundo intentó colarse en su interior, se tensó un poco. El rubio repartió besitos por su mejilla antes de bajar hasta volver a tragar su virilidad, haciéndolo gemir roncamente.

-Deeeaaannn…Mmm… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh… Deeaannn…

Cuando esos dedos tocaron un desconocido punto en su interior, su cuerpo entero vibró de placer y comenzó a mover las caderas para pedir silenciosamente por más mientras gemía descontroladamente. Observó como el rubio esparcía lubricante sobre su hombría antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-Cas…- se inclinó para susurrar sobre sus labios- Te amo- el moreno lo observó fijamente para luego rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

-Yo también te amo, Dean…

El rubio comenzó a penetrarlo despacio y se quedó quieto varios segundos mientras esos orbes esmeraldas se mantenían fijos en él. Respiró profundo para relajarse y besó esos apetitosos labios con pasión, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. El menor lo embistió despacio, procurando dar con ese placentero punto en su interior que lo hacía gemir y jadear. Castiel le enterró los dedos en la espalda.

-Aaaahhh… Más Deeaaaannn…Aaaahhh… Mmm… Deeaannn…

-Caaass…Mmm… te daré lo que quieraaass… Aaaahhh…

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y erráticas hasta que el rubio arqueó un poco la espalda mientras cerrada los ojos con fuerza antes de correrse en su interior con un ronco grito de placer que llevaba el nombre del moreno. Iba a bajar una mano para masturbarse pero el menor lo tomó por las muñecas para dejarlo inmovilizado sobre la cama.

-Dean… Aaaahhh…necesito…

-Lo sé…- respondió jadeando- Y te daré… Mmm…algo muy bueno…

Castiel lo observó expectante y gimió cuando el rubio salió de su interior con cuidado antes de acomodarse sobre su regazo para comenzar a autopenetrarse. El moreno iba a detenerlo, ya que no estaba listo para recibirlo pero su acompañante tenía otros planes y cuando lo tuvo completamente dentro, se movió rápido, montándolo con fuerza mientras gemía de placer.

-Deeeaann…Mmm… Aaaahhh…

-¡Caaasss! Aaaahhh… se siente tan bien… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh…

El moreno llevó sus manos a esas encantadoras caderas para embestirlo más fuerte, sintiendo su orgasmo muy cerca y el menor se inclinó besándolo apasionadamente. Castiel sintió algo muy entraño en su interior y cambió de lugares con el rubio para continuar penetrándolo con fuerza mientras lo besaba con lujuria y colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su acompañante.

-¡Caaasss! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Maass Caasss! Mmm…

-Dean…- gimió sobre sus labios.

Un intenso deseo de posesividad se apoderó de él y con su mano libre cubrió los ojos del menor mientras se inclinaba a morderle el cuello y llegaba al orgasmo en su interior. Percatándose que el lugar donde estaba su mano sobre el hombro del menor, brillaba cada vez con mayor intensidad y cerró los ojos también por varios segundos.

-Cas…- lo llamó esa atractiva voz jadeando- Cas…

-Mmm…- lo miró quitando la mano de sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios… fue eso…?- preguntó curioso- Había una luz y… mi hombro dolía un poco.

El moreno quitó la mano despacio y abrió un poco la boca al notar la marca que tenía el rubio en su hombro izquierdo, el cual parecía una cicatriz con la forma de su mano. La acarició despacio antes de mirar al menor.

-Dean… lo siento mucho… no tengo idea de qué pasó…- dijo afligido- Sentí algo muy raro en mi cuerpo… y mi mano comenzó a brillar… perdóname…

-Cas.

-La curaré- intentó hacerlo pero no surtió efecto- Mmm… lo siento… lo siento mucho… por favor perdo—

-Basta- dijo cubriendo sus labios con dos dedos- Yo tampoco entiendo que ocurrió pero fue maravilloso.

-Dean…

-Me marcaste en más de un sentido- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y el mayor se rio.

-Dean.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- se besaron cariñosamente y el moreno se acostó a su lado.

-Vamos a dormir un poco, Cas… tengo sueño y me siento demasiado bien como para moverme de aquí.

-Sí, Dean- lo abrazó sonriendo- Nunca me había sentido así de bien.

-Ni yo, Cas- se acurrucó contra su cuerpo- Casi lo olvido… hay algo que no te he preguntado aún.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Claro que quiero, Dean, me encantaría.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho con eso, Cas- compartieron otro suave beso y el menor cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.

-Y tú no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces con solo estar a mi lado- susurró sonriendo antes de afirmar su frente contra la del rubio para dormir también.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba platicando con el castaño en su habitación cuando por unos breves segundos sintió la gracia del moreno y se apresuró en asomarse por la ventana, mirando en dirección a la casa contigua.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gabe?

-El idiota de tu hermano está con Cas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, papá le permitió pasar la noche con él, así no estaría solo.

-Ya veo…

No le cabía ninguna duda, esa aparición repentina de la gracia de su hermano, solo podía significar una cosa y ahora que esos dos se encontraban unidos por un vínculo tan fuerte como esa marca, sería muy difícil que consiguieran llevarse a Castiel de ahí y evitar perderlo otra vez.

-¿Gabe?- éste se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro- ¿Estás bien? Tienes el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy bien…

-Eres malo mintiendo.

-Sammy.

-Sé que no me lo dirás pero tengo la impresión que Cas es alguien importante para ti.

-Mmm…

-Mi hermano a veces se comporta como un idiota pero él realmente quiere a Cas y va a cuidarlo.

-Sammy.

-Yo creo que lo que siente por él es amor.

-No quiero que resulte herido…

-Bueno, tiene alguien que se preocupa mucho por él- dijo indicándolo- Y también a Dean, que siempre protege a las personas que quiere, Cas va a estar bien.

-Realmente eres raro- dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Eh?

-Basta con unas palabras tuyas para calmarme- sonrió.

-Gabe…

No permitió que el menor siguiera hablando y le dio un apasionado beso, aún cuando encontró algo de resistencia al comienzo, rápidamente se esfumó y esas manos lo sostuvieron por la cintura para atraerlo a su lado. El bromista iba a dejarse llevar cuando unos golpes a la puerta hicieron que se separaran y se ocultó a la vista humana.

-Adelante- dijo el castaño sosteniendo un libro en la mano- ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

-¿Habías hablado con Castiel antes de que viniera a cenar ayer?

-No, Dean me contó varias cosas pero no lo conocía en persona.

-¿Y qué piensas de él?

-Papá- sonrió- Cas es un buen chico, él no tiene la culpa de que sus padres sean tan desagradables.

-Ya veo.

-No te preocupes, papá, Dean estará bien y no hará alguna tontería.

-Supongo…

-Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz con otra persona, entiendo que te preocupe la situación y sé que te cuesta aceptar que a Dean le guste un hombre-el mayor desvió la vista- Pero nos has educado muy bien, papá y ninguno de los dos tomará decisiones equivocadas.

-Lo sé, es solo que me preocupa tu hermano, es algo descuidado e impulsivo, no quiero que lo lastimen.

-Dean estará bien- dijo Mary entrando al cuarto- Es un buen chico, John.

-Sí, se parece mucho a ti.

-Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, ahora vamos a la cama, Sammy tiene que descansar también, buenas noches cariño.

-Buenas noches- respondió sonriendo y los dos mayores salieron de la habitación.

-Eres tan buen chico, Sammy- el bromista lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Gabe.

-Tus padres tienen razón, debes descansar, no es hora para que los pequeños sigan despiertos.

-No soy pequeño- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Sí lo eres, y uno adorable-le dio un beso en la mejilla- Descansa, Sammy, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Gabe.

El arcángel apareció en el departamento que compartía con su hermano y éste se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras fruncía el ceño. No necesitaba de sus poderes para averiguar que el enfado del rubio era por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Castiel y ese humano idiota.

-Balthy.

-Ese hijo de puta- gruñó molesto- Si no nos llevamos a Cassie pronto, lo perderemos de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? No vendrá por su voluntad.

-Le diré la verdad.

-Dudo mucho que después de saberlo deje a Dean, si no encuentran a Cas irán por él.

-Me importa una mierda lo que le hagan a ese idiota.

-Yo no voy a permitir que lastimen a Sammy- replicó serio.

-Entonces llevémoslo con nosotros y listo.

-No funciona así, Balthy y sabes tan bien como yo, que ahora que el vínculo entre ambos se ha fortalecido, no podemos separarlos…

-No me importa los métodos que deba usar.

-¿Vas a asesinar a Dean?

-Si es necesario, sí.

-No puedo creerlo, Balthy, nosotros no somos como nuestros hermanos y lo sabes, asesinar humanos no es lo que hacemos.

-Pero Gabe.

-Yo estoy igual de preocupado que tú pero esa no es la solución, ya has visto lo que ocurrió la última vez… ¿Quieres que vuelva a suceder lo mismo?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces no nos apresuremos todavía, además, ese rubio idiota ama a Cas… ya no podemos separarlos.

-No quiero perder a Cassie y me importa una mierda lo que quiera ese idiota.

-Balthy.

-No Gabe, he hecho las cosas a tu manera y lo único que hemos obtenido es que el vínculo entre esos dos se fortalezca, ahora voy a actuar yo.

-Estás comiendo un error, Balthy…

-Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar a mi hermano, y si tú también quisieras a Cassie, me apoyarías.

El ángel rebelde desapareció de la habitación y el bromista suspiró. Si su hermano hubiera tomado la determinación de acabar con Dean antes, es probable que lo hubiera apoyado pero ahora que pasaba tiempo con Sam, entendía ese sentimiento llamado amor y sabía muy bien que Castiel no permitiría que algo le ocurriera a ese humano, aún si debía enfrentar a sus propios hermanos con tal de protegerlo.


	12. Siempre te protegeré

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota21.271 y raquel (Estoy escribiendo un fic con la jerarquía Alfa/Beta/Omega y cuando termine de escribirlo lo publicaré) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Siempre estaré contigo.**

Castiel comió encantado el almuerzo que preparó Mary, le gustaba demasiado lo bien que cocinaba. Para su sorpresa, John no estuvo tan aprensivo como ayer, ni tampoco lo hizo sentir incómodo con sus preguntas.

-Ya veo, así que das exámenes libres ¿Y tus calificaciones?

-Cas tiene las mejores de toda la clase- respondió el rubio engullendo el pescado.

-Entonces podría darte algunas clases, por más que Sam le enseña, no entiende.

-Eso es cierto- agregó el castaño.

-Tú siempre me regañas, Sammy.

-Porque no me escuchas.

-No me molestes, enano.

-¿Quieres más, Cas?- preguntó Mary.

-No, muchas gracias por la comida, estaba delicioso.

-Mamá cocina como los dioses- dijo su pareja sonriendo- Y espera a probar la tarta que hizo.

-Mamá tuvo que esconderla o Dean la hubiera devorado antes del almuerzo.

-¡Cállate, Samantha!

-Idiota.

-Basta de peleas, niños- pidió la rubia levantándose- Vamos a comer el postre.

El moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y pasó el resto de la tarde en casa de los Winchester. Cerca de las siete se despidió de los padres del rubio y de Sam para ir hasta la reja, en compañía de su pareja. Éste le acarició el cabello antes de besarlo.

-¿A qué hora llegarán tus padres?

-Como a las diez.

-Podría hacerte compañía un par de horas.

-Estaré bien, Dean y tú debes hacer tus deberes.

-Aburrido…- suspiró.

-Te llamaré más tarde.

-Sí, bonito- sonrió- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Dean y gracias por invitarme… me gusta mucho tu familia, es genial.

-Y a mí me gustas mucho tú- el mayor sonrió.

Castiel fue hasta su casa con una sonrisa y entró suspirando. Habían sido dos días increíbles y no podía esperar para que se repitieran de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios cuando se encontró con esa mirada fija.

-Mamá…

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?

-Yo…- retrocedió un par de pasos y chocó contra alguien, girando la cabeza un poco-Papá…

-Así que esto es lo que haces cuando no estamos en casa.

-Yo…

-¡Eres un bastardo!- gritó Rachel tomándolo por el cabello con fuerza- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a contaminarte con esa basura?! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para salir, idiota?!

La mujer lo arrojó por las escaleras que conducían al sótano y el moreno gruñó con todos los golpes producto de la caída. Se arrastró un poco pero un fuerte pie golpeó su espalda y su padre lo levantó del cabello para llevarlo hasta la habitación roja, en donde ató sus manos con las cadenas que se incrustaban al techo.

-No mamá…- pidió llorando cuando fue despojado de su camisa- Perdóname… por favor…

-Te lo advertí, ese maldito hombre solo quiere corromperte ¡Y no voy a permitirlo! Volverás a ser puro, Castiel y ya que no haces caso, no volverás a salir de este cuarto hasta que aprendas a comportarte.

Los golpes con la varilla eran cada vez más brutales pero lo que más le dolía al moreno, era el pensar que nunca más podría estar junto a su querido rubito.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó del castigo pero cuando su madre se cansó de golpearlo y se marchó gruñendo un par de maldiciones, forcejeó hasta que consiguió romper la cadena haciendo uso de sus dones celestiales, como los llamaba Rachel y cayó estruendosamente al suelo, moviéndose despacio para aliviar un poco el dolor y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, marcando el número de su pareja.

-Hola, bonito, estaba esperando tu llamada- dijo la voz entusiasta- ¿Cas? ¿Estás ahí?

-Dean…- susurró adolorido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas? ¿Te escuchas raro?

-Ayu… dame…- pidió llorando- Mamá… me encerró… en el sótano… después de… golpearme…

-Mierda- escuchó la exclamación- Voy de inmediato hacia allá y no te cures, Cas.

-Pero…

-¡No lo hagas! Esos hijos de puta deben ir preso y es la única forma en que los arresten.

-Dean…

-Sé que tienes miedo pero yo no te dejaré, siempre estaré contigo, Cas.

-Dean… ven… por mí…

-Ahora voy, amor, por favor resiste, tienes que—

Una mano furiosa le quitó el teléfono y vio cómo su madre lo arrojaba contra la pared, rompiéndolo. Jamás la había visto tan enojada y cuando reparó en el fierro caliente que sostenía en su mano derecha, supo que las cosas empeorarían mucho más.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Estoy tan feliz, Sammy- dijo recostándose sobre la cama del menor- Y Cas está tan feliz, le gustó mucho estar con nosotros.

-Es un buen chico, Dean… lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Lo juzgué mal al comienzo, creí que te lastimaba y por culpa de él peleaste con nuestros padres… no estaba muy seguro de esto pero ahora que lo conozco, Cas es un buen chico y me alegra que estés feliz con él.

-Enano- lo fue a abrazar.

-Dean.

-Mi Cas es genial, incluso papá terminó aceptándolo- su teléfono sonó.

-¿Tu chico?

-Sí- respondió sonriendo- Hola bonito, estaba esperando tu llamada- no recibió respuesta pero escuchó un jadeo- ¿Cas? ¿Estás ahí?

Un intenso miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él cuando escuchó lo que decía su pareja y por el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar, debía estar bastante herido. Quería decir algo más pero la comunicación se cortó de repente y asumió que esa maldita mujer lo había descubierto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?- preguntó el castaño serio.

-Llama a la policía y envíalos a la casa de al lado.

-¿Qué?

-Esos hijos de puta lo volvieron a herir.

-Pero la última vez—

-¡Hazlo ahora!- gritó alterado- Por favor, Sam.

-Sí.

Salió corriendo de la habitación para colarse al jardín contiguo y forcejeó con la puerta principal pero no habría, además de que las luces se encontraban apagadas. Comenzó a embestirla con fuerza hasta que consiguió abrirla y fue corriendo a la cocina, en donde vio a ese detestable hombre.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?

-¡¿Dónde está, Cas?!

-Largo de aquí o llamaré a la policía.

-¡Ustedes son los únicos que irán presos por lastimarlo!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

-Cas…- susurró frunciendo el ceño.

-Lárgate de aquí, mocoso.

-¡Bastardo!

Empujó al hombre tirándolo al suelo y bajó al sótano con rapidez, abriendo la puerta roja de una patada y vio con horror como esa maldita mujer colocaba la punta de un fierro caliente en el abdomen del moreno, el cual se encontraba lleno de quemaduras.

-¡Suéltalo!- empujó a la rubia a un lado y fue con su pareja- Cas, Cas mírame- éste entreabrió los ojos.

-Dean…

-Eso es, tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí- intentó desatar la cuerda que lo mantenía contra la pared.

-¡No lo toques!

El primogénito de los Winchester se volteó hacia el grito y recibió un fuerte golpe en un costado de la frente con el fierro. Tardó varios segundos en salir del aturdimiento, siendo pateado en el abdomen.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, maldito! ¡Haz contaminado a mi hijo!

Rachel comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo y no conseguía levantarse para reponerse pero alguien se la quitó de encima antes de que unas manos le ayudaran a ponerse de pie, encontrándose con esos orbes azules que amaba.

-Estás herido…- dijo tocando la sangre en su frente.

-No duele… tenemos que salir de aquí.

Aprovechó que la mujer seguía en el suelo para tomar la mano del moreno y correr hacia la puerta pero se encontró de frente con Zacarías, quien lo tomó por el cuello sin ninguna delicadeza antes de arrojarlo al suelo.

-¿Crees que puedes entrar a mi casa como un salvaje y hacer lo que se te dé la gana?

-Suéltame, bastardo.

-Y además, te has atrevido a lastimar a mi mujer, esto te costará muy caro, maldito idiota.

Lo arrojó al suelo para golpearlo y luego fue por Castiel, lastimándolo sin compasión. Dean se levantó adolorido yendo hacia ellos y cubrió al moreno con su cuerpo. Era muy consciente que su pareja no lastimaría a esos malditos, por más que lo golpearan. Pensó que se desmayaría del dolor cuando alguien apartó a Zacarías de él.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo, bastardo!

Observó asombrado como John golpeaba a ese sujeto hasta dejarlo en el suelo y luego fue hacia ellos. Dean le ayudó a su pareja a levantarse antes de mirar a su padre con cautela, ya que no quería que se enfadara.

-Perdóname, Dean.

-¿Qué…?

-Debí creerte en aquella ocasión.

-Papá…

-Hay que salir de aquí, chicos.

-No lo harán- el rubio fue jalado hacia atrás y la punta del fierro fue colocado en su cuello- Quiero que se larguen de mi casa ahora mismo.

-Mamá por favor…- pidió- No lastimes a Dean, haré lo que me digas pero no lo hieras.

-Te lo advertí, Castiel, ¡Te advertí que no te juntaras con esta basura!

La mujer iba a lastimarlo pero el moreno se abalanzó sobre ella, comenzando un forcejeo que dio como resultado que lo golpeara en la mejilla con la varilla pero cuando iba a lastimarlo de nuevo, unos pasos rápidos bajaron las escaleras.

-¡Arriba las manos!- ordenó un oficial de policía- Aléjese de los chicos, señora.

-¡Salgan de mi casa!- gritó fuera de sí- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Tú me perteneces!- gritó yendo hacia al moreno pero fue detenido por un policía- ¡Tus dones son míos! ¡Míos!

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo John ayudándoles a levantarse- Vamos.

El rubio salió con su pareja de la casa, encontrándose con varios de sus vecinos que miraban curiosos lo que ocurría. Una de las patrullas los llevó hasta el hospital, en donde curaron sus heridas y luego les tomaron declaraciones.

-Tranquilo, Cas- lo abrazó con cariño- Te amo y siempre estaré contigo, no voy a dejarte.

-Dean… tengo miedo…- admitió llorando.

-Me tienes a mí y no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte, ya se acabó, Cas, se terminó.

-Dean…

-Las cosas mejorarán.

El rubio estuvo junto a su pareja en todo momento hasta que un oficial les permitió regresar a casa, explicándole a Castiel que mientras no encontraran a algún familiar que pudiera cuidarlo, estaría a cargo de la familia Winchester. El moreno se sonrojó un poco cuando Mary lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo al igual que Sam.

-Vas a estar bien, Cas, ya no tienes que regresar con ellos.

-Yo…

-Nadie volverá a herirte, nunca más y te quedarás con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Mary…

-Estamos felices de recibirte, Cas- dijo el castaño sonriendo- Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias- dijo llorando.

-Es mejor que vayan a descansar ahora y mañana hablaremos- afirmó John- Y Dean- éste lo miró fijamente- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, protegiste a Cas, un Winchester siempre protege lo que quiere.

-Papá- sonrió.

-Vayan a la cama, el doctor dijo que debían descansar.

-Sí.

Dean llevó al mayor hasta su habitación y ambos se acostaron abrazándose con fuerza. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento y le dio un cariñoso beso a su pareja, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía con ese simple gesto y Castiel se acurrucó contra su cuerpo llorando. Sabía que sería difícil para moreno lo que vendría por delante pero contaba con su apoyo incondicional y siempre iba a protegerlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno abrió los ojos despacio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese hermoso rostro durmiente frente a él. Ayer había sido una noche horrible pero tener al rubio a su lado, le recordaba que los malos tratos de su familia ya habían terminado y todo quedaría en un mal recuerdo. Acarició la herida de su pareja con suavidad sobre la venda que tenía, quería curarla, al igual que sus heridas pero Dean le pidió que no lo hiciera, ya que no quería que se enteraran de sus poderes y que se sintiera mal por eso.

-Gracias por cuidarme- susurró besando sus labios con suavidad y se levantó en silencio.

Bajó al primer piso en silencio y estuvo varios minutos observando por la ventana de la sala de estar. Le costaba creer que ya no tendría que regresar a esa casa, ni mucho menos a esa habitación tras la puerta roja. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y se volteó despacio.

-Señor…

-¿Cómo te sientes, Castiel?

-Mejor.

-El oficial me llamó hace unos minutos, dijo que mantendrían a tus padres bajo arresto durante el mes que dure la investigación y quería interrogarte sobre lo ocurrido pero le dije que no.

-¿Eh?

-Todo lo sucedido es algo muy fuerte para ti y primero tienes que reponerte de tus heridas, de hecho, deberías estar descansando, jovencito.

-Pero no me duele…

-No juegues al chico rudo conmigo, lo que pasó fue algo horrible y no necesitas hacerte el valiente con nosotros, no quiero ni pensar de cuando te lastimaban de esa forma y fui un idiota al no creerle a Dean en aquella ocasión.

-No es su culpa…

-Escucha, no comenzamos bien y tenía mis dudas sobre esto pero lo que pasó ayer, la forma en que defendiste a mi hijo cuando Rachel quiso herirlo, eso fue suficiente para que entendiera que realmente amas a Dean… y él a ti- suspiró- Aún no me acostumbro del todo a la idea de que estén juntos pero eso cambiará con el tiempo, así que procura evitar los manoseos en mi presencia- el moreno sonrió un poco- Ya lo dijimos ayer pero Castiel, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario y si no aparece algún familiar que pueda cuidar de ti, nosotros lo haremos encantados.

-Señor…

-Ahora ve a acostarte y descansa o te amarraré a la cama.

-No le digas esas cosas, John.

-Mary.

-¿Cómo estás, Cas?- preguntó la rubia abrazándolo.

-Mejor…

-Deberías estar en la cama, ve a descansar y te llevaré el desayuno.

-Pero no es necesario, yo puedo—

-Deja que te consienta un poco, Cas.

-Muchas gracias…

Regresó a la cama y esbozó una sonrisa cuando se encontró con el rostro adormilado de su pareja que se incorporaba bostezando. Se acostó a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza y le dio un cariñoso beso mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde estabas, Cas…? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mucho mejor ahora, Dean.

-Cas.

-Gracias por estar para mí y cuidarme, Dean.

-Siempre te protegeré, Cas y vamos a estar juntos.

-Juntos… me gusta como suena eso.

-A mí también.

Ambos compartieron un cariñoso beso y se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que Mary entró con el desayuno. El moreno sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas en las próximas semanas pero contar con el apoyo de Dean era todo lo que necesitaba para salir adelante.


	13. Identidad al descubierto

Hola a todos! GRacias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota21.271 y Yolo. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Identidad al descubierto.**

Dean esbozó una sonrisa cuando bajó las escaleras y encontró a su pareja platicando con Mary mientras ambos hacían el desayuno. Fue donde su madre para besar su mejilla antes de hacer lo mismo con el moreno.

-Huele muy bien.

-Está casi listo- respondió el mayor sonriendo.

-¿Y mi papá?

-John tuvo que marcharse antes al trabajo.

-Tampoco vi a Sammy en la habitación.

-Fue a casa de Amelia, tenían que terminar un trabajo para el lunes.

-Oh.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos pensativo, su hermano estaba saliendo muy seguido y tenía claro que no iba a casa de sus amigos. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que se encontraba a escondidas con ese tal Gabriel.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí, Cas… todo en orden, vamos a comer, me muero de hambre y tengo que ir con Hellen al medio día.

\- Oye, Dean, ¿Crees que yo también podría trabajar?

-¿Eh?

-Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por aceptarme aquí pero no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad…

-No es una molestia, Cas- dijo Mary revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí.

-Pero aún así no quiero molestar y me gustaría colaborar con lo que pueda.

-Eres un muy buen chico.

-Demasiado bueno- afirmó el rubio sonriendo- Hablaré con Hellen y te diré cuando llegue, aunque estoy seguro que aceptará, necesitamos algo de ayuda.

-Gracias, Dean.

-Vamos a desayunar- el menor engulló su comida.

-Ve con Calma, Dean.

-Está riquísimo, mamá.

-¿Estás listo para ir al instituto el lunes, Cas?

-¿Eh?

-Es importante que termines tus estudios y por más buenas notas que tengas, no puedes ausentarte de clases.

-Mis padres hablaron con el director…

-¿Te gustaría ir?

-Sí- dijo sonriendo con timidez.

-Entonces así será, tendremos que ir de compras por la tarde, necesitarás un uniforme y tus útiles.

El rubio se rio con el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo ante la preocupación de Mary y acarició su cabello con cariño. Antes de marcharse a trabajar, se despidió de su pareja que estaba leyendo un libro en la sala de estar después de ayudarle a su madre con la loza.

-Nos vemos por la noche, Cas.

-Sí, Dean.

-Y no te preocupes, mamá quiere consentirte porque realmente te aprecia.

-Es algo raro, nunca se habían preocupado tanto por mí- dijo sereno.

-Nos gusta mucho tenerte aquí, aunque yo soy quien más te quiere.

-Dean- éste se inclinó para besarlo.

-Te amo, Cas y diviértete.

-Sí, yo también te amo- sonrió- Que tengas un buen día.

-Gracias, bonito.

Le dio un último beso a su pareja antes de marcharse a trabajar. Tenía un largo día por delante pero se sentía muy feliz, por fin el moreno estaba lejos de esos maltratadores y lo tendría a su lado cada día por mucho tiempo más.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel guardó la ropa en la habitación que le entregó John, aunque no solía ocuparla mucho, ya que pasaba las noches con el rubio. Nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse feliz y satisfecho, los Winchester se estaban convirtiendo en la familia que nunca tuvo y siempre deseó.

-Termina de guardar tu ropa y me ayudas con la cena- dijo la rubia- Los demás llegaran dentro de una hora.

-Sí- se volteó a ella- Yo… quería darle las gracias… por todo lo que han hecho por mí…

-Cas.

-Me gusta mucho estar aquí… y me gusta esta familia…

-Ahora tú también formas parte de esta familia- afirmó acercándose para revolverle el cabello con cariño- Nosotros te querremos y te cuidaremos, puedes contar con nosotros para todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias…- lo pensó unos segundos antes de abrazarla con timidez- Me gusta… estar aquí… ustedes son muy cálidos como familia…

-Eres un chico estupendo, Cas y si ellos no supieron valorarte, fue su mayor error- le dio un beso en la frente- Las cosas serán muy diferentes ahora.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué te gustaría para cenar?

-Mmm, me gustó mucho la pasta de la semana pasada.

-Muy bien, entonces eso será, cuando termines baja a ayudarme.

-Sí, gracias.

El moreno continuó guardando su ropa en los cajones cuando escuchó una especie de aleteo y se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con un hombre rubio desconocido pero que le parecía muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lugar.

-Hola, Cassie, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó tenso.

-Tranquilo, no voy a lastimarte, nunca te haría daño.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Eso no importa, intenté hacer las cosas del modo que Gabe quería pero todo se está saliendo de control y tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro antes de que resultes herido.

-¿Herido? ¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero perderte de nuevo, Cassie- se acercó despacio.

-¡Detente! No tengo idea de quién eres o como entraste a la casa pero es mejor que te marches.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti, Cassie, ¿No te das cuenta que ese mono idiota te llevará a tu perdición? Dean Winchester no es bueno para ti.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¡No te acerques!-retrocedió molesto- Yo no iré contigo.

-Por favor, Cassie, sé razonable, intento ayudarte.

-Lárgate.

-Tienes que confiar en mí.

El desconocido comenzó a caminar hacia él y el moreno se movió por el cuarto rápidamente hasta que tomó las tijeras que estaban sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana. El rubio no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se dirigía hacia él con parsimonia y cuando estuvo a su lado, no dudó en apuñalarlo en el hombro derecho.

-¡Aléjate!

-Cassie- negó despacio para quitar la tijera- No debiste hacer eso…

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Solo quiero protegerte, Cassie, ¿Acaso un hermano no puede hacer eso?

-¿Qué…?

-Sé todo sobre ti, sé lo que eres.

-Cállate.

-Sé que puedes curar personas, puedes pasar días sin comer o dormir y tú recipiente no se ve afectado, tienes pesadillas que son recuerdos de tu vida pasada, puedes percibir los sentimientos de otras personas con solo tocarlas.

-¿Cómo… como sabes… eso?

-Yo soy igual que tú, Cassie- le enseñó la herida en su hombro y la curó sin la necesidad de tocarla.

-¿Qué…?

-Puedo probártelo, ya me has visto, en tus sueños- especifico.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú sabes muy bien quien soy.

El rubio se acercó colocando dos dedos en su frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras algunas imágenes venían a su cabeza, las mismas que reconoció como sueños pasados antes de que viera el encuentro que tuvo con ese hombre hace varias semanas.

-Tú…- dijo apartándose agitado- Balthazar…

-Así es, soy yo.

-No entiendo… yo… ¿te conozco? Mis sueños…

-Me alegra tanto tenerte aquí- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Balthazar…

-Sé que todo es muy confuso ahora pero debes confiar en mí, nunca te lastimaría, nunca, Cassie.

El moreno cerró los ojos dejándose estrechar por esos protectores brazos. Eran muy pocas las cosas que recordaba sobre el mayor pero no percibía algo peligroso en él o que fuera un mentiroso.

-¿De verdad… eres mi hermano…?

-Sí, Cassie, es cierto.

-¿Por qué nos separamos?- preguntó afligido- ¿Por qué nuestros padres te dejaron?

-¿Padres? ¿Te refieres a esa basura de humanos que te maltrataban? Esos hijos de puta no tienen ningún parentesco contigo.

-¿Eh…?

-Esa basura que tuviste la mala suerte que te cuidara, no son tus padres, ni tienen algún vínculo contigo.

-¿Entonces por qué nos separamos…? ¿Por qué no viniste antes por mí…?

-Perdóname, Cassie pero no podía ayudarte… esa casa estaba protegida y no podía entrar… solo lo conseguí en una ocasión…

-Mmm…

-Desde que te encontré… lo único que deseaba era llevarte conmigo y no podía hacerlo hasta que saliste de esa casa.

-Balthazar…

-Ven conmigo, Gabe y yo te cuidaremos, todo estará bien y nadie te molestará.

-No- se apartó- No me iré de aquí, no voy a dejar a Dean.

-Pero Cassie.

-Yo lo amo y el me ama incondicionalmente… es todo lo que necesito.

-Yo soy tu familia.

-No… no es cierto… ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba?

-Cassie.

-No me importa lo que sucede, no voy a dejar a Dean.

-Pero.

-Vete.

-Cassie.

-Vete de aquí, Balthazar.

El mayor negó despacio antes de desaparecer de la habitación y el moreno se sentó al borde de la cama pensativo. No era mucho lo que recordaba sobre su supuesto hermano pero al menos ahora podría responder todas aquellas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza desde que tuvo consciencia de sus extrañas habilidades. Estuvo ayudando a Mary a preparar la cena y el par de hermano llegó junto cerca de las ocho. El rubio lo abrazó por la espalda para besar su mejilla con cariño.

-Dean.

-Hablé con Hellen y dijo que podías trabajar con nosotros los fines de semana.

-Genial, gracias.

-Cuidado con portarte mal, Dean- canturreó el castaño- Mantén tus manos sobre los pasteles y no Cas.

-Idiota- le sacó la lengua infantilmente- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por aquí? ¿Fueron a comprar tu uniforme?

-Si Dean, desde el lunes iré al instituto con ustedes.

-¿Y estás listo para ir? – preguntó el más alto.

-Me siento un poco nervioso pero siempre he querido ir.

-Y Cas es todo un nerd, igual que tú- afirmó el rubio riéndose.

-Entonces seremos dos nerds intentando enseñarte las materias.

-¿Me estás llamando idiota?- preguntó haciendo morritos- Mamá controla a tu hijo.

-Ya basta los dos- pidió acariciándoles el cabello- Ahora siéntense a comer, John regresará pasadas las nueve.

Después de cenar y dejar la loza limpia en su lugar, le estuvo ayudando al rubio con unos ejercicios de matemática. Por unos segundos pensó en contarle lo ocurrido con Balthazar pero no quería preocuparlo y tomaría esa oportunidad para descubrir quién era realmente. El fin de semana pasó con rapidez y ese lunes por la mañana terminó de colocarse su uniforme antes de bajar a desayunar con los demás. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando encontró al par de hermanos discutiendo por quien comería el último trozo de tarta que quedaba de ayer.

-Hola Cas- lo saludó Mary abrazándolo- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí…

-¿Qué sucede?- le indicó que se sentara.

-Estoy algo nervioso… hace dos meses que no voy al instituto…

-Estarás bien- dijo Dean tomando su mano- No tendrás problemas para colocarte al día con las materias y estamos en la misma clase.

-Tendrás que aguantarlo en el instituto también- canturreó el castaño.

-No me molestes, listillo.

-Dejen de discutir y terminen su desayuno- dijo John dejando a un lado los papeles que leía- Castiel- éste lo observó- Hace un momento llamó la policía, quieren interrogarte respecto a lo ocurrido.

-Mmm…

-Iré a buscarte después del instituto.

-¿Tiene que ir, papá? Fue hace muy poco- afirmó el rubio.

-Es necesario, Dean, necesitan reunir evidencia para encarcelarlos.

-¿Y esto no es suficiente?- indicó la herida del costado de su cabeza.

-Además de eso, Dean.

-¿Yo puedo ir también? No quiero dejar a Cas solo.

-Claro.

Después del desayuno, se despidieron del matrimonio y tomaron el autobús hasta el instituto. Castiel miraba todo con fascinación, ignorando las risas del par de hermanos. Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, se sintió algo cohibido por las miradas curiosas que recibía pero el rubio lo llevó hasta el último puesto en donde lo sentó sonriendo y él se ganó a su lado.

-Tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa- Yo estoy contigo.

-Gracias, Dean.

-Hola- saludó un chico que unas ocasiones vio junto al rubio.

-Hola Benny, mira a quien tenemos por aquí.

-Castiel- se sentó frente a ellos observándolo- Bienvenido a las aburridas clases de hoy.

-Él también es nuestro vecino, vive en la esquina de la cuadra.

-Ya veo…- escuchó unos murmullos y miró discretamente a su alrededor, aún cuando no escuchaba lo que decían, podía percibirlo.

-No coloques esa carita- pidió su pareja- Lo que ocurrió con tus padres ha salido en las noticias… sé que es incómodo pero con los días pasará, tú no has hecho algo malo.

-Dean.

-Es cierto- lo apoyó Benny- Y tampoco eres raro como esos sujetos, solo tuviste la mala suerte de que fueran tus padres.

El moreno se sintió mejor después de oír esas palabras y no dejó que las miradas curiosas lo hicieran sentir mal. Durante la hora de almuerzo, su profesor jefe le pidió que se quedara y el rubio le avisó que estarían en el comedor para que no tardara en ir.

-¿Cómo estás, Castiel?- preguntó el profesor Singer.

-Bien…

-Sé que es algo difícil por lo que estás pasando, muchacho y está de más decir que si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo.

Profesor…

-Eres un buen chico y nadie podrá decir lo contrario- el moreno sonrió tímidamente- Además eres una buena influencia para Dean.

-¿Eh?

-Ese chico siempre está hablando en clases y no presta atención pero últimamente sus notas han mejorado y estoy seguro que es porque tú le ayudas a estudiar.

-Sí.

-Serías un excelente profesor.

-Gracias.

-Ahora ve a almorzar.

-Sí, hasta mañana profesores.

Se fue por el pasillo sintiéndose mejor después de esa pequeña charla pero al doblar la esquina, chocó de frente contra algo duro y cayó al suelo. Cuando alzó la vista, vio a Balthazar en compañía de otro hombre, quien le resultaba familiar.

-Hola, Cas- saludó el desconocido- Es bueno verte otra vez, hermano.

-¿Hermano…?

-Así que es cierto que no nos recuerdas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Gabriel, tu hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano…? ¿Qué son ustedes?

-Mmm, pensé que ya se lo habías dicho, Balthy.

-No me dio tiempo.

-¿No lo recuerdes, Cas? Eres un ángel.

-¿Ángel?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Balthazar es un ángel y yo soy un arcángel, los tres vivíamos en el cielo hasta que ciertos eventos hicieron que nos marcháramos y tú caíste.

-¿Caí?

-Después de lo que ocurrió- dijo Balthazar serio- Decidiste caer… y te volviste un humano pero podemos arreglarlo, si vuelves a tomar tu gracia, serás un ángel de nuevo.

-¿Soy… un ángel…?


	14. Lo que eres

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Raquel. saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Lo que eres.**

El rubio se extrañó que su pareja tardara tanto en llegar a almorzar, así que fue a buscarlo a la sala de clases, creyendo que aún se encontraba allá pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se fue por el pasillo y al doblar la esquina, vio al moreno en compañía de esos dos sujetos extraños. No alcanzó a llegar cuando los tres desaparecieron de ahí.

-¡Cas!- apretó los puños furioso- Maldición…

Se apresuró en buscar a su hermano para llevarlo hasta un lugar privado y contarle lo que acababa de pasar. El castaño hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro y supo que sabía algo más de todo lo que le había dicho cuando lo encontró junto a ese sujeto.

-Dime que está ocurriendo, Sammy, por favor, si esos bastardos le hacen algo a mi Cas, los voy a matar.

-No son malos, Dean.

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo diré pero por favor no te asustes.

-Sammy.

-Gabe… es un arcángel… no sé qué tipo de relación tiene con Cas… pero dijo que ambos nos conocimos hace tiempo, por eso me buscó…

-¿Un arcángel? ¿Gabriel, el arcángel?

-Sí… sé que es difícil de creer pero—

-Ahora lo entiendo…

-¿Eh?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho sobre Cas… él… la razón por la que sus padres lo tenían encerrado… es porque tiene ciertas habilidades…

-¿Habilidades?

-Puede curar personas… además de que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta…me ha dicho que en ocasiones no necesita comer o dormir…

-¿Cas es un ángel también?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No lo sé pero es muy probable que de algún modo estén relacionados y por eso Gabriel vino a buscarlo, al igual que ese otro sujeto raro, dijiste que conocías a Gabriel de antes.

-No lo recuerdo… pero él me lo dijo… tuvo que manipular mis recuerdos para no colocarme en peligro.

-Sammy…

-Seguramente Gabriel vino a buscarlo, debe ser su hermano.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba enojado contigo por tu cercanía con Cas, y dijo que estaba buscando algo valioso… creo que Cas es un ángel también pero por alguna razón no lo recuerda.

El rubio estuvo muy ansioso el resto del día y tuvo que inventar una excusa con los profesores para justificar la ausencia de su pareja. Cuando llegó a casa, se alegró que ninguno de sus padres estuviera ahí y dio vueltas por la sala de estar mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Cálmate, Dean, va a estar bien.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ese sujeto me advirtió que me alejara de Cas ¿Y si ya no regresa?

-Dean…

-No quiero perderlo, Sammy… no quiero…

Las siguientes horas fueron una angustia para el rubio y estaba que se subía a las paredes de la preocupación, cuando escuchó una especie de aleteo y ese hombre desconoció apareció frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está Cas?- preguntó sin dejarse intimidar.

-Sucio mono estúpido- gruñó- Más te vale que cuides a mi Cassie o voy a destrozarte, ¿Quedó claro?

-Bastardo.

-No voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimarlo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Ten algo muy claro, Winchester- siseó acercándose amenazante- Cassie vendrá con nosotros, es cosa de tiempo para que lo haga y no vas a evitarlo.

-Ya basta- intervino el castaño- ¿Quién eres? Yo te vi con Gabe.

-Pero si es el pequeñín, no te entrometas en esto- ordenó serio- No tenemos asuntos contigo, Sam, así que mantente al margen.

-No sigas, Balthy.

El rubio se giró hacia el umbral de la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada fija de su pareja, quien permanecía junto a ese sujeto que rondaba a Sam. Fue rápidamente hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de asegurarse que se encontrara bien.

-Dean.

-Menos mal que regresaste- observó al arcángel molesto- No vuelvas a llevártelo, no dejaré que lastimes a Cas.

-Mono idiota, no quiero herirlo.

-Estoy bien, Dean- aseguró el moreno- No te preocupes por Gabe y Balthy, ellos no me lastimarán, mis hermanos solo quieren cuidarme.

-¿Hermanos? Entonces es cierto…- dijo tomándolo por las mejillas- ¿Eres un ángel?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno tragó saliva con dificultad cuando los dos mayores confirmaron sus sospechas. Apenas podía creer que era un ángel. Siempre supo que era diferente a los demás pero nunca pensó que tanto.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Cassie, te explicaremos todo pero aquí no.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos a otro lugar.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban en un lugar completamente diferente. Por alguna razón, esa habitación le parecía muy familiar y la recorrió con parsimonia mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermano mayor.

-Seguramente este lugar te parece conocido, Cassie y eso es porque estuvimos viviendo aquí un tiempo, hace muchas décadas atrás.

-¿Vivimos aquí?

-Hace muchos años, siglos para ser exactos- explicó el arcángel- Nosotros nos fuimos del cielo, Balthy y yo optamos por permanecer ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-No nos satisfacía nuestra condición angelical, ni ser figuras de porcelana o seres sin voluntad propia- continuo el rubio- Los tres luchamos juntos y fue así como tuvimos más contacto… creamos un verdadero vínculo de hermandad, nosotros te consideramos nuestro hermano, Cas y por eso queremos cuidarme.

-¿Cuidarme de qué?

-Balthy y yo encontramos diferentes razones para quedarnos en la tierra…- se cruzó de brazos- Yo encontré a una persona muy especial para mí y fue ella quien me advirtió sobre tu llegada.

-¿Estuviste con un humano?

-Sí… cuando el tiempo se cumplió… busqué a Balthy y le conté lo ocurrido, ambos nos unimos para buscarte hasta que te encontramos muy malherido en un bosque cercano y te trajimos aquí.

El moreno respiró profundo antes de ir por el pequeño pasillo hasta la puerta de la derecha y la abrió con las manos temblorosas. Todo era demasiado familiar y cuando vio la habitación desocupada, se acercó hasta la cama, tocándola despacio mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Varias imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, en donde se veía muy lastimado y los dos mayores lo cuidaban, usando sus poderes para que se recuperara más rápido. Un punzada en su cabeza lo hizo gruñir y todo a su alrededor cambió.

 _"-Deberías descansar un poco más, Cassie- dijo el rubio preocupado._

 _-Ya estoy bien, Balthy, no te preocupes, solo saldré a tomar algo de aire y regresaré._

 _-Puedo acompañarte._

 _-No, quiero ir solo, regresaré pronto._

 _-Sí… ten cuidado._

 _El hombre sonrió antes de salir de la casa. Castiel sabía que era él pero en un cuerpo totalmente diferente al que tenía ahora y comprendió a que se referían sus hermanos con "recipiente". Su yo pasado, salió de la casa mirando todo con curiosidad y cuando dobló la esquina, chocó de frente contra alguien, tirándolo al suelo._

 _-Oh, lo siento mucho- se disculpó._

 _-Auch… está bien, no prestaba atención al camino…- esos orbes se fijaron en él y el ángel contuvo la respiración- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó levantándose- El que se cayó fui yo- dijo divertido._

 _-Lo siento- sonrió un poco._

 _-¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario? No te había visto antes._

 _-Sí, llegamos hace poco con mis hermanos._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-¡Entra de una vez!- gritó un hombre en la casa de enfrente- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo!_

 _-Me tengo que ir- dijo el chico con un amago de sonrisa- Yo vivo ahí- indicó la casa- Espero verte más seguido._

 _-Claro… nos vemos._

 _Su yo pasado lo vio entrar a la casa antes de continuar su camino pero Castiel permaneció ahí y la escena no cambió. No le cabía ninguna duda, era una apariencia diferente pero esa persona tenía la misma alma de Dean. Guiado por esa calidez y nostalgia, lo siguió hasta la casa, asomándose por una de las ventanas en el momento justo en que el hombre que llamó a la vida pasada de su pareja, lo golpeaba cruelmente en el piso de la sala de estar._

 _-No… Dean… ¡DEEEAAANNN!_

-¡Castiel!

El moreno abrió los ojos sobresaltado y el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había desmayado en los brazos de su hermano mayor. Se incorporó despacio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Recordaste algo?- preguntó Gabriel dándole un chocolate.

-Creo que sí… ¿Conocí a Dean en este lugar? Quiero decir… no era él, no lucía como él pero su alma era la misma, estoy seguro.

-Sí- dijo Balthazar serio- Fue aquí donde ese sujeto coló en tu vida y la arruinó.

-Basta- pidió el arcángel.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fue por culpa de ese hombre que terminaste muy mal, por su culpa te lastimaron y caíste.

-Dijiste que estaba en peligro.

-Sí, Cassie y por eso queremos que vengas con nosotros, vamos a cuidarte.

-¿De qué?

-De nuestros superiores.

-¿Superiores?

-Cuando escapaste de la cárcel angelical, nuestros superiores comenzaron a buscarte y aún lo hacen, ellos quieren llevarte de regreso para castigarte…

-¿Van a matarme?

-No, las cárceles del cielo son aún peores- aclaró el rubio abrazándolo- Ven con nosotros, deja a ese mono idiota antes de que sea tarde.

-Chicos…

Sabía que los mayores no mentían en sus palabras pero era imposible que pudiera alejarse de Dean, no ahora que comprendía la magnitud del sentimiento que compartían y era consciente que el vínculo entre ellos nunca se rompería, sin importar las vidas que pasaran.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No recuerdo muchas cosas de mi tiempo como ángel, sé que no mienten pero no puedo dejar a Dean… no dejaré a la persona que amo.

-Cas.

-Lo siento… gracias por todo lo que han hecho y hacen por mí pero no voy a dejar a Dean, no lo haré.

-Ese bastardo solo te lastima, lo hizo en el pasado y volverá a hacerlo.

-Pero.

-No es para ti, Cassie, ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo?

-No entiendo.

-Ese humano te engañó, fue él quien le dijo a nuestros superiores donde nos ocultábamos.

-Balthazar basta- ordenó el arcángel serio- Eso no nos consta.

-¡Solo nosotros cuatro sabíamos sobre este lugar! Ni tú, ni Cassie, ni yo dijimos algo.

-¿Dean…me entregó a ellos…?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Sí, ese bastardo fue quien nos delató y me alegré un montón cuando fue ase—

-¡Ya basta!- el bromista lo miró con reproche antes de acariciar el cabello del menor- Eso ya es pasado, Cas, lo importante es que te encontramos y queremos protegerte pero para hacerlo, tienes que venir con nosotros.

-Gabe…

-Déjanos cuidarte- pidió el rubio abrazándolo- No queremos perderte de nuevo, Cassie.

-Balthy…

Correspondió el abrazo de los dos mayores y continuaron contándole más cosas sobre su tiempo juntos en la tierra pero ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de Dean y su relación pasada con él. Al anochecer, se levantó observando por última vez la habitación en donde compartió tantos momentos pasados con sus hermanos.

-Tengo que regresar a casa.

-Cassie.

-No quiero preocuparlos… y se suponía que hoy iba a ir con John a la policía…

-No te preocupes, nos encargamos de eso y será mañana- dijo el bromista con un chocolate en la mano.

-Gracias chicos- sonrió un poco.

-Te dejaré ir por ahora pero llámanos de inmediato si ocurre algo- pidió el rubio.

-Sí, Balthy.

-Bien, es hora de regresar con los Winchester.

-Ese mono estúpido, más le vale cuidarte muy bien o lo destrozaré- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Gabe, llévame de regreso, creo que Balthy hará una idiotez.

-Sí.

No se equivocó en lo más mínimo con sus suposiciones pero Gabriel intervino a su favor. Sintió las manos de su pareja en sus mejillas y apreció esos orbes esmeraldas fijamente cuando le preguntó si era un ángel. No podía creer que el menor lo hubiera entregado al cielo sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría, ¿Realmente lo traicionó?

-¿Cas?

-Sí, Dean, lo soy, no recuerdo muchas cosas pero Gabe y Balthy me han explicado lo que ocurrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- retrocedió unos pasos- Estoy cansado, iré a dormir, gracias por lo de hoy, chicos.

-Voy contigo- dijo el rubio pero lo detuvo.

-No, quiero estar solo.

-Cas.

-Buenas noches…

Subió las escaleras y se recostó sobre la cama suspirando. Tenías muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero le atemorizaba conocer las respuestas, especialmente las referentes a Dean.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar daba vueltas muy enfadado mientras esperaba el regreso del arcángel, ya que se había quedado hablando con Sam después de que fueron a dejar a Castiel. Le molestaba mucho que por culpa de ese mono idiota, su hermano menor no entendiera el peligro en que se encontraba.

-Que carita tienes, aunque me gusta bastante.

-Lucifer- hizo aparecer su cuchillo molesto- ¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo?

-Tranquilo, no he venido a pelear y tampoco tendrías oportunidad contra mí- movió la mano para inmovilizarlo contra la pared.

-Maldición…

-Me enteré de algo muy interesante y quizás te sirva de algo- el menor no respondió- Cuatro de nuestros hermanitos han estado rondando la ciudad y sé de buena fuente que están buscando al pequeño Castiel.

-¿Qué…?

-Parece que la historia se repetirá de nuevo ¿Verdad?- el rubio gruñó- Supongo que tendré que hacer mi parte otra vez.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, pensé que ya lo sabías- se acercó con una mirada predadora- Mmm, no, dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo.

Balthazar iba a decir algo pero el ángel caído lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza antes de darle un demandante beso que lo dejó jadeando. No quería involucrarse con ese sujeto de nuevo pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba delatando su más íntimo secreto.

-Me perteneces, perra y no importa el tiempo que pase, eres mío.

-No…

-Si tanto te desagrado, entonces detenme.

El mayor volvió a besarlo con lujuria mientras lo liberaba de su poder pero en vez de apartarlo como su parte racional ordenaba, lo tomó por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo. A quién iba a engañar, ese toque lo volvía débil y por más que odiaba admitirlo, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo desde aquella apasionada noche que compartieron.

-Eres mío, perra, siempre lo has sido.

El rubio gimió cuando fue despojado de su camiseta y arrojado con rudeza contra la pared. Atacó esa boca sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones pero cuando iban a pasar a algo más, su hermano apareció en medio de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucifer?

-Tomando lo que me pertenece- respondió sonriendo.

-Quita tus manos de él o voy a matarte.

-No puedes- se burló con arrogancia- Tus poderes no son suficientes y no quieres matarme.

-Lucifer.

-Terminaremos esto después, perra, nos vemos Gabe- le guiñó un ojos antes de desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien, Balthy?- se acercó preocupado- ¿Ese bastardo te hizo algo?

-Ya no puedo, Gabe…- se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Qué sucede?- se arrodilló frente a él- No puedes rendirte ante ese idiota, tú no lo quieres… porque es así ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé…

-Balthy.

-Quizás tiene razón… le pertenezco… y eso no va a cambiar…

-¿No cambiará o no quieres que cambie?- preguntó sin rodeos.

El ángel rebelde lo observó unos segundos antes de flexionar las rodillas para cruzar sus sobre ellas y ocultar el rostro ahí. Si era honesto, tenía miedo de aceptar todo lo que implicaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.


	15. Muy lejos de ti

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Raquel y Yolo. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Muy lejos de ti.**

El rubio observó cómo su pareja iba directo al cuarto de invitados y se encerraba sin decir una palabra. Desde que se enteró sobre su identidad como ángel y sus supuestos hermanos se lo llevaron por varias horas, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto muy frías.

-Dean- éste se giró suspirando.

-Sammy.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Qué sucede? Están actuando raro, ¿Peleaste con Cas?

-No lo sé, Sammy… no habla conmigo… no sé qué le pasa.

-Dean.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

Fue a la cocina a servirse un pedazo de tarta pero eso no lo animó y comenzó a jugar con el tenedor sobre el postre. Una caricia en su cabello lo sobresaltó y Mary se sentó a su lado con una comprensiva mirada.

-Dale tiempo, cariño.

-Mamá…

-Lo que ocurrió con sus padres fue muy fuerte y necesita tiempo a solas para asimilarlo.

-Mmm…

-Tienes que darle su espacio.

-Pero estoy preocupado por él y ni siquiera me deja acercarme…

-Cuando esté listo para hablar, lo hará, debes darle su tiempo, sé que es difícil para ti pero es lo correcto.

-No me gusta, mamá, entiendo que está pasando por algo difícil pero ya no se apoya en mí, es como si hubiera una enorme distancia entre nosotros… a veces pienso… que ahora que Cas ya no debe estar en ese horrible lugar encerrado… ha descubierto todo un mundo nuevo y sé dio cuenta que puede estar con alguien mejor que yo…

-Dudo que eso ocurra, cariño, Cas te ama y eso no cambiará, eres tú quien ha estado a su lado cuando más lo necesita, ahora era él necesita afrontar esto solo y debes estar a su lado para apoyarlo pero debes darle su tiempo.

-Es difícil.

-Por supuesto, cariño, las relaciones lo son- le acarició el cabello despacio- Ahora termina tu tarta y ve a descansar.

El rubio obedeció cabizbajo y después de comer fue a su habitación suspirando. No le gustaba como se encontraban las cosas con el moreno y tenía la sensación que todo iba empeorar muy pronto.

-¿Por qué esa carita tan triste?- se giró rápidamente hacia la voz- Hola, Dean.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no tiene importancia por el momento, estoy aquí para ayudarte, deberías agradecérmelo de rodillas.

-Eres otro de esos emplumados ¿Verdad?

-Cuida la forma en que te diriges a mí- ordenó moviendo la mano para aventarlo contra la pared.

-Mierda…- siseó por el dolor.

-Escucha bien, idiota, pronto van a venir por Cas y matarán a todo aquel que interfiera.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Van a llevarse a Cas y esta vez no fallarán, dame tu mano.

-¿Eh?

-Apresúrate, no tengo tiempo de sobra para perder contigo- tomó su muñeca con fuerza y colocó un dedo sobre su palma antes de moverlo despacio- No grites.

Iba a preguntar algo pero cuando movió su dedo, un intenso dolor recorrió su brazo y estuvo a punto de gritar pero el desconocido cubrió su boca mientras continuaba en lo suyo. Pensó que iba a desmayarse hasta que lo soltó y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué mierda… me hiciste? Maldito hijo de perra.

-Que humano tan insolente- sonrió- Bien, al menos ahora servirás para algo.

-Bastardo…

-Levántate, te enseñaré a usarlo.

-¿Eh?- observó la línea roja en su palma antes de incorporarse- ¿Qué es esto?

-Te entregué una de nuestras espadas, actívalo con tu sangre y aparecerá.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y después de manchar un dedo con sangre, lo pasó sobre la marca, esta brilló con un tenue rojizo y un cuchillo plateado apareció en su mano. El desconocido asintió en aprobación.

-Con eso podrás acabar con cualquier ángel.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-No lo hago- respondió sonriendo con diversión- Me serás útil más adelante, Dean, nos vemos pronto e intenta no morir hasta entonces.

El hombre desapareció de la habitación y Dean se quedó mirando la extraña arma. Había muchas cosas que no entendía pero si tenía muy claro que no iba a permitir que alguien lastimara a Castiel y haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel tuvo un presentimiento y apareció frente al castaño que se encontraba esperando el autobús para regresar a casa. Cuando se aseguró que no hubiera alguien cerca, se hizo visible para los humanos y acarició su cabello.

-¿Por qué esa carita tan triste, Sammy?

-No me asustes así…- pidió suspirando.

-Dime que sucede.

-Te he llamado varias veces…

-Estaba ocupado.

-¿En qué?

-Cosas que requerían mi atención.

-¿Qué cosas?- no respondió- Ya me cansé de esto, Gabe… quiero que me digas la verdad ahora, ¿Qué le dijeron a Cas cuando se lo llevaron?

-Solo respondimos sus inquietudes.

-Hicieron mucho más que eso, por algo está evitando a Dean.

-Si lo hace, es porque él decidió eso y en mi opinión, es lo mejor que puede hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso tú no te alejarías de la persona que te causó tanto daño y permitió que otros lo hicieran?

-No entiendo, Dean lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Quizás lo hace ahora pero en el pasado no.

-¿Pasado? ¿Dean y Cas se conocían de antes?

-Mmm… sí…

-¿Es algo como lo que ocurrió entre nosotros?

-No… y deja de preguntar sobre el tema, ya te dije que no hablaré de eso.

-Ya me cansé de esto, Gabe… quiero que me digas toda la verdad o de lo contrario, no regreses…

-¿Qué?

-Mi hermano está sufriendo mucho con la actitud de Cas y sé que tú sabes la razón de su repentino cambio, dímelo o nosotros no volveremos a vernos… me gusta estar contigo, Gabe pero no permitiré que Dean esté triste cuando puedo evitarlo.

-No los entiendo- gruñó- Cas y tú prefieren estar del lado de ese rubio idiota antes que su propio bienestar.

-¿De qué hablas?- no respondió- Dímelo- se cruzó de brazos- Bien… entonces no regreses, no quiero volver a verte.

El menor se dio la media vuelta antes de marcharse calle abajo. El arcángel apretó los dedos contra sus brazos y apareció tras él para sostenerlo por la mano derecha, jalándolo a su lado con fuerza. Ya la había perdido a ella hace mucho tiempo, no quería volver a perder a la persona que quería pero pensar que nuevamente era culpa de ese idiota, lo cegó la rabia.

-¡¿Quieres saberlo?! Pues bien, te lo diré- gruñó molesto- Ese maldito humano fue el causante que nos descubrieran cuando nos ocultamos en este mundo de nuestros superiores.

-¿Qué?

-Balthy y yo nos desentendimos del cielo hace muchos siglos pero Cas no… y cuando lo hizo, nuestros superiores lo lastimaron mucho y nosotros nos encargamos de cuidarlo pero llegó ese bastardo a arruinarlo todo.

Gabriel nunca había querido admitirlo, ya que las palabras bondadosas de ella siempre se repetían en su cabeza y por eso no culpó a la vida pasada de Dean pero una pequeña parte de él, sentía exactamente lo mismo que Balthazar y odiaba con todo su ser a ese sujeto que causó la muerte de la persona que más quería en el mundo y condenó a su hermano menor a un sufrimiento inimaginable en la cárcel del cielo.

-¡Fue culpa de ese hijo de puta que Rachel muriera y que Cas fuera capturado!

-Eso es imposible… mi hermano no haría eso… además, eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo…

-Los humanos cambian su forma con el tiempo pero su alma, su esencia se mantiene y ese maldito nuevamente está junto a Cas.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Debí hacerle caso a Balthy y alejar a ese a bastardo por cualquier medio.

-No hables así de mi hermano.

-Ese sujeto me quitó algo muy importante y ya no seguiré ocultándolo.

-¿Entonces por qué te acercaste a mí?- preguntó el menor serio- Si tanto odias a Dean, ¿Entonces por qué insistes en buscarme?

-¡Porque pensé que tenías su alma! Pensé… que el alma de Rachel… había renacido en ti… pero me equivoqué… no eres ella… ella no regresará después de lo que ocurrió… no puedo seguir engañándome… nunca serás ella…

-¿Solo te acercaste a mí porque me confundiste con la mujer de quien te enamoraste?- el arcángel asintió y se percató de la tristeza en el rostro ajeno- Entonces nos haré un favor a los dos, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, a mi casa o a Dean, él es incapaz de lastimar a otras personas y lo que sea que ocurrió ya es pasado, no nos concierne a nosotros.

-Sam.

-Lárgate de aquí- lo miró fijamente cuando comenzó a llorar- ¡Vete!

El bromista regresó al departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Quizás lo mejor era alejarse del menor pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por la forma en que terminaron las cosas.

-¿Qué tienes, Gabe?- preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado.

-Sammy ya no quiere verme…

-¿Eh?

-Le conté… sobre Rachel… le dije que me acerqué a él porque pensé que tenían la misma alma.

-Oh.

-Se colocó muy triste… me gritó que nos haría un favor a los dos y no me quería cerca de nuevo…

-Entiendo, ¿Estás triste por eso?

-Balthy.

-Es cierto que te acercaste a él porque pensabas que compartían la misma alma pero después de comprobar lo contrario, continuaste frecuentándolo ¿Por qué?

-Mmm… me gusta estar con Sammy- sonrió un poco- Es divertido estar juntos, nuestras conversaciones… aún cuando no es ella, me gustar estar cerca de él…

-Está muy claro, Gabe, te enamoraste del pequeño.

-Eso es imposible- replicó cruzándose de brazos- No necesito a alguien a mi lado… no lo necesito…

-No estás con alguien porque lo necesitas, sino porque te gusta.

-Balthy…

-Y a ti te gusta Sam.

-Quizás…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé- suspiró- No lo sé.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se mantenía mirando junto a la ventana y meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido hace unos días, cuando sus hermanos mayores le revelaron lo que realmente era. Lo que más lo impactó, fue su relación pasada con Dean y como éste lo traicionó. Apenas era capaz de creerlo pero los días posteriores, recordó pequeñas cosas y comenzó a distanciarse de su pareja. Unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron voltear.

-Pase.

-Permiso… ¿Podemos hablar, Cas?

-¿Sobre qué, Sam?

-Yo sé algunas cosas sobre ti… lo que eres- aclaró cerrando la puerta- Sé que Gabe habló contigo.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Hace unos meses ha estado rondándome…

-Ya veo.

-Sé que eres un ángel y probablemente estés confundido ahora.

-Un poco…

-Quiero que sepas, que las cosas no cambiarán, sigues siendo mi amigo y una parte importante de nuestra familia.

-Sam…

-Por eso… no me gusta ver a Dean triste… ¿Hizo algo para enfadarte?

-No quiero hablar de eso, Sam.

-Gabe dijo… más bien gritó que lo odiaba… que estarías mejor sin él… y que por su culpa perdió a alguien muy preciado- el moreno desvió la vista- Ustedes se conocían de antes ¿Verdad? Como una vida pasada.

-Sí…

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No mucho… Balthy me dijo que por su culpa nos encontraron cuando nos ocultábamos del cielo… que me llevaron de regreso y yo caí… perdiendo mi gracia en el camino y renaciendo como humano.

-Oh… entonces tus padres…

-No lo son… o sea, de este recipiente lo son…

-¿Crees que es cierto?- preguntó sentándose a su lado- ¿Crees que Dean te lastimó? No sé lo que ocurrió en su vida pasada pero si conozco el presente y mi hermano te ama, sería incapaz de lastimarte, Cas.

-Yo… no lo sé, Sam, estoy muy confundido… necesito aclarar mi cabeza antes de tomar una decisión.

-Al menos háblalo con él, dile lo que ocurre… Dean está muy mal por tu indiferencia…

-No puedo, Sam y por favor no te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Claro que sí! Estás lastimando a mi hermano- replicó molesto- Dean te ha demostrado con creces que te ama y tú colocas todo eso en duda por dos desconocidos que aparecieron en tu vida.

-Son mis hermanos.

-¿Y dónde estuvieron cuando los necesitabas?- el mayor bajó la vista- Dean ha estado para ti en esos momento, no puedes tratarlo de esta forma, no es justo.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada molesta antes de salir de la habitación. Por nada del mundo deseaba herir al rubio pero su mente era un caos en ese momento y lo único que le ayudaba a calmarse un poco era mantenerse lejos de él.

-Dean… ¿Realmente me traicionaste?- susurró decaído.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto drama en tan poco tiempo, primero Gabe y ahora tú.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó levantándose cuando ese desconocido apareció en su cuarto.

-Tranquilo, Cas, no voy a matarte.

-¿Quién eres?

-Cierto, cierto, ahora que eres humano has perdido todos tus recuerdos- dijo con una desagradable sonrisa- Debo admitir que nunca entendí por qué decidiste caer por ese humano pero una apuesta es una apuesta y tenías razón, Cas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mmm, así que tampoco recuerdas eso- negó en desaprobación- Fue gracias a mí que conseguiste huir de la cárcel angelical.

-¿Qué?

-Yo te di la oportunidad para escapar- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué me ayudarías?

-Por curiosidad, quiero saber cómo acabará todo y si lo que me dijiste antes de caer es cierto.

-¿Lo que te dije?

-A su adecuado tiempo lo sabrás, Cas.

-Tú sabes lo que ocurrió ¿Verdad? Entre Dean y yo.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Es verdad…? ¿Es cierto que me traicionó?

-Fue por tu querido humano que se enteraron donde se ocultaban.

-¿Qué…? Dean… me traicionó…

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Cas? Es cosa de tiempo para que ellos vengan por ti.

-Yo…

-Piénsalo muy bien, Cas y no me decepciones.

-Espera- lo detuvo por el brazo- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Nada ocurre sin que yo lo sepa, Cas, este infierno terrenal es mío.

-¿Qué…?- tragó saliva con dificultad- Eres… ¿Lucifer?

-Nos vemos, Cas- le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

El moreno no entendía por qué el ángel caído lo ayudaría, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera pero por alguna razón, su intuición le decía que no mentía. Estuvo toda la noche pensando hasta que tomó una decisión y llamó a sus hermanos mayores.

-Cassie- dijo el rubio abrazándolo por el cuello- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el bromista- No me malentiendas pero no pensé que nos llamarías tan pronto.

-Chicos… yo… sobre lo que me dijeron…

-Permiso, Cas, tenemos que— El primogénito de los Winchester observó al par de ángeles y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Lárgate de aquí, mono idiota, esto es entre Cassie y nosotros.

-No lo dejaré solo con ustedes, son peligrosos.

-El único que terminará hiriéndolo eres tú- replicó el bromista serio.

-Ya basta- pidió el moreno respirando profundo antes de mirar su pareja- Lo siento, Dean pero tomé una decisión, me iré con ellos.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas…?

-Ya no quiero estar contigo, adiós.

-No… Cas no… ¡Caaasss!

El rubio corrió hacia ellos pero sus hermanos lo hicieron aparecer en una habitación desconocida. Balthazar lo estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras Gabriel lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda con una amplia sonrisa.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Cas.

-Ahora todo estará bien, Cassie.


	16. No puedo perderte

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Raquel. Saludos! :D  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 16**

 **No puedo perderte.**

Gabriel observó a su hermano menor que se encontraba junto a la ventana y de vez en cuando suspiraba. Hace tres días que comenzó a vivir con ellos pero lucía muy triste. Se suponía que se ocultarían un tiempo más antes de marcharse para siempre de la ciudad y desaparecer del mapa angelical.

-Hola, Cas- fue a su lado palmeándole el hombro- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Mmm, ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No lo necesito…

-Pero disfrutabas comer cuando estuviste con los Winchester.

Tardó solo un segundo en arrepentirse de pronunciar ese apellido, ya que el moreno bajó la vista mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Si era honesto, le costaba entender por qué decidió venir con ellos y abandonar a Dean, después de que su vínculo se fortaleció con la marca, pensó que tendrían que cambiar el plan.

-¿Crees… que está bien?

-Claro, ese rubio idio… quiero decir Dean, estará bien, además tiene a Sammy… o sea Sam.

-Él me traicionó…esos ángeles me lastimaron por su culpa…- unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- Lo correcto… es alejarme de él… mantenerlo fuera de mi vida… ¿Verdad? Eso es lo correcto ¿Cierto?

-Cas.

-No lo entiendo, Gabe… me aparté de él… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

-Cas- lo abrazó por la espalda- Ya pasará, solo date tiempo… esto es lo mejor para ti, no quiero perderte otra vez.

-Gabe…

-No queremos perderte de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Cas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que lo olvide…? ¿Cuándo dejará de doler…?

-Ya pasará, pequeño.

-¿Y tú ya olvidaste a Sam?

El bromista se quedó cuidándolo por varias horas y cuando se aseguró que dormitaba, desapareció del departamento para ir a dar una vuelta al parque. No podía negar que estaba feliz al tener a su hermano junto a él pero verlo tan triste por ese humano lo hacía sentir mal, como si estuvieran haciendo algo incorrecto. Se sentó en una de las bancas y mantuvo la vista en el suelo.

-Estamos haciendo lo correcto- se dijo a sí mismo- Podemos cuidar a Cas y todo quedará en el olvido, solo es cosa de tiempo… él va a estar bien, se recuperará, es un chico fuerte… solo dolerá al comienzo…

Cerró los ojos durante varios segundos mientras su mente lo traicionaba recordando una parte de su pasado que le brindaba tanta felicidad como tristeza en el presente. Fue gracias a ella que logró comprender a los humanos y por eso entendía como se sentía el moreno.

 _"_ _-Pero que idiotas- soltó el bromista comiendo un dulce- ¿Acaso no lo entienden? No importa cuán fuerte se tomen las manos, uno de ellos se irá y estarán solos._

 _-Gabe._

 _-Que tiene de bueno estar con alguien si terminarás solo._

 _-Dicen que puedes vivir mil años en una mirada._

 _-¿Eh? Los humanos no tienen una expectativa de vida así de larga._

 _-No me refiero a algo físico._

 _-Pero su memoria es frágil, es inevitable que terminen olvidando lo que fueron y lo que son._

 _-Tampoco es algo cognitivo._

 _-No lo entiendo._

 _-Es algo de aquí- dijo colocando un dedo en su pecho._

 _-¿El corazón?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Pero tengo entendido que ese órgano solo sirve para bombear sangre y es importante para que las funciones biológicas del cuerpo se— su boca fue cubierta con dos dedos y esa risa revoleteó en sus oídos._

 _-Lo entenderás en su momento, Gabe- caminó dos pasos antes de voltearse a él- Dos personas que comparten un fuerte vínculo- estiró su mano hacia el bromista- El tiempo deja de existir para ellos._

 _-Rachel…- tomó la mano de la joven._

 _-El alma trasciende el cuerpo, Gabe y cuando dos personas se aman, no importa el tiempo, ni el espacio, ese fuerte vínculo que comparten se encargará de que nunca se separen._

 _-No entiendo- replicó haciendo morritos._

 _-Yo no soltaré tu mano, Gabe- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa._

 _-Rachel…- se sonrojó un poco- Definitivamente no entiendo a los humanos- se quejó cruzándose de brazos- Quiero un pastel-"_

En ese momento no lo había comprendido pero ahora lo veía muy claro. Un fuerte vínculo entre dos almas desafiaba al tiempo, al espacio y a lo que se interpusiera entre ellos, era iluso pensar que podían romper algo que solo se fortalecía con el tiempo. Apretó las manos contra sus rodillas, odiaba a Dean y eso no cambiaría pero ver a su hermano triste lo hacía sentir mal.

-Gabe- esa familiar voz lo sobresaltó.

-Sammy…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Por qué pareces a punto a llorar?

-Yo…

-Gabe.

El castaño se sentó a su lado antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Ese cálido toque le recordaba tanto a Rachel y no dudó en aferrarse a él con fuerza, reviviendo ese viejo temor de perder a la persona que quería. Cuando logró calmarse un poco, se separó del menor.

-¿Estás bien, Gabe?

-Sí… lo siento… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mmm… necesitaba pensar un poco…

-Sammy…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas triste?

-No te entiendo…

-¿Eh?

-Después de lo que pasó… ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

-No lo sé… pero no quiero verte triste… no me gusta.

-Sammy…- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Está bien… puedes confiar en mí, déjame ayudarte, Gabe.

-Eres demasiado bueno- dijo sonriendo un poco- Perdóname, Sammy… por lo que dije…

-Solo eras honesto conmigo…

-No del todo… es cierto que me acerqué a ti porque pensé que tenías el alma de ella… eso fue al comienzo pero ahora…

-¿Ahora?

-No quiero alejarme de ti, Sammy… no puedo perderte…

El bromista lo tomó por las mejillas mientras lo observaba fijamente. El menor correspondió su mirada con intensidad y eso bastó para que lo besara varias veces hasta que sació momentáneamente su deseo de poseerlo. Ahora entendía por completo todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Rachel.

-Gabe- susurró sonrojado.

-Sammy… creo que te quiero- el aludido sonrió un poco.

-Yo no lo creo, sé que te quiero, Gabe- el arcángel se levantó sonriendo y le tendió la mano.

-Sammy- el humano correspondió su acción- Nunca me sueltes porque yo no lo haré.

-Pero qué bonita escena, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz y el bromista se apresuró en ganarse frente al menor para protegerlo de un posible ataque mientras miraba con enfado al ángel, quien hizo aparecer su espada.

-Ya no seguirás escondiéndote, maldito, ¿Dónde está Castiel?

-Nunca te lo diré.

-Bien, en ese caso, voy a matar a ese humano que tanto proteges y luego te destrozaré lentamente hasta que me lo digas.

-Gabe- susurró el castaño aferrándose a su camisa.

-Tranquilo, Sammy, yo te protegeré.

-Ya veremos si puedes mantener tu palabra, Gabriel, tengo entendido que a la última humana que le dijiste eso- sonrió- Está muerta.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio observaba por la ventana con tristeza. Castiel se había marchado hace una semana y ese par de ángeles se encargó que nadie a su alrededor tuviera recuerdos sobre el moreno, solamente su hermano y él seguían conservándolos. Bajó la vista hacia su teléfono, en donde tenía como protector de pantalla la fotografía que tomó con su pareja los primeros días en que se conocieron.

-Cas…

Estar sin el mayor era doloroso pero no sabía que hacer o donde buscar para traerlo de regreso. Sam probó llamando al arcángel pero éste nunca apareció y con el correr de los días se resignó a perderlo. Bajó las escaleras para cenar y encontró a Mary que miraba el reloj.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Está oscureciendo y Sammy aún no regresa.

-¿Lo llamaste?

-Sí pero no responde.

-Seguramente está con alguno de sus amigos.

-Eso espero.

-Tranquila, mamá- dijo intentando sonreír- Iré a buscarlo y regresaremos a cenar.

-Gracias, cariño- suspiró- Por favor no tarden, tengo un mal presentimiento.

El rubio fue por una chaqueta y se apresuró en salir mientras intentaba contactar con su hermano sin obtener resultados. Estaba preocupándose cuando vio una silueta en el paradero que se encontraba a dos cuadras de su casa, fue corriendo hacia él y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Sammy, ¿Qué demonios hacías? Mamá está muy preocupada porque no respondes tu teléfono.

-Dean.

-Vamos a casa.

-Espera un poco- pidió serio.

-¿Eh?

-Sé dónde está Castiel.

-¿De verdad?

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- corrió calle abajo seguido por el mayor.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste, Sammy?

-Gabriel me lo dijo, estuve con él hace poco.

Dean lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a un callejón y mientras su hermano avanzaba adelante, se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar e hizo aparecer la espada en su mano derecha.

-Creo que es… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el menor mirándolo- ¿Por qué tienes esa espada?

-Admito que por unos segundos me engañaste pero cometiste un error- no recibió respuesta- Sammy está enfadado con ese idiota y además, nunca lo llamaría Gabriel, ahora es su querido Gabe.

-Dean.

-¿Eres un ángel?

-Vaya, vaya, parece que los rubios no son tan estúpidos como dicen.

El ser celestial apareció tras él e intentó atacarlo pero el rubio se defendió sin problemas, tenía conocimiento sobre defensa personal y también ayudaba cuando defendía a su hermanito de los bravucones pero ese sujeto era muy rápido y sus poderes eran una gran ventaja.

-Realmente no lo entiendo- dijo apareciendo tras él y le dobló el brazo- ¿Qué vio Castiel en ti para abandonar el cielo?

-Hijo de puta.

-Solo eres un patético humano.

El ángel comenzó a golpearlo hasta que lo dejó en el suelo y colocó la punta de la espada en su cuello. Observó fijamente al mayor y detuvo el arma con sus manos. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron en su cuello mientras las otras resbalaban por sus brazos.

-¿Qué mierda… quieren?- preguntó adolorido- ¿Por qué… buscan a Cas…?

-Cierto, no es tu misma forma la de que aquella vez.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Su historia comenzó hace mucho tiempo y ahora que se volvieron a encontrar, nosotros nos encargaremos de darle un final.

-Nunca voy a permitir… que hieras a mi Cas.

Tomó el cuchillo con fuerza y le dio un patada en el abdomen al ángel, quien se tambaleó un poco, momento que aprovechó para tomar su espada y acabar con ese molesto sujeto. Jadeó levantándose cuando un gritó lo hizo voltear.

-¡Dean!

-Sammy- éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? Tus manos…- lo tomó por las muñecas- Gabe- el arcángel apareció frente a ellos.

-Hola, rubio idiota.

-Bastardo.

-Cúralo- pidió el menor preocupado.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?- preguntó observando sus manos que ya no mostraban herida alguna- ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué quiere matar a Cas?

-Es mejor que regresen a casa.

-Espera- el rubio lo empujó contra la pared mientras mantenía el filo del cuchillo en su cuello- Ya me cansé de toda esta mierda misteriosa, vas a explicarme de una buena vez que sucede, ¿Por qué buscan a Cas? ¿Por qué ese hijo de perra dijo que Cas y yo nos conocemos de antes?

-Dinos la verdad, Gabe- pidió el castaño apartándolo del bromista- Esto no es casualidad, ese ángel que intentó atacarnos y ahora a Dean.

-¿Te lastimaron, Sammy?- preguntó revisándolo.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, Gabe me protegió.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado- Mmm… gracias por cuidar a mi hermano…ahora dinos que sucede, ¿Quiénes eran esos ángeles?

-Ellos… quieren llevarse a Cas al cielo… hace muchos años… consiguieron hacerlo… y estuvo encerrado en la cárcel angelical…

-¿Hay una cárcel en el cielo?- preguntó el menor.

-Sí, Sammy y no es algo agradable… nadie quiere terminar ahí.

-¿Por qué lo encerraron?- intervino el rubio afligido y el bromista se cruzó de brazos- Fue por mí ¿Verdad? Ese otro sujeto y tú… no han dejado de culparme por herir a Cas… que terminara en esa cárcel fue mi culpa ¿Cierto?

-Sí- masculló serio.

-Cas lo sabe… y por eso se fue… ¿Cierto? Él… está enfadado conmigo…

-Escucha, Dean- el mayor lo miró fijamente- No voy a decirte lo que pasó porque es doloroso para mí y cuando lo recuerdo… siento ganas de atravesarte con mi espada- el rubio bajó la vista- Si realmente amas a Cas entonces hazte a un lado y déjalo, es probable que mi hermano vuelva a buscarte pero si están juntos, lo herirás otra vez y no quiero que eso sucede, por favor… si lo amas, no vuelvas a acercarte a él y permite que sea libre, ustedes no tienen futuro juntos.

El primogénito de los Winchester apretó los puños con fuerza antes de darse la media vuelta para marcharse corriendo en dirección al parque. No comprendía que estaba ocurriendo pero la sola idea de lastimar a Castiel por esta a su lado, lo hacía sentir muy mal y culpable.

-Cas… Cas…

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se permitió llorar. Amaba al moreno pero si terminaría sufriendo por su culpa, lo mejor era que se mantuvieran lejos porque no podía perderlo, no otra vez.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dio una vuelta en la sala de estar y encendió la televisión para distraerse un poco pero no lo consiguió. Su mente insistía en traer el recuerdo de Dean y lo extrañaba demasiado. Quería volver a sentir sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, escuchar esa risa, sus palabras, perderse en esos orbes esmeraldas y sentirlo a su lado. Aún con todo lo que le contaron sus hermanos y lo poco que recordaba, ya no podía estar lejos de su pareja, no podía perder a la única persona que le ayudó a mantener la fe y lo sacó de ese infierno, a la persona que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Dean…

A los pocos segundos ya no pudo seguir soportándolo y fue rápidamente hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca y se volteó, encontrándose con la mirada fija de uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-¿A dónde vas, Cassie?

-Tengo que buscar a Dean.

-No, no vas a exponerte a un peligro por ese mono lampiño.

-Pero Balthy.

-No, Cassie, estamos a salvo aquí, nadie nos encontrará y cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, nos iremos muy lejos.

-Tú no entiendes, me equivoqué al huir de esa forma, necesito hablar con Dean, sé que juntos podremos solucionar esto.

-¡Ese humano te lastimó! No voy a permitir que por su culpa vuelvan a castigarte.

-Balthy.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo, Cassie.

-Lo siento… pero tengo que ver a Dean- dijo liberándose de su agarre.

-Castiel.

-¿Nunca has amado a alguien?- el rubio desvió la vista- Entonces entiendes como me siento… quiero estar con él, no sé cómo sean las cosas en el futuro o los problemas que vengan… solo sé que no puedo perderlo… amo a Dean… lo amo… por favor, Balthy…- el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza acariciando su cabello.

-Lo siento pero no, no voy a permitir que te hieran de nuevo, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por ese humano.

-Balthy.

-Yo tampoco puedo perderte, Cassie… eres demasiado importante para mí.

-Es mi decisión, no tuya.

-¿Y después que pasará? ¿Qué ocurrirá luego de que vuelvas con ese humano? ¿Crees que serán felices por siempre? No, Cassie, no es así, su historia no tiene un final de cuentos de hadas, el final es triste, desgarrador y doloroso, ¿Cómo esperas que te deje ir cuando sé que acabarás mal?

-Balthy…- comenzó a llorar.

-El final de esta historia fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, Cassie, si realmente amas a ese humano, entonces déjalo… ustedes no tienen futuro juntos.

Las lágrimas surcaron las mejillas del menor mientras se aferraba a su hermano sollozando. Amaba a Dean, como nunca antes lo había hecho por otra persona pero si estar a su lado significaba que sufrirían, si estar a su lado significaba que tendrían un horrible final, entonces lo mejor era que se mantuviera lejos porque no podía perderlo, no otra vez.


	17. Después de que te has ido

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 y Raquel. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Después de que te has ido.**

Balthazar observó con preocupación a su hermano menor. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que tuviera aquella charla sobre ese molesto humano y aún cuando ya no sería una amenaza para la existencia del moreno, no podía evitar pensar que hizo algo malo. Suspiró bajito antes de regresar sobre sus pasos e ir hacia la cocina por una cerveza.

-Qué raro, no eres de los que bebe tan temprano.

-¿Dónde estabas, Gabe…?

-Con Sammy, ¿Cómo están las cosas por acá?

-Igual… Cassie no ha salido de su habitación… lo invité a comer afuera pero ni siquiera me respondió.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cuándo volverá a ser el mismo de siempre?

-No es algo tan simple, Balthy, no puedes dejar de amar a alguien de un día para otro.

-No me gusta que esté así… no por ese idiota.

-Muy idiota será pero es la persona de quien se enamoró, ambos comparten un vínculo y eso no es algo que desaparecerá en un par de días, meses o años…

-Te juro que haría cualquier cosa con tal de romper esa maldita unión…

-Así no funciona, Balthy- le palmeó el hombro despacio- Y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero es diferente, ese bastardo tuvo la culpa de que lo lastimaran… ¿Quieres que vuelva a estar con él cuando ambos sabemos cómo acabarán las cosas?

-Claro que no, Cas tan importante para mí como lo es para ti.

-Lo sé…

-Pero también lo entiendo… decir adiós a la persona que amas… es demasiado difícil… dicen que puedes vivir en una mirada mil años…

-Eso es una idiotez.

-No lo es, Balthy y tú lo sabes.

El ángel rebelde prefirió no enfrascarse en una discusión que terminaría perdiendo y desapareció del departamento, dedicándose a vagar sin rumbo por la ciudad mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y en viejas memorias.

-Miren a quien me he encontrado- el rubio se giró despacio frunciendo el ceño- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Balthazar, sabes muy lo que pasará si comenzamos una pelea aquí.

-Maldito.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar o nos divertimos aquí?

No tuvo más opción que seguir a su hermano y ambos aparecieron en un claro en medio del bosque. Sabía que sería una batalla difícil pero no estaba dispuesto a entregar al moreno y era capaz de dar su vida con tal de protegerlo.

-Quien diría que me encontraría contigo.

-¿Qué quieres, Barael?

-Tú sabes muy bien esa respuesta.

-Nunca te diré dónde está Cassie, así que terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo haciendo aparecer su espada.

-Si así lo prefieres.

El mayor no perdió el tiempo en atacarlo y logró esquivar la mayoría de ellos pero su hermano no tomó de improviso apareciendo tras él e intentó acuchillarlo, consiguiendo esquivarlo por poco y se quitó la chaqueta serio.

-Era mi favorita.

-¿Dónde está escondiéndose Castiel?

-No te lo diré.

-No entiendo por qué defiendes a ese traidor.

-Es mi hermano y no dejaré que lo hieran.

Atacó a Barael con fiereza pero el mayor siempre ha sido más fuerte que él y terminó siendo arrojado contra un árbol antes de que la punta del cuchillo fuera puesta contra su cuello. Frunció el ceño molesto al oír la risa de su contrincante.

-Te daré una última oportunidad, Balthazar, ¿Dónde está Castiel?

-Púdrete, maldito hijo de perra.

-Bien, le haré un favor al cielo y te acabaré, mis superiores se alegran mucho cuando sepan que asesiné a un paria como tú.

-Bastardo.

-¿Valió la pena que te involucraras con ese maldito? Ahora no tienes a donde ir, eres repudiado por todo el cielo y será un placer acabar con un bastardo como tú.

Barael alzó la mano con la intención de apuñalarlo y el ángel rebelde aceptó su final cerrando los ojos pero el dolor jamás llegó. Un gruñido lo forzó a mirar, sin creer quien había llegado a su rescate.

-Tiempo sin vernos, hermanito.

-Bastardo- siseó el ángel.

-No quiero acabarte pero si te dejo ir, regresarás por mi chico.

-Sucia escoria- gruñó- Una basura como tú debe estar retorciéndose en el infierno.

-Y un idiota como tú, terminará allá primero.

Hizo aparecer su espada y apuñaló a Barael antes de dejar caer el cuerpo sin vida. El ángel rebelde aprovechó su oportunidad para acabar de una vez por todas con ese molesto sujeto, lo empujó contra un árbol y colocó el filo del cuchillo en su cuello.

-¿Qué haces, Balthy?- preguntó divertido.

-Voy a acabarte de una vez, bastardo.

-Oh ¿En serio? Eso me gustaría verlo.

-¿Crees que no lo haré?- frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo, sé que no lo harás- respondió sonriendo- No puedes matarme cuando aún me quieres- dijo colocando la mano sobre la marca de su hombro- ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo, Balthy? Adelante, hazlo.

El rubio titubeó por varios segundos, tenía oportunidad perfecta para terminar con todo eso de una vez pero por alguna razón desconocida, su cuerpo no respondía. La risa del mayor revoloteó por sus oídos antes de que le quitara el cuchillo para arrojarlo al suelo e intercambiara de lugares.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Balthy? Tú me perteneces, desde esa noche que compartimos juntos, eres mío y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Mentira…

-¿Y sabes por qué no cambiará?- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído- Porque tú así lo quieres.

El ángel caído esbozó una arrogante sonrisa para luego darle un apasionado beso que lo hizo jadear y atrajo al mayor a su lado mientras profundizaba el contacto. Ya no podía seguir engañándose, todo ese tiempo lejos, no había hecho más que reafirmar su pertenencia y si era honesto, no deseaba que eso cambiara.

-Eres un hijo de puta- dijo abofeteándolo- ¿Por qué… me haces esto…?- se aferró a su camisa- Siempre te burlaste de mí… solo soy una perra más para ti… ¿Por qué no me dejas…?

-Eres tú quien no quiere soltarme, Balthy.

-¡Te detesto! ¡Eres un hijo de puta!- iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero fue detenido por las muñecas- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio! ¡Bastardo! Te odio, te odio…

Su fachada de despreocupación se cayó y pudo sentir como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, lo cual solo lo hizo enfadar más al mostrarse tan débil frente a ese sujeto. Comenzó a forcejar por liberarse hasta que se detuvo sollozando.

-Déjame ir…- susurró sin mirarlo- No quiero verte de nuevo… no quiero tenerte cerca otra vez…

-¿Realmente eso deseas?- preguntó el mayor soltándolo- Dime algo, Balthy, todos estos años sin mí, ¿Han hecho que dejes de quererme?

-¡Yo no te quiero!- gritó llorando.

-¿De verdad? Mírame- ordenó- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes algo por mí.

El rubio cometió el error de obedecer y contempló fijamente esos orbes, dándose cuenta de una gran verdad que siempre estuvo ahí pero no quiso aceptar: Solo le pertenecía a ese hombre, no deseaba a alguien más. El ángel caído esbozó una sonrisa y lo tomó por la barbilla.

-Te di una oportunidad de marcharte, Balthy.

-Lucifer…

-Eres tú quien sigue aferrándose a mí.

-Yo…

-Te di dos siglos para pensarlo.

-¿Qué…?

-Y hoy has tomado tu decisión- afirmó complacido y lo tomó por el cabello con fuerza- Eres mío, Balthy, así lo has escogido.

El mayor lo miró fijamente y eso fue suficiente para que terminara de aceptar todo lo que sentía, acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó apasionadamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Balthazar cerró los ojos cuando esa lengua caliente se deslizó de su oído hasta sus mejillas, lamiendo sus lágrimas hasta darle un besito en los parpados. Rápidamente la ropa terminó en el suelo y le rodeó el cuello a ese detestable hombre cuando esos dedos comenzaron a prepararlo.

-Lucifer…- esa arrolladora e intensa mirada se posó sobre él- Te odio…

Esa sonrisa arrogante de antaño se apoderó de los labios del ángel caído y el menor le enterró los dedos en la espalda al sentir la primera embestida. Antes hubiera matado al mayor si se atrevía a colocarle un solo dedo encima pero ahora… ahora solo quería disfrutar de ese momento y dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, había extrañado demasiado el contacto de esa piel, esos labios y esa mirada.

-Aaaahhh Lucifer… Aaaahhh maaaassss…

El ángel caído lo complació por completo, llevándolo a un éxtasis y placer que solo ese cuerpo podía entregarle. Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvieron teniendo sexo hasta que el mayor se corrió nuevamente en su interior y el ángel rebelde terminó entre ambos abdómenes.

-Lucy…- susurró jadeando.

-Eres una delicia, Balthy- mordisqueó su barbilla- Y sigues tan estrecho como me gusta.

Observó en silencio como el mayor se vestía y luego él hizo lo mismo, quedándose de pie sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Esa mano lo tomó con fuerza del cabello antes de esa boca le diera un beso hambriento que lo dejó jadeando.

-Lucifer…

-No lo olvides, perra, eres mío.

Le dirigió una sonrisa y desapareció del lugar. Balthazar regresó al departamento, se dio una ducha y fue directo hacia su habitación para recostarse sobre la cama solo en bóxer mientras cubría sus ojos con un brazo, meditando en todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Balthy?- sintió un peso extra en la cama pero no se movió- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Cassie… debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso…

-Estás mintiendo, luces muy triste.

-Ya se me pasará…- quitó el brazo suspirando- ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

-Pero tú no necesitas comer.

-Puedo hacer una excepción por ti, Cassie, eres mi— se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano del menor sobre la marca de su hombro.

-Esto… lo he visto antes.

-Cassie…

-Es la misma marca… que le hice a Dean cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez- dijo con tristeza- ¿Qué significa, Balthy? ¿Por qué tú también tienes una?

-Solo un ser con poderes como los nuestros puede hacerlo… cuando deseas poseer a alguien y él también quiere ser poseído… esta marca aparece como un símbolo de pertenencia… no importa el tiempo que transcurra, nunca se desvanece…

-Mmm… entiendo…

-Yo tengo una… porque hace mucho tiempo… estuve con alguien especial para mí…

-¿Aún están juntos?

-No…o sea… no lo sé… es algo complicado.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar…

-Cassie, no quiero perderte, ni mucho menos que resultes herido, sé que no lo entiendes pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé… por eso estoy aquí…

-Pero no es lo que deseas…

-¿Eh?

-Tú… aún amas a Dean ¿Verdad? Quieres regresar a su lado.

-Balthy…

-No lo apruebo y odio a ese sujeto pero… a ti te adoro, Cas y ahora lo entiendo… todo este tiempo…- se llevó una mano a la marca- No he dejado de quererlo… y sé que tú tampoco dejarás de hacerlo.

El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondido. No quería que su hermano pasara por lo mismo que él pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta y no soportaría verlo tan triste por más tiempo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó apareciendo tras el mayor.

-Tardaste en llegar, Gabe.

-Te advertí que te alejaras de él.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Te lo dije, Lucifer- hizo aparecer su espada- Y ya que no entiendes, voy a matarte.

-¿Matarme?- se rio divertido- Eso tendría que verlo, Gabe.

-Bastardo.

-No tienes que mantener esta farsa, no puedes matarme.

-Lucifer.

-Y no es porque seas débil- apareció frente a él- Es por la sencilla razón de que no quieres hacerlo- el bromista frunció el ceño- Siempre has sido tan leal, Gabe.

-No te quiero cerca de Balthazar.

-¿Sabes algo, Gabe? Me sorprende que en todo este tiempo nunca te hayas hecho esa gran pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Gracias a mí pudiste huir del cielo y esconderte entre los humanos, conociste a esa mujer y te enamoraste de ella pero- lo rodeó hasta quedar tras él y le susurró al oído- Nunca pudiste hacerla tuya.

-Lucifer…

-No importaba cuantas veces sus cuerpos se conectaran, la marca de pertenencia jamás apareció en su cuerpo ¿Sabes por qué?

-¡Cállate!- gritó apartándose furioso.

-Alguien que desea poseer y alguien que quiere ser poseído, el vínculo entre almas se forma de esa manera pero claro, tú nunca has tenido eso, ni siquiera con Rachel.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!- lo atacó con su espada pero el mayor lo esquivó sin problemas- No vuelvas a hablar de ella, ¡Tú no la conocías!

-¿Y tú sí?

El bromista frunció el ceño con esas palabras y volvió a atacar a su hermano pero éste sonrió con arrogancia antes de desaparecer. No es como si no lo hubiera notado en ese tiempo, desde que aceptó sus sentimientos por Rachel, la relación entre ambos cambió pero era tal como lo decía Lucifer, no importaba las veces que estuvieran juntos, jamás apareció la marca y la única razón que se le ocurría para eso, es que ella no deseaba estar con él de la misma forma en que lo anhelaba Gabriel.

-Es por eso…- las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas- Es por eso…que no has vuelto… nuestros sentimientos eran muy diferentes…

Se sentía tan herido y lastimado ante esa revelación que se negó a ver por años, que sin pensarlo mucho apareció en el cuarto del Winchester menor, quien estaba trabajando en su computadora pero se detuvo en cuanto lo vio.

-Gabe, ¿Qué sucede?

-Tú me quieres ¿Verdad…? Realmente me quieres ¿Cierto…?

-Claro que sí.

-No… vas a soltar mi mano… ¿Verdad?- se aferró con fuerza al castaño cuando lo abrazó- No me dejarás como lo hizo ella… tú no eres así… no lo eres, Sammy…

El humano lo llevó hasta la cama y lo empujó antes de ganarse sobre él mirándolo fijamente, sin ninguna duda en sus ojos y lleno de determinación.

-No sé lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, Gabe pero si tengo claro lo que pasa ahora y es que estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

-Sammy.

-Te amo y lo diré todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que te sientas mejor.

-Mi Sammy…

Se aferró con fuerza a ese cálido cuerpo mientras lloraba. No sabía que se ocultaba tras las hirientes palabras de Lucifer pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que esa persona que repartía besitos por su rostro como si fuera el más valioso tesoro del mundo realmente lo amaba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.


	18. Lo que deseamos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Lo que deseamos.**

Balthazar observó a su hermano menor que permanecía junto a la ventana de su habitación y se acercó a él con sigilo, abrazándolo por la espalda antes de suspirar.

-Balthy…

-Lo siento, Cassie.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó desganado.

-Tú no lo recuerdas ahora pero nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, siempre has sido un puritano e inocentón pero en la batalla, eres un feroz soldado y te preocupas realmente por tus hermanos.

-Balthy.

-Siempre te asegurabas de que las perdidas fueran mínimas para nosotros y no te importa resultar herido con tal de proteger a otros porque considerabas que eso era lo correcto… siempre has hecho lo correcto, Cassie, aún cuando los demás no lo puedan ver en un comienzo… eso es lo que más admiro de ti.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó dándose la vuelta.

-Porque ya es hora de que deje de ser un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo y comience a preocuparme por los demás.

-¿Eh?

-¿Recuerdas la marca que tengo en el hombro?

-Sí.

-Fue Lucifer quien la hizo.

-¿Qué? ¿La persona especial que mencionaste es Lucifer?

-Sí… cuando nuestros hermanos se enteraron, me volví un paria rechazado por el cielo y odiado por los demás ángeles… pero tú y Gabe fueron diferentes.

-Balthy.

-Tú me apoyaste y estuviste a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba… ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.

-No entiendo…

-Cierra tus ojos.

-Balthy.

-Confía en mí- el menor obedeció- Si en este momento pudieras pedir un deseo, lo que tú quisieras ¿Cuál sería?

-Estar con Dean- respondió sin ápice de duda.

-Que así sea.

Colocó dos dedos en la frente del moreno y éste desapareció de la habitación. Aún tenía dudas sobre el trágico final que conllevaría esa decisión pero ya era su turno de comportarse como un hermano mayor y dejar el egoísmo de lado, ahora debía pensar en que era lo que realmente deseaba Castiel y no lo que él quería. Una palmadita en su hombro lo sobresaltó y bajó la vista.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Balthy.

-Lo sé, Gabe… y espero que ese idiota valore lo más valioso que le estoy dando.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

-Supongo que ya lo sabes… hace unos días estuve con Lucifer… él me salvó cuando uno de nuestros hermanos intentó matarme.

-Balthy.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo… estoy enamorado de ese hijo de puta…

-Eso ya lo sé.

El par de ángeles se giró al oír esa familiar voz y se encontraron con el rostro sonriendo del mayor. Balthazar frunció el ceño mientras miraba a ese bastardo y el bromista hacia aparecer su espada.

-Tranquilo, Gabe, no es necesario este recibimiento tan cálido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lucifer?

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia, ¿Cuál quieren primero?

-No juegues con nosotros.

-¿Y por qué haría eso, Gabe?

-No tienes razones para ayudarnos.

-Claro que sí- respondió observando al rubio y le guiñó un ojo- Nadie toca mis cosas sin permiso.

-Bastardo- siseó el bromista.

-Y además, aún hay pequeñas cuentas que saldar, no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas y este parece el tiempo indicado para terminarlas.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el ángel rebelde pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Cuáles son esas noticias que nos traes?

-¿La buena o la mala?

-La mala- espetó el arcángel.

-Los padres humanos de Cas han regresado a la casa junto a los Winchester.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Han sido poseídos por ángeles.

-¿Y cuál es la buena?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-Que Dean y Cas planean tener una enorme reconciliación ahí.

-¡Esos ángeles los mataran!- soltó Balthazar molesto- ¡¿Cómo puede ser algo bueno?!

-Pensé que se alegrarían al saber que el pequeño Cas está en buenos términos con su humano.

-¡Idiota! Vamos Balthy.

-Espera, Gabe, casi lo olvido- dijo pensativo- En este mismo instante, hay dos ángeles intentando matar a tu pequeño Sammy.

-¡Hijo de puta!- lo iba a golpear pero el ángel rebelde lo detuvo.

-No perdamos el tiempo, ve con Sam y yo voy por Cassie y Dean.

-Ten cuidado, Balthy.

El rubio se apresuró en aparecer afuera de la casa Novak pero había una energía extraña que le impedía entrar. Rodeó el lugar desesperado al no encontrar alguna entrada o la forma de acabar con lo que sea que le impedía ingresar. Una mano se posó en su hombro y se encontró con la mirada fija de ese molesto sujeto.

-¿Problemas, Balthy?

-Si no vas a ayudar, no molestes, bastardo.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu amo, perra- lo tomó por la barbilla sonriendo.

-¡No molestes! ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto es grave? SI esos malditos atrapan a Cassie.

-Lo sé, lo sé, tendré que soportar tus lloriqueos por mucho tiempo.

-Lucifer- lo tomó por la camisa para dejarlo contra la reja- Escúchame muy bien, maldito, no es momento para tus estúpidos juegos, mi hermano se encuentra en peligro de muerte y si no consigo entrar ahí—

-Te volverás insoportable- movió la mano para dejarlo contra la reja e hizo aparecer su espada- No vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma, perra- le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello y el rubio vio como le quitaba su gracia, guardándola en un frasquito transparente.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?

-Pensé que sería obvio- respondió liberándolo antes de tenderle su espada- Ningún ángel puede entrar ahí pero un humano sí.

-Lucifer…

-Ahora date prisa, no tienes mucho tiempo.

-Gracias- dijo desconcertado.

-Vete de una vez- el menor abrió la reja- Balthy.

-¿Qué?

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero ninguna marca que no sea hecha por mí en tu lindo cuerpo- le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

-Bastardo.

Se apresuró en entrar a la casa y fue con cautela hasta el segundo piso, en donde escuchó un gruñido antes del grito de su hermano menor. Se apresuró en llegar a una de las habitaciones y observó como uno de los ángeles tenían al moreno sostenido por el cuello mientras que él otro mantenía inmóvil al humano contra la pared y lo cortaba usando su espada.

-¡Dean! ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor déjenlo!

-Has caído tan bajo, Castiel y todo por culpa de este sucio mono lampiño pero yo me encargaré de remediar eso.

Iba a apuñalar al rubio pero Balthazar se apresuró en detenerlo por el brazo y lo empujó contra la pared antes de atravesarlo con su espada por el pecho. Cerró los ojos unos segundos debido a la luz extinguiéndose y se volteó al otro ángel.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí…- respondió jadeando.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien ha decidido aparecer, tiempo sin vernos, Balthazar.

-Lo mismo digo, Zacarías.

-Mmm, que curiosa situación, te has vuelto humano.

-Solo es algo temporal, ahora suelta a Castiel o te enviaré al cielo en pedacitos.

-Valiente afirmación para un ángel sin poderes- sonrió aventando al moreno contra la pared y éste cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Cas!- gritó el Winchester mayor corriendo hacia él- Dios…- dijo tocando la herida del costado de su cabeza que sangraba- ¡Cas!

-Vamos a jugar, Balthazar, quiero acabar con esto pronto y llevar a Castiel de regreso, Miguel estará tan complacido cuando sepa que me encargué de un paria como tú.

-Ya veremos si puedes hacerlo, hijo de puta.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se apresuró en aparecer en la habitación del humano pero no había señales de éste ahí. Un fuerte ruido proveniente del primer piso lo alertó e hizo aparecer su espada antes de bajar sigilosamente, descubriendo al par de ángeles que se encontraba en la sala de estar y uno de ellos golpeaba al menor.

-Voy a preguntártelo por última vez, ¿Dónde se oculta Castiel?

-No lo sé.

-No estoy jugando- dijo tomando al menor por el cuello y dándole otro golpe en el abdomen- Sé muy bien que Gabriel ha estado visitándote, así que sugiero que hables o voy a destrozar uno a uno cada hueso de tu cuerpo y obtendré la información que necesito.

-Jamás… voy a decírtelo… no dejaré… que hieras a Gabe…

-En ese caso, usaré otro método.

Iba a apuñalar al castaño pero el bromista se apresuró en interferir, apareciendo detrás del ángel que lastimó al menor y lo apuñaló por la espada antes de empujarlo a un lado para luego ganarse protectoramente frente al humano.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?

-Gabe… sí, no te preocupes.

-Tardaste en llegar, Gabriel, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin ti.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Ion.

-¿Por qué no? Huiste del cielo, te emparejaste con una humana, ocultaste al traidor y a ese paria.

-No hables así de mis hermanos.

-Es una pena, Gabriel, no quiero matarte pero sé que no me darás la información que busco- hizo aparecer su espada- Y yo no me iré sin ella.

-Ion.

-Te daré una oportunidad, Gabriel, por los viejos tiempos, ¿Dónde se oculta Castiel? Si me lo dices, tendré piedad contigo, te daré una muerte rápida y permitiré que ese humano que tanto proteges siga vivo.

-No te lo diré.

-¿Seguro? Porque la humana que protegiste, está muerta y no creo que quieras repetir la historia de nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Hijo de puta.

El bromista atacó al ángel procurando no usar toda su gracia, ya que no quería que Sam resultara herido en la batalla. Hizo lo mejor posible para encargarse de su hermano pero éste dirigía sus ataques al menor y eso restringía bastante sus opciones de ataque. Bloqueó el ataque de Ion con su espada y lo aventó contra la pared.

-Tienes que salir de aquí, Sammy.

-Gabe.

-Huye.

-Sí, Sam, corre pero no te aseguro que llegarás a la puerta.

-No lo tocarás, bastardo.

El arcángel continuó luchando ferozmente contra su hermano pero en un momento de descuido, fue aventado contra la pared y el ángel atravesó su mano derecha con un cuchillo que quedó incrustado.

-¡Gabe!- gritó el menor.

-Que patético, vas a morir por proteger a un humano.

-No me importa dar mi vida, con tal de cuidar a Sam.

-Entonces cumpliré tu deseo.

Ion iba a apuñarlo pero en un gesto inesperado, el Winchester menor se abalanzó sobre el ángel, quitándoselo de encima y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, lastimándose la mano. Gabriel aprovechó la distracción que creó el castaño y apareció tras su hermano, atravesándolo con la espada por el cuello.

-Lo siento-dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo.

-¡Gabe!- sonrió cuando lo abrazaron con fuerza- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

-Mi Sammy- lo besó apasionadamente- ¿En que estabas pensando, idiota? Pudieron matarte, no puedes contra un ángel y te lo he dicho muchas veces, debiste hacerme caso y—

-Cállate, Gabriel- éste lo observó fijamente- Yo también quiero protegerte y eso haré.

-Sammy…

-No quiero perderte, Gabe y ningún ángel o lo que sea, te alejará de mi lado.

-Te amo, mi Sammy y nadie te alejará de mi lado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de comenzar a besarse con pasión. El arcángel se apresuró en quitarle la camiseta y lo empujó sobre el sillón mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosas ese bien formado torso.

-Gabe…- jadeó el castaño sonrojado.

-Sammy… tienes que detenerme… o voy a hacerte mío en este preciso instante- susurró sobre los labios ajenos.

-Eso es lo que más deseo, Gabe…

-¿Tus padres…?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que le abría el pantalón.

-Salieron… regresarán al anochecer…

El bromista chasqueó los dedos para aparecerlos en la habitación del menor y terminó de desnudarlo sin dejar de saborear esos labios que lo tenían cautivado. Acarició el corte que tenía junto al labio y lo curó con su gracia, no sabía que haría si algo le llegara a ocurrir a ese humano, se encontraba en un punto de no retorno y le daba lo mismo con tal de tenerlo.

-Te amo, Sammy… te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe…

Volvieron a besarse con prisas y el arcángel permitió que lo desnudaran antes de bajar una mano a la hombría de su pareja para masturbarlo, deleitándose con esos excitantes gemidos y mirando fascinado la expresión ajena.

-Mi Sammy… eres hermoso.

-Gabeeee Aaaahhhh… Mmm… maaasss gabeee

-Te daré lo que tú quieras, Sammy, lo que desees…

Esbozó una sonrisa pervertida y se inclinó para tragar la virilidad del menor, quien se estremeció mientras gemía descontroladamente. Hizo aparecer un sobrecito de lubricante en su mano y la esparció en sus dedos, comenzando a preparar a su pareja con calma hasta que consiguió dar con la próstata de su compañero.

-¡Gaabeeee Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaahhh siiiiii! Gaaaabbbeeee, maaassss- Aumentó el ritmo de su boca- Gabeeee… Aaaahhhh Aaaaahhhh… ya no puedo… Aaaahhhh… Gabe apártate… Aaaahhh… Gabeeeee…

El mayor no le hizo el mínimo caso y continúo hasta que su pareja se corrió gritando sensualmente su nombre. Le dio un último lametón para incorporarse, acomodándose entre sus piernas y lo penetró despacio, quedándose quito cuando estuvo dentro por completo.

-Gabeee…- gimió sonrojado.

-¿Te duele…?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios.

-No… se siente raro… ve despacio…

-Nunca te heriría, Sammy, te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe.

Comenzó un vaivén lento pero cuando sintió que el menor se acostumbraba a la nueva intromisión, aceleró el ritmo, procurando darle placenteras embestidas directo a su próstata. El menor le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras lo besaba lujuriosamente. Jamás había sentido tantas cosas durante el sexo y todo lo que provocaba Sam en él era fantástico. Sintió algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo, llevó una mano al hombro del castaño y con la otra cubrió sus ojos.

-Gaaabbeeee Aaaahhh Aaaahhh Maaaasss

-Sammmyyyy Aaaahhhh Aaahhhh Sammmyyyy

Se dejó llevar por todo lo sentía hasta que su gracia se liberó de golpe, inundando todo el cuarto en una luz blanca. El cuerpo del menor se estremeció y terminó corriéndose entre ambos abdómenes. El arcángel lo embistió erráticamente hasta que acabó en su interior gritando su nombre. Poco a poco la niebla de la excitación se disipó y descubrió la vista del castaño.

-Gabe… sentí algo raro en mi hombro…

-Lo siento- observó la marca fijamente.

-Esto… Gabe- jadeó.

-Alguien que desea poseer y ser poseído.

-¿Eh…?

-Es una marca de pertenencia… algo… que trasciende el cuerpo…- desvió la vista- Sammy… yo lo- dos dedos cubrieron su boca.

-Soy tuyo, Gabe y tú mío- ambos compartieron un cariñoso beso y se mantuvieron abrazados.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio recorrió la habitación con nostalgia. Se había colado a la casa vecina y no resistió las ganas de ir al cuarto del moreno, el mismo donde estuvieron por primera vez juntos y compartieron muchos buenos momentos. Se sentó al borde de la cama cerrando los ojos.

-Mi Cas… esto es lo mejor… si está conmigo lo herirán… no quiero perderlo… pero lo amo tanto…

-Yo también te amo- abrió los ojos sin creer quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Cas…

-Te amo, Dean- el ángel se abalanzó sobre él- Lo siento… perdóname por desaparecer de esta forma… no quería herirte.

-¿Herirme?- preguntó estrechando ese cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Si estamos juntos… vamos a sufrir… pero no quiero estar lejos de ti… no puedo…

-Yo tampoco, Cas, te quiero a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado- comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y el rubio levantó los brazos para que lo despojaran de su camiseta- Cas.

-Dean.

-Que conmovedora escena, los amantes vuelven a estar juntos.

El desconocido movió la mano y aventó al moreno contra la pared, en donde un segundo sujeto lo sostuvo por el cuello. El rubio quería ayudarlo pero fue inmovilizado contra la pared y cortado sin piedad.

-¡Dean! ¡Déjenlo!- gritaba su pareja desesperado- ¡Dean! ¡Ya basta!

El Winchester mayor pensó que moriría ahí mismo pero entonces Balthazar apareció en escena y acabó con el sujeto que lo golpeaba pero el otro ángel, Zacarías, aventó a su pareja a la pared, quien cayó inconsciente y con sangre en el costado de la cabeza.

-¡Cas!- corrió a su lado asustado- ¡Cas!

-Vamos a jugar, Balthazar, quiero acabar con esto pronto y llevar a Castiel de regreso, Miguel estará tan complacido cuando sepa que me encargué de un paria como tú.

-Ya veremos si puedes hacerlo, hijo de puta.

Dean tragó saliva con dificultad mientras permanecía junto a su pareja, no tenía idea de cómo saldrían de esa pero tenía que pensar en algo o ese ángel los mataría a todos y se llevaría a Castiel.


	19. Lo que dejamos atrás

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Lo que dejamos atrás.**

El rubio se mantuvo junto al ángel mientras observaba a los dos mayores que estaban luchando en la habitación. Por lo poco que entendía, de alguna forma Balthazar se había vuelto humano, lo cual era una clara desventaja en su lucha contra Zacarías.

-Esto es aburrido.

El hermano de Castiel fue aventado contra la pared y cayó de rodillas tosiendo sangre. Ese simple momento de descuido fue ocupado por el mayor para atravesarlo con su espada en el abdomen. El Winchester mayor se apresuró en morderse el labio derecho e hizo aparecer la espada en su mano, corriendo hacia ese sujeto para apuñalarlo.

-¡Aléjate de él!

Consiguió hacerle un corte en el brazo derecho y el ángel desapareció de su vista. Dean se apresuró en levantar al rubio para llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba su pareja inconsciente. Tomó la camisa que estaba en el suelo con prisas e improvisó un vendaje que detendría el sangrado por un tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Balthazar?

-Sobreviviré… tenemos que salir de aquí… hay que sacar a Cassie de aquí…

-¿Tan pronto se van?- preguntó su adversario apareciendo frente a ellos- Debo admitir que no esperaba ser lastimado por un patético humano como tú.

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Es curioso como las cosas vuelven a repetirse.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No será en el mismo lugar, ni en tu antigua forma pero seré yo quien tenga el placer de asesinarte otra vez.

-¿Qué…?

-Hace tiempo, tú sostenías ese cuchillo y ahora será tan inútil como en esa ocasión.

Dean frunció el ceño y consiguió bloquear casi todos los ataques de Zacarías, recibiendo un daño mínimo y evitando que lastimara al par de hermanos. No entendía cuál era ese pasado del que todos hablaban, no sabía por qué lo culpaban de lastimar a Castiel, por qué lo trataban de traidor, ¿Qué era eso tan horrible que hizo en su vida pasada que lo condenaba en el presente?

-Ya es suficiente…- murmuró observando al mayor- No dejo de recibir el desprecio de personas que no conozco, me culpan de cosas que ni sé que sucedieron y me llaman traidor.

-Todo lo que dicen y de lo que te acusan es cierto.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias a ti averiguamos en donde se ocultaba ese trio de traidores, fue gracias a ti que conseguimos arrastrar a Castiel de regreso al cielo pero no esperes que sea piadoso contigo ahora.

-Yo… ¿Traicioné a Cas…?

-Así es, lo vendiste a los ángeles sabiendo las consecuencias.

-No… Cas…

-Oh, ¿Incrédulo, Dean? Está bien, te lo enseñaré antes de matarte.

El ángel chasqueó los dedos y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. Dio un par de pasos temblando cuando vio una luz a lo lejos, fue hacia ella sin soltar el cuchillo y apareció en un parque desconocido. Un chico de cabello negro y orbes esmeraldas daba vueltas bajo un gran árbol.

-Ese…

-Eres tú- completó la voz de ese molesto sujeto pero no logró verlo- Esa era tu antigua vida, Dean.

-¿Mi antigua vida…?

-Ahí vienen.

El rubio observó cómo dos desconocidos aparecían de la nada y se acercó un poco más para oír mejor. Con el correr de la plática, entendió que si era él y que parecía tener una extraña cercanía con esos ángeles, como si los conociera de antes.

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Pueden llevárselo- sacó un papel de su bolsillo- Aquí es donde se ocultan._

 _-Perfecto._

 _-Van a llevar a Castiel al cielo ¿Verdad? Se asegurarán que tenga el castigo que merece._

 _-Así es- respondió sonriendo- Ese pequeño traidor va a pagar lo que hizo._

 _-Me parece perfecto._

 _-Espera un poco- lo detuvo uno de los ángeles- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? ¿Acaso no eres el amante de Castiel?_

 _-¿Amante?- se rio mirándolo fijamente- Ya tengo todo lo que quería de él, no necesito más._

 _-Oh, que interesante._

 _-Me harían un favor llevándoselo muy lejos de aquí y después de torturarlo, atraviésalo con tu espada en mi nombre._

 _-Quien diría que los humanos son tan interesantes._

Dean negó despacio mientras retrocedía. No era posible que él dijera esas palabras tan crueles, ni mucho menos que permitiera que lastimaran a la persona que amaba de esa forma. Él no pudo traicionarlo, no había manera.

-¿Te refresqué la memoria?- esa estruendosa risa resonó en sus oídos- Ahora ya lo sabes, eres un traidor, no tuviste piedad en entregar a la supuesta persona que amabas.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, voy a liberarte de tu dolor.

El rubio se mantuvo inmóvil de la sola impresión y su boca se abrió en un gesto de dolor cuando fue atravesado por el pecho con la espada angelical. Quizás eso era lo mejor, quizás de esa forma ya no volvería a lastimar a Castiel y éste tendría un futuro. Sí, eso era lo mejor, lo mejor.

 _¡Dean!_

La voz de su amado ángel resonó fuerte y clara en su mente, ¿Así acabaría todo? No, no quería alejarse de él, aún cuando se lastimarían, quería confiar en las palabras del moreno y en que estarían juntos a pesar de su pasado. Además, aún estaba aquello.

-No…- susurró tomando la espada del mayor con su mano izquierda- No recuerdo esa vida pasada…- observó fijamente a su adversario- No recuerdo las cosas que hice… ni la supuesta traición de la que se acusa pero si tengo claro mi presente y no voy a fallarle a Cas.

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros… hicimos dos promesas… vamos a ser los mejores amigos… y… para su cumpleaños… iremos a la playa.

-¿Qué mierda dices?

-Dean Winchester… siempre cumple sus promesas… y un hijo de puta como tú… no va a cambiar eso… ¡No lo cambiará!

Sostuvo el cuchillo con fuerza mientras gruesas gotas de sangre manchaba el suelo y empuñó la espada que le dio el ángel caído, con la cual apuñaló a Zacarías en el hombro antes de que retrocediera gruñendo.

-Maldito, bastardo- siseó cubriendo su herida- Esto no se quedará así, voy a destrozarte y esta vez, será para siempre.

El ángel desapareció de la habitación y el rubio se arrodilló junto a su pareja, quien seguía dormido en el suelo. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad antes de inclinarse para besarlo con cariño.

-Te amo, Cas… mis sentimientos son reales… siempre lo han sido…- gruñó adolorido y se desmayó sobre el moreno.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar observó jadeando a la pareja que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, era cosa de tiempo para que ese humano muriera. Iba a desmayarse pero alguien lo sostuvo por los brazos y la herida de su abdomen fue curada.

-Eso estuvo cerca ¿Verdad?

-Lucifer…

-Di ah- el ángel entrecerró los ojos- ¿Quieres tu gracia de regreso o no?

Obedeció las palabras del mayor y éste le devolvió su gracia para después besarlo mientras lo empujaba contra la pared. El ángel rebelde cedió los primeros segundos pero luego recordó que su hermano menor se encontraba herido, así que se liberó del agarre de ese sujeto.

-¿Qué sucede, Balthy? No te quejaste en el bosque cuando hice lo mismo.

-Cassie está herido.

-Bien, bien, cúralo.

Se apresuró en hacerlo y luego hizo lo mismo con el rubio idiota, ya que por más que detestara admitirlo, fue gracias a ese humano que no terminó muerto. Observó con enfado al menor e hizo aparecer su espada en la mano pero fue sujeto por el cuello antes de poder moverse.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Lucifer?

-Eso debería preguntar yo- sonrió- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Balthy?

-Zacarías nos lo enseñó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como ese hijo de puta traicionó a Cassie y lo entregó.

-Oh.

-Voy a matarlo- el mayor se rio- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Dices que quieres matarlo pero acabas de salvarlo.

-¡Es un traidor!

-No deberías ser tan impulsivo, Balthy, mucho menos cuando solo conoces una parte de la historia.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Es mejor que se vayan de aquí pronto, más ángeles vendrán, nos vemos, Balthy.

-Espera- el mayor desapareció- Idiota.

Tomó a su hermano en brazos y en ese momento sintió momentáneamente la gracia del bromista. Le dirigió una mirada al rubio que yacía en el suelo y decidió tragarse sus instintos homicidas para llevar a la parejita hasta el departamento, dejándolos recostado sobre la cama y fue a la cocina por una cerveza.

-Mierda… esto no está bien…- bajó la vista pensativo- ¿Qué ocultas, Lucy…?

Estuvo ensimismado en sus pensamientos durante casi media hora hasta que la nueva parejita llegó tomada de la mano. Balthazar les contó lo sucedido en la casa Novak antes de indicarle al menor donde se encontraba el idiota que tenía por hermano.

-¿Sucedió algo más, Balthy?- preguntó el arcángel serio.

-Sí… Zacarías dijo algunas cosas y… creó una ilusión… en donde le enseñó a Dean como traicionó a Cassie en su vida pasada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Entonces…?

-Sí, Gabe, ahora tenemos la certeza que ese hijo de puta fue.

-No… quizás fue una trampa…

-No, no lo fue.

-Ese bastardo- apretó los puños.

-Aún hay más, cuando se fue… Lucy dijo algo muy raro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Iba a matar a Dean pero me detuvo... y dijo que no fuera impulsivo si solo conocía un lado de la historia.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Ni idea, después desapareció.

-Ese bastardo sabe algo.

-Pero no nos lo dirá.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno abrió los ojos despacio y observó el techo fijamente mientras recordaba lo ocurrido, ese extraño sujeto que los atacó y ese sueño tan vívido que tuvo, en donde la pasada de Dean lo había traicionado entregándolo a esos ángeles. Se incorporó descubriendo que estaba solo y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, deteniéndose en el pasillo al oír las voces.

-¡Ya lo sabemos todo, bastardo!

-¡Suéltalo, Balthazar!

-No te metas en esto, Sam.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta, traidor!- se asomó a mirar como su hermano tomaba al rubio por el cuello- Debería matarte y todo estaría bien.

-¡Déjalo!- el moreno intervino- No te atrevas a herirlo, Balthazar.

-Pero Cassie.

-Yo también lo vi.

-¿Qué…? Cas…

-Escucha, Dean- se giró hacia su pareja- Vi todo lo que hizo tu vida pasada y si soy honesto, estoy muy dolido por lo ocurrido.

-Entonces está decidido, vamos a deshacernos de él.

-No Balthazar, es cierto que me dolió pero yo tampoco recuerdo mucho sobre ese tiempo, aunque si tengo algo muy claro.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó temeroso el humano.

-Que mis sentimientos por ti son muy reales y quiero estar contigo, sé que tú, que Dean Winchester nunca haría algo que me lastimaría.

-Cas.

-Sé que tus sentimientos son reales y no me has defraudado, Dean- tomó sus manos- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, no sé qué ocurrió en el pasado pero si conozco mis sentimientos actuales y es que te amo, nunca haré algo que te hiera y siempre te protegeré, Cas.

-Siempre estaremos juntos, Dean, es una promesa- se besaron sonriendo- Chicos… sé que no están de acuerdo con mi decisión… pero por favor.

-La respetaremos, Cas.

-Gracias, Gabe- observó al ángel rebelde- Por favor.

-Bien pero lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides- afirmó serio- Y si veo algo sospechoso en ese mono lampiño, lo mataré.

-Sí, gracias, Balthy.

Tomó la mano de su pareja y ambos se sentaron juntos. No podía negar que se encontraba algo temeroso pero la mayor parte de él sabía que los sentimientos de Dean eran honestos y seguramente había una explicación para ese recuerdo que les enseñó Zacarías. Gabriel trajo algo de comer antes de cruzarse de brazos y mantuvo una expresión rara.

-¿Gabe?

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el menor.

-Lo que ocurrió hoy… solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que pasará en el futuro, más ángeles vendrán y todos a su alrededor estarán en peligros.

-¿Qué significa eso, Gabe?

-Seré claro con ustedes, por la seguridad de su familia y amigos, es mejor que se queden aquí.

-¿Eh?

-Permaneciendo juntos estaremos mejor preparados, sé que es una decisión difícil pero es por la seguridad de su familia y amigos.

Castiel pudo percibir la tristeza en su pareja y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tenía claro que Dean iba a aceptar, ya que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos. El bromista esperó la aprobación de ambos hermanos y se levantó.

-Bien, me encargaré del resto.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

-No es seguro para ellos su situación actual, así que colocaré protecciones en la casa y borraré sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, sé que es duro pero lo mejor para sus padres y amigos, es que no los recuerden… al menos hasta que todo esto termine.

-Hazlo…- murmuró el rubio cabizbajo- No queremos que ellos resulten heridos.

El arcángel los miró por última vez antes de desaparecer del cuarto. Los hermanos se abrazaron con fuerza y Sam comenzó a llorar. El moreno sabía que su pareja sentía la misma tristeza pero no lo demostraría, ya que fingiría fuerzas para apoyar a su hermano, descuidando su propio sentir. Castiel le acarició la espalda con cariño y sonrió un poco. Le importaba bien poco todo ese pasado que él desconocía y lo único importante ahora, era que estaría junto a las personas que quería y al hombre que amaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel caído apareció en medio de la sala de estar y se sirvió una copa de vino mientras miraba por la ventana. Las cosas estaban complicándose un poco pero era cosa de tiempo para que debiera realizar su siguiente jugada.

-Gracias, Lucifer.

-No me las des aún, tenemos bastante por hacer antes de que llegue el momento que has visto.

-Lo sé…

-Oh, por cierto, tu querido Gabe ya se ha emparejado con ese chiquillo, es tal como lo dijiste, Sammy se volvió alguien invaluable en su vida.

-Así es como debe ser.

-¿Esto es lo que deseabas, Rachel?

-Eso no importa- respondió con tristeza.

-Realmente no entiendo a los humanos.


	20. Regreso

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127 (Ya se conocerá ese pasado :). Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Regreso.**

El rubio correspondió cada uno de los besos de su pareja mientras colaba las manos bajo su camiseta. El ángel lo había despertado con unos mordiscos en el cuello al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba despacio y el menor no era piedra para quedar indiferente ante ese erótico hombre. El moreno lo besó con lujuria antes de restregarse contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir y jadear pesadamente.

-Caaas… Mmm…

-Deeaannn…

Se miraron fijamente pero cuando sus bocas estaban por unirse en un beso, unos toques a la puerta los hicieron separarse y el mayor fue a abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que Balthazar entrara.

-Qué bueno que estás desocupado, Cassie, así podemos ir a desayunar juntos, conozco un lugar que te encantará.

-Balthy, no estoy solo- replicó serio.

-¿Quieres ir? Hacen unas hamburguesas deliciosas y un pajarito me contó que te encantan.

El rubio se levantó molesto y salió de la habitación. Desde que se quedaban con el par de ángeles, los hermanos de Castiel parecían tener un acuerdo tácito para ignorarlo olímpicamente y fingir que no existía. Internamente los entendía, ya que se encontraban molestos al comprobar que traicionó al moreno en el pasado pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera mal al ser tratado con tal indiferencia.

-Hola, Dean- lo saludó su hermano, quien desayunaba en compañía del arcángel.

-Hola, Sammy.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.

-Gabe, pásame otra taza.

El bromista lo miró de reojo antes de desaparecer de la habitación. El Winchester mayor negó despacio, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y salió del departamento para dirigirse a la azotea, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allí, ya que le ayudaba a distraerse y no pensar más de la cuenta. Se sentó al borde de la orilla y miró a través de la reja de protección.

-Dean.

-Estoy bien, enano, regresa a desayunar.

-Pero.

-Está bien, ellos tienen sus razones para actuar así y es verdad.

-¿Qué razones?- no respondió- Dime que sucedió, Dean, por favor- terminó cediendo con esas palabras y le contó todo- Dean…

-Lo entiendo… ellos tienen razón en detestarme…

-Pero eso fue en el pasado, tú nunca herirías a Cas.

-Sammy…-sonrió.

-Y Cas también lo sabe, por eso sigue a tu lado.

-Gracias… ¿Me puedes dejar solo?

-Dean.

-Bajaré a almorzar.

-Sí.

El castaño le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de marcharse de la azotea. El rubio mantuvo la vista hacia el horizonte mientras su mente divagaba en ese recuerdo de su vida pasada que le enseñó Zacarías. Había muchas cosas que desconocía y si era honesto, le encantaría saber pero no tenía como averiguarlas. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Ya voy, Sammy…- se giró- Solo quería—

La persona frente a él no era su hermano menor y tampoco tenía idea de quien era esa chica de cabellos negros y unos vivaces orbes azules. Por unos segundos, tuvo la leve impresión de que la conocía de antes.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No lo has hecho…

-¿Estás bien? Pareces muy triste.

-Yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que hablar de algo que no quieres o aún no entiendes- el rubio la observó con curiosidad- Me gusta la vista desde aquí, las personas se ven tan pequeñas.

-Es cierto, es una vista increíble, ¿Vives aquí? Yo acabo de mudarme.

-Algo así- sonrió- Así que te mudaste hace poco, debe ser divertido vivir con la persona que amas.

-¿Eh?- se sonrojó- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Realmente amas mucho a ese chico y tu amor es tan honesto y sincero- sonrió asintiendo- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-¿Viste eso en mis ojos?

-La mirada dice muchas cosas- hizo una pausa- Hay algo que te tiene triste ¿Verdad? Algo importante para ti que debiste dejar atrás.

-Sí… mi familia…

-Entiendo, lo siento- la chica tomó su mano- Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes-le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse- Tienes que responder, tu hermano está preocupado.

-¿Eh?- el ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

-Nos vemos, Dean.

-Espera- dijo levantándose- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Rachel.

La chica se marchó de la azotea y el rubio respondió su celular, sorprendiéndose un poco que fuera su hermano menor. Cuando regresó al departamento, todos se encontraban reunidos en la cocina y el moreno se levantó abrazarlo.

-¿En dónde estabas?

-En la azotea, necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Dean.

-No te preocupes, bonito, estoy bien.

-Sí.

El rubio no pasó por alto las miradas de desprecio que le lanzaba el par de ángeles pero decidió ignorarlas, no era el momento para iniciar una pelea y tampoco es como si no tuvieran derecho a tratarlo de esa forma después de lo que le hizo a Castiel.

Los siguientes días, comenzó a frecuentarse con Rachel en la azotea del edificio, era algo extraño pero sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer y se estaba volviendo una buena amiga para él.

-Hola, Dean- se giró hacia la voz.

-Hola- respondió sonriendo cuando se sentó a su lado- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú? Mmm, las cosas aún no se arreglan ¿Verdad?- el Winchester mayor negó despacio- No deberías dejar a tu pareja sola.

-Está bien, salió con sus hermanos y Sam…

-¿No quisiste ir?

-Me hubiera gustado pero… sé que es incómodo para ellos… y la familia es importante, no quiero que Cas pierda eso por mi culpa…

-Dean.

-No te preocupes- sonrió- Además, un tiempo a solas me viene bien.

-Pero te coloca triste.

-Rachel.

-Eres un buen chico, Dean y tienes un alma muy noble, eso es una de las cosas que atrajo a Castiel a tu lado.

-¿Eh?

-Ustedes comparten un vínculo muy fuerte y eso nadie podrá romperlo, ni el tiempo, ni los otros hermanos de Castiel.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó colocándose en guardia.

-Tranquilo, Dean, no soy tu enemiga y lo sabes.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no es relevante ahora- suspiró levantándose.

-¿Rachel?

-Tenemos compañía- el rubio se levantó también- Sal de una vez.

Dos hombres aparecieron frente a ellos y cuando hicieron aparecer sus espadas, supo que se trataban de ángeles. Rápidamente hizo aparecer el cuchillo trazando una línea de sangre sobre su antebrazo y protegió a la mujer.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Vamos a matarte y luego iremos por tu querido angelito.

-Eso no pasará, bastardo.

Atacó a los dos desconocidos pero no podía hacer mucho contra esos seres celestiales y cuando lo inmovilizaron contra la reja que cubría el borde del edificio, pensó que terminaría todo ahí pero Rachel arrojó una especie de polvo rojo sobre los hombres que los hizo caer de rodillas. Dean aprovechó que estaba libre del poder de esos sujetos y tomó la mano de la mujer para correr hacia interior del edificio.

-Dean.

-No te preocupes, Gabe colocó protecciones en el departamento, no entrarán ahí.

Iba a llegar al cuarto piso pero los dos ángeles aparecieron frente a ellos muy enfadados. El miró a su alrededor afligido y esperaba lo peor cuando escuchó una voz en su cabeza que lo llamaba. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y una imagen vino a su cabeza. Se apresuró en cortarse la palma izquierda y dibujó un extraño símbolo.

-¡Noooooo!-gritó uno de los ángeles y cuando colocó su palma sobre él, los dos seres celestiales desaparecieron.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Sí… esto…- miró la pared.

-Es un sello, envía a los ángeles al cielo cuando se activa pero solo los detendrá por unas horas.

-Tengo que avisarle a los demás, vamos.

-No.

-Rachel.

-Vete de una vez, Dean, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Pero tú.

-Estaré bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Rachel.

-No te preocupes, ten.

Recibió el reloj circular y con una larga cadena plateada que le entregaron. Por alguna razón le parecía muy familiar y cuando se disponía a abrirlo, una mano se lo impidió, encontrándose con los orbes azules de esa chica.

-Este es un objeto muy especial, Dean y cuando lo abras- dijo dándole cuerda de un lado- Recuperarás tus recuerdos pasados.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero- replicó serio.

-Si lo abres, tendrás tus recuerdos pero a un precio muy alto.

-¿Eh?

-La única razón por la que él no te ha encontrado aún, es porque tú esencia no es la misma de antes.

-¿Él?

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, lo siento.

Iba a decir algo más pero una suave melodía llegó a sus oídos y cerró los ojos con nostalgia, sosteniendo el reloj con fuerza entre sus manos. En un lugar pasado había escuchado esa canción pero no conseguía recordar donde.

-Dean- se sentía demasiado familiar-Dean- demasiado triste- Dean- demasiado esperanzador- ¡DEAN!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltándose y se encontró con la mirada fija de su pareja. De algún modo extraño se encontraba de regreso en el departamento pero no había señales de Rachel por el lugar y cuando movió un poco las manos, descubrió que sostenía el reloj.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Cas… sí- parpadeó despacio- Mmm, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-Unos ángeles aparecieron cuando estaba en la azotea e intentaron matarme.

-¿Te lastimaron?- Sam lo rodeó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, enano, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo te encargaste de ellos?

-Iban a matarme pero recordé algo… un sello con sangre, una luz brilló y desaparecieron.

-Vamos a cambiar de lugar- ordenó Balthazar y reparó en lo que sostenía- ¿Qué es eso?

-Nada.

Iba a ocultarlo pero el ángel rebelde se lo quitó de las manos y lo estudió con la mirada. Lo que no esperaba, es que el arcángel mirara el objeto antes de tomarlo con violencia por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared sin medir su fuerza.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

-Suéltame…

-¡¿Cómo lo obtuviste?!

-¡Suéltalo, Gabe!- gritó el castaño apartándolo- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observaba a su pareja mientras esperaba una explicación por su actuar tan agresivo hacia el rubio pero no dijo una palabra antes de marcharse por el pasillo a paso rápido. Se apresuró en ir tras el mayor, alcanzándolo en el cuarto.

-¿Qué te sucede, Gabe? Tú no eres así.

-Sammy…

-Dímelo, cariño.

-Ese reloj… era de alguien muy preciado para mí.

-Es… esa mujer que creíste que yo tenía su alma ¿verdad?

-Sí… de Rachel…

-¿Aún sientes algo por ella?- preguntó temeroso.

Al no recibir respuesta, abrazó al mayor mientras mantenía la mirada en la pared. Era obvio para él que su pareja aún sentía algo por esa mujer y se sentía triste al respecto pero no lo iba a demostrar, ya que no quería complicar al bromista.

-Está bien, Gabe, lo entiendo- lo tomó por las mejillas.

-Sammy.

-Te amo- besó su frente con cariño- Te traeré algunos dulces de la cocina, tus favoritos.

Fue por las golosinas del arcángel pero unos gritos provenientes de la sala de estar llamaron su atención y fue rápidamente, observando como el rubio mayor tomaba a Dean por el cuello antes de golpearlo. Fue hacia ellos intentando ayudar a Castiel para separarlos pero al no conseguirlo, llamó a su pareja, quien terminó uniéndose a la discusión.

-¡Ya basta!- pidió desesperado- ¡Chicos basta!

Pensó que las cosas iban a terminar muy mal cuando sintió una brisa y un olor dulce inundó el cuarto. Los dos ángeles dejaron de luchar y miraron a su alrededor curiosos, al igual que el moreno.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el menor y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho- ¿Eh?

-No es momento para discutir.

-¿Rachel…?- murmuró el bromista sorprendido- ¿Eres… tú…?

-Hola, Gabriel.

El Winchester menor observó fijamente la escena, ya que su pareja estaba abrazando a esa mujer mientras lloraba. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió y juntó las manos con resignación. Ella era la persona que estuvo con el arcángel hace mucho tiempo y era la misma mujer con quien lo confundió en un comienzo, ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Ya no estarían juntos? ¿Gabriel regresaría con Rachel y se olvidaría de él?

-¿Por qué… fingiste tu muerte?- preguntó el bromista con desesperación- Tú sabes cuánto te amaba, ¿Cómo pudiste jugar de esa forma con mis sentimientos?

-Lo siento, Gabe pero no estoy aquí por nosotros.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Esta será la última vez, no habrá otro regreso ni otro reencuentro- dijo observando a Dean y Castiel- Por eso he venido a ayudar.

-Rachel.

-Aunque falta una persona para estar todos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Esperaron mucho por mí?-preguntó el mayor apareciendo en la habitación.

-Lucifer- susurró el ángel rebelde.

-¿Tú sabias sobre esto?-interrogó el bromista serio.

-Es mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, más ángeles vendrán y no estamos en condiciones de luchar.

Sam iba a ir con su pareja pero este permaneció abrazando a Rachel mientras la observaba con cariño y devoción. No le cabía duda, todavía la quería.


	21. Estoy contigo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus comentarios gaviota2127, Azula(La historia se centra más en Destiel pero habrán más momento de LucyxBalthy, al igual que Sabriel) , Guest. Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Estoy contigo.**

Castiel observó a su pareja que permanecía junto a la ventana mientras escuchaba la melodía del reloj. Ayer se habían mudado a otro lugar en la ciudad y las cosas estaban algo tensas desde el regreso de Rachel y la aparición de Lucifer. Se acercó con cautela para abrazar al menor por la cintura.

-Dean, ¿Qué sucede?

-Cas.

-Dímelo, amor.

-Rachel me dio esto- dijo volteándose para indicar el reloj- Podré recuperar mis recuerdos pasados si lo abro pero el precio será alto…

-¿Eso qué significa?

-No lo sé pero su advertencia era seria…

-Dean.

-No quiero exponerte a algún peligro, Cas.

-Deberías hacerlo, recuperar tus recuerdos.

-Cas.

-A mí tampoco me gusta verte sufrir y sé que todo esto está dañándote- dijo el moreno acariciando sus mejillas- Todo este tiempo me has cuidado y amado, Dean, yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Pero.

-Esto es importante para ti, Dean y yo voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas.

-Cas- sonrió- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean.

Se miraron fijamente antes de besarse y el moreno coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio pero cuando iban a llegar a más, unos pasos los hicieron separarse y el Winchester menor entró con una cerveza en la mano.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir…

-Sammy, ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… estaré en mi habitación.

El castaño se marchó y Dean fue tras él muy preocupado. El moreno sabía que Sam estaba pasando por el mal momento, ya que el arcángel pasaba todo el día junto a Rachel y últimamente no los había visto juntos más que para comer.

-¿Por qué la carita tan larga, Cas?

-Lucifer.

-¿Algún problema con tu amorcito?

-No, las cosas están bien entre nosotros.

-Qué bueno.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?

-Beneficio propio.

-¿Y cuál sería tu ganancia al hacer esto?

-Secreto- le guiñó un ojo- El ambiente está algo tenso ¿Verdad? Los chicos odiando a tú querido mono rubio, y Gabe ha vuelto a encapricharse con Rachel.

-¿Ella es muy importante para Gabe? No me lo ha dicho.

-Oh sí, es la primera persona que nuestro querido hermanito a amado y por quien estaba dispuesto a hacer todo.

-Mmm, ya veo…

-Pero todo se reduce a una sola historia.

-¿Eh?

-Ustedes, Dean y tú han generado bastantes problemas.

-Lucifer.

-¿Nunca te has preguntando por qué los ángeles quieren matarte?

-Porque estoy con Dean.

-¿Solo por eso?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Los ángeles tienen prohibido mezclarse con los humanos, el solo hecho de bajar a la tierra sin permiso es suficiente motivo para asesinarlos pero ellos no quieren matarte, Cas, quieren llevarte de regreso al cielo y encerrarte en la prisión angelical, tal como lo hicieron la vez anterior.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Tú, hermano mío, eres especial.

-¿Especial?

-Ya lo entenderás, ahora- sonrió con malicia- Ya he dejado descansar a mi perra por mucho tiempo.

El ángel caído desapareció de la habitación y Castiel entrecerró los ojos pensativo. Ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál era la razón detrás de su persecución.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam permanecía recostado sobre la cama mientras suspiraba bajito. Con la llegada de Rachel, su pareja lo ignoraba olímpicamente y pasaba todo el día junto a ella, lo cual lo tenía bastante deprimido porque eso le demostró que ellos seguían amándose y él tendría que hacerse a un lado.

-¿Enano?

-Déjame solo, Dean.

-No lo haré- dijo sentándose al borde de la cama-¿Crees que no sé lo que sucede?

-Dean.

-Habla conmigo.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Gabe va a dejarme por ella…

-Ese idiota te ama.

-Se acercó a mí porque pensó que yo tenía el alma de ella… ahora que regresó… ya no me necesita…

-Sammy.

-Gabe ha estado enamorada de ella todo este tiempo… no puedo ser egoísta e interponerme entre ambos ahora que están juntos… lo mejor es que terminemos esto… fue un error desde el comienzo.

-Sammy.

-Por un momento creí… que esto era cierto-dijo llevando una mano a su hombro.

-¿Estuviste con Gabe?- el menor se sonrojó- Así que tienes una marca también.

-¿Eh?

-Esto- el rubio le enseñó la marca en su hombro- Apareció cuando tuve sexo con Cas por primera vez.

-Es igual a la mía- afirmó enseñándosela.

-Es una marca de pertenencia.

-Lo sé… Gabe me lo dijo…

-Aunque ahora no está contigo, sus sentimientos son honestos, Sammy, de lo contrario no tendrías eso.

-¿Eh?

-Solamente se puede marcar a una persona y estoy seguro que Gabriel no tuvo eso con Rachel.

-Dean…

-Deberías hablar con él, enano, no quiero verte triste.

-Dean.

-Vamos.

Su hermano lo llevó hasta la cocina y observó cómo intercambiaba un par de palabras con la mujer antes de marcharse ambos por el pasillo. El arcángel iba a seguirlos pero lo detuvo por el brazo y lo empujó contra la pared mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Sammy…

-Tenemos que aclarar esto.

-¿Eh?

-Rachel volvió y eso es un hecho… voy a ser muy directo contigo, Gabe y quiero que me correspondas de la misma forma… tú aún la quieres… ella es la persona que has esperado por años, ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros ahora? Necesito una respuesta, Gabriel.

-Yo… Sammy…

-Me has dejado de lado por ella… y me lastima tu indiferencia… así que dime que sucederá ahora o yo tomaré la decisión.

El mayor lo observó afligido, era muy obvio que estaba aproblemado con esa decisión y si era honesto, el castaño esperaba ser el elegido pero claramente eso no sucedería. Acarició la mejilla del bromista con cariño antes de besarlo con suavidad.

-Sammy…

-Yo no puedo competir contra ella… espero que seas feliz y la cuides…

-Sammy no…

-Sé feliz, Gabe… tienes una segunda oportunidad para intentarlo…- el castaño fue abrazado por la cintura.

-No me dejes… no quiero perderte, Sammy, no lo soportaría.

-Gabe…

-Perdóname… tienes razón… todos estos años… no hubo una sola noche en que no deseara que Rachel regresara a mi lado.

-Lo sé…

-Pero ahora es diferente, en el último tiempo, tú eres lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos y no quiero que eso cambie.

-Gabe- se giró entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname por lastimarte… estaba sorprendido con su regreso, tenía tantas dudas y preguntas… pero ella tiene razón.

-¿Eh?

-Rachel dijo… "¿Para que necesitas esas respuestas? Ahora tienes algo mucho más valioso que cuidar, así que no sigas atándote al pasado y protege tu presente"

-Gabe…

-Ella es una persona muy sabia y hermosa pero es a ti a quien amo.

-¿Hablas… en serio?

-Sí, pequeño- dijo afirmando su mano sobre la marca de su hombro.

-Gabe.

-Eres mío, Sammy.

-Y tú mío.

El arcángel coló sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor para pegarlo a su cuerpo y éste gimió de gusto antes de atacar los labios ajenos con gula. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le daba su pareja. Ahora no le cabía duda, Gabriel lo amaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-No te preocupes, Dean, ellos estarán bien.

-Rachel.

-No hay algo entre Gabe y yo, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Mmm.

-No me malentiendas, Gabriel es alguien muy importante para mí pero él debe estar con Sam, es a él a quien ama.

-Rachel.

-Lo vi hace mucho tiempo… sé que Gabe nunca comprendió por qué me fui pero fue por su bien.

-¿Por su bien?

-Tú puedes entenderlo, Dean, es difícil pero a veces hay que alejar a una persona querida para protegerla.

-Dijiste que lo habías visto y lo que hiciste en ese techo cuando esos ángeles nos atacaron… ¿Eres un ángel también?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Qué eres?

-Una persona que ha vivido mucho tiempo esperando el momento indicado.

-Debe ser muy doloroso… vivir tanto tiempo sola…

-Sigues siendo el mismo chico amable y gentil.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento, Dean.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada de profunda tristeza antes de marcharse por el pasillo. El rubio se asomó a la ventana mientras miraba el reloj. Cada vez sentía más curiosidad por conocer su pasado y averiguar por qué su vida anterior fue capaz de traicionar al moreno de esa forma tan cruel. La melodía comenzó a sonar sin que le diera cuerda y cerró los ojos.

" _Dean… ábrelo…hazlo… Dean… ábrelo"_

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces.

-Lucifer.

-Estás en un juego muy peligroso- dijo rodeándolo con parsimonia- Todos te acusan de algo que desconoces y la única forma en que podrás saber la verdad, se encuentra dentro de ese reloj pero si lo abres, algo muy malo ocurrirá.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es tu decisión, Dean, siempre lo ha sido.

-Estoy confundido…

-¿Y? Has tomado buenas decisiones en el pasado, no tendrías por qué equivocarte ahora.

-Lucifer.

-¿Lo notaste, Dean? Las manecillas de ese reloj corren a la inversa.

-¿Qué?- lo miró curioso.

-Ya todos nos encontramos donde deberíamos estar, solo faltas tú, Dean.

-Lucifer.

-Ya has tomado tu decisión.

El menor se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la melodía y bajó la vista extrañado antes de mirar a su alrededor, descubriendo que todo se había vuelto negro y estaba completamente solo. Una luz comenzó a brillar a unos metros frente a él y se acercó con cautela.

-¿Lucifer?-no recibió respuesta- ¿Chicos? Esto no es divertido.

 _¿Y no debería serlo?_

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor asustado- ¿Lucifer? Ya basta, no sé qué estás intentado hacer pero no es gracioso.

 _No me compares con esa basura._

Dean se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con un par de orbes rojos en un rostro que no reconoció. Se apresuró en darse la vuelta pero fue tomado por la muñeca con fuerza

 _¿Ya te vas?_

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!

 _Volveremos a vernos muy pronto._

-¡Suéltame! ¡Cas! ¡Sammy!

 _Y esta vez, nadie nos interrumpirá._

-¡Ayudaaaa!

-¡DEEEAANNN!

El rubio abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy mareado y respirando agitado mientras la melodía del reloj continuaba sonando. Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco, miró a su pareja, quien lucía muy preocupado al igual que Sam.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Yo…

-¿Qué viste?- preguntó el ángel caído con seriedad.

-Lucifer…

-Estabas con la mirada perdida- dijo el moreno serio- Y por más que te llamábamos, no reaccionabas.

-Lo viste ¿Verdad?- insistió el mayor- Lo que hay dentro del reloj.

-Tú… ¡¿Qué me hiciste, bastardo?!

-Cálmate, por favor- pidió Rachel interponiéndose entre ambos- Lucifer no te ha hecho algo.

-Pero lo que vi…

-Es la magia del reloj, ya has tomado una decisión ¿Verdad? Si ha conseguido sentirte, es porque pensabas abrirlo ¿Cierto?

-Quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta.

-Piénsalo muy bien, Dean, porque el precio por recuperarlos, es muy alto- dijo tomando su mano para estirarla- Muy alto.

En ese momento, el rubio reparó en el moretón que tenía en el antebrazo, justo en el mismo lugar donde ese extraño sujeto de ojos rojos lo había tomado. Observó el reloj molesto e iba a aventarlo contra la pared pero una voz amenazante resonó en su cabeza.

 _"_ _No te atrevas a hacerlo"_

-¿Dean?- lo llamó su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué… me lo diste?

-Solo lo cuidaba mientras su dueño no estaba, es tuyo, Dean y lo que hay dentro, es algo que ha estado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya me cansé del misterio, díganme de una vez que está ocurriendo- exigió serio- Sé que ustedes lo saben- indicó al trio de ángeles y a la mujer- ¡Tengo derecho a saber la verdad! Y Cas también.


	22. Vidas pasadas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 y Raquel. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Vidas pasadas.**

El ángel caído intercambió una mirada con Rachel, no estaba dentro de sus planes tempranos que lo que hubiera dentro de ese reloj comenzara a manifestarse antes de tiempo. Aún no era el momento para develar sus planes, así que optó por desviar la atención y apareció tras el rubio mayor.

-Anda, perra, dile la verdad al monito de Cas.

-Lucifer…

-Ya no sirve jugar al misterio ¿Verdad Gabe?

-Dígannos la verdad- pidió el moreno tomando la mano de su pareja- Por favor, chicos.

-Bien- dijo el bromista sentándose mientras juntaba sus manos- Hace mucho tiempo… llegué a este mundo después de huir del cielo… algo similar pasó con Balthy, Rachel fue quien me advirtió sobre la llegada de Cas y los problemas en que se encontraba, así que no dudamos en ir a buscarlo y lo encontramos muy malherido… lo llevamos hasta un refugio y le dimos parte de nuestra gracia hasta que sus heridas sanaron…

-Nos quedamos en ese pueblito porque era un lugar tranquilo- explicó el ángel rebelde- Pero un día… notamos que Cassie llegaba demasiado feliz de sus paseos así que lo seguimos y descubrimos que frecuentaba a un humano- se cruzó de brazos- Ambos comenzaron a acercarse mucho hasta que unos meses después, se volvieron pareja… intentamos persuadirte, Cassie, no era buena idea mezclarse con un humano pero no nos hiciste caso y continuaste con él hasta que una noche- gruñó- Marcaste su alma y ese fue el comienzo del fin.

El ángel parecía listo para asesinar al Winchester mayor pero Lucifer intervino, abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un mordisco en el cuello. Balthazar lo miró furioso pero a los pocos segundos se relajó lo suficiente para dejar de gruñir.

-Buena perra, no quiero peleas aquí.

-Bastardo.

-Como sea- dijo el bromista serio- No entendí muy bien que ocurrió pero el humano con el que la vida pasada de Dean vivía, no era alguien bueno y una noche su casa se incendió- hizo una pequeña pausa- Los humanos lo atribuyeron a una falla en el tendido eléctrico y tú te salvaste porque Cas te ayudó pero la verdad era muy diferente, alguien provocó esas llamas y había una presencia muy extraña ahí.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el rubio confundido.

-No lo sé, mono y tampoco me interesa. Después del incendio, decidimos que nos mudaríamos de ese lugar, ya que no queríamos llamar la atención… Cas nos suplicó que te lleváramos con nosotros y terminamos cediendo… ese fue nuestro segundo error.

-Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas un tiempo hasta que notamos un comportamiento raro en el mono idiota- soltó Balthazar con enfado- Hacía salidas nocturnas y un día lo seguí, fue en ese momento que lo vi hablando con alguien desconocido y con una presencia desagradable. La situación se prolongó y nuestras sospechas sobre ti eran mayores con cada día que pasaba pero Cassie no nos escuchaba, estaba embobado por su querido humano y entonces llegó ese día…

Lucifer dirigió su vista hacia el humano de la discordia, quien tenía un gesto raro en el rostro mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. Le hizo una seña a Balthazar para que se quedara en silencio y se acercó rubio, moviendo la mano frente a su rostro.

-Parece que está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Lo que sea que esté dentro de ese reloj, se está impacientando por salir.

Iba a tocarlo pero la música del reloj comenzó a sonar sin previo aviso y la atmosfera se hizo repentinamente pesada a su alrededor. Intercambió una mirada con Rachel antes de colocar la mano en la frente del rubio y cerró los ojos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observaba todo a su alrededor con cierto temor, se encontraba en medio de una calle que desconocía y la casa frente a él estaba ardiendo en llamas. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros pero no se giró ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién vive aquí…?

 _Tú._

-¿En dónde estoy?

 _Ve a averiguarlo._

Una fuerza misteriosa lo empujó dentro de la casa y se cubrió la boca, tosiendo por la gran cantidad de humo que había en el interior. Se levantó rápidamente para ir a la salida pero las llamas se lo impidieron y no tuvo más opción que ir al segundo piso.

 _-¡Ayuda…! Por favor…_

Una voz llamó su atención y fue hasta la última habitación al final del pasillo, encontrando a un chico que estaba de rodillas junto a la ventana mientras tosía. A los pocos segundos apareció otra silueta en la habitación y tomó al joven en brazos.

 _-Resiste, te sacaré de aquí._

 _-Cas…_

Ambos desaparecieron del cuarto y el rubio salió de ahí cubriéndose la boca. Las llamas se aproximaron por el pasillo y entró a la siguiente habitación, quedándose quieto cuando vio al hombre muerto en el suelo y con un extraño símbolo en su frente.

-¿Qué demonios…?

 _Puedo enseñarte lo que paso, Dean._

-No…

 _Ábrelo y te lo mostraré todo._

-Yo…

 _Hazlo, Dean, hazlo._

-Siento arruinar tu diversión, ese rubio idiota regresará conmigo.

Iba a girarse pero se encontró de frente con esos orbes rojos que se mantenían fijos en él. La melodía del reloj comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte hasta que alguien cubrió sus ojos con una mano.

-Es hora de marcharnos, rubito idiota.

-Lucifer…

-Dile adiós a tu nuevo amiguito.

 _¡No te lo llevarás tan fácilmente!_

Dean abrió los ojos respirando agitado y descubrió que se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor desorientado antes de que su pareja le ayudara a levantarse. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que el ángel caído estaba a unos metros de pie mientras se cubría el antebrazo derecho con la otra mano pero notaba claramente la quemadura que tenía.

-Déjame curarlo, Lucy.

-Está bien, Balthy, no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Eh?

-Nuestros poderes no sirven con esto.

-Hijo de puta- siseó el ángel rebelde mirándolo con odio- ¡¿Estás satisfecho ahora?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir hiriendo a las personas que amo?!

-Yo no— fue tomado por el cuello.

-¿Sabes qué? Me alegré un montón cuando Zacarías te asesinó, no tienes idea de cuánto disfruté cuando lo vi atravesarte con su espada.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó el moreno empujándolo- ¿Qué mierda haces, Balthazar?

-Esa basura te engañó, ¡Por su culpa te llevaron!- siseó con odio- Ese día, ustedes se encontraban solos, Gabe y yo fuimos a recorrer los alrededores y cuando regresamos, la casa que compartíamos ardía en llamas mientras dos ángeles te tenían sujeto por los brazos y ese detestable humano sonreía.

-Intentamos detenerlos- continuo el arcángel- Pero nos superaban en número y fuerza… terminaron llevándote al cielo… nos hirieron de gravedad… y luego apareció Zacarías, intentó matarnos pero no lo consiguió, entonces fue por ese bastardo y se encargó de él.

El rubio los miró fijamente cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho que comenzó a intensificarse. Castiel lo sostuvo por los brazos y comenzó a llamarlo asustado. No entendía a que se debía su desesperación pero cuando bajó la vista, se dio cuenta que tenía sangre bajo su camiseta.

 _"_ _Yo te lo enseñaré todo, Dean, déjame salir, ¡Ahora!"_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno se asustó bastante cuando levantó la ropa de su pareja y vio la herida que sangraba sin detenerse. Se apresuró en curarlo mientras miraba como Rachel tomaba el reloj, el cual lastimó su mano mientras recitaba algo en un idioma raro.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Sam desesperado- ¡Gabe!

-No lo sé.

 _"_ _Castiel"_

El ángel se giró al oír su voz pero no encontró a la persona que lo llamaba. Volvió a encontrarse en ayudar a su pareja mientras los demás se hacían cargo de ese extraño objeto.

 _"_ _Castiel aquí, estoy aquí"_

Colocó su mano libre en la frente del menor y percibió algo muy extraño pero familiar en él. Esa sensación era familiar, como si la hubiera vivido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ese poder lo llamaba, esa esencia lo reconocía como su dueño. Le pertenecía. Era suyo. Debía tomarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces, Cas?!- bajó la vista y se percató que tenía los dedos atravesando el abdomen del rubio mientras una luz tenue los rodeaba y el menor gritaba-¡Cas!

El moreno se apartó confundido y observó su mano fijamente mientras intentaba comprender que era todo lo que sucedía. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y se encontró con los orbes preocupados de su hermano mayor.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?

-Yo… creo que recordé algo.

-¿Eh?

-Hace tiempo me dijiste… que cuando caí perdí mi gracia y por eso no tengo recuerdos de mi existencia como un ángel.

-Así es pero vamos a encontrarla, Cassie.

-No es necesario, ya sé dónde está.

-¿Qué?

-Mi gracia está dentro de Dean…

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible- dijo Gabriel colocando una mano sobre el pecho del humano- No la siento aquí, es imposible que tenga tu gracia y no lo sepamos.

-No, está oculta, creo que le di mi gracia antes de que esos ángeles me llevaran al cielo.

-Imposible- replicó Balthazar- Sin tu gracia no podrías ir al cielo.

-No es del todo imposible- habló Lucifer serio- La gracia de Cas puede estar dentro de Dean y aun así dejar lo suficiente para que nadie notara lo que hizo.

-No, ¿Por qué le darías tu ser a un humano? Nuestra gracia es lo que nos convierte en un ángel, ¿Por qué renunciarías a eso por un humano?

-No lo sé pero recuperando mi gracia podré entenderlo.

Se concentró para curar la herida de su pareja y luego lo cargó de regreso al cuarto que compartían. Estaba muy seguro que su presentimiento era correcto pero quería ser cuidadoso, ya que no deseaba herir al rubio al recuperarla.

-Dean.

Besó sus labios con suavidad antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo. Las cosas estaban complicándose mucho y las respuestas que buscaban, se encontraban en su pasado pero tenía algo de miedo de indagar más con todo lo que sucedía.

-Mi Dean, te amo, no me importa lo que sucedió en el pasado, eso no cambiará mis sentimientos por ti.

Fueron unos pequeños besitos en su cuello los cuales lo hicieron despertar con una sonrisa. Se giró despacio para encontrarse con la mirada juguetona de su pareja. Lo tomó por la cintura e intercambió de lugares, quedando sobre él.

-Cas.

-Hola, amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer…

-Está bien, lo importante es que no estás herido.

-Cas.

-Te amo, Dean y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Cas.

-Sé que hay una explicación para todo lo que sucedió con nosotros, tú nunca harías algo que me hiriera y eso lo sé muy bien.

-Jamás, Cas- dijo con seriedad- No entiendo que está pasando y quiero saber… quiero dejar de sentir como si te hubiera traicionado.

-Dean.

-Voy a abrir el reloj.

-¿Estás seguro? Lo que hay dentro… te lastimó.

-Quiero cuidarte, Cas y estoy seguro que con mis recuerdos, será más fácil entender lo que ocurre y poder protegerte.

-Dean.

-Voy a hacerlo.

-Te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes, Dean- hizo una pausa- Hay algo más que debes saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Después de que te desmayaste, yo… recordé algo… o sea… es un presentimiento pero sé que es cierto.

-Dímelo, Cas.

-Encontré mi gracia.

-¿Eh?

-Si recupero mi gracia, tendré todos mis poderes y seré un ángel otra vez, además de que recuperaré mis recuerdos…

-Eso es genial, Cas, ¿En dónde está?

-Aquí.

Colocó una mano en el pecho del rubio pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Estaba muy seguro de la ubicación de su gracia. Una caricia en su mejilla le dio la confianza suficiente para contemplar esos orbes esmeraldas.

-¿Yo tengo tu gracia?

-Sí…

-¿Y puedes tomarla?

-Sí puedo…

-Eso es genial, Cas- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Pero hay un problema… extraerla… será muy doloroso y no quiero herirte.

-Cas- le dio un beso en la frente- Tienes que hacerlo.

-Dean.

-No es por tus recuerdos, ni tus poderes pero si vuelvas a ser un ángel, podrás defenderte mejor de esos sujetos.

-Siempre estás cuidándome, Dean- dijo besándolo- Ahora yo también te protegeré.

El moreno le quitó la camiseta y permaneció sentado sobre su regazo mientras observaba fijamente esos orbes esmeraldas que brillaban con cariño y devoción. Colocó su palma extendida sobre el abdomen del menor.

-Lo siento, Dean…

-Hazlo, estaré bien.

Castiel se inclinó a besarlo antes de respirar profundo y comenzó a introducir su mano en el vientre del rubio. Apenas tenía sus dedos dentro y el menor estaba gritando mientras apretaba las sabanas con fuerza. Por un momento pensó en detenerse pero su pareja le había permitido hacerlo y no podía parar sin conseguirlo.

-¡Cas!

Su mirada se dirigió hacia Sam, que iba detenerlo pero Gabriel lo sostuvo por los brazos. El moreno continuó con su labor y cerró los ojos cuando introdujo su mano por completo. Podía sentir su gracia, todo ese poder estaba llamándolo y lo tomó de regreso. Sacó su mano sosteniendo una esfera blanca que brillaba con intensidad y abrió la boca, tragando la luz.

-Mi gracia…- susurró apretando los puños y observó hacia la puerta- ¡Cierren los ojos!

Una luz blanca lo rodeó y ese gran poder inundó su recipiente. Poco a poco, varias imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza y las reconoció como recuerdos, de su vida pasada, de su existencia como ángel antes de huir a la tierra. Recordó su primer encuentro con el rubio, sus conversaciones, el primer beso que compartieron, su primera noche de sexo, sus promesas de amor y como fue traicionado por la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Dean…

Unos brazos lo sostuvieron antes de que cayera al suelo y en ese momento fue consciente que lloraba. Sus hermanos tenían razón, la vida pasada del rubio lo había traicionado cruelmente y le dolía demasiado confirmarlo.


	23. La mano que mueve los hilos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 23**

 **La mano que mueve los hilos.**

Lucifer le mordisqueó el cuello al menor mientras le quitaba la camiseta para arrojarla a un lado de la habitación. Ayer por la noche, el moreno había recuperado su gracia pero no dijo una palabra al respecto, ni siquiera a sus hermanos, así que decidieron que al día siguiente platicarían sobre ello. El ángel caído sabía que el rubio tenía muchas cosas en mente y seguramente se metería para que la parejita terminara de una buena vez.

-Balthy- dijo mordiendo sus hombros- Vamos a jugar perra- ante la nula respuesta, bufó apartándose- ¿Quieres decirlo de una vez, Balthy?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, estás pensando en Cas y su gracia.

-No entiendo por qué sigue con ese bastardo ahora que sabe todo- replicó molesto.

-Porque se aman, así que no te entrometas.

-¡Es mi hermano menor! No quiero que resulte herido por culpa de ese maldito.

-Te lo dije perra- lo tomó por la barbilla- Solo conoces un lado de la historia.

-¿Hasta cuándo jugarás al misterio, Lucifer? Dime lo que sabes.

-¿O qué?

-Eres un idiota.

El ángel rebelde se levantó a recoger su camiseta y se la colocó bufando. Lucifer apareció tras él para rodearle la cintura con los brazos mientras repartía besitos por su nuca. Las cosas pronto darían un giro y sabía perfectamente que se complicarían aún más. Ese iba a ser el final de la historia.

-Estamos llegando al final del camino, Balthy.

-¿De qué hablas ahora? Sé claro- pidió el menor cansado.

-Hace dos siglos, me cautivaste.

-¿Qué?

-Y sigues haciéndolo, tal como la primera vez.

-No entiendo-se giró entre sus brazos- ¿Qué te sucede?

-Todo se redujo a tu decisión, Balthy.

-¿Mi decisión?

-Te di la oportunidad de alejarte y me prometí a mí mismo que respetaría tu elección… pero tú no me soltaste y ahora no te dejaré ir.

-Lucifer…

-Yo lo recuerdo muy bien, Balthy, la decepción y tristeza en tu mirada cuando me encontraste con otro.

-Por supuesto… eres un hijo de puta insensible… sabias perfectamente cuales eran mis sentimientos y decidiste pisotearlos- siseó.

-Solo estaba protegiéndote.

-¿De qué?

-Yo fui quien le ayudó a Castiel a huir de la cárcel angelical.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tenía curiosidad por sus palabras y también… sabía lo importante que es para ti.

-Lucifer.

-Fue difícil y resulté muy herido en el proceso… si hubieras estado conmigo… estarías muerto.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Rachel lo vio.

-¿Lo vio? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella vio el final de esta historia, mucho antes de que comenzara, ¿Por qué crees que alejó a Gabriel de su lado? ¿Por qué crees que yo te alejé a ti? A veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios.

-¿Rachel puede ver el futuro?

-Sí, por eso hemos realizado cada movimiento con cautela.

-¿Te alejaste de mí para protegerme?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí- suspiró cansado- Tú sabes muy bien que es lo que siento por ti- dijo colocando su mano sobre la marca que tenía el menor en el hombro.

-Lucy.

-El destino es muy caprichoso pero este será el final y sin importar lo que ocurra, quiero estar contigo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, Balthy.

El menor lo observó fijamente antes de darle un apasionado beso que el ángel caído no tardó en corresponder. Había tenido una seria conversación con Rachel la noche anterior y comprendió que ya no habría una segunda oportunidad, ni para él, ni para sus hermanos. La historia de hace siglos acabaría pronto y ninguno tenía un futuro asegurado.

-Eres un idiota, Lucy, yo habría estado contigo sin importar lo que ocurriera.

-Lo sé y por eso debo cuidarte, no sé cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin mí.

-Idiota.

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Nunca pensé que me dirías todo esto, Lucy.

-Y no te acostumbres a escucharlo- dijo con arrogancia- Solo lo diré una vez, así que presta atención.

-Lucy.

-Te quiero, Balthy y ahora que me perteneces, no tienes escapatoria de mí, ¿Quedó claro, perra?

-Muy claro, Lucy- respondió acariciando su mejilla- Yo también te quiero.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba mirando por la ventana de la sala de estar cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose y se volteó despacio, encontrándose con Rachel. No podía negar que sentía algo de celos hacia ella, ya que era una parte importante en la vida del arcángel y estaba inseguro respecto a sus sentimientos.

-No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo, no voy a quitarte a Gabriel.

-¿Eh? Yo…- bajó la vista.

-Lo entiendo, Sam pero no tienes que preocuparte, él realmente te ama, mucho más de lo que sintió por mí.

-Gabe te quiere… ¿Por qué lo apartaste?

-Lo nuestro no tenía un futuro, Sam, a mi lado… habría acabado muerto.

-¿Eh?

-Yo nací con un don muy especial, eso me fue dicho cuando tuve la edad suficiente para comprenderlo.

-Puedes ver cosas que sucederán ¿Verdad?

-Así es.

-Te alejaste de Gabe para protegerlo ¿Cierto?- hizo una pequeña pausa-He estado pensando sobre eso… sé que tú realmente lo amabas y él a ti…

-No debíamos estar juntos, Sam.

-No entiendo.

-Cambiar los eventos futuros… intervenir en ellos, no me está permitido o las consecuencias serían peligrosas.

-Pero.

-Hay que pagar un alto precio por ello.

-Sacrificaste todo por intervenir en esta historia, ¿Por qué?

-Porque así lo decidí.

-Rachel.

-Estaba triste cuando tuve que dejar a Gabe pero siempre me consoló saber que él encontraría a una persona maravillosa que se volvería lo más valioso en su vida- el castaño la observó fijamente- Eres un buen chico, Sam y me alegra que seas tú quien esté a su lado.

-Rachel.

-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, por favor cuida muy bien de Gabe, bajo su fachada de chico rudo y descuidado, hay un ser hermoso pero muy frágil.

-Amo a Gabe y siempre haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidarlo.

-Gracias.

El menor se sintió mucho más tranquilo después de esa conversación pero también un poco triste por esa mujer, ya que una muy pesada carga fue depositada sobre sus hombros y no entendía cómo podía ser tan fuerte para soportarla por sí misma.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Rachel? Es sobre mi hermano y Cas.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué decidiste ayudarlos? No puedo ni imaginar lo doloroso que ha sido para ti… por eso no entiendo cómo puedes sacrificar tanto por personas que no conoces.

-Sé todo lo que debo saber sobre ellos y por eso acepté ayudarlos… es probable que ellos puedan escapar del destino que ha sido trazado y estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mi decisión.

-¿Qué hay dentro del reloj que le diste a Dean?

-No lo sé, solo se lo devolví a su dueño.

-¿Nunca lo abriste?

-No me pertenecía.

-Mmm…

-Lo único que sé es que ese reloj le dará a Dean lo que tanto desea.

-Sus recuerdos pasados…

-Así es pero también hay un alto precio que pagar…

-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó serio- Lo que pasará si mi hermano abre ese reloj.

Rachel lo observó fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo. Eso bastó para que el castaño comprendiera que sí conocía esa respuesta pero no podía o no quería intervenir en lo que fuera que sucedería con ese reloj.

-¿Sammy?-se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

-Dean…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo cansado pero bien, ¿Has visto a Cas? Cuando desperté no lo encontré en la habitación y no responde mis llamadas.

-No, lo siento.

-Mmm, espero que se encuentre bien… recuperando su gracia, sus recuerdos también volvieron y… seguramente no fue algo agradable…

-Cas no te dejará.

-Lo sé… necesita algo de tiempo a solas para asimilar todo esto…

-¿Qué harás con el reloj?

-Mmm, aún estoy pensándolo, realmente quiero recuperar mis recuerdos pero… me da miedo lo que puedo descubrir… ¿Y si realmente traicioné a Cas?

-Eso no es posible, Dean, tú lo amas y sé que hay una explicación para todo eso.

-Sammy.

-Me preocupa mucho lo que hay dentro del reloj, esa cosa te lastimó y también a Lucifer, debe ser algo muy poderoso para herir a un arcángel.

-Mis recuerdos están dentro…

-Y también una cosa que te lastimó.

-No lo entiendes, Sammy, realmente necesito recuperarlos, tú no sabes lo que es que te llamen traidor y que todos a tu alrededor sepan la verdad.

El Winchester mayor sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y el menor lo observó con recelo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso que se confirmó cuando la melodía comenzó a sonar de improviso y se percató que los ojos de su hermano brillaban de un extraño color rojizo.

-¿Dean? ¡Dean!

Intentó quitarle el reloj pero una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra la pared y después de incorporarse, no había señales del rubio en el cuarto. Se apresuró en llamar al trio de ángeles, quienes aparecieron frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Sammy?- preguntó su pareja antes de mirar a su alrededor- Hay algo extraño aquí.

-¡Dean desapareció!- gritó preocupado- Estábamos hablando y de repente sonó esa música del reloj, quise quitárselo pero me lanzó contra la pared y cuando volví a mirar, Dean ya no estaba.

-No, todavía siento su presencia aquí- dijo el ángel caído entrecerrando los ojos-Creo que está en un plano diferente, Gabriel.

-Sí, trae a Cas, Balthy.

-Sí- el aludido desapareció.

-Permanece aquí, Sammy y ten cuidado.

-Gabe.

-Traeremos de regreso a Dean.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio observó a su alrededor extrañado, ya que todo se había vuelto muy oscuro y esa melodía seguía sonando. Bajó la vista al reloj y se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos en sus hombros pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a voltear.

 _"_ _Ábrelo, Dean, sé que lo deseas"_

-Mis recuerdos…

 _"_ _Los recuperarás, yo te los entregaré pero debes abrirlo"_

-Es peligroso…

 _"_ _¿Para quién? Esto es lo que deseas, Dean, todos tus recuerdos se encuentran dentro y es la única forma que tienes de probar, que no traicionaste a Castiel como todos dicen._

-No lo traicioné… mi Cas…

 _"_ _Ábrelo"_

Las escenas a su alrededor comenzaron a cambiar con rapidez hasta que apareció dentro de un extraño cuarto que le resultaba muy familiar. Una silueta dormida sobre la cama, hizo que se acercara y quitó la sabana con cuidado, descubriendo que se trataba de la vida pasada del moreno.

-Cas…

 _"_ _¿Quieres recordarlo, Dean? Yo puedo enseñártelo todo._

-Quiero saber… mis recuerdos…- posicionó sus manos para abrir el reloj.

-¡No lo hagas!

Se giró rápidamente hacia la voz y se encontró con el par de arcángeles que empuñaban sus espadas y un gesto serio se esbozaba en sus rostros. La melodía continuó sonando y unas manos se entrelazaron por su cintura.

 _"_ _¿Vas a permitir que ellos te alejen de tu objetivo? Todo lo que quieres es cuidar a Castiel y recordando es la mejor manera de hacerlo."_

-Yo…

 _"_ _Sé que lo deseas, Dean, nadie volverá a tratarte de traidor. Nadie."_

-¡No caigas en su juego!- gritó Lucifer- Aléjate de él antes de que sea muy tarde.

 _"_ _¿Vas a permitir que te aleje de tu objetivo, Dean?"_

-¡No seas idiota!- el bromista se acercó molesto- Nada bueno saldrá de esa cosa.

 _"_ _¿Escucharás al mismo hombre que te ha tratado de traidor en incontables ocasiones? Eres el único que no sabe toda la historia, Dean, ¿Quieres seguir siendo el idiota del cual todos susurran a sus espaldas?"_

-No… no quiero…

Los dos mayores intentaron acercarse pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento se levantó en el lugar y fueron aventados contra la pared. El rubio bajó la vista al reloj y posicionó sus dedos a ambos lados del artefacto.

-Dean- reaccionó al oír esa familiar voz.

-Cas… ¡Cas!- fue corriendo a su lado- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías tan preocupado.

-Lo siento, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

-¿Estás bien…?

-Lo estaré, mientras te tenga a mi lado todo estará bien.

-Cas- sonrió antes de besarlo.

 _"_ _¡Ábrelo, Dean! Es la única forma"_

-Dean- lo llamó el moreno- Decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré.

-Cas… quiero recuperarlos.

-¡No lo hagas!- intervino Lucifer serio- Hay algo muy malo ahí dentro, Dean, los colocarás a todos en peligro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia la voz y observó al desconocido con curiosidad, ya que le parecía familiar de algún lado pero no conseguía recordarlo. El recién llegado apareció frente a él mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y movió la mano, aventando al trio de ángeles contra la pared.

-¡Cas!

-Al fin te encuentro- dijo con una desagradable sonrisa- Mmm, tu nueva forma me agrada mucho más que la anterior.

Dean no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando fue tomado por el cuello y levantado un par de centímetros del suelo. Los ángeles intentaron ayudarlo pero sus ataques eran inútiles contra ese sujeto. La melodía comenzó a sonar con fuerza y apretó el reloj en su mano.

 _"_ _Yo puedo ayudarte, Dean pero tienes que liberarme"_

-¡Aléjate de él!- gritó el moreno molesto- ¡Suéltalo!

-Ya me encargaré de ti después, Castiel, no seas impaciente.

-No has cambiado tu desagradable presencia- dijo el ángel caído frunciendo el ceño- No te había visto en mucho tiempo, Barael.

-¿Quién diría que el gran Lucifer se involucraría en esto? Todo por esa puta que mantienes a tu lado.

-Cuida tus palabras, bastardo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-Ese bastardo fue quien inició todo esto, él fue quien dio la orden de asesinar a Dean y encerrar a Castiel.

 _"_ _Me necesitas, Dean, es la única forma en que puedes huir de él"_

El rubio iba a abrir el reloj pero la mano en su cuello apretó el agarre. Pensó que iba a desmayarse por la falta de aire cuando un cuchillo atravesó el pecho del recién llegado y se encontró de frente con esos orbes rojos.

-No creas que has ganado, la próxima vez… no escaparás, Dean- dijo antes de desaparecer y la escena a su alrededor cambió, reconociendo la sala de estar del departamento donde se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Sí… ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?- observó al ángel caído- Explícate Lucifer, ¿Por qué dijiste que él está detrás de todo esto?


	24. Haría todo por ti

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127. Saludos!:D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Haría todo por ti.**

El ángel caído entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Rachel. Ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando el pasado o todos estarían en peligro.

-Dinos la verdad- pidió Balthazar- ¿Quién es Barael? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Él fue uno de los primeros ángeles en ser creado, al igual que yo pero con el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, se alejó de nosotros y cuando Dios creó la humanidad, eso no le agradó.

-Tienen bastante en común- dijo el bromista.

-Y eso fue lo que nos unió en un comienzo pero entonces, dirigió su odio hacia nuestros hermanos e intentó asesinar a varios de ellos, incluido Miguel.

-No recuerdo eso- afirmó Gabriel.

-Nuestro padre nos pidió que mantuviéramos la situación en secreto y cuando Barael abandonó el cielo, las cosas estuvieron en calma por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué quiere de mí?- preguntó el rubio serio.

-No estoy seguro, Dean pero si se tomó tantas molestias en buscarte, no debe ser algo bueno.

-Espera un poco, se supone que fue Zacarías quien asesinó a Dean en el pasado- intervino el moreno confundido- ¿Eso significa que hay más traidores entre nosotros?

-Sí, Cas.

-Ya no soporto esto, tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos- dijo sosteniendo el reloj.

-No sabemos que se oculta dentro y debe ser muy poderoso si consiguió alejar a Barael- afirmó Lucifer serio- Esto no es un juego, Dean, nos expondrás a todos a un grave peligro.

-Ustedes no quieren decirme la verdad, así que lo averiguaré por mis propios medios.

El rubio iba a abrir el reloj pero el ángel caído se lo quitó molesto. Comprendía una parte de lo que decía el humano y antes de que cometiera un grave error, lo mejor era ser honesto. Rachel lo observó asintiendo despacio.

-Tú no traicionaste a Cas.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nosotros lo vimos!

-Ya te lo dije, Balthy, solo conoces un lado de la historia- suspiró- Dean no te traicionó- afirmó mirando a su hermano menor- Él te protegió e hicimos un trato.

-¿Qué…?

-Un día, ese humano me convocó e hicimos un trato, yo le ayudaría a salvar a Castiel pero a cambio, él entregaría lo más valioso que tenía en ese momento, su vida.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el moreno confundido.

-Cuando Dean se enteró de lo que planeaban hacer los ángeles con ustedes, no podía soportar la idea de que resultaras herido, así que me llamó y yo le propuse una solución muy arriesgada pero era lo único que podía hacerse.

-¿Qué solución?

-Si los ángeles te llevaban al cielo para castigarte, yo podría entrar fácilmente y liberarte de tu prisión pero el costo sería alto, perderías tus poderes, renaciendo como humano y Dean daría su vida con tal de asegurarlo.

-¿Murió… por mí?- el ángel menor lo miró con tristeza- ¿Se sacrificó por salvarme?

-Así es, engañó a nuestros hermanos para hacerles creer que te traicionó y de esa forma asegurarse que te llevaran vivo al cielo.

-Por mí… Dean dio su vida por mí…

Lucifer chasqueó los dedos y la escena a su alrededor cambió, dejando ver una habitación desconocida. La vida pasada de su hermano menor se encontraba recostado sobre la cama mientras otra silueta permanecía junto a la ventana.

-Recuerdo este día- dijo el moreno con nostalgia- Estuvimos haciendo el amor toda la noche y cuando desperté… Dean no estaba a mi lado.

-Ahora conocerás la otra parte de la historia, Cas- el chico se acercó al ángel que dormía y se inclinó a besar su frente con tristeza.

 _"_ _Lo siento mucho, Cas pero ya no podemos estar juntos… no quiero perderte…- las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas- Sé que me odiarás por esto… pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidarte… aún si eso significa que debemos separarnos"_

El ángel caído hizo que la escena cambiara a la misma que les enseñó Zacarías pero después de que ambos ángeles desaparecieron riéndose por la supuesta traición del humano, éste se afirmó del árbol llorando y una silueta apareció tras él.

 _"_ _Él va estar bien ahora… ¿Verdad, Lucifer? Cumplirás con tu parte…"_

 _"_ _Siempre lo hago"_

 _"_ _Cas va a odiarme por esto…"_

 _"_ _Realmente no entiendo lo que haces, tu especie es deplorable, egoísta y cruel pero estás dando tu vida por salvar a Cas"_

 _"_ _¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por alguien a quien amas?"_

 _"_ _No sé de qué hablas, es estúpido"_

 _"_ _Sigue diciéndote eso…"_

La escena volvió a cambiar para mostrar el momento exacto en que Zacarías atravesaba al humano por el pecho con su espada después de que dos ángeles se hubieran llevado al moreno. Gabriel y Balthazar huyeron luego de lo sucedido y cuando el humano se encontraba agonizando solo en el suelo, apareció una silueta frente a él.

 _"_ _Tu parte… debes cumplir… tu parte…"_

 _"_ _Lo haré"_

 _"_ _Gracias… Lucifer…"_

-Después de eso, esperé mi oportunidad y saqué a Cas de la cárcel angelical.

-Dean… te sacrificaste por mí…- dijo el moreno entre sollozos- Tuviste ese horrible final por salvarme…

-Haría todo por ti, Cas- afirmó abrazándolo- Todo.

-Dean.

-Me alegra mucho saber que no te traicioné.

-Me salvaste, Dean… siempre lo has hecho…

-Y siempre lo haré, Cas.

-Hay algo más- habló el ángel caído- Desconozco lo sucedido pero alguien estuvo contigo después de que me fui, tu alma desapareció del mapa angelical e infernal- hizo una pausa- Ignoro como habrás renacido en esta nueva forma y creo que lo que se esconde en ese reloj, tiene algo que ver con eso.

Volvió a chasquear los dedos y aparecieron en la sala de estar del departamento. El rey del averno esbozó una sonrisa cuando notó que su pareja tenía un gesto raro en el rostro mientras miraba al rubio. Fue a su lado dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-¿Ahora entiendes mis palabras, Balthy? Tú también Gabe, creo que ambos le deben una disculpa a Dean.

-No es necesario- agregó el humano- Ellos solo estaban protegiendo a Cas… es lo que han hecho todo esto tiempo y estoy muy agradecido por eso.

-Lo siento, mono idiota… quiero decir Dean- dijo el ángel rebelde- No me malentiendas, todavía estoy enojado por todo lo que hiciste sufrir a Cassie pero… cometí un error contigo y te juzgué mal… lo siento…

-Buen chico- le dio un beso a su pareja- Así me gusta, Balthy.

-No me molestes, idiota.

-Yo también lo siento…- habló el bromista- Te juzgué mal… me queda muy claro qué harías todo por Cas… y una persona así, es quien me gustaría que estuviera al lado de mi hermanito.

-Yo guardaré esto por ahora- dijo Lucifer moviendo el reloj- Lo que sea que esté aquí adentro, es mejor que no salga.

Por unos segundos pensó que el rubio se opondría pero éste se encontraba demasiado ocupado besando al moreno. Se dirigió hacia la cocina e hizo aparecer su espada con la intensión de destruir ese objeto.

-No lo hagas.

-Rachel.

-El hechizo colocado sobre el reloj es lo que lo retiene, si lo destruyes, solo le facilitarás salir de ahí.

-Tú sabes lo que hay dentro ¿Verdad?- no recibió respuesta- Sé que no puedes interferir en lo que ves pero ya te has involucrado bastante en este asunto.

-No mentí, no sé qué es lo que se oculta dentro.

-Pero.

-Sería mejor que se quedara ahí.

-No importa lo que hagamos, de todas formas saldrá ¿Verdad?

-Lo estás entendiendo, Lucifer.

-Solo estamos alargando una historia que debió terminar hace años, ¿Realmente podemos cambiar las cosas?

-Ya lo hemos hecho, tú no deberías estar con Balthazar, ni Gabriel con Sam pero los sentimientos son mucho más poderosos que una visión.

-Nunca me has contado por qué dejaste a Gabe- dijo con una sonrisa- Engañaste al pequeño con esa historia pero no a mí.

-Tan agudo como siempre.

-Sammy no estaba en esta historia ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Que Gabe se enamorara de él, tampoco era parte de lo que has visto y eso mantiene tu ilusión de que el futuro puede cambiarse.

-¿No crees que se pueda, Lucifer?

-Si quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo, no necesito seguir un plan divino ni una profecía que no puede cambiarse, yo creo mi propio destino.

-Y espero que nunca olvides esas palabras.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa antes de marcharse de la cocina. El ángel caído sabía que algo ocultaba pero desde un comienzo habían existido esos secretos entre ellos y le daba lo mismo, ya que tenía muy claro cuál era su objetivo.

-¿Sucede algo, Lucy?

-Nada, ¿Percibo preocupación en tus palabras, Balthy?

-Idiota- se cruzó de brazos.

-Te enfadas tan fácil, Balthy, tendremos que hacer algo respecto a tu mal humor.

-No me molestes-replicó haciendo morritos.

-Espero que ahora no sigas metiéndote con Dean.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?

-Oh- sonrió con maldad- ¿Celosito, Balthy?

-Claro que no, bastardo.

-Me encantas gruñoncito, me dan ganas de hacerte de todo.

-Lucy.

-Vamos a jugar, perra y ahora no quiero distracciones.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó a su pareja con cariño y repartió besitos por su rostro antes de aparecerlos a ambos en la habitación. Se sentía muy conmovido con lo que acababa de descubrir sobre el rubio y el solo pensar que no lo traicionó como todos decían, lo hacía muy feliz.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

-Gracias por protegerme- dijo acariciándole las mejillas- Ahora es mi turno de hacerlo.

-Cas.

-Nadie va a separarnos de nuevo, ni Zacarías, ni Barael, ni esa cosa en el reloj, tú eres mío- afirmó colocando su mano sobre la marca del menor- Solo mío.

-Y tú eres mi angelito- ambos se recostaron sobre la cama- Oye, Cas, ¿Cómo era mi vida pasada?

-Un chico tan maravilloso como tú.

-Cas.

-Siempre te has preocupado mucho por los demás- dijo abrazándolo- No podía estar lejos de ti, me encanta pasar cada segundo a tu lado, me hace sentir muy tranquilo y feliz- sonrió- Siempre has sido una luz en mi vida, Dean.

-Me gustaría recordarlo, Cas.

-Es peligroso que abras ese reloj, ese sujeto de ojos rojos me desagrada.

-No me gusta ser el único que desconoce lo que ha sucedido.

-Yo puedo contártelo o mostrártelo.

-No es lo mismo, Cas y tú lo sabes.

-Dean.

-Tú sabes lo que se siente no tener recuerdos…

-No quiero que te lastimes.

El rubio se acurrucó contra su cuerpo para dormitar abrazándolo. El moreno estuvo velando su sueño por casi hora antes de escuchar una voz que lo llamaba. Fue por el pasillo hasta la cocina y vio el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Qué extraño, se supone que Lucifer se llevaría esto.

 _"_ _Castiel"_

-¿Eh?- se giró extrañado- ¿Quién está aquí?

 _"_ _Castiel"_

La melodía del reloj comenzó a sonar y en un simple parpadeo, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor hasta que ese sujeto de orbes rojos apareció frente a él sonriendo. El moreno retrocedió manteniendo las distancias al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer su espada en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?

 _"_ _Así que al fin has recuperado tu gracia y ahora eres un ángel completo"_

-¿Qué quieres de Dean? ¿Por qué continúas buscándolo?

 _"_ _Te equivocas, Castiel, es él quien me busca y no podrás detenerlo por más tiempo"_

-No voy a dejar que lo lastimes.

 _"_ _¿Lastimarlo? Estás muy equivocado, nuestra relación es muy diferente a la que piensas"_

-¿Relación?

 _"_ _Yo soy tu mejor apuesta, Castiel, si quieres derrotar a Barael, no tienes muchas opciones"_

-¿Lo conoces?

 _"_ _Sí, y no es a quien querría tener como enemigo"_

-¿Por qué quiere matar a Dean?-no recibió respuesta- Si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo.

 _"_ _¿Y por qué te ayudaría?"_

-Porque si algo le ocurre a Dean, tú no podrás salir de aquí.

 _"_ _Tan ingenuo, no has cambiado en lo más mínimo, Castiel"_

-¿Eh? ¿Me conoces?

 _"_ _Parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó, nos veremos muy pronto, Castiel"_

El moreno quería preguntarle otra cosa pero una mano lo tomó por el hombro y abrió los ojos asustado, reconociendo la cocina del departamento y su hermano mayor lo observó con preocupación.

-Gabe…

-No deberías tocar esa cosa, ¿Dónde demonios está Lucifer? Dijo que lo guardaría.

-No lo sé… creo que se fue con Balthy, no siento su presencia aquí.

-Par de pervertidos- suspiró- ¿Esa cosa te dijo algo?

-No mucho pero creo que me conoce.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, por eso me pareció extraño.

-Deberíamos destruir ese reloj.

-No creo que sea buena idea, podríamos terminar liberando a ese sujeto y no sabemos sus intenciones.

-Tienes razón.

-Oye, Gabe, ¿Tú conoces a Barael?

-No, nunca lo había visto.

-No entiendo cuáles son sus intenciones para intentar matarnos.

-Lo desconozco pero no se saldrá con la suya.

-Gabe.

-No estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo, ni dejaré que maten a ese rubio idiota, así que vamos a encargarnos de una vez por todas de ese sujeto.

-Gracias- sonrió.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No pensé que te escucharía decir que protegerías a Dean.

-No me molestes.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado con él?

-No, ese mono idiota te ha protegido con su vida…- suspiró- Dean se sacrificó por ti y alguien que es capaz de hacer todo con tal de cuidar a su ser amado, no puede ser malo.

-Gabe.

-Vamos a terminar con esto y luego ustedes podrán estar juntos, sin que nadie los moleste.

-Gracias.


	25. Lo que habita en el reloj

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127 (En cuanto a tu pregunta, más adelante se revelará por qué la gracia de Cas estaba dentro de Dean, solo te puedo adelantar que lo hizo para protegerlo y en otro capitulo se revelará de qué) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Lo que habita en el reloj.**

Sam observaba curioso como su hermano mayor estaba platicando distraídamente con el par de ángeles mientras desayunaban. Después de que se enteraron de la verdad tras la aparente traición del rubio, las cosas se encontraban mucho más tranquilas en el departamento.

-¡Mi tarta!

-Perdiste, mono, el último trozo es mío.

-¡Tú ni siquiera necesitas comer, Balthazar!

-Cas lo hace, Lucy también y Gabe es un adicto a los dulces, yo igual puedo darme un gustito con su comida.

-Bastardo, voy a enviar tu emplumado trasero de regreso al cielo.

-Ja, eso tengo que verlo, mono.

-Ya basta-pidió el moreno suspirando e hizo aparecer el postre de la discordia en su mano- Ten, Dean.

-¡Gracias, Cas! Eres el mejor- lo besó sonriendo- Te amo.

-Si continuas consintiéndolo se volverá un gatito mimado- canturreó el bromista.

-Sammy siempre te está trayendo tus dichosos dulces, el único consentido eres tú.

-¿Celoso, rubito?

-Idiota.

El castaño se sentó junto a su pareja dándole unas pastillas para que dejara de molestar a Dean, lo cual surgió el efecto deseado. Después de una apacible comida, se encargó de lavar la loza con la ayuda del bromista, quien comenzó a cobrarle unos dulces por ayudarle.

-¿Eso es todo, Sammy?

-Sí, ya está listo.

-Genial, ¿Y mis premios?

-Ya te los comiste- respondió divertido.

-No lo recuerdo, Sammy, todavía no me los das.

-Gabe.

-Dame, dame- pidió infantilmente.

-Bien pero será el último.

-Malvado, es tu deber consentirme- dijo en un puchero- Mis dulces.

-Dean tiene razón, el único mimado eres tú.

-Sammy mis dulces.

-Ten- le dio unos chocolates.

-Delicioso- los devoró- ¿Qué sucede, Sammy? Estás serio ¿Te enfadaste por mis dulces?

-Claro que no, me gusta consentirte, Gabe.

-Ese es mi chico.

-Es solo… estoy preocupado… esta última semana ha sido muy tranquila y tengo la sensación de que las cosas empeorarán.

-Tranquilo, cariño, yo voy a protegerte y nos haremos cargo de Barael, Cas y el rubito idiota estarán bien, tienen al más fuerte trío de ángeles para protegerlos.

-Es cierto, este arcangelito es muy poderoso y sexy.

-Buen chico, te has ganado un premio.

El castaño correspondió su beso con la misma pasión y se estremeció al sentir esas manos bajo su camiseta. Estaba listo para dejarse llevar por las placenteras caricias de su pareja cuando escuchó un aleteo y el ángel caído apareció frente a ellos.

-Que bien se lo están montando, chicos.

-No molestes- gruñó el bromista sin soltarlo.

-No quiero arruinar tu entretención pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, Balthy y Cas nos esperan.

-Bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Nada serio, Sammy, solo necesitamos pensar en el plan que seguiremos.

-Entonces quiero ir con ustedes.

-Lo siento, Sammy pero solo es para seres celestiales.

-Lucifer.

-Vamos, hermanito, luego podrás seguir corriéndole mano a tu chico- el mayor desapareció de la habitación.

-Regresaré pronto, cachorrito.

-Gabe.

-Tranquilo, te contaré todo cuando vuelva.

-Sí.

Dejó ir de mala gana a su pareja y fue por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, en donde encontró a su hermano que cambiaba los canales sin prestar mucha atención. No había señales de Rachel por el departamento, lo cual lo hizo suponer que esa reunión secreta no era tan exclusiva para ángeles.

-¿Qué tienes, Sammy?

-Los demás salieron.

-Lo sé, tenían una junta súper secreta solo para emplumados.

-¿Por qué estarán con secretos?

-No lo sé y no me importa, Cas prometió que me contaría todo cuando regresara, así que no me preocupa.

-Dean.

-Relájate, enano, seguramente están haciendo cosas de ángeles y nosotros estorbaríamos ahí.

-Sí, puede ser, ¿Rachel fue con ellos?

-No, de hecho, no la he visto en toda la mañana, parece que salió muy temprano.

-Qué raro.

El castaño iba a sentarse a su lado cuando la melodía del reloj comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Intercambió una mirada seria con su hermano, ya que se suponía que el ángel caído se había hecho cargo de ocultarlo y éste les aseguró que se encontraba muy lejos del departamento. El rubio se levantó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, Dean.

-Lucifer dijo que lo escondió lejos de aquí, si de alguna forma regresó, es mejor que lo encontremos antes de que suceda algo.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero por favor no te acerques a él, es peligroso.

-Sammy.

-No quiero que algo te ocurra, Dean.

-Estaré bien, enano, ahora encontremos esa cosa.

Siguieron la melodía hasta la habitación que el rubio compartía con Castiel y el reloj se encontraba sobre la almohada de la cama. El par de hermanos se miró unos segundos antes de que el menor se acercara con cautela y tomara el objeto.

-Qué extraño ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí?

-Es mejor que lo guardes hasta que regresen los demás, Lucifer tendrá que mejorar sus escondites.

-Dudo mucho que fuera su idea dejarlo en tu habitación, ¿Crees que alguien lo trajo?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Dean?- se giró descubriendo que estaba solo- ¿Dean? ¡Dean!

El espacio a su alrededor se volvió negro antes de que apareciera en medio de lo que parecía ser un sótano. Unos murmullos llamaron su atención y caminó con cautela hasta el otro lado del cuarto, en donde vio una puerta blanca. Reunió el valor suficiente para abrirla y reconoció a la vida pasada de su hermano que se encontraba de rodillas mientras sostenía una vela negra.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sammy!- se giró rápidamente y el rubio lo abrazó- Por fin te encuentro, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Dónde estamos, Dean? Ese chico-

-¿Qué chico?- se volteó descubriendo que estaban solo los dos en la habitación- Había alguien ahí y creo que eras tú, o sea, el tú del pasado.

-Sammy.

-Esta es la magia del reloj ¿Verdad?

-Sí y es mejor que busquemos la forma de salir de aquí.

 _"_ _¿Tan rápido se van?"_

El desconocido de ojos rojos apareció frente a ellos y el castaño se apresuró en tomar la mano de su hermano para salir corriendo de ahí. Ese sujeto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y sabía que era peligroso que estuvieran cerca de él, especialmente el rubio. Subieron corriendo las escaleras pero cuando salieron del sótano, el resto de la casa ardía en llamas.

-Conozco este lugar…- susurró el mayor- Él me enseñó esto hace un tiempo…

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Mi vida pasada vive aquí… Cas lo salvó del incendio…

-Vamos, Dean.

-Necesito saber que ocurrió.

Sam iba a llevárselo a la fuerza de ese lugar pero un ruido proveniente de la cocina los hizo voltear e ir hacia allá. El rubio entró corriendo y el menor lo siguió curioso, observando que dentro estaba la vida pasada de Dean y lucía muy nervioso.

-Salgamos de aquí.

-Espera, Sammy.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- iban a marcharse pero el chico lo tomó por el brazo.

 _-¿Tan rápido se marchan?_

-Suéltame.

 _-¿No quieren saber lo que ocurrió?_

 _"_ _Yo puedo mostrártelo, Dean"_

El castaño se alertó cuando vio un brillo rojizo en la mirada esmeralda de su hermano y éste se marchó por el pasillo siguiendo al desconocido de ojos rojos. El menor comenzó a forcejear con ese chico pero no conseguía liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! Tengo que ayudar a Dean.

- _Él no necesita tu ayuda, de hecho, no te necesita a su lado._

-Mentira.

 _-Solo eres un estorbo, Sam y eso no cambiará, siempre serás el pequeño llorón que necesita que lo salven._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio fue hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y vio al hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo con un gran corte en el cuello. Dean se acercó temeroso y le pareció muy familiar esa persona. Unas manos se afirmaron en sus hombros.

 _"_ _Sé que quieres saberlo"_

-¿Quién es él?

 _"_ _Yo puedo enseñártelo pero debes abrir ese reloj"_

-Yo…- bajó la vista y vio el objeto en su mano.

 _"_ _Hazlo, Dean, esta es tu oportunidad"_

-No… tú…

 _"_ _Estoy de tu lado y puedo ayudarte pero debes abrir el reloj"_

-No…

 _"_ _Recuperarás todos tus recuerdos y sabrás quien es Barael, ese sujeto no nos tomará por sorpresa otra vez"_

-¿Otra vez?

 _"_ _Ábrelo, Dean, sé que lo deseas"_

¿A quién engañaba? Realmente deseaba recuperar todos sus recuerdos y de esa forma poder proteger a Castiel. Tomó el reloj observándolo y lo abrió mientras sonaba la melodía. Una intensa luz comenzó a brillar desde el objeto y la escena cambió con rapidez, mostrándole un montón de imágenes que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir. Las manos en sus hombros le rodearon el cuello e hicieron presión.

 _"_ _Gracias por liberarme, Dean"_

-Suel…tame…

 _"_ _Ahora estamos juntos en esto y no lo olvidarás"_

Una mano fue hasta su frente y cerró los ojos gritando mientras todas esas escenas inundaban su mente, haciéndolo sentir muy mal. Un intenso dolor comenzó a invadirlo y cuando consiguió entreabrir un poco los ojos, distinguió a ese sujeto al frente, quien le dedicó una amplia sonrisa antes de colocar su mano libre en el pecho.

 _"_ _Me gusta mucho más tu forma actual"-_ La mano se introdujo por su abdomen y un agudo grito escapó de sus labios.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡DEEEAAAANNNN!- El rubio alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de su hermano menor antes de desmayarse en los brazos del desconocido de ojos rojos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y en compañía de Gabriel, regresó al departamento. Todo estaba envuelto en un extraño silencio y fue corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con el rubio, encontrando al par de hermanos desmayados sobre la cama y un desconocido permanecía de pie junto a la ventana.

-¡Dean, Sam!- gritó precipitándose a los humanos.

-¡¿Qué les has hecho?!- el arcángel hizo aparecer su espada.

-Solo tomé lo que me pertenece- se giró sonriendo.

-Tú- dijo el moreno observado esos orbes rojos- No… Dean abrió el reloj…

-Así es y ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos, así que estamos a mano.

-Maldito, bastardo- siseó el bromista- Si te atreves a herirlos.

-No me amenaces, Gabriel, no les conviene tenerme de enemigo.

El moreno movió a su pareja por el hombro hasta que éste abrió los ojos despacio. Se sintió muy aliviado después de comprobar que no se encontraba herido pero eso rápidamente se esfumó cuando vio lo triste que lucían esas esmeraldas.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó acariciando su mejilla.

-Cas…

-No debiste hacerlo, amor.

-No puedes culparlo por querer conocer la verdad- afirmó el sujeto de ojos rojos.

-¡Chicos!- el ángel rebelde apareció en compañía de su pareja.

-Así que estás libre.

-Realmente has cambiado, Lucifer, quien diría que un simple angelito cambiaría tus prioridades- sonrió- Te prefería lleno de odio y desprecio hacia la humanidad.

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó serio.

-Por supuesto, sé muy bien quien eres, al igual que Balthazar, Gabriel y Castiel.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el rubio mayor.

-Dean me conoce muy bien, ahora, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos después.

El desconocido desapreció del cuarto y el ángel menor centró toda su atención en el humano, quien comenzó a llorar mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Dean, me alegra mucho que estés bien.

-Cas…

-¿Has recordado todo?

-Sí…- susurró calmándose.

-Tienes que decírmelo, amor, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-Yo…

-Dinos la verdad- exigió Balthazar serio- Esa cosa es la misma que estaba dentro del reloj, conoce a Barael y de alguna manera está involucrado en toda esta historia, dinos la verdad, Dean.

-La única forma en que podamos hacer algo, es que nos diga lo que ocurrió- pidió el bromista manteniendo abrazado a su pareja, quien abrió los ojos despacio- Mi Sammy, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¡Dean!- lo observó afligido- El reloj… ¿Lo abriste?

-Ya es tarde- dijo Lucifer cruzándose de brazos- Ese sujeto está libre y tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes.

-No es necesario…- susurró el rubio- Él… solo me quiere a mí… y… está dispuesto a ayudarnos con Barael…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Balthazar molesto.

-Porque… hicimos un trato…

-¿Un trato?- Castiel lo observó serio- ¿Es un demonio?

-No… no es eso…

-Es un ángel ¿Verdad?-Afirmó el mayor- Pude sentirlo débilmente pero su esencia es igual a la nuestra, aunque nunca antes lo he visto en el cielo.

-Lucifer…

-Lo cual solo me hace suponer, que fue una de las primeras creaciones de nuestro Padre, mucho antes de Miguel y yo, él es el primer ángel que creó ¿Verdad?

-No entiendo- replicó el ángel rebelde- ¿Quién es ese bastardo? ¿Lo conoces, Lucifer? Por qué habló como si te conociera.

-Nunca antes lo había visto, Balthy- hizo una pequeña pausa- Dinos quien es, Dean, si hiciste un trato con ese sujeto, entonces conoces su identidad.

-Por favor, Dean- pidió el moreno preocupado- Cuentanos que sucedió, ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Por qué hiciste un trato con él?

-Es… es Azrael…

-¿Qué…? Eso no es posible.

-¿Quién es Azrael?- preguntó Sam confundido.

-Un arcángel- dijo Lucifer serio- Es conocido como el ángel de la muerte.

Castiel observó fijamente a su pareja, ¿Por qué ese sujeto, de quien pocos ángeles conocían su existencia, haría un trato con un humano?


	26. El ángel de la muerte

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic ygracias por sus reviews olaf (No me había fijado en ese detalle, gracias por la observación :) y gaviota2127. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 26**

 **El ángel de la muerte.**

Azrael apareció en medio del parque y observó a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a una de las bancas, sentándose junto a la mujer que sostenía aquello en sus manos.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Rachel.

-No el tiempo que hubiera deseado- respondió abriendo el reloj y la melodía comenzó a sonar.

-Desde un comienzo lo supiste, no podías mantenerme encerrado por siempre.

-Te equivocas, sabía que Dean te liberaría tarde o temprano.

-¿Entonces por qué le entregaste el reloj?

-Le pertenece.

-Realmente no te entiendo, los humanos son tan extraños- suspiró- ¿A qué has venido aquí?

-Tú también lo sabes ¿Verdad? Esto terminará muy pronto y ya no habrá otro regreso.

-Pero ya conoces el final de esta historia, desde mucho antes de que comenzara y si decidiste intervenir fue por una simple y patética razón.

-Azrael.

-Amas a Gabriel, aún cuando sabes que no puedes interferir en los eventos futuros, sacrificaste tu ser con tal de salvarlo, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda, Rachel?

-El suficiente para asegurarme que esto termine.

-Los humanos son tan complicados- se levantó- Bien, tengo asuntos de los cuales ocuparme antes de ir con mi mascotita.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el arcángel curioso.

-¿Por qué hiciste un trato con Dean? Abandonaste el cielo hace miles de años, detestas el infierno y no te interesan los humanos.

-Así como tú tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la mujer antes de desaparecer de ahí, llegando afuera de una gran casa de un estilo sobrio. A pesar del corto tiempo que estuvo encerrado, se sentía bien ser libre otra vez. Caminó hasta la puerta y ésta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y orbes dorados.

-Llegas puntual, Azrael.

-Lo había olvidado, nada sucede sin que tú no lo sepas, Raziel.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar y aceptó la copa de vino que le ofrecía su hermano. Después de que abandonó el cielo, ese ángel fue el único con quien mantuvo algún tipo de contacto, ya que al igual que él, también desertó del cielo aunque por diferentes motivos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, amigo mío?

-Debes saberlo muy bien.

-Pensé que te tomaría más tiempo salir de ese hechizo.

-Mi persuasión sigue intacta.

-Solo te aprovechaste de la angustia de ese humano y lo incitaste a liberarte.

-¿Y?

-Supongo que estás aquí por Barael ¿Verdad? Quieres saber dónde se oculta.

-Así es, ese sujeto es un verdadero estorbo.

-Sabes que esta será la última vez ¿Cierto?

-No hables como Rachel y sé claro- no recibió respuesta- Bien, sigues igual de misterioso que antes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ese humano? Si terminas tu trato con él, serás libre, así que puedes mata—

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No es algo que me agrade pero lo necesito con vida

-¿Por qué?- silencio- Nunca me has dicho cuál fue el trato que hiciste con él

-Y no hay razones para que lo sepas.

-¿Y ahora quien es el misterioso?

-Cállate, idiota.

-Ten- le entregó un papel- Aquí está lo que buscas.

-Gracias, Raziel, ya me voy.

-Nos vemos, Azrael.

Se marchó caminando calle abajo y se detuvo en una esquina, observando como una mujer limpiaba la ropa de su hijo que se había caído y luego de besar su frente, tomó su mano para continuar caminando. Los humanos jamás le habían agradado y ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales abandonó el cielo pero después de lo sucedido tuvo que recurrir a uno de los mismos seres que detestaba, aunque ahora pensaba que no fue tan mala idea escoger a Dean para ese trato.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras un montón de imágenes lo invadían. Un agudo dolor comenzó en su sien derecha y se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban, reconociendo de inmediato la calidez de su pareja.

-Tranquilo, Dean, respira, eso es, tómalo con calma.

-¡Ya basta!

Una fuerza invisible lo arrojó contra la pared y al cabo de unos segundos tuvo al ángel rebelde frente a él, quien lo tomó por el cuello e hizo presión mientras lo miraba muy molesto. Dean pensó que terminaría matándolo pero una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Nooooo!

Balthazar fue lanzado al otro lado de la habitación y el ángel caído lo sostuvo para que no se golpeara. El rubio gruñó al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos pasados volvían a atormentarlo. Una mano se posó en su hombro pero ya no veía quien estaba delante y lanzó un puñetazo con fuerza, lastimando la mejilla derecha de su hermano.

-Sammy…

-¡Sam!- el arcángel apareció a su lado preocupado- ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo?!

El bromista alzó la mano con la intención de lastimarlo pero esa rara sensación volvió a invadir su cuerpo y Gabriel fue aventado al otro lado del cuarto. El rubio lo observó asustado cuando el moreno apareció frente a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Cas…

-Tranquilo, amor, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

-Cas…

-No permitiré que alguien te lastime.

Esas palabras le ayudaron a calmarse de a poco y el dolor de cabeza disminuyó. Observó de reojo a los hermanos mayores de Castiel, quienes lucían muy molestos con sus acciones. Se aferró al cuerpo del moreno hasta que escuchó la voz del ángel caído.

-Ya veo, el trato que hiciste con ese sujeto te está protegiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el arcángel sin soltar a su pareja.

-Lo que acaba de pasar, esa extraña fuerza que los alejó de Dean seguramente es parte del poder de Azrael.

-¿Y por qué lo protegería?

-No lo sé, Balthy, quizás tú puedas aclararnos eso, Dean, ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste con Azrael?

-Por favor, amor- pidió su pareja tomándolo por las mejillas- Dinos lo que recordaste, no quiero que algo te ocurra y esto te está lastimando.

-Cas…

-Quiero protegerte, Dean y para eso necesito saber a qué me enfrento.

-Yo… no lo recuerdo…no sé qué trato hice con él…

-¡Mientes!-gritó el ángel rebelde enfadado- ¡Tú trajiste a ese bastardo aquí! ¡No juegues al inocente con nosotros!

-Cálmate, Balthy- pidió Lucifer suspirando-Así como el poder de Azrael protege a Dean, fácilmente pudo ocultarle esa información.

-Pero Lucy.

-Te lo dije antes, solo conoces un lado de la historia, no actúes impulsivamente.

-Mierda…

-¿Recuerdas como lo conociste?- preguntó el moreno.

-Sí… eso lo recuerdo…

-Cuentanos, Dean- pidió su hermano menor acercándose- Como tu vida pasada conoció a Azrael.

El rubio bajó la vista con tristeza, su antiguo yo había sufrido mucho y comprendía un poco porque se dejó engatusar por las palabras de ese sujeto. Castiel acarició su mejilla antes de darle un casto beso en la frente que le ayudó a calmarse.

-Yo lo recuerdo, Dean, lo que más me atrajo de ti la primera vez que nos conocimos… fue tu gran fortaleza y valor para continuar adelante a pesar de los obstáculos.

-Cas…

-Yo lo sé, Dean, desde el primer momento en que te vi, tienes un alma hermosa pero también guardabas una profunda tristeza que me cautivó- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Entonces lo decidí, quería que a pesar de tu tristeza pudieras volver a sonreír.

-Hiciste mucho más que eso, Cas, te volviste alguien invaluable para mí y me diste una razón para vivir.

-Dean.

-Antes de conocer a Cas… mi yo pasado vivía con un sujeto despreciable que lo lastimaba todos los días… cuando se conocieron…él ya no tenía una razón para vivir pero tú se la diste, Cas… te volviste… lo único que valía la pena en su… mi vida…

-¿Cómo conociste a Azrael?- preguntó el ángel rebelde serio.

-Fue… una noche… después de que ese sujeto lo… me lastimara…

 _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_ _Inicio del Flashback"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

 _El chico esperó que los pasos se alejaran por el pasillo y se levantó limpiándose la sangre del labio con una mano antes de dirigirse al baño, quitándose la camiseta para observar todos los moretones y quemaduras que tenía en su torso, ¿Por qué seguía viviendo? ¿Por qué continuaba ahí cuando nadie lo necesitaba? Esa última pregunta dio vueltas por su cabeza, ¿Nadie lo necesitaba? No, eso no era cierto, ahora tenía Castiel, él lo amaba y se estaba convirtiendo en lo único valioso iluminaba sus negros días._

 _-Que miradita tan linda tienes._

 _-¿Eh?- observó al hombre frente a él- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó serio._

 _-Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte._

 _-¿Ayudarme?_

 _-Sé las cosas que te ha hecho ese sujeto y lo que has pensando desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Yo…_

 _-¿Por qué continuo viviendo? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Nadie me necesita, estaría mejor muerto._

 _-¡Cállate!- gritó molesto- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?_

 _-Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para ayudarte._

 _-¿Ayudarme?_

 _-Ese hombre que se encuentra en la sala de estar fingiendo leer un periódico mientras piensa en que forma te lastimará como un divertido juego antes de dormir- el menor juntó sus manos temblando- Castiel te hace feliz ¿Verdad?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes de él?_

 _-Sé muchas cosas- respondió sonriendo- ¿Y bien?_

 _-Sí, Cas es lo único bueno que tengo en este momento… él me ha salvado de muchas formas._

 _-Pero no en la más importante._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Y sabes muy bien que él no podrá ayudarte en lo que más deseas, Castiel no te salvará de ese sujeto, ni de la miseria en la que estás porque muy pronto va a marcharse de aquí._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó asustado._

 _-¿Por qué un ángel lo dejaría todo por un simple humano?_

 _-¿Ángel?- repitió desconcertado._

 _-Vaya, parece que no te ha contado lo más importante sobre él- el mayor sonrió antes de acercarse hasta quedar frente a él- Yo puedo ayudarte, llámame cuando quieras dejar toda esta mierda atrás._

 _-Yo…_

 _-Puedo darte lo que más deseas, eso que has anhelado desde que tienes memoria._

 _-Yo…_

 _-Cuando decidas que has tenido suficiente de esta vida de mierda, llámame, mi nombre es Azrael._

 _""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

-Esa fue la primera vez que apareció ante mí…

-¿Y qué eso que prometió darte?- preguntó el ángel caído con seriedad- ¿Qué es eso que tanto deseabas?

-No lo sé…no puedo recordarlo…

-hay algo que no comprendo- dijo Sam- Si ese sujeto era tan malvado con tu vida pasada, ¿Por qué no lo sacaste de ahí, Cas?

-No estaba en una buena posición… éramos desertores huyendo del cielo… no podía ofrecerle una buena vida a Dean y la idea de que terminara muerto por mi culpa… no podía soportarlo… sé que fue cobarde de mi parte… permití que ese hombre lastimara a la persona más importante en mi vida… pero cuando pensaba en lo que eran capaces de hacer mis hermanos… no… sería mucho más horrible que cualquier cosa que podría hacer ese detestable hombre.

-No amor- dijo el rubio tomando sus manos- No quiero que te sientas culpable, te amo mucho, Cas y me salvaste, de formas que ni siquiera te imaginas.

-Dean.

-Eres mi angelito, siempre lo has sido- ambos se besaron sonriendo.

-¿Azrael continuó visitando a tu vida pasada?- preguntó el arcángel serio.

-Sí… continuó apareciendo hasta que… de alguna forma me acostumbré a él, creo que en algún momento las cosas fueron extrañas entre nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas?- el moreno frunció el ceño- ¿Ese sujeto te hizo algo?

-Claro que no, Cas- dijo acariciando su mejilla- No me refiero a algo amoroso, es… no lo recuerdo pero tengo esta sensación de que en algún punto las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- intervino Balthazar- Desconocemos las intenciones de ese sujeto, no sabemos si es nuestro enemigo o no.

-Considérenme un aliado provisional.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral que daba al pasillo, encontrándose con esos rojos que se mantenían fijos en él mientras ese sujeto sonreía con arrogancia. Desconocía las intenciones de ese arcángel y el supuesto trato que tenían pero no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que más amaba, no otra vez.


	27. Traición

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y feliz año nuevo! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Traición.**

Castiel mantenía la vista fija en ese sujeto, quien estaba sentado al lado de Dean sin quitar una molesta sonrisa de su rostro. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo ese ángel pero necesitarían toda la ayuda posible para acabar con ese tal Barael.

-¿Nos dirás a quien nos enfrentamos?- preguntó el bromista serio.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Dijiste que serías nuestro aliado provisional, si vamos a hacer esto juntos, entonces debemos conocer a nuestro enemigo.

-Sí Dean me lo pide, se los diré- el rubio se giró hacia él confundido- Tengo una debilidad por ti ¿Lo sabías?

-Ya basta- ordenó el moreno yendo por su pareja para mantenerlo a su lado- Si vas a colaborar con nosotros entonces cuéntanos lo que sabes pero no te quiero cerca de Dean.

-¿Celosito, Cas? Te recuerdo que Dean y yo tenemos una historia en común.

-¿Qué demonios insinúas?- se acercó amenazante.

-¿Qué crees tú?

-No discutan- pidió el rubio interponiéndose entre ambos y colocó sus manos en el pecho del mayor- Por favor, Cas, no caigas en sus provocaciones.

-Dean.

-Te amo y nada, ni nadie cambiará eso.

-No me gusta la forma en que te mira, ni que esté cerca de ti.

-Mala suerte porque te guste o no, este humano me pertenece.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

El moreno dejó salir parte de su gracia mientras miraba con enfado a Azrael. No lo quería cerca del rubio, ni tampoco de su familia. Hizo aparecer su espada en la mano y se dispuso a atacar a su indeseado aliado pero Lucifer apareció entre ambos, deteniendo sus espadas sin dificultad.

-Me encantaría ver este encuentro entre mis queridos hermanitos pero no tenemos tiempo para idioteces, así que dejen de pelear o me encargaré de ambos- El ángel de la muerte se rio divertido y apareció tras él.

-¿Crees que podrías ganar una batalla contra mí, Lucifer?

-No lo creo, lo sé.

-Lucy basta- pidió el ángel rebelde tomando su mano- Tenemos otras cosas de que ocuparnos.

-Lo sé, Balthy.

Castiel guardó su espada antes de marcharse hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a Rachel observando fijamente una taza de té. Se acercó procurando que notara su presencia antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Algunas personas tienen la creencia que pueden ver el futuro en esto.

-¿Has visto algo más?

-A veces ciertas cosas son necesarias, aún cuando no nos gusten.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Tú amas mucho a Dean ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, él es quien le da razón a mi existencia, no solo en el pasado, también ahora.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Aún cuando eso signifique herirlo primero?

-No lo heriré.

-Dean lo hizo contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Para salvarte, te regresó al cielo, en donde sufriste torturas inimaginables antes de que Lucifer te liberara.

-Él salvó mi vida.

-A costa de tu sufrimiento, ¿Y si Dean no fuera la buena persona que tú piensas?

-No entiendo.

-¿Seguirías amándolo?

-Sé clara, Rachel.

-Lo siento.

La mujer se levantó de su lugar para marcharse por el pasillo. El moreno iba a seguirla pero escuchó unos pasos acercándose y su pareja fue directo hacia él, tomándolo por las mejillas para besarlo con cariño.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?

-Sí…

-No te enfades con Azrael, sé que es un idiota pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para acabar con esto.

-No me gusta que esté cerca de ti.

-Te amo, Cas.

-Lo sé- lo tomó por la cintura- ¿Has recordado algo sobre ese supuesto trato que hicieron?

-No, Cas…

-Está bien, amor- besó su frente- Lo que sea, no voy a permitir que ese sujeto nos separe, vamos a estar juntos, Dean, pase lo que pase.

-Eso es lo que más deseo, Cas- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te parece si tenemos una cita?

-¿Eh?

-Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros- el menor acarició su cabello.

-Tienes razón, mi angelito.

-Entonces saldremos y ahora es mi turno de escoger cuatro lugares para ti.

-Estoy ansioso por verlos, Cas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel caído aprovechó que las parejitas se habían marchado del departamento y se acercó a su hermano, quien estaba hojeando un libro distraídamente.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Lucifer?

-¿Por qué nos estás ayudando? No tienes motivos para hacerlo.

-Tengo un trato con Dean.

-Si estás atado por eso, podrías simplemente matarlo.

-Eso no sería divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Azrael?

-Tú no puedes dármelo, así que no tiene caso que te lo diga.

-¿Conoces a Barael?

-No, cuando me fui del cielo, me desentendí de él por completo.

-Y por alguna razón has vuelto a involucrarte con él, por tu propia voluntad.

-¿No piensas rendirte?

-Lucy- el ángel rebelde apareció a su lado- Vamos a… ¿De qué hablan?

-Nada, Balthy, ven.

Tomó la mano de su pareja para hacerlos aparecer en otro lugar, uno de sus tantos rinconcitos en la tierra. El rubio curioseó por el lugar antes de girarse observándolo, con aquella expresión que exigía una explicación.

-Dilo, Balthy.

-Lo sabes muy bien.

-No puedo responder una pregunta que no has hecho, perra- dijo tomándolo por la cintura.

-¿De qué hablabas con ese sujeto? No me agrada en lo más mínimo.

-Es nuestro nuevo aliado.

-Lucy.

-A mí tampoco me agrada-le quitó la chaqueta arrojándola al suelo- Pero mientras no sepamos que trato hizo con Dean, tendremos que aguantarlo.

-Ese mono idiota lo sabe y no quiere decirlo.

-Ya cometiste un error juzgándolo sin conocer toda la historia.

-Lucy.

-Y sé que mi perra no es idiota- le subió la camiseta quitándosela- ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no lo soy.

-Ese es mi chico- lo empujó contra la pared- No te preocupes, me encargaré de vigilarlo y si veo algo raro, acabaré con él.

-Lucy.

-Y quiero que tú mantengas vigilado a Dean, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

-No sabemos contra quien nos enfrentamos, así que ten mucho cuidado- juntó sus manos haciéndolas brillar antes de tomar las muñecas del menor, apareciendo dos brazaletes plateados.

-¿Qué son, Lucy?- preguntó curioso.

-No sabemos lo que sucederá y como no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, por más que me encantaría, me aseguraré de cuidarte.

-Lucy.

-Estaré más tranquilo mientras uses esto, no te los quites.

-No lo haré pero prométeme que tú también te cuidarás.

-Claro que sí, o no podría hacer esto contigo otra vez.

El mayor sonrió con travesura antes de apoderarse de esos labios con un lujurioso beso e hizo aparecer un sobrecito de lubricante que se apresuró en esparcir en sus dedos, observó fijamente al menor que jadeaba y comenzó a prepararlo.

-Lucyyy Aaahhhh… Maaassss… Aaaaahhhh…

-Eres delicioso, Balthy, me encantas, perra.

Los gemidos del ángel rebelde lo estaban sobreexcitando, así que con su mano libre se quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y se acomodó entre las piernas de su pareja para penetrarlo con fuerza. El cuerpo del rubio se arqueó un poco al sentirlo.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Lucyyyyy…

El ángel caído no le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intromisión y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, deleitándose con los gritos excitados que llevaban su nombre. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que el menor estaba por llegar al orgasmo y bajó una mano para sostener su virilidad, impidiéndoselo mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

-¡Aaaaahhhh Lucyyyyy! Aaaahhhh... por favor… necesitooo… ¡Aaaahhh Lucyyyyyy!

-No lo sé, no me convences- respondió jadeando- Suplícame, perraaaaa.

Pensó que el menor se resistiría pero su rostro inundado por el placer, le dio a entender que ya había perdido esa batalla y rápidamente comenzó a rogar. El ángel caído hubiera prolongado esa dulce tortura un poco más pero él también podía sentir su orgasmo muy cerca y empezó a embestirlo desenfrenadamente.

-Correte, Balthyyyy- ordenó soltándolo- Ahora.

El rubio le enterró los dedos en los hombros y arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que se corría manchando su propio abdomen. Ese estrecho interior presionó contra su virilidad y gruñó mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

-Eres una delicia a la vista, perra.

-Lucy… Mmm…

-Y recién estamos comenzando.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean gimió roncamente cuando sintió como su pareja se corría en su interior mientras lo embestía con fuerza, provocando que él también llegara al orgasmo, manchando ambos abdómenes. El moreno lo observó con una perezosa sonrisa y se inclinó a besarlo con cariño.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas- se sentó- Jamás pensé que estaríamos haciendo el amor en la playa- tomó la mano del ángel- Prometí que te traería aquí en tu cumpleaños.

-Solo faltan dos semanas para eso.

-Tendré que sorprenderte de otra manera, amor.

-El mejor regalo que me puedes dar, es estar conmigo para siempre.

-Cas- acarició la nuca del moreno- Así será, amor.

Se vistieron con calma y se tomaron de las manos para caminar por la orilla de la playa mientras disfrutaban del atardecer. Ambos se detuvieron al cabo de unos minutos y el rubio se ganó frente a su pareja con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por enseñarme estos lugares tan hermosos, Cas, y lo fueron aún más al disfrutarlos contigo.

-Dean.

-Eres lo mejor de mi vida, siempre lo has sido.

-Tú también lo eres y esta vez nadie nos separará.

Ambos se besaron cariñosamente y el menor cerró los ojos, disfrutando de todo lo que provocaba el moreno en él pero algo cálido cayó en su mejilla derecha y abrió los ojos cuando el beso se rompió bruscamente.

-Cas…

Su expresión cambió a una de total terror al ver como ese detestable ángel permanecía tras Castiel con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le atravesaba el abdomen con una mano.

-Que linda expresión tienes, Dean.

-Barael…

El nombrado quitó la mano antes de lamer la sangre y el moreno cayó al suelo como peso muerto. Se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado, sacudiéndolo por el hombro al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba entre gritos desesperados. Esos orbes azules se fijaron en él y sus labios se abrieron un poco sin que de ellos saliera palabra alguna.

-¡Cas! ¡Cas!- comenzó a llorar- ¡Cas!

-No te molestes, su recipiente está muy lastimado y no podrá moverse por un tiempo- dijo su atacante con una sonrisa.

-¡Hijo de puta!

El ángel lo levantó por el cabello antes de darle una patada en el abdomen, arrojándolo un par de metros por la arena. Dean se levantó adolorido pero ese apareció frente a él para comenzar a golpearlo sin contemplaciones. Por unos segundos pensó que iba a matarlo en ese mismo lugar pero la siguiente patada nunca llegó y observó como el moreno lo había detenido por el tobillo.

-Cas…

-Vaya, vaya, a pesar de estar gravemente herido, tu deseo por proteger a este humano es mucho más fuerte que el dolor- se rio- Ya quiero ver tu expresión cuando lo asesine frente a tus ojos y esta vez, Zacarías no se adelantará.

-No… lo… toques…-susurró el moreno.

-Realmente no entiendo por qué estás dispuesto a morir por este humano- le dio una patada en el rostro al moreno- ¿Por qué sacrificaste todo por él?

-Porque… es… mi Dean… no podría… vivir sin él…

-Patético.

El rubio atacó al ángel y consiguió apartarlo de Castiel, apresurándose en arrodillarse a su lado para abrazarlo. Le ayudó a levantarse pero su pareja no era capaz de dar un paso y la herida no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡Cas resiste! ¡Cas!

-Es inútil, ni siquiera puede usar sus poderes.

-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!

-Cas pertenece al cielo y es ahí donde regresará.

-¿Y vas a asesinarme para conseguirlo?

-No vales la pena- dijo con seriedad- Pero tomaste dos cosas que no te pertenecen y lo pagarás muy caro.

-¿Qué…?

-Si quieres culpar a alguien por esto, habla con esa bruja de dos caras que finge ayudarlos cuando en realidad solo persigue su egoísta deseo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella me dijo que estarían aquí, después de todo su don para ver el futuro es muy útil.

-¿Rachel…? ¿Ella… fue…?

-Que linda carita, definitivamente me gusta mucho más tu nueva apariencia.

El ángel se acercó lentamente e hizo aparecer la espada en su mano derecha. El rubio pensó que ambos morirían ahí pero el moreno llevó dos dedos ensangrentados a su frente con algo de dificultad y lo hizo aparecer en el departamento.

-¡Dean!- unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros- ¡Dean! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué tienes sangre?! ¡Dean!

-¡Responde mono idiota!- esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar y vio a su hermano junto a Balthazar- ¡¿Dónde está Cassie?!

-Él… Él está…

-Barael lo capturó- se giró al oír esa voz.

-Rachel…

-Tenemos que—

El rubio fue hecho una furia hacia ella y sin siquiera pensarlo, le dio una fuerte bofetada. Gabriel se precipitó sobre él empujándolo contra la pared mientras lo llenaba de insulto.

-¿Cómo mierda te has atrevido a tocarla, bastardo?

-Barael tiene razón…- dijo entre sollozos- Eres una bruja dos caras- la mujer lo observó fijamente.

-¡No la trates así!- ordenó el arcángel.

-¡Ella entregó a Castiel a ese sujeto!

-¿Qué?

-¡Ella le contó donde estábamos!- el bromista negó soltándolo- ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste, Rachel?! ¿Por qué… entregaste a mi Cas…?- cayó de rodillas llorando- Barael asesinará a Cas… ¡Y es tu culpa!


	28. Intenciones al descubierto

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127 (pronto se conocerá cual es el trato que hicieron :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Intenciones al descubierto.**

Gabriel apenas podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y eso se confirmó cuando Rachel ni siquiera negó la seria acusación que pesaba sobre ella. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de entregar a Castiel a esos sujetos?

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó el arcángel serio-¿Tú le dijiste a Barael donde estaban?

-Sí- respondió serena.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- gritó el rubio acercándose amenazante pero su hermano detuvo.

-Cálmate, Dean, tenemos que pensar fríamente lo que haremos para rescatarlo.

-¡Ella nos traicionó! ¡Lo entregaste a ese hijo de puta!

-Era necesario.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- apartó al menor casi de empujón y tomó a la mujer por el brazo- Me vas a decir de una vez que está ocurriendo o te juro que voy a matarte, ¿Por qué Barael dijo que solo te importaba tu egoísta deseo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Así debía ser, Dean.

-Ya me cansé de esto- sacó el cuchillo que le entregó su pareja para defenderse hace unas semanas- Quiero la verdad o pensaré que tú también eres uno de nuestros enemigos y solo has manipulado las cosas a tu favor todo este tiempo.

-Baja eso- ordenó el bromista.

-¡Cas está en peligro por culpa de esta mujer! Me importa una mierda lo que deba hacer con tal de rescatarlo, y si debo matarte para que me digas la verdad, entonces lo haré.

-No has cambiado- dijo con un semblante serio- ¿Volverás a asesinar, Dean?- éste la miró confundido- ¿Crees que pueden amenazarme con ese cuchillo después de todo lo que has provocado?- movió la mano y el menor fue aventado contra la pared- ¿Crees que todo se reduce a tu relación con Cas? ¿Crees que esa es la verdadera razón por la cual quieren matarlos?

Gabriel se sorprendió con el enfado que desprendía la mirada de Rachel antes de que apareciera frente al humano y colocó una mano en su cuello. En ese momento se percató de lo denso que se volvió el ambiente antes de que ese sujeto de orbes rojos apareciera en la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Cuida muy bien lo que haces, Rachel, nadie toca mis juguetes sin permiso- dijo atacándola y alcanzó a esquivarlo, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla derecha.

-Azrael.

-Creo que ya es hora de que todos contemos nuestra verdad, porque casi todas las personas en esta habitación ocultan algo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sam.

-Tú ni siquiera eras parte de esta historia, así que no te metas, humano.

-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma- dijo el bromista apareciendo junto al menor.

-Gabriel, mi pequeño hermano, ¿Qué tal si comienzas tú? ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tú verdad en todo este asunto?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Bien, entonces lo diré yo- sonrió- Que Dean hiciera el trato conmigo es gracias a ti y a Balthazar.

-¿Qué…?

-Oh, claro, no lo recuerdas, Dean, ahora te lo mostraré, a todos.

El ángel de la muerte chasqueó los dedos y todo a su alrededor cambió. El arcángel tomó la mano de su pareja con fuerza, no quería recordar ese día, mucho menos después de que se dio cuenta de su error al juzgar al rubio y ahora que sentía aprecio por él. Observó el cuarto con remordimiento cuando vio al joven que se encontraba de rodillas, solo usaba un bóxer y se apreciaba claramente las grandes quemaduras en su espalda, el labio inferior roto y algo de sangre en sus piernas. Al cabo de unos segundos, dos siluetas aparecieron en la habitación.

 _-Cas…- susurró con la voz rasposa._

 _-Número equivocado- dijo la versión pasada de Balthazar- ¿Crees que Cassie vendrá como tu obediente perro cada vez que lo llames?_

 _-Por favor…- suplicó llorando- Cas…_

 _-¿Y para qué lo quieres aquí?- preguntó el arcángel cruzándose de brazos- Mírate, eres patético, no entiendo como Cas se pudo fijar en una cosa como tú._

 _-Cassie se merece algo mucho mejor, no un desagradable humano como tú- el chico apretó los dedos contra el suelo._

 _-Por tu culpa se está exponiendo a un peligro innecesario al permanecer aquí, ¿Por qué no te alejas de él de una buena vez?_

 _-Cassie es un ángel, un ser puro e inocente, ¿Y tú que eres?- preguntó Balthazar con una arrogante sonrisa- ¿Qué eres?_

 _-Un asqueroso humano- respondió Gabriel- Tú tacto ensucia todo lo que tocas, estás condenado a una vida de miserias, no arrastres a Cas contigo._

 _El par de ángeles desapareció de la habitación y el chico se arrastró hasta llegar a la cama, en donde se tumbó sollozando, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en un vano intento por detener sus lágrimas._

 _-¿Hasta cuándo… seré una molestia para todos?_

La escena ante ellos desapareció y el arcángel mantuvo la vista al suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza después de lo sucedido. No se sorprendió ni un poco cuando el menor soltó su mano antes de empujarlo contra la pared muy enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! Tanto lo odias…

-Sammy…

-Después fue muy fácil que aceptara hacer un trato conmigo-dijo el sujeto de orbes rojos abrazando al rubio por el cuello- Luego de eso, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que llamabas a Cas, comenzaste a alejarte de él hasta que me permitiste entrar.

-¿Qué esperabas mostrándome eso?- preguntó el humano liberándose de su agarre- No voy a caer en tus manipulaciones, si hice ese trato, fue mi elección, nadie me obligó a eso.

-¿Eh?

-¿Crees que no sé qué Balthazar y Gabriel me odian? Lo tengo muy claro- dijo sin titubear- Sé que me detestan por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Cas y si yo estuviera en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

-Dean- susurró el bromista.

-Quizás en ese momento no lo comprendía pero ahora tengo la suerte de tener un hermano menor al cual adoro por sobre todas las cosas y haría lo que fuera por él, Balthy y Gabe solo estaban protegiendo lo que más aman en el mundo.

-Te has vuelto un aburrido- dijo Azrael bufando.

-Ya no caeré en tus manipulaciones, aprovechaste las debilidades de mi vida pasada para embaucarlo con tus mentiras pero ahora no me engañarás.

-Dean.

-Tranquilo, Sammy, estoy bien- observó al par de ángeles, quienes no se atrevían a corresponder su gesto-No estoy enfadado con ustedes, lo que sea que haya ocurrido ya es pasado y no voy a preocuparme por esas cosas- afirmó respirando profundo- Ya pasé mucho tiempo lamentándome por todo lo que desconocía, ahora solo me concentraré en lo real importante, mi familia y el ángel que amo, vamos a rescatar a Cas.

El bromista no esperaba escuchar esas palabras del rubio, ni tampoco su hermano, quien miraba al humano con sorpresa. Era cierto que en esa época, detestaba a Dean por quitarle una de las cosas más valiosas que tiene y por eso no dudó en intentar separarlos pero ahora era todo lo contrario, realmente estaba sintiendo aprecio por él.

-Lo siento… es cierto que detesto a tu vida pasada… lo odio por todo lo que provocó, por quitarme a mi hermano, por hacerlo sufrir pero ahora es distinto.

-Gabe.

-Ahora que he aprendido a conocerte… no quiero que mueras, Dean, no quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco- lo apoyó el ángel rebelde- Cassie es lo más valioso que tengo pero ahora que te conozco más… realmente lo amas y has hecho tanto por cuidarlo… no puedo ser tan egoísta y separarlos- apretó los puños- Vamos a rescatar a Cassie y acabemos con esto, así podrán estar juntos sin que alguien se interponga.

-Gracias chicos- dijo el humano sonriendo y se volteó a la mujer- Ahora es tu turno, Rachel, ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas?- Gabriel observó como la mujer iba hasta la ventana, dándoles las espalda.

-Rachel, por favor dinos la verdad, sabes que voy a ayudarte si estás en problemas.

-¿Problemas? Te equivocas- dijo sin voltearse- Entregué a Castiel porque era necesario.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es la única forma de asegurarme que esta vez termine todo y ahora sucederá.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora vas a morir, Dean y no habrán más regresos- se dio la vuelta y el bromista reparó en su brazo ensangrentado- Realmente hubiera deseado que no te involucraras en esto, Gabe pero lo escogiste a él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tras Rachel, había dibujado un sello anti-ángeles pero no alcanzó a detenerla antes de que lo activara.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean cerró los ojos cuando los ángeles desaparecieron de la habitación rodeados por una luz blanca. Cuando volvió a mirar, solo estaba su hermano menor al lado y empuñó el cuchillo enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?

-Ahora sí podremos hablar.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- gritó el menor.

-Es a mí a quien quieres, deja ir a Sammy.

-Tú lo involucraste en esto- movió la mano aventando al rubio contra la pared.

-¡Dean!

-Pero no soy como tú y no involucraré vidas inocentes en esto- apareció tras el castaño y colocó una mano en su frente, provocando que se desmayara.

-¡Sammy!

-Solo está dormido- dijo volteándose- Esto es entre tú y yo.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

-¿Sabes por qué sellé a Azrael en ese reloj?- hizo una pausa- La profunda oscuridad en tu alma lo atrajo a ti y resultaste ser un buen recipiente para contenerlo.

-¿Qué?

-Desconozco el trato que hicieron pero le permitiste entrar, los ángeles pueden poseer los cuerpos de humanos con su consentimiento, tú se lo diste a Azrael y desataste un infierno.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Muchas vidas humanas se perdieron en tus manos.

-No…

-¿Por qué crees que Castiel te dio parte de su gracia?- lo apuntó con el dedo- Él sabía que algo malo ocurría contigo y por eso sacrificó parte de su ser para protegerte, aún cuando eso significara que no podría protegerse si lo atacaban los ángeles.

Dean bajó la vista mientras mantenía las manos en su cabeza y el dolor se acrecentó hasta que cayó de rodillas gruñendo. Varias imagines pasaban por su mente, comprobando la veracidad en las palabras de esa mujer.

-¿Por eso… Azrael hizo un trato conmigo…?

-Desconozco el trato que hicieron y lo que te pidió a cambio pero le diste tu autorización para usarte como recipiente.

-Eso…

-Todas las muertes que ocasionaste… solo recibiste lo que merecías a manos de Zacarías.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó serio.

-Algo bastante sencillo, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Morir.

El rubio alcanzó a esquivar el cuchillo que iba directo a su rostro y observó fijamente a la mujer, quien comenzó a recitar algo en otro idioma antes de que una fuerza invisible lo tumbara al suelo y el cable del teléfono se enrolló en su cuello, dejándolo lentamente sin aire.

-Basta… ¿Por qué… quieres matarme…? ¿Qué… te hice…?

-No es lo que has hecho- respondió con parsimonia- Sino lo que harás.

-¿Qué…?

-Evalué todas mis opciones y esto es lo mejor, eres tú o ellos.

-Rachel…

-Tu historia debió terminar hace mucho tiempo Dean, te volviste alguien muy peligroso y la mejor opción es deshacernos de ti- el rubio intentó aflojar el cable.

-¿Desha…cernos…?

-Tuviste tu oportunidad para alejarte de todo esto pero insististe en buscar a Castiel y ahora vas a acabar con todos.

-¿De qué… hablas? No sé… muchas cosas… de mi vida pasada… pero jamás heriré… a las personas que amo…

-Todas las personas que se involucran contigo no tienen una esperanza de vida muy alta.

-¿Qué…?

-Te agradan Gabe y Balthy ¿Verdad?- el cable se apretó más alrededor de su cuello- Ellos serán los primeros en caer por tu mano.

-¿Qué…?

-Pero eso no será suficiente para ti, irás por tu hermano.

-No…

-Herirás de muerte a Sam y luego asesinarás a la supuesta persona que amas.

-¡Mientes!- gritó furioso- ¡Estás mintiendo!

-Ya lo he visto, Dean y ahora entiendo, no importa lo que haga, el destino no puede cambiarse, solo aplazamos algo que debió terminar hace mucho tiempo- bajó la vista con tristeza.

-¿Y vas a matarme… para evitarlo…?

-Tú lo sabes Dean, esto es lo que mereces.

Observó como hizo aparecer un cuchillo y se arrodilló a su lado. El rubio comenzó a forcejear con mayor fuerza y cuando pensó que todo acabaría ahí, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo antes de que algo invisible aventara a Rachel contra la pared y jaló el cable con una mano, rompiéndolo sin mayores dificultades.

-Me importa una mierda si soy el recipiente de ese bastardo, me importa una mierda que exista un destino escrito, yo soy quien toma sus propias decisiones, yo soy quien escribe su propia historia- dijo acercándose a la mujer- Y no volveré a perder lo que más amo, no otra vez.

-Estás cometiendo un error…

-Si te vuelves nuestro enemigo, te acabaré.

-Dean.

-No sé por qué me odias tanto pero no soy la misma persona de antes.

-Estás cometiendo un error y cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde.

El menor caminó hacia ella pero desapareció antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Fue donde se encontraba su hermano desmayado y lo llamó insistentemente hasta que consiguió que despertara.

-Dean… ¡Dean!- se incorporó casi de un salto.

-Tranquilo enano, estoy bien, ¿Estás herido?

-No, ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Por qué quiere matarte?

-No lo sé, Sammy pero sé quién puede responder a eso.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que los ángeles pudieron regresar al cuarto. El rubio observó fijamente a los recién llegado antes de enfocarse en ese sujeto de ojos rojos. Ahora entendía por qué lo eligió para hacer un trato pero aún había cosas que no concordaban.

-¿Alguna interesante charla con Rachel?

-Dímelo tú.

-Pensé que ya no seguiríamos jugando al misterio.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó el arcángel serio.

-No lo sé, desapareció.

-Maldición…

-Dinos la verdad, ya sé la razón por la cual te acercaste a mí.

-¿Y qué se supone que te dijo esa bruja dos caras?

-Me escogiste porque soy tu recipiente.

-¿Qué?- soltó el arcángel serio- ¿Dean es tu recipiente?

-El más adecuado hasta ahora- aclaró con una sonrisa.

-Yo te dejé entrar… y asesinaste… asesinamos a muchas personas- desvió la vista- Cas me entregó gran parte de su gracia… para cuidarme…

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Balthazar apretando los puños- Una vez Cassie habló conmigo sobre eso… unas semanas antes de que ocurriera todo… había algo extraño en ti, percibió algo oscuro, peligroso y que no le gustaba, por eso te dio parte de su gracia, quería cuidarte.

-Mi Cas… ¿Cuál fue el trato que hicimos, Azrael?

-A su debido tiempo, curiosito.

-No más misterios.

-Parece que no lo entenderás- el mayor apareció tras él- Si te lo digo, tendría que asesinarte.

-¿Qué…?

-Tú solo has lo que yo te diga y todo saldrá bien.

-Bastardo. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel fue a la cocina por una cerveza y se quedó con la vista perdida sobre la mesa. Apenas podía creer que Rachel lo engañó durante todo ese tiempo y dolía pensar que solo se acercó a él para llegar hasta la pareja de la discordia. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó, girándose despacio.

-Ella no mentía sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti.

-Sammy…

-Las cosas se han vuelto muy confusas, estoy enfadado con ella por engañarnos de esta forma y que intentara matar a mi hermano pero sé… que sus sentimientos y el amor que tuvo o tiene por ti es real… así como también sé, que aún la quieres.

-Claro que la quiero pero es a ti a quien amo, Sammy.

-Lo sé, Gabe- lo tomó por las mejillas- Y siempre me tendrás a tu lado pero ahora, todas esas dudas que sientes, solo ella podrá aclararlas.

-Sammy.

-Vamos a rescatar a Cas y cuando encontremos a Rachel de nuevo, hablarás con ella- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Sé que no estarás tranquilo hasta conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, hasta que ella te diga la verdad.

-¿Estarás conmigo?- preguntó abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Siempre, Gabe.

El bromista se conmovió con las palabras del menor y lo que percibía de él. Ese humano había conseguido sacarlo de su tristeza y le enseñó una forma de amar muy pura e inocente, la cual no iba a perder otra vez, por nada, ni por nadie. Le dio un cariñoso beso al castaño pero cuando tenía intenciones de algo más, un grito proveniente de la sala de estar los alertó y fueron corriendo hacia allá.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!

-Tranquilo simio sin pelo- dijo el hombre serio- Tengo un mensaje de Barael para ustedes- Si quieren volver a ver a Castiel, los estará esperando mañana al medio día, a todos.

-¡¿Dónde lo tiene?!

Dean no contuvo su enfado y atacó al recién llegado pero éste lo aventó contra la pared para luego arrojar un cuchillo que se incrustó en la pared después de atravesar un papel y desapareció.

-¡Maldición!- siseó el rubio levantándose enfadado.

-Cálmate- pidió el bromista tomando el papel- Vamos a rescatar a Cas- dijo leyendo la dirección- Ese bastardo cree que nos derrotará pero ahora será diferente porque hay algo con lo que no cuenta.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Balthazar curioso.

-Que somos una familia y no estamos dispuestos a perder eso de nuevo.


	29. Antes de la batalla final

Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Antes de la batalla.**

Castiel aguantó estoicamente los cortes que uno de su hermano provocaba con su espada angelical por su torso. Se hubiera encargado de su atacante pero sus mano estaban encadenadas al techo y los sellos en la pared impedían que utilizara su gracia.

-Ya es suficiente- observó al recién llegado- Déjanos solos.

-Sí, señor.

Observó como Barael daba vueltas por el cuarto antes de hacer aparecer su espada mientras mantenía ese desagradable gesto en su rostro. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la playa con su pareja cuando fue atacado por ese sujeto y resultó muy mal herido, no tenía idea del estado en que se encontraba el rubio y desde que despertó el día anterior, lo habían sometido a diversas torturas.

-¿Sabes? Nunca llegué a entenderlo, ese día que te llevé de regreso al cielo y ahora, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese humano que arriesgas tanto por él?

-Dean es la persona que amo- respondió jadeando un poco por el dolor.

-Es un asesino, un alma como la suya jamás descansará en el cielo.

-Mentira… Dean es una buena persona… su alma es lo más hermoso que he visto.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo, continuas engañándote con ese supuesto amor ¿Ya olvidaste todas las muertes que causó? Una por una te lo enseñé cuando te regresé al cielo.

-Dean no es un asesino y ahora lo entiendo… fue Azrael quien estaba manipulándolo…

-Lo manipulaba, ese humano le dio su permiso para poseerlo, él lo escogió.

-Dean no estaba bien.

-Qué lindo, continuarás defendiéndolo sin importar lo que haga.

-¿Qué quieres, Barael? ¿Por qué… nos persigues…? ¿Por qué quieres matar a Dean…?

-Verás, Castiel, ese humano tomó dos cosas que nos pertenecen.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Ese humano no tiene algún valor para mí, solo es un medio para conseguir un fin.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo necesito para obtener uno de los poderes más grandes que existen en el cielo- el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

-No entiendo.

-Azrael- dijo con una sonrisa complacida- ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado buscando a ese escurridizo sujeto? Muchos, muchos años y solo bastan unos pocos para que se presente ante ese humano- siseó molesto- Y lo que colmó mi paciencia- se acercó tomándolo por el cabello- Fuiste tú, ¿Sabes? No hubiera pasado mucho si escapas del cielo, tal como lo hizo Gabriel pero no, tenías que fijarte en ese humano y comenzaste a convertirte en uno de ellos.

-¿Qué…?

-Un ángel con sentimientos humanos es peligroso pero también es una rara joya con una gran fuente de poder.

-Barael.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco, Azrael, tú y yo seremos uno solo- le hizo un corte en la mejilla- Y cuando eso pase, voy a ser el nuevo líder del cielo y se hará mi voluntad.

El moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir no fue más que un gran berrinche por parte de ese sujeto con aires de superioridad. Las torturas a las que fue sometido en el cielo, el dolor que le causaron a esa pobre alma de la cual se enamoró, todo fue por un simple capricho.

-¿Por qué… quieres matar a Dean…?

-Mientras su trato con Azrael no se cumpla, seguirán atados y eso limita mucho sus poderes, así que simplemente me desharé de tu adorado humano.

-Estás loco, ¡Lastimaste a personas inocentes por tus egoístas deseos!

-Si quieres hablar de culpas, tú también tienes responsabilidad en esto, sabias perfectamente que las uniones con humanos están prohibidas, fuiste tú quien lo condenó a morir, por estar a su lado.

-No…

-Si solo hubieras mantenido las distancias, esto no estaría pasando.

-Yo lo amo… quiero cuidarlo…

-Y mira todo lo que ha provocado tu amor, un arcángel lo poseyó, Gabriel y Balthazar lo lastimaron de formas que desconoces con tal de alejarlo de ti.

-¿Qué…?

-¿No lo sabías, Castiel? Fue gracias a ellos que terminó haciendo ese trato con Azrael y fue un gusto verlo.

-¡Mientes!

-Entonces te lo mostraré.

La mano ajena lo tomó por la frente y cerró los ojos gritando cuando varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraba la persona que amaba y como sus hermanos lo trataron. Dean no merecía sufrir de esa forma, ya había pasado por muchas cosas y por eso deseaba que fuera feliz.

-No te coloques así, Castiel, ellos solo estaba protegiéndote de ese humano.

-Dean…- susurró entre sollozos- Dean…

-Seguro tienes bastantes cosas en que pensar, así que te dejaré solo- caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el umbral- Por cierto, mañana estará aquí tu amorcito y vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo pero su vista se encontraba nublada por las lágrimas. Ya no podía con eso, no quería que su pareja continuara sufrimiento, no quería que siguiera siendo odiado por razones que no lo involucraban. ¿Y si Barael decía la verdad? ¿Y si el cruel destino de esa noble alma se vio oscurecido por su presencia? Quizás, si nunca se hubiera acercado al rubio, las cosas serían muy diferentes y ninguno estaría sufriendo.

-Dean… lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Una pequeña punzada en su cabeza comenzó a intensificarse hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba en una habitación completamente diferente y las cadenas no inmovilizaban sus muñecas.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Castiel- se giró hacia la voz.

-Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estás dormido, te desmayaste.

-Mmm… ¿Estoy soñando?

-Algo así.

-¿Cómo está Dean?

-Bien, Barael no lo lastimó.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado.

-Tienes que escucharme atentamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los planes de ese ángel se lleven a cabo.

-Rachel.

-Todos correremos un grave peligro si consigue obtener esos grandes poderes.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

-La mejor opción sería acabar con Dean.

-¿Qué…?

-Si Azrael puede usar todo su poder, será fácil que se encargue de Barael.

-¡No voy a permitir que lo hiera!

-Tienes que ser razonable, Castiel, esto ya no se trata solo de ustedes, ¿Tienes idea del mal que hará ese ángel tanto para humanos como a los ángeles?

-¡Debe haber otra manera!

-No la hay.

-No…

-Es la mejor opción, Castiel, su muerte arreglará todo esto- dijo comprensivamente.

-¿Por qué me dices esto…?- la miró extrañado- Se supone que nos ayudarás pero me dices que debo matar a Dean… tú encerraste a Azrael en ese reloj, si tienes el poder suficiente para hacer eso, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste cuando tuviste tu oportunidad?

-Castiel.

-Lo que percibo de ti ahora… no me gusta- retrocedió unos pasos-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Acabar con esto y si no tienes el valor de hacerlo, te arrepentirás de las consecuencias.

-Rachel…- la miró con enfado- Nadie sabía que Dean y yo estábamos en esa playa, ni siquiera mis hermanos.

-Así es, es tal como piensas, yo le dije que se encontraban en ese lugar.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque ya me cansé de esto y Dean Winchester debe pagar por todo lo que hizo.

-¡No es el mismo de antes! Azrael no podrá manipularlo a su conveniencia.

-Te equivocas, Castiel, el futuro ya está escrito- aseguró desviando la vista- Esta es la única manera.

-No.

-Lo siento.

-¡No lo hagas!

La mujer desapareció de su campo visual y despertó asustado en la habitación donde lo tenían encerrado. No podía creer que Rachel solo los hubiera utilizado para sus propósitos y que su verdadero objetivo era acabar con la vida del rubio por un supuesto bien superior. Forcejeó bastante tiempo por liberar sus manos pero no lo consiguió y apretó los puños. No podía rendirse, tenía que encontrar la forma de acabar con todo eso y no permitiría que alguien le colocara un solo dedo encima a su pareja. Ya había sufrido bastante y ahora procuraría estar a su lado, sin importar como terminara todo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio observó la fotografía en su teléfono con nostalgia, ya que fue la primera que se tomó junto a Castiel y a pesar de que lucía ridículo, era su más preciada posesión. Ya no sabía en quien confiar o a que aferrarse para sobreponerse a todo eso. Si las palabras de Rachel eran ciertas, iba a lastimar a las personas que quería y al hombre que amaba.

-Dean- se giró al oír la voz.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?- preguntó mirando al par de ángeles.

-Vamos a solucionar esto- dijo Gabriel acercándose- Las cosas no serán igual que en el pasado.

-Así es- lo apoyó Balthazar- Vamos a luchar juntos.

-Chicos…

-Anímate, rubito- el ángel rebelde se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el cabello- Mi Cassie se pondrá triste si te ve así.

-Es cierto, Cas no quiere ver a su rubito idiota triste- el menor sonrió un poco- Ten-le entregó un chocolate- Son de mis mejores dulces y los compartiré contigo.

-Gracias, chicos… esto es raro ¿Verdad? Antes me odiaban y ahora…

-Antes éramos unos idiotas- aclaró el arcángel- Pero eso se acabó y así como dijiste, el pasado ya quedó atrás, ninguno de nosotros es la misma persona de antes y no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores.

-Gabe.

-Cassie escogió a una buena persona y cuanto terminemos con esto, vamos a irnos de juerga, conozco un lugar increíble.

-Eso me gusta- afirmó el menor sonriendo.

-Y le sacaremos lo puritano a Cassie.

Dean se sintió mucho mejor después de contar con el apoyo del par de ángeles y estuvieron conversando por casi una hora antes de que fuera a la cocina para tomar el último pedazo de tarta que quedaba en el refrigerador.

-Las cosas están mejorando pero aún tienes esa expresión de tristeza.

-Lucifer.

-Ahora entiendo lo que Cas vio en ti- se acercó tomándolo por la barbilla- Tu alma tiene un brillo muy particular y eso en gran parte gracias al pequeño angelito, ambos han cambiado mucho.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, Lucifer? ¿Por qué hiciste ese trato conmigo?

-Curiosidad- respondió cruzándose de brazos- Son bastante raros los casos en que un ángel cae por un humano y que Azrael también se acercara a ti, eso te hace bastante especial.

-Suena raro si lo dices así…

-Un trío no estaría mal ¿Verdad?

-Idiota.

-Como sea, es cierto que no me agrada la humanidad, aunque últimamente eso está cambiando desde que te conocí y a tu hermanito pero en ese momento, lo hice por curiosidad y también por Balthy, sé cuánto adora a Castiel, en eso se parece a ti con tu complejo de hermano.

-Lucifer- sonrió un poco.

-Cuando lo saqué de la prisión angelical, él dijo algo que me sorprendió bastante, bueno, no fue tanto lo que dijo, sino más bien la determinación en su mirada- asintió- En ese momento comprendí el vínculo que ustedes comparten, es algo muy especial, único y dos personas que se aman de esa manera, ¿Cómo es posible que no estén juntos?

-Hay algo… que quiero pedirte…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé qué sucederá mañana y la verdad es que estoy asustado pero no de lo que es capaz de hacer Barael, sino por lo que pueda hacer yo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Antes de que Rachel desapareciera… había tanto odio en su mirada… y dijo… que terminaré lastimándolos.

-Dean.

-Necesito que me prometas que si llego a intentar algo contra ustedes… tienes que detenerme, de la forma que sea.

-En simples palabras, quieres que te asesine.

-Sí…

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de antes, siempre te preocupas por todos a tu alrededor y te descuidas a ti mismo.

-Lucifer…

-Las cosas serán diferentes está vez, Dean, no habrá regresos y tampoco permitiré que alguien importante para mí resulte herido, lo cual te incluye, así que deja de ser tan idiota o te patearé.

El ángel caído desapareció de la habitación y el rubio suspiró bajito. ¿Realmente las cosas serían diferentes ahora? ¿Podían cambiar un destino ya escrito? Si era honesto, desconocía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas y tenía miedo de descubrirlas.

El día acordado para reunirse con Barael, llegó con bastante rapidez y aún cuando el rubio continuaba teniendo dudas sobre sí mismo, no se permitió dominar por la incertidumbre, ya que el moreno lo necesitaba y lo rescataría a como diera lugar. Los seis se reunieron en la sala de estar, intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

-Cambiemos la carita- dijo el ángel caído- Parece que fuéramos a nuestro funeral cuando será ese bastardo quien pague todo lo que ha hecho.

-Sí- lo apoyó el Winchester menor- Tenemos que rescatar a Cas y terminar con esto.

-Te mantendrás donde mis ojos te vean, Sammy, ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Gabe.

-No te preocupes por el chiquitín- afirmó el ángel rebelde- Tendremos un ojo sobre él para cuidarlo.

-Gracias, Balthy.

-Por cierto, hay una cosa más que deben tener en cuenta antes de que reunamos con ese sujeto- habló Azrael- Es muy probable que habrá un gran comité de bienvenida esperándonos y seguro que Barael tendrá poderosos amiguitos de su lado para encargarse de nosotros.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- preguntó Lucifer serio.

-Mis poderes son limitados en esta forma pero seré de mucha más ayuda si Dean y yo permanecemos juntos- apareció tras el rubio- Muy juntos, compartiendo este lindo cuerpecito.

-Eso no pasará- respondió con molestia.

-Tenlo presente, Dean porque tendrás que tomar una decisión cuando llegue el momento.

El rubio sabía que era una opción muy viable recurrir a los grandes poderes del ángel de la muerte para derrotar a esos sujetos pero lo evitaría hasta quedarse sin más alternativas. El arcángel chasqueó los dedos para aparecerlos afuera de una gran fábrica abandonada.

-Salgan de una vez- ordenó Lucifer con molestia.

-Los estábamos esperando- ese molesto sujeto apareció frente a ellos.

-Zacarías.

-Al parecer ya estamos todos- varios ángeles aparecieron rodeándolos- Azrael-esbozó una sonrisa- Y yo que pensé que solo eras una historia para niños antes de dormir.

-Aquí me tienes.

-Hay alguien que está muy interesado en hablar contigo- uno de los seres celestiales colocó una mano en su hombro y ambos desaparecieron- En cuanto a ustedes- indicó a un hombre de cabello negro- Aziel se encargará de llevarlos a un lugar más cómodo y tú- fue junto al rubio menor- Vendrás conmigo.

Dean cerró los ojos cuando fue tomado por el cuello y al volver a abrirlos, descubrió que estaba en medio del pasillo frente a una puerta metálica. El ángel movió la mano para abrirla antes de empujarlo dentro sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Disfruten sus últimas horas juntos.

El rubio cayó al suelo gruñendo un par de maldiciones mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba tras él. Quería correr a golpear a ese bastardo pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en esa familiar silueta al frente, quien permanecía sentado en el suelo, con las brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza en vertical y encadenado por las muñecas.

-¡Cas!

Corrió hacia su pareja y se detuvo cuando vio la sangre que asomaba por su camisa. Rápidamente le abrió la gabardina antes de negar con los ojos llorosos, tanto por la tristeza, rabia e impotencia de no ser capaz de protegerlo.

-Dean…- susurró cansado.

-Cas- lo abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-Dean…

-Esto es mi culpa…- rompió a llorar- Ese bastardo te lastimó por mi culpa.

-No… Dean…

-Él dijo… que yo tomé dos cosas… que le pertenecían…

-No… tú no has… hecho algo… ese sujeto está loco…

-Cas…

-Dean- lo miró sonriendo un poco- Eres lo mejor… de mi vida…

-Cas… y tú de la mía…

-No debiste venir…

-No te dejaré, Cas, nunca te dejaré, amor… voy a sacarte de aquí… los chicos y yo lo haremos…

-¿Eh…?

-Los demás están acá… incluso Azrael…

-Dean… no… él es… peligroso…

-No me interesa lo que planea porque no lo conseguirá- respondió con determinación- Voy a sacarte de aquí y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino, no volverán a separarnos, Cas.

Besó los labios de su pareja antes de forcejar por quitar las cadenas pero cuando descubrió que era inútil, se acomodó junto al moreno para luego acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, aspirando ese tranquilizador aroma y cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo pero iba a acabar con todo eso y tendría su anhelado final feliz junto a la persona que amaba.


	30. Déjame entrar

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Déjame entrar.**

-¡Suelta a Dean!

El moreno comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas pero un esfuerzo inútil y su desesperación aumentó cuando Barael arrojó al rubio contra la pared de concreto y le dio una fuerte patada que dejó una grieta en el muro.

-¡Dean!

Su pareja tosió sangre antes de caer casi inconsciente al suelo y fue levantado por el cabello sin ninguna delicadeza. No podía permitir que ese sujeto lastimara a la persona más importante en su larga existencia pero por más que lo intentaba, sus ataduras no cedían.

-¡Por favor déjalo!- suplicó casi llorando- ¡Deja de lastimarlo! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!

-Ya te lo dije, Castiel, tu querido humano morirá, aunque primero disfrutaré mucho tu desesperación mientras agoniza.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor! Por favor…- suplicó.

-Sigo sin entender cómo pudiste caer ante esta cosa, es tan patético, tan miserable y tu vida anterior era una verdadera puta- el rubio gruñó al ser tomado por el cuello- Decías amar a Cas pero te acostabas con ese sujeto y jamás le hablaste sobre Azrael- se rio- Si según tú lo amabas tanto ¿Por qué le ocultaste eso a tu amado ángel? ¡Responde!

Barael continuó golpeándolo hasta que se detuvo frente al moreno mientras sostenía al humano por el cuello y azotó con fuerza su cabeza contra la pared antes de soltarlo, dejándolo caer semi inconsciente sobre Castiel.

-¡Dean!- gritó el ángel menor desesperado- ¡Deeeaannn!

-Parece que Azrael ya no está protegiéndolo, aunque claro, sus poderes tampoco funcionan aquí.

-¡Maldito! ¡Déjalo ir!

-¿O qué? Por si no te has cuenta, he cortado tus alas, aunque no de manera literal- se rio- Estás completamente indefenso y eres mucho más débil que ese patético humano.

-Hijo de perra- siseó.

-Disfruten sus últimos minutos juntos, a media noche, terminará todo esto.

El rubio escuchó los pasos alejarse pero no era capaz de mover su cuerpo y la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por un costado de su rostro y escuchando la voz desesperada de su pareja que lo llamaba, se quedó profundamente dormido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Déjennos salir!- gritó Sam embistiendo la puerta.

-Disfruten su encierro- dijo una burlona voz del otro lado.

El castaño escuchó los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo y se volteó a ver al trio de ángeles que permanecía encadenados a la pared por las muñecas y sus poderes no funcionaban dentro de ese lugar. Esperó unos breves minutos para luego acercarse al bromista y se arrodilló, quedando sentado sobre sus muslos antes de sacar un delgado alambre para intentar abrir los grilletes.

-Apresúrate, Sammy- pidió el mayor.

-No te muevas, casi termino.

-Me gusta tenerte así- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el menor correspondió.

-No es momento para eso, Gabe.

-Lo sé, mi cachorrito.

-Ya está- liberó sus muñecas dándole un beso.

-Gracias, Sammy.

El castaño se apresuró en liberar a Balthazar antes de hacer lo mismo con el ángel caído y luego corrió hacia la puerta, metiendo el delgado alambre en el agujero de la cerradura de metal. Desde un comienzo tenían contemplada esa situación, por eso procuró ocultar muy bien lo necesario para afrontar esas dificultades y ahora debían buscar a la pareja antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-¿Qué planeará Barael?-preguntó el rubio serio.

-Nada bueno, Balthy- dijo su pareja abrazándolo por la espalda- Pero no lo conseguirá.

El menor tardó unos minutos en conseguir abrir la cerradura y después de intercambiar miradas con los ángeles, abrió la puerta, asomándose con cautela para comprobar que el pasillo estaba despejado.

-Bien- dijo el bromista serio- continuaremos con el plan y nos dividiremos, Balthy y Lucy van por la izquierda, nosotros por la derecha.

-Tengan cuidado, chicos.

-No te preocupes, Sammy, estaremos bien y yo cuidaré de esta perra.

-No comiences, Lucy.

Cada pareja se fue por el corredor señalado. Sam iba tras el arcángel y observando hacia todos lados, ya que ese lugar no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la mano del mayor tomó la suya y se volteó a sonreírle antes de continuar caminando. Ese simple gesto lo había hecho sentir mejor.

-Miren lo que encontramos aquí.

Cuatro hombres aparecieron frente a ellos. El castaño intercambió una mirada con su pareja antes de correr en la dirección contraria pero dos ángeles más aparecieron. El menor sabía que se encontraban en problemas, así que se apresuró en abrir la puerta frente a él para empujar a Gabriel dentro.

-¡Sammy!- cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-No permitiré que lo lastimen- dijo observando a sus enemigos.

-Pero que soldadito tan valiente, protegiendo a tu querido angelito- el desconocido frunció el ceño- Es patético y te mataremos antes de asesinar a ese traidor.

Sam escuchó los golpes al otro lado de la puerta y agradeció que no tuviera sus poderes o el plan que había ideado con la ayuda de Lucifer no funcionaría. Esperó que los seis seres celestiales estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca y se levantó la camiseta, dejando al descubierto un sello anti-ángeles que activó.

-¡Maldito humanooo!

Cerró los ojos debido a la luz blanca y después de que se extinguió, se apartó de la puerta, permitiendo que su pareja saliera desesperado de ahí para abrazarlo.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Gabe.

-¡¿Por qué…?!- se apartó al ver su torso- Eso…

-Por eso te alejé, no quería que fueras al cielo con esos emplumados.

-Sammy…

-Llámalo un plan B- se bajó la camiseta.

-No debiste hacerlo- susurró tomándolo por las mejillas- Es doloroso.

-Quiero ayudar, Gabe, yo también soy capaz de protegerte.

-Lo sé, eres mi angelito- besó sus labios con suavidad- Gracias, Sammy.

-Gabe- sonrió.

-Ahora vamos por nuestros chicos.

-Sí.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _El rubio observó a su alrededor confundido, reconocía perfectamente la habitación en donde estaba pero era imposible que se encontrara en ese lugar, ya que ahí vivió su yo pasado hace muchos años._

 _-¿Sorprendido, Dean?_

 _-Azrael… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

 _-Estamos en tu cabeza._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Barael te dio una buena paliza y te desmayaste._

 _-Mmm… lo recuerdo…_

 _-Esta es la única manera en que puedo contactar contigo, la mayoría de mis poderes han sido neutralizados._

 _-Tiene que haber una manera para salir de aquí._

 _-La hay- el menor lo observó esperanzado y se sobresaltó al sentir dos manos en sus hombros- Entregándote a mí existe una posibilidad de acabar con esto._

 _-Te refieres a que acepte ser tu recipiente…_

 _-Así es._

 _-¿Y los demás?_

 _-Zacarías los encerró._

 _-Van a matarnos a todos ¿verdad?_

 _-No, tú eres el objetivo principal de Barael, en cambio a Cas y a mí, nos quiero por nuestro poder, piensa absorbernos y así tendrá la fuerza suficiente para tomar el cielo._

 _-¿Qué…? ¿Eso es lo que quiere?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Y por qué quiere matarme?_

 _-Porque tú y yo tenemos un trato de por medio y mientras éste no se cumpla, seguimos conectados, por eso necesita deshacerse de ti y en cuanto a Cas, gracias a ti experimentó emociones humanas y eso ha vuelto su esencia muy especial en comparación a otros ángeles, además de poderosa- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído- Nuestro trato nos une, tu vínculo con Cas los une, eso tiene bastante molesto a Barael y tengo la impresión que no es alguien muy agradable cuando se enfada, ¿Qué piensas hacer, Dean?_

 _El menor apretó los puños mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo. Si no hacían algo pronto, todos morirían a manos de ese sujeto. No, no quería que eso sucediera, no quería perder a la persona que ama, ni mucho menos a su familia._

 _-Hazlo…_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Úsame… como tu recipiente…_

 _-Mmm, así que estás dispuesto a dar el gran sí, me parece perfecto pero antes, hay algo que debes ver._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-La honestidad es algo importante para mí, esa es una de las razones que me atrajo a ti- apareció frente a él- Y quizás de algún modo me agradas._

 _-Azrael._

 _-Es hora de que recuerdes el trato que hicimos._

 _Dos dedos fueron colocados en su frente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba solo en la misma habitación y una intensa luz en el corredor llamó su atención. Se dirigió con cautela al umbral de la puerta y vio a su yo del pasado que estaba en el suelo semi desnudo mientras el ángel de la muerte permanecía frente a él._

 _-¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?_

 _-Ayúdame…- suplicó entre lágrimas._

 _-Oh._

 _-Dijiste… que podías acabar con esto…_

 _-¿Y tú querido Cas?_

 _-Le pedí… que nos fuéramos juntos… pero no aceptó… es peligroso para él en estos momentos y lo entiendo… solo sería una carga… pero ya no lo soporto… por favor… haré lo que quieras pero ayúdame…_

 _-¿Lo que yo quiera?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Entonces vamos a hacer un trato- se arrodilló frente a él- Pero primero, tienes que darme una prueba de tu compromiso con esto._

 _-¿Prueba?_

 _-Déjame entrar- indicó su pecho con un dedo- Di que sí y todo será mejor._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Hazlo, yo te libraré de esa bestia que te lastima noche tras noche, yo te libraré del miedo, de la desesperación y no volverás a ser lastimado._

 _-¿Solo debo… decir sí?- preguntó esperanzado y el mayor asintió- Mmm… Sí…_

 _Una intensa luz comenzó a brillar y el rubio se vio en la obligación de cerrar los ojos. No podía ni siquiera imaginar todo el sufrimiento que debió soportar su vida pasada y se sintió horrible por ello. Si tan solo alguien hubiera estado ahí… quizás las cosas serían diferentes, muy diferentes. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no había señales del ángel pero se percató que los ojos del chico brillaban antes de que se levantara sonriendo._

 _-Mucho mejor, ahora solo debes dejar todo en mis manos- sonrió de un modo que lo atemorizó- Esto será muy divertido._

 _Unos ruidos provenientes del dormitorio principal llamaron su atención y ese desagradable hombre que cuidaba de su yo pasado apareció solo en bóxer mientras gruñía un par de maldiciones. Dean sentía un intenso odio contra ese sujeto y quizás fue por eso que no se inmutó cuando su versión pasada hizo aparecer un cuchillo con el cual a travesó la garganta del sujeto._

 _-Siempre disfrutaste profanar mi boca- sacó la afilada arma y sostuvo al hombre por el cuello para luego introducirla por su boca sin contemplaciones- Te encantaba meterla hasta el fondo- se rio- Siempre disfrutaste lastimar este cuerpo pero ya no más, está noche- lo miró serio- Tú serás mi perra._

 _Dean se cubrió los ojos cuando el chico comenzó a introducir su mano por la boca de ese sujeto hasta que algunos dedos asomaron por la sangrante herida de su cuello. Quiso darse la vuelta para evitar aquel grotesco espectáculo pero dos manos se lo impidieron, tomándolo por los hombros._

 _-No, Dean, no huirás de nuevo, esto es lo que hicimos, esto es lo que deseabas hacerle a ese sujeto._

 _-No…_

 _-Deseabas destrozarlo._

 _-No… no…_

 _-Deseabas que sufriera y yo te di la fuerza para hacerlo._

 _-¡No!_

 _-Antes te sentías pequeño e indefenso contra ese monstruo que se disfrazaba de humano pero con mi poder fue diferente, ya no tuviste miedo, ya no._

 _-¡Bastaaaaaaa!_

 _Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó un ruido y los volvió a abrir, descubriendo a ese hombre muerte en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre mientras vivaces llamas rojas trepaban por las paredes, consumiendo todo a su paso. Bajó corriendo las escaleras para escapar de ahí y entonces vio al chico, quien permanecía de rodillas llorando._

 _-Arde… ¡Quiero que todo ardaaaa!- más llamas aparecieron consumiendo las paredes y todo a su paso- Magnifico- comenzó a reírse pero luego se detuvo antes de recostarse en el suelo llorando- ¿Por qué… me sigue doliendo…?- el ángel de la muerte apareció frente a él._

 _-Porque aún sigues siendo débil._

 _-¿Qué…?_

 _-Ese monstruo ya no está pero hay muchos más ahí afuera, los mimos que cada noche él traía a casa para lastimarte._

 _-No… no…_

 _-Eres débil y solo serás una carga para Cas en esa forma._

 _-Mi Cas…_

 _-Yo puedo hacerte fuerte, muy fuerte, solo tienes que dejarme dentro._

 _-Dentro…_

 _-Juntos, tú y yo, ya no volverás a ser débil, nunca más._

 _-Nunca más- se incorporó un poco- Azrael… quiero hacer un trato…_

 _En un rápido parpadeo, ya no era el chico quien estaba ensangrentado de rodillas llorando, sino que era él y esos orbes rojos se quedaron fijos en él mientras brillaban. El rubio quería salir corriendo de ahí pero su cuerpo no respondía._

 _-Tú me dejarás entrar y a cambio- Dean se levantó para susurrarle al oído._

 _-Tú me… """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

El cuerpo del rubio se sacudió violentamente sobre el moreno antes de apretar los dedos contra el duro suelo y vomitar un poco de sangre.

-¡Deeeeaaannn!- gritó el ángel asustado- ¡Deeaaannn!

Durante varios segundos se quedó tirado a un lado del ángel menor, quien lo llamaba insistentemente y se incorporó lentamente, lamiendo la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios antes de ganarse en el regazo del mayor, tomando la cadena con una mano y sonrió.

-Es hora de que comience la diversión- dijo rompiendo el acero mientras sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojizo.

-¿Dean…?

-Una versión mejorada de él- respondió curando sus heridas.

-Azrael- afirmó serio.

-Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez.

Se levantó riendo y extendió la mano hacia la puerta de acero, destruyéndola con su gracia para luego aparecer su espada. Era hora de divertirse.


	31. Lo que no debió ser

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes lee en el fic. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 31**

 **Lo que no debió ser.**

Castiel se quedó quieto en el suelo hasta que escuchó unos gritos en el pasillo y se apresuró en salir, yendo por el mismo lugar donde su pareja se marchó hace unos segundos. Apenas podía creer que Azrael estaba poseyéndolo pero lo que realmente lo asustó, fue esa oscura esencia que percibía, ya que no la identificaba como la de su hermano o la del rubio.

-No…

Observó los cadáveres de cinco ángeles que yacían en el suelo y se apresuró en alcanzar al menor pero al doblar la esquina, no había señales de él. Volvió sobre sus pasos para recoger las espadas de los caídos y corrió escaleras arriba, siendo atraído por unos ruidos en la segunda habitación. Fue con cautela hasta ahí y abrió la puerta, quedando el filo de un cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Cassie?

-Balthy, Lucifer.

-¡Cassie!- su hermano bajó el arma antes de abrazarlo- Menos mal que te encuentras bien- suspiró aliviado.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?- preguntó el ángel caído con desconfianza.

-Dean me liberó, o sea, no sé cómo pero Azrael lo está poseyendo de nuevo- explicó confundido- Algo está mal con él, su esencia es… oscura…

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-No lo sé, lo perseguí por el pasillo pero desapareció.

-Maldición- siseó el mayor serio- Tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

-¿Y Sam y Gabe?

-Nos separamos- dijo el ángel rebelde- Así podríamos encontrarlos más rápido.

-No debieron hacerlo.

Le pasó dos espadas al mayor antes de guardar las otras tres y salió corriendo para buscar a su pareja. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con él, esa fuerte y oscura presencia no era de Azrael, ni tampoco del rubio. Con la ayuda de la parejita, consiguieron hacerse cargo de los demás ángeles que impedían que avanzaran pero antes de llegar a las escaleras que conducían al piso siguiente, una familiar silueta apareció frente a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, acabo de encontrar algo muy interesante aquí.

-Zacarías.

-¿Van a alguna parte?

El moreno lo atacó con fiereza pero al ser incapaz de utilizar su gracia, no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra su hermano, recibiendo una fuerte patada que lo aventó contra la pared.

-¡Cassie!- el rubio se arrodilló a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-No seas descuidado- advirtió Lucifer- No sé cómo lo hicieron pero sin nuestros poderes, ellos tienen la ventaja aquí.

-Quien diría que tendría la oportunidad de acabar con el arcángel desterrado por Dios, con el traidor que se ofreció a ser su puta y capturaré al angelito enamorado, todo de una sola vez, debe ser mi día de suerte.

El moreno se enfadó mucho al oír sus palabras y se incorporó para atacarlo junto a sus dos hermanos pero ni siquiera los tres consiguieron lastimarlo, ya que la gracia de Zacarías le daba una enorme ventaja. Castiel gruñó cuando fue tomado por el cuello y puesto contra la pared.

-Mierda…

-Barael dio la orden de no asesinarte, así que me divertiré un poco contigo.

El agarre en su cuello comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte hasta que el aire escaseó, por unos segundos pensó que iba a desmayarse pero entonces esa bien conocida silueta apareció tras Zacarías y con un simple movimiento de mano lo arrojó al otro lado del corredor.

-Dean…- susurró.

-Así que te has vuelto a unir a esa cosa- siseó el ángel enemigo limpiando la sangre de su labio- No creas que porque me tomaste desprevenido has ganado, tus poderes se limitan aquí y—

El moreno se sorprendió cuando el menor apareció frente a uno de sus captores antes de empujarlo contra la pared y sin mediar palabras, a travesó su pecho con la mano derecha mientras una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus labios.

-Tu voz es molesta.

-Maldito… bastardo…

-Es hora de romper tus alas.

Castiel contempló horrorizado la escena frente a él y como su pareja estaba, literalmente, destrozando al ángel pedazo por pedazo antes de tomar su gracia. La atmosfera se sentía muy pesada y todo lo que percibía del menor le causaba miedo.

-¡Cassie!

Sintió como su hermano mayor lo sostenía por los hombros, evitando que cayera al suelo, debido a que sus piernas se negaban a sostener su peso. Ese no podía ser su Dean, definitivamente no lo era. Esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él mientras dejaba caer lo que fue el recipiente de Zacarías y se pasaba una mano ensangrentada por boca.

-Que bien, tres par de alas más para mi colección.

El rubio apareció frente a ellos en un parpadeo pero antes de que los atacara, Lucifer intervino, deteniendo el filo del cuchillo con su espada. El menor sonrió de una manera aterradora y le dio una patada en el abdomen, la cual lanzó al ángel caído contra la pared opuesta, agrietándola tras él.

-¡Lucyyyy!

-Primero voy a encargarme de ustedes.

Dean iba a golpear a Balthazar pero los brazaletes que llevaba en sus muñecas emitieron un brillo blanco que comenzó a intensificarse y una fuerza invisible aventó al menor contra pared, atravesando los muros de cada habitación en línea recta hasta que se perdió de su campo visual.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el moreno incorporándose con la ayuda de su hermano.

-Lucy me los dio… ¡Lucy!- el rubio corrió hacia su pareja- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… no te preocupes- se incorporó adolorido y estuvo a punto de caer.

-¡Lucy!

-Tranquilo, Balthy… mi recipiente recibió algunos daños… pero no es serio… lo arreglaré cuando pueda usar mis poderes- jadeó un poco- Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que regrese…

-Sí, vamos, Cassie.

-Dean… mi Dean…

-¡Cassie vamos!- lo jalaron de la muñeca- No puedes ayudarlo ahora, tenemos que buscar a Sam y Gabe.

-Dean… él…

-Tenemos que encontrar a los chicos primero, vamos.

-Sí…

Se apresuraron en ir hasta las escaleras pero a los pocos minutos, el ángel caído no pudo continuar caminando y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre antes desplomarse al suelo. Ahora que no podían usar sus poderes, su resistencia no era mejor que la de un simple humano y después de la brutal forma en que lo golpeó el menor, debía estar seriamente herido.

-¡Lucy!- Balthazar se apresuró en cargarlo en su espalda.

-No… estoy bien… bájame…

-¡No! ¡Estás muy lastimado!- gritó con desesperación- Tengo que sacarte de aquí y curar tus heridas.

-Lo siento… soy una carga…

-No digas idioteces- continuaron caminando- Quedaste así por protegernos… y no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que has hecho, bastardo.

-Balthy…

-Vamos a tener una seria conversación después de esto, hijo de puta egoísta.

Castiel prefirió no meterse en la conversación de la pareja, después de todo, su atención estaba por completo en Dean y en buscar la forma de ayudarlo. Un ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones llamó su atención y después de intercambiar una mirada con sus hermanos, sacó un cuchillo y entró listo para acabar con quien estuviera ahí pero encontró alguien completamente diferente.

-Tú…- bajó su arma.

-Los estaba esperando.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel se apresuró en sacar una de las espadas que habían conseguido de los ángeles que derrotaron en el piso de abajo y mantuvo al humano tras él mientras miraba fijamente a ese sujeto, quien correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa.

-No pensé que escaparían tan pronto.

-Barael.

-¿Ya se van? Se perderán el show principal.

-¿Dónde tienes a Cas y Dean?

-Cambia esa carita, Gabe, estás hablando con el futuro Dios.

-¿Qué?

-No querrás estar en malos términos conmigo ¿Verdad?

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!

-Después de tomar la gracia de Azrael y Castiel, voy a ser invencible.

-¡¿Y qué tiene que ver Dean en todo esto?!- preguntó el Winchester menor.

-Será mejor que controles a tu mascotita, Gabriel, o voy a asesinarlo.

-Lo tocas y te mato, hijo de puta- gruñó- Ahora responde, ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-Eres mucho más estúpido de lo que pensé- hizo aparecer su espada en la mano- No tienes idea del gran poder que tiene Azrael, una fuente ilimitada y una existencia que alberga conocimientos muy preciados, sigo sin entender que vio en esa basura de humano.

-¿Qué?- el bromista frunció el ceño- ¿Estás tras Dean por su trato con Azrael?

-Él jamás se interesó en la humanidad pero no tuvo escrúpulos en unirse a ese bastardo y ahora tienen un vínculo- negó despacio- Está bien, supongo que de cierta forma me hizo un favor, ya que esa escurridiza rata de Azrael se ocultaba muy bien- sonrió- Y ahora que lo tengo en mi poder, destruiré a Dean y romperé su unión.

-¿Y para que quieres a Cas?- preguntó el arcángel- No lo necesitas.

-Te equivocas, Gabriel, desde que se mezcló con ese humano, su esencia se volvió muy diferente a la de los demás ángeles y ese poder prohibido también será mío.

-¡Estás loco!

Comenzó a retroceder junto al menor pero Barael apareció frente a él con una grotesca sonrisa e intentó apuñalarlo, consiguiendo hacerle un corte en la mejilla derecha. Se apresuró en correr hacia las escaleras junto al castaño, siendo alcanzado sin mayor esfuerzo por el ángel.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes.

Su hermano le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo arrojó varios metros por el pasillo y luego fue por el humano, tomándolo por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared al mismo tiempo que enterraba el cuchillo en un costado de su torso.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

-¡SAAAAMMMYYYY!

Corrió hacia ellos desesperado pero bastó con que su adversario moviera la mano derecha para lanzarlo contra la pared y cayó al suelo adolorido. Ese último golpe debió romperle por lo menos una costilla a su recipiente y con sus poderes anulados, no podría curarse. A pesar de su clara desventaja, cuando escuchó el grito de su pareja, sintió toda su sangre hervir y se levantó ignorando las heridas para ir en su ayuda.

-¡Suéltalo, bastardo!

Barael esquivó su ataque soltando al menor y el bromista se apresuró en sostenerlo en sus brazos, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo cuando vio como una certera patada se dirigía a ellos pero el dolor nunca llegó.

-Dean…- susurró el castaño aferrándose a sus hombros.

Se giró despacio para comprobar que el rubio había detenido el ataque del ángel y tomó su tobillo derecho con fuerza antes de aventarlo hacia el pasillo, en donde lo golpeó un montón de veces y estuvo a punto de apuñarlo.

-Mierda…- susurró el enemigo limpiando la sangre de su labio inferior- Se supone que estabas encerrado, Azrael, ¡Tus poderes no funcionan aquí!

-Tu voz es molesta.

El bromista percibió algo muy peligroso y oscuro emanando del rubio. No le cabía duda que permitió que el ángel de la muerte lo poseyera pero su esencia se sentía asfixiante y malévola. Definitivamente esa unión no era correcta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sammy.

-Pero Dean.

-Ese no es Dean- dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura de su pareja- Vamos.

-Gabe.

-Por favor, hazme caso, estamos en peligro, hay que buscar a los demás.

Consiguió llevarse al menor de ahí y en el tercer piso, se encontraron de frente con Balthazar, quien les ayudó a caminar hasta llevarlos a una habitación, en donde estaba el moreno, Lucifer y ella.

-Rachel- susurró confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay que terminar con esto.

-Explícanos de una vez que ocurre- exigió el menor- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? ¡Jamás lo había visto así!

-Ya no es tu hermano, no es el Dean que ustedes conocen- se mordió el labio inferior- Le advertí que esto ocurriría…

-¡Dinos la verdad!- protestó el moreno casi llorando- ¡¿Qué le hizo Azrael?!

-Esto es lo que tenía que ocurrir… Dean… esta era la única manera, no había otro camino- se dio la vuelta- La noche en que ellos hicieron el trato… Azrael le pidió una prueba de confianza a Dean…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el arcángel serio.

-Que lo dejara entrar… lo poseyó y comprobó que era un recipiente adecuado para él pero… con el correr de las semanas, algo no estaba bien y comenzó a descontrolarse… muchas personas murieron y cuando le diste tu gracia, Cas, ayudaste a detenerlo por un tiempo pero no sería por mucho… entonces una noche… Dean apareció frente a mí, bueno, el mismo Dean que está afuera peleando con Barael… yo realmente deseaba matarlo, para acabar con esto e impedir más muertes innecesarias pero después de esa noche… comprendí como se sentía realmente y no pude negarme a su petición…

-¿Qué petición?

-Fue la noche antes de que ocurriera todo lo de Zacarías… Dean vino a mí… sabía que su alma volvería a renacer y estaba destinado a encontrarse con Cas otra vez, así como también con Azrael, ya que compartían un vínculo por el trato que tienen… entonces me pidió… que me asegurara que este momento llegara.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando dije que era necesario que capturaran a Cas, me refería a esto, no estaríamos aquí si continuáramos escondiéndonos y las cosas serían aún peores… por alguna razón, Dean quería que estuviéramos aquí, en este momento, lugar y tiempo…

-Tú ya lo has visto ¿Verdad?- preguntó el moreno tomándola por los hombros- Tienes que decírmelo.

-Su unión jamás debió suceder… cuando Azrael lo poseyó, la tristeza, la oscuridad y el sufrimiento de esa alma terminaron retorciendo su poder… ya no se puede detener, ahora que se han vuelto a unir… no se puede detener, no se pude.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¡Dime como acabar con esto! ¡Por favor!- suplicó Castiel llorando- Dímelo…

-Solo hay un final… Dean te asesinará.

El bromista observó a su hermano menor que tenía una mueca muy extraña en el rostro mientras lloraba. Estaba por decir algo cuando un fuerte estruendo en el exterior hizo que se asomaran por las ventanas que tenían los cristales rotos y divisaron al rubio, quien sostenía a Barael por la cabeza y lo azotó varias veces contra una roca antes de tomar su gracia, dejando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

-Dios…- susurró Sam cubriéndose la boca y el humano observó en su dirección con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿VIENEN AQUÍ O VOY POR USTEDES?!

Esa desquiciada carcajada resonó con fuerza en sus oídos y abrazó al castaño con fuerza. ¿Cómo se supone que iban a salir de todo eso? ¿Cómo romperían esa unión maldita sin lastimar al rubio o morir en el proceso?


	32. Adiós

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127. Queda solo un capítulo más y la historia se acaba. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Adiós.**

El moreno se sorprendió cuando sintió esa familiar calidez tras su espalda y se dio vuelta lentamente, encontrándose con esa mirada esmeralda que le provocó un intenso escalofrió y se quedó estático cuando esa boca se acercó a su oído.

-Dean…

-Voy a destrozarte, Cas, arrancaré tus alas con mis dientes.

El cazador colocó las manos en sus hombros pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Lucifer intentó apuñalar al rubio, quien lo detuvo usando su gracia y se volteó con una amplia sonrisa, llevando una mano a la mejilla del ángel caído.

-No debiste hacer eso y ya que tienes tanta prisa en morir, cumpliré tu deseo.

Hizo aparecer una espada en su mano y la alzó con la finalidad de acabar con el mayor pero Balthazar intervino, deteniendo el arma con sus palmas desnudas y los brazaletes en sus muñecas brillaron antes de aventar a Dean fuera del edificio.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!- gritó el arcángel- Tendremos una mínima posibilidad con nuestros poderes.

Castiel los siguió en silencio por los diferentes pisos hasta la salida. Apenas podía creer que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo y que la única manera de acabar con todo eso, era asesinando a su pareja. Cuando consiguieron salir, Balthazar curó sus palmas y apareció su espada, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó el castaño afligido.

-Hay que acabarlo, no tenemos más opción-dijo Lucifer serio.

-Eso no sucederá- protestó el más alto.

-Debemos hacerlo, Sam, como se encuentra ahora, es un peligro para todos.

-¡Es mi hermano!

-¡Nos matará a todos!

-Ya basta los dos- ordenó el bromista- No mataremos a Dean, tenemos que encontrar la forma de revertir esto.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó serio- Ya no es Dean, ni tampoco Azrael.

-Atravesar su corazón es lo que debemos hacer.

-Lucy no- el ángel rebelde tomó su mano- Dijimos que acabaríamos con esto y regresaríamos todos juntos a casa.

-Tienes razón- bajó la vista- Lo siento, Sammy, no quise decir esas cosas.

-Está bien… ¿Qué haremos entonces…?

-No podemos asesinarlo- dijo el bromista- Debe haber otra cosa…

-¿Y encerrarlo?- propuso el arcángel- Eso nos daría tiempo para pensar en una solución definitiva.

-¿Se puede encerrar a un ángel?- preguntó el humano.

-Sí, sí se puede, Sammy- abrazó a su pareja- Vamos a hacerlo y salvaremos al rubito idiota.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?

El moreno mantenía la vista fija entre los arboles mientras sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ahí. ¿Todo eso sucedía por su encuentro de hace tantos años? ¿Estaban destinados a acabar de esa forma? No, no quería perder a Dean. No quería que su historia terminara de esa forma, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Reaccionó al sentir una mano en su mejilla y en ese momento fue consciente que lloraba.

-Vamos a salvar al rubito, Cassie, no te rindas.

-Balthy…

-Lo conseguiremos.

-Así es, Cas- lo apoyó el arcángel- Encontraremos la forma de hacerlo.

-Gracias, chicos- limpió sus lágrimas.

-Rachel- dijo el bromista serio- ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo? ¿Podemos sacar a Azrael de su interior?

-Es imposible, Gabe, esa unión no se puede romper.

-¿Has visto cómo terminará esto?- preguntó Sam inquieto- Tienes que decírnoslo, por favor, Rachel, no quiero perder a mi hermano.

-Lo siento…

-Por favor… Dean es todo para mí… no quiero perderlo… no quiero…

-Solo hay un final… y para ello Cas debe estar dispuesto a morir, es la única forma de detener todo esto.

El ángel menor bajó la vista y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió una mano en el cuello antes de que lo aventaran contra los árboles. Limpió la sangre de su labio inferior pero no alcanzó a levantarse cuando lo tomaron por la muñeca derecha y se encontró con esos orbes esmeraldas.

-Dean…

-Adiós, Cas.

Alzó la mano con la cual sostenía su espada pero el bromista apareció tras él, sosteniéndolo por la muñeca para luego aventarlo contra la muro de concreto de la fábrica. El moreno se apresuró en ir hacia él, observando como Lucifer junto con Balthazar liberaban gran parte de su gracia para mantener al rubio quieto mientras Sam hacia un círculo con aceite sagrado en el suelo.

-¡Listo!- gritó el humano serio.

El arcángel apareció frente al rubio con la intención de aventarlo hacia donde se encontraba la trampa angelical pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, el menor esbozó una macabra sonrisa y sin mediar palabras, atravesó el abdomen del bromista con su brazo derecho.

-¡Gabeeeee!- gritó aterrado el castaño.

-¿Realmente pensaron que sus pequeños poderes se comparan a los míos?- movió su mano libre para aventar a la pareja lejos y se rio-Quizás hubieras tenido una oportunidad Lucifer pero cometiste un grave error al usar casi toda tu gracia para proteger a ese debilucho que mantienes como tu perra.

-Hijo de puta- siseó el aludido.

-Y en cuanto a ti- miró al arcángel sonriendo- Te arrancaré las alas, angelito.

-¡GABBEEEEE NOOOOOOO!

Dean iba a tomar su gracia pero Sam fue corriendo hacia ellos y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, cayendo ambos al suelo. El moreno observó asustado como el rubio golpeaba al menor sin contemplación alguna hasta que Balthazar lo detuvo por el brazo para jalarla lejos del humano.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó el ángel rebelde curando sus heridas.

-Gabe…

-Tranquilo, Lucy se está encargando de él, va a estar—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue levantado por el cabello, intentó defenderse pero su puñetazo fue detenido y Dean sonrió de un modo aterrador antes de mover su mano, rompiéndole la muñeca.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

-¡Balthyyyy!- gritó el ángel caído furioso- ¡Aléjate de él!

Castiel miraba en silencio como luchaban ferozmente hasta que el rubio consiguió sobreponerse sobre el mayor y lo tomó por el cuello sin piedad mientras hacia presión. El moreno negó despacio, ese no era su pareja, ya no había rastros del hombre dulce, protector, gentil y amoroso que lo enamoró en sus dos vidas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin compasión y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡DETENTE DEEAAANNN!

Usó su gracia para alejar a su pareja del ángel caído y lo dejó contra la pared de concreto al mismo tiempo que colocaba el cuchillo en su cuello. Esas esmeraldas se fijaron en él antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa divertida.

-Hazlo, Cas, acaba conmigo.

-Dean…

-Solo debe matarme y esto terminará.

-Yo…

-No puedes hacerlo- lo tomó por la muñeca- Pero yo sí- El rubio hizo que volteara su mano y el cuchillo quedó hacia su pecho- Adiós, Cas.

-Te amo, Dean- dijo cerrando los ojos- Y la única opción para salvarte es que yo muerda… entonces lo haré sin dudar- sonrió- Gracias por darme el mejor tiempo de mi vida, Dean… te amo demasiado y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y sintió como movían su mano. Todo iba a terminar muy pronto y no le importaba morir con tal de asegurar el bienestar del rubio.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Dean se sentía como un mero espectador de todo lo que su cuerpo hacía, siendo movido por una fuerza ajena a él y Azrael. Podía ver todo el daño que estaba causando pero no conseguía detenerse, ni siquiera cuando golpeó brutalmente a su hermano después de atravesar el pecho del bromista._

 _"_ _No quiero hacer esto… por favor detente- suplicó cayendo de rodillas mientras lloraba- No quiero lastimar a mi familia…"_

 _Por más que suplicaba, nada sucedió y un inmenso terror lo invadió cuando vio al moreno contra el muro de concreto antes de que dirigiera su espada pero no era capaz de matarlo y el rubio lo sabía._

 _"_ _No…- la espada se dirigió hacia el ángel- No… Cas no… ¡No lastimes a mi Cas!"_

 _"_ _Es inútil, ríndete de una vez"_

 _"_ _¿Azrael?"_

 _"_ _Nuestra unión ya no puede detenerse, Dean"_

 _"_ _Tú sabías… ¿Sabías que esto ocurriría?"_

 _"_ _Así es"_

 _"_ _¿Entonces por qué?"_

 _"_ _Era la única forma de acabar con esto y así ambos obtendremos lo que queremos"_

 _"_ _¿Queremos? ¿De qué hablas?"_

 _"_ _Ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá ahora ¿Verdad?- el humano bajó la vista- Desde un comienzo lo supe, Dean, tú eras muy diferente a todos los demás"_

 _"_ _Azrael"_

 _"_ _Definitivamente no es coincidencia que dos ángeles cayeran por ti, Cas y yo"_

 _"_ _No digas idioteces- replicó nervioso- Lo que me mostraste en aquella ocasión… Rachel cumplió con su parte… ahora todos seremos libres ¿Verdad?"_

 _"_ _Depende como definas libertad- sonrió- Ya es hora, Dean, es hora de decir adiós"_

El moreno cerró los ojos después de decirle todo lo que sentía y el rubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa apretando la mano del ángel para apuñalarlo.

-¡CASSSSIIIEEEE!

-¡CAAASSS!

Dean sonrió cuando vio la sangre y tosió manchando la gabardina del ángel menor, quien miraba anonadado como el arma atravesaba el pecho ajeno. El humano entrecerró los ojos antes de dejarse contra su cuerpo.

-¡DEAAAANNN!- gritó el castaño corriendo hacia ellos junto a los demás.

-No… mi Dean… no…- estrechó el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo- Dios… no… ¿Por qué…? Es mi culpa… yo te…

-No lo es- dijo Rachel con pesar- Él escogió esto.

-¿Qué…?

-Dean decidió que no te lastimaría por nada del mundo.

-¿De qué hablas?- miró a su pareja- ¿Qué hiciste, Dean?

-Nuestro trato…- susurró temblando un poco- Cuando Azrael… me pidió una prueba de confianza… en ese momento lo supe… la próxima vez que volviéramos a ser uno… me perdería para siempre…

-Dean…- comenzó a llorar.

-El trato… era que… yo le permitiría entrar… y a cambio… yo moriría… si intentaba herir… a la persona que amo…

-¿Qué…?

-Azrael… hizo un hechizo… para asegurarse que así fuera… yo… le pedí a Rachel que… se asegurara de que mi siguiente vida estuviera aquí…

-¿Querías morir?- preguntó la mujer con tristeza.

-No… claro que no… me encanta mi vida… mi familia… mi Sammy… mi Cas… pero sabía… que esta historia no terminaría aún… por eso… por asegurar el bienestar de las personas que amo… esta era la única alternativa…- Castiel lo miró llorando y el rubio estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad- No llores… siempre me ha gustado… verte sonreír… te amo, Cas…

Su cuerpo dejó de responder y su mano resbaló del rostro del mayor para caer a un lado mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Se sentía como flotando en una nube, podía oír algunos llantos desconsolados y unas voces que lo llamaban con insistencia pero se sentía demasiado cansado para despertar.

"¿Esto es lo que deseabas, Dean?"

"Jamás me perdonaría… si hiriera a la persona que amo… ni a mi familia"

"Te sacrificaste por ellos, los humanos son estúpidos"

"¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato, Azrael?"

"Porque estoy cansado"

"¿Eh?"

"He estado aquí desde el comienzo de los tiempos, eso me da el derecho a descansar ¿No lo crees?"

"Gracias…"

"Es hora de partir, rubito y seré yo quien te guíe al lugar donde debes estar"

"Mamá siempre decía… que las buenas personas van al cielo… pero yo estaré muy lejos de ahí ¿verdad?

"No irás ahí pero te llevaré a un lugar cerca del cielo- extendió su mano- Vamos, es hora de partir"

El rubio la tomó cerrando los ojos. El único pensamiento que lo consolaba era que su familia se encontraba bien, su hermano saldría adelante gracias a esa gran familia angelical y a Gabriel que siempre estaría cuidándolo. Le dolía dejar a Castiel de esa manera pero jamás olvidaría el maravilloso tiempo que pasaron juntos, ni que tuviera la oportunidad de amarlo dos veces. Ahora era tiempo de decir adiós y continuar.


	33. Cerca del cielo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127 (Ahora sabrás si hay o no final feliz :) Saludos! gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 33**

 **Cerca del cielo.**

Castiel observaba a su pareja con los ojos llorosos mientras lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir como poco a poco su respiración se esfumaba, haciéndose casi imperceptible y no contuvo sus lágrimas, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que acabar así? ¿Por qué debía perder a la persona que amaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso no podían ser felices? ¿Su destino era sufrir?

-Lo siento, Cassie- dijo su hermano mayor arrodillándose a su lado con pesar- No pudimos cumplir nuestra promesa…

-Él me protegió…- susurró entre sollozos- Desde un comienzo… siempre estuvo protegiéndome… en el pasado y ahora… y yo… no pude hacer por él… ni siquiera puedo decirle cuanto lo amo…

-Te juro que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo… pero no es posible, Cassie… debes dejarlo ir…

-Desde un comienzo no teníamos un futuro… si Dean no se hubiera acercado a mí…

-Eso sería imposible- habló Rachel seria- El vínculo que los une es muy poderoso, nada hubiera evitado que estuvieran juntos y se reencontraran en esta vida, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Destino…? ¡A la mierda el puto destino! No puedo creer… que esto estuviera escrito desde un comienzo… no lo creo…

-El destino es algo irreversible, las cosas no pueden modificarse, al menos eso creía desde un comienzo- comenzó a toser- Pero el destino… no es algo fijo… no es algo que no pueda cambiarse…

-¡Rachel!

El moreno desvió la vista hacia la mujer, quien se encontraba en el suelo siendo sostenida por el bromista mientras tosía sangre y en ese momento lo comprendió. Ella había intervenido mucho más de lo que sabían y eso tendría consecuencias.

-No, Rachel… no…

-Lo siento, Gabe… no quise herirte de esa forma en el pasado… pero las cosas debían ser de este modo…

-No… no me dejes…- pidió llorando.

-Estarás bien… tienes a Sam… él te cuidará muy bien… es un buen chico…-el castaño la miró mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano moribundo- Siempre me dijeron… que el destino no se puede cambiar… y creí esa mentira por mucho tiempo pero… ahora entiendo que no es así… Sam jamás formó parte de esta historia y Balthazar tampoco.

-¿Qué?

-Sam… llegó a tu vida… porque tú lo dejaste entrar… tú lo decidiste, Gabe…

-Rachel…

-Balthazar… él ya no estaría aquí… él debió morir hace mucho tiempo pero… necesitaba saber si era posible… y cuando Lucifer supo la sentencia de muerte que pesaba sobre él… cambió ese destino con su voluntad… y por eso decidí arriesgarme por ustedes… el destino puede cambiarse, Castiel- éste la observó- Lo hicimos ahora… se supone que ustedes morirían… pero Dean cambió todo para que no fuera así… entonces pensé… un alma que ha soportado tanto sufrimiento y aún así puede brillar tan fuerte en la oscuridad… un alma así merece ser salvado…

-¿Por eso nos ayudaste?- preguntó el ángel menor llorando.

-Sí… por eso decidí cambiar el destino que me enseñaron… pero hay consecuencias… y ya terminó mi tiempo y mi misión.

-Rachel- la llamó el bromista llorando.

-Estarás bien, Gabe… eres un hombre maravilloso… y Sam te hará muy feliz…- se levantó con dificultad para ir hacia el moreno- Tu destino… no tiene que ser este, Castiel… hay uno… que aún espera por ti… y tú debes escoger si desear tenerlo…

-¿Qué…?

-Lo siento… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti…

La mujer colocó la mano en su frente y el ángel cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento que lo invadía hasta que una boca sobre la suya hizo que enfocara toda su atención en la persona frente a él, quien le sonrió con dulzura.

" _¿Qué tienes, Cas? Aún estás dormido"_

 _"_ _¿Qué…?- se incorporó sobre la cama extrañado._

 _"_ _¿Tuviste un mal sueño? Estabas gruñendo"_

 _"_ _Dean… ¡Dean!- lo abrazó llorando- Pensé que te había perdido… tenia tanto miedo de no estar contigo"_

 _"_ _Nunca me perderás, Cas, siempre voy a estar aquí- indicó su pecho- No importa lo que pase, Cas, eres lo mejor de mi vida y siempre lo serás"_

 _"_ _Dean…"_

 _"_ _Ahora levántate, dormilón, los chicos llegarán pronto a cenar con nosotros"_

 _"_ _¿Eh?"_

 _"_ _Lucy hizo un gran esfuerzo para quitar sus manos de Balthy, así que démonos prisa o el par de pervertidos follarán frente a nosotros"_

 _"_ _Dean"_

 _"_ _¿Lo puedes creer, amor? La semana siguiente nos graduaremos del instituto y tendremos una larga vida juntos- tomó la mano del moreno y se inclinó- Te amo, Cas._

 _"_ _Yo también te amo, Dean"_

Castiel iba a corresponder el beso de su pareja pero todo se desvaneció frente a él y escuchó la voz de Rachel en su cabeza _"Tú debes escoger, Castiel… ¿Qué futuro quieres?"._ El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe, aún sostenía al rubio entre sus brazos pero no había señales de la mujer por ningún lado y comprendió que ese había sido su forma de despedirse, dándole algo muy valioso. Bajó la vista al rubio, quien apenas respiraba y se encontraba muy pálido mientras el castaño tomaba su mano llorando.

-El futuro puede cambiarse…- afirmó serio- No quiero perder a mi Dean… quiero ese futuro, quiero el futuro que Rachel me ha enseñado.

"Entonces tómalo- dijo la voz del ángel de la muerte en su cabeza.

-Azrael…- susurró sorprendió.

"¿Cuánto más planeas hacer esperar a tu chico?"

-¿Por qué nos ayudas?

"Estoy cansado, Castiel y esto parece ser lo correcto"

Se volteó hacia el ángel caído, quien con una simple mirada comprendió sus intenciones e hizo aparecer su espada en la mano para luego arrodillarse a su lado pero antes de que pudiera hacerle un corte en el cuello, el rubio mayor lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer, Lucy?!

-Apártate, Balthy, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-¡No dejaré que lastimes a mi hermano!- se giró al moreno- ¡¿Crees que Dean estará feliz si te matas por él?!

-Nunca haría algo que colocara triste a mi Dean, no voy a matarme, sino que haré todo lo contrario.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy haciendo esto por Dean, lo quiero a mi lado y no importa lo que deba sacrificar para tenerlo.

-Cassie…

-Balthy suéltame- pidió su pareja- Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que no haré algo que pueda herirte.

-Lucy… sí…

Cuando su hermano se apartó de ellos, permitió que Lucifer continuara con el plan, extrayendo su gracia con rapidez antes de introducirla dentro de su querido humano, quien fue rodeado por una luz blanca antes de que se moviera inquieto. Por unos segundos pensó que el ángel caído perdía el control de la situación pero Balthazar y Gabriel se apresuraron en ayudarle, consiguiendo dejar la gracia dentro del menor, quien respiró profundamente antes de incorporarse asustado.

-¡Dean!- gritó el castaño abalanzándose sobre él- ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!

-Sammy… pesas…- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz…- lo abrazó llorando- Tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

-Creo que estaré bien, Sammy…- observó al moreno- ¿Qué hiciste? Estaba listo para morir y— Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza antes de besarlo- Me has salvado tantas veces, Dean, era mi turno de hacerlo.

-Cas…

-No importan los obstáculos, Dean, te quiero a mi lado en esta vida y en todas las otras.

-Estuvimos a punto de perderte, rubito- dijo el ángel caído- No vuelvas a jugar al muerto o… o te vamos a…- cayó sentado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el bromista.

-Sí… creo que usé demasiada de mi gracia…

-Eres un idiota- siseó el rubio mayor arrodillándose a su lado- ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Colocaste casi toda tu gracia en estos brazaletes, pudiste haber muerto en esas peleas, ni siquiera sé cómo sigues de pie.

-¿El poder del amor?- bromeó.

-Idiota- se quitó los objetos de sus muñecas.

-Balthy no, son para protegerte.

-Estaré bien, Lucy, tengo a mi angelito caído para cuidarme, así que no seas tan idiota- le dio un cariño beso- Te quiero a mi lado por mucho tiempo más.

-Así será, Balthy, eres mi perra, no lo olvides.

El moreno le ayudó a su pareja a levantarse sin ser capaz de quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Estaba muy feliz por como acabaron las cosas y estaría eternamente agradecido por la intervención de Rachel junto a Azrael, de no ser por ellos, ahora no estaría junto al hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo. Le dio un cariño beso en la frente al rubio.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

-¿Ya terminó todo?- preguntó Sam curioso- No habrán más ángeles.

-No, cachorrito- dijo el bromista abrazándolo- Barael está muerto y ahora que Cas dejó de ser un ángel, no hay razones para que intenten separarlo de Dean.

-¿Cómo que ya no es ángel?- preguntó el Winchester mayor.

-Cassie te dio su gracia, sin ella, es completamente humano.

-¿Qué…? Pero Cas… no tenías que—el aludido le cubrió la boca con dos dedos.

-Haría todo por ti, Dean.

-Dejaste de ser ángel por mí…- sonrió- Estás loco.

-Sí, me tienes loco de amor por ti, así que tendrás que hacerte responsable.

-Claro que sí, Cas- lo besó cariñosamente- Vamos a casa.

Castiel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo a su querido humano antes de que el bromista los transportara de regreso al departamento que usaron como refugio los últimos días. Apenas podía creer que ya todo había acabado y era parte del pasado. Probablemente sus hermanos ya estaban al tanto de lo sucedido y después de entregar su gracia de esa manera, no lo dejarían volver al cielo pero le daba lo mismo porque estar junto a la persona que ama, estar con Dean era lo más cerca del cielo en donde quería permanecer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó somnoliento y le tomó algunos segundos orientarse, reconociendo la habitación del moreno en vivía antes de conocerse, el mismo cuarto en donde hicieron el amor por primera vez y en donde ayer estuvieron teniendo sexo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Aún le costaba creer que las cosas ya hubieran terminado y no podía estar más feliz por ellos, especialmente porque todo prometía mejorar. Se inclinó para besar el rostro de su pareja hasta que esos orbes azules se abrieron de par en par, observándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué tienes, Cas? Aún estás dormido.

-¿Qué…?- se incorporó sobre la cama extrañado.

-¿Aún estás adormilado?

-Dean… ¡Dean!- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, Cas, no importa lo que pase, eres lo mejor de mi vida y siempre lo serás.

-Dean…

-Ahora levántate, dormilón, los chicos llegarán pronto a almorzar con nosotros.

-¿Eh

-Lucy hizo un gran esfuerzo para quitar sus manos de Balthy, así que démonos prisa o el par de pervertidos follarán frente a nosotros.

-Dean.

-¿Lo puedes creer, amor? La semana siguiente nos graduaremos del instituto y tendremos una larga vida juntos, ¿Ocurre algo, Cas? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- preguntó divertido.

-Antes de desaparecer… Rachel me enseñó una de sus visiones.

-¿Eh? ¿Y sobre que era?

-La maravillosa vida que tendríamos juntos.

-Cas.

-Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también te amo, Cas.

Estuvieron besándose por largos minutos antes de vestirse para bajar a hacer el almuerzo. El rubio colocó la mesa mientras cantaba muy entusiasmado. Las cosas estaban yendo de bien a mejor, la relación de su hermano con el bromista se colocaba cada vez más seria y fue una gran alegría para él cuando después de terminar con esa batalla, pudo regresar con sus padres, quienes terminaron aceptando sus respectivas relaciones.

-Recuerda que esta tarde iremos a cenar con mis padres.

-Claro, Dean- lo abrazó por la cintura- Sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con mis suegros.

-Cas- se volteó sonrojado- No digas esas cosas…

-Es la verdad, Sam y Gabe lo saben.

-Pero ese idiota de tu hermano es todo un caso… no deja de burlarse de mí- hizo un puchero- Y mi enano no me defiende.

-Yo siempre te protegeré, Dean.

-Lo sé, eres mi angelito- se besaron sonriendo.

-Vaya, vaya, les dije que los tortolitos estarían siendo traviesos- el rubio se giró hacia la voz- ¿Ya te dieron tu mimos de hoy?

-Idiota, eres un tarado, Gabe, dile algo a tu marido, Sammy.

-Mi chico puede decir lo que quiera.

-Buen cachorrito, te amo mucho.

-Podríamos montarla todos juntos- canturreó el ángel caído.

-Deja tus perversiones para después, Lucy- pidió su pareja- Y saca tus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

-¿No te gusta perra?

-¿No puedes comportarte por cinco minutos?

-Si sabes que te encanta.

Dean se rio con el berrinche que hizo Balthazar por la pervertida pareja que tenía. Sirvió el almuerzo para luego sentarse junto al moreno y tomó su mano dándole un beso en la mejilla. Su vida era perfecta en ese momento y todo el sufrimiento de antaño parecía muy lejano ahora. Estaba muy agradecido de Rachel y Azrael, ya que gracias a sus respectivas intervenciones en el momento decisivo, las cosas acabaron y ya no tenían que preocuparse por ángeles o que volverían a separarse renaciendo en ese ciclo eterno de sufrimiento. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Azrael cuando dijo que lo llevaría a un lugar cerca de cielo, el cual se encontraba junto al hombre que amaba y su gran familia. Ahora solo disfrutaría de todo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer.


End file.
